Never Make The Same Mistake Twice
by ur-only-hope
Summary: If you were given a chance to live a life you once had, would you? It means risking getting hurt like the first time around. Auralee got her heart broken once. Is she willing to do that again to find real love? Full Summary Inside. CR/OC/RKO
1. No Way Out

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

**This story randomly came to me after I went No Way Out in Seattle in '09. Enjoy!**

* * *

Never would she thought she'd fall in love with a WWE Superstar. Never would he thought he's fall in love that fast and with such an amazing girl. But Cody is still new to the WWE and learning the ropes. Preasure gets to him and he leaves her heart broken. But Auralee finds relief in the arms of another Superstar; Randy Orton. Yet, Cody still loves her, but will she make the same mistake? Twice?

* * *

No Way Out 02.15.09 Seattle Washington

My first ever live wrestling event and it was No Way Out. Me and nine of my friends drove over two and a half hours from Port Angeles to Seattle to see, might as well be, the most awesome Elemination Chamber matches I have ever witnessed. The PPV was amazing for my first show. The ten of us made a ten person sign that spelled out UNDERTAKER. I was the U so I was at the end. I wished I had an RKO sign too. I was tempted to run down to the ring when it was his match against Shane McMahon. Oh, and then I wanted to go down there when Cody came out and got hit by the Coast to Coast. Although by the end of the PPV I was pissed off as hell, it was a great event. As the show closed out, we hung around the arena and watched the WWE crew take down the ring. I stood there watching and thinking about the show while everyone else chatted about it.

"Auralee!" Aria screamed nudging me.

"Ow... what?" I answered turning my attention to her and the eight boys.

"We're gonna head to Contour," said Brad.

"How are we gonna get in? We're 17 and 18," I said.

"It's an 18 and over club, Aura. We're not gonna go to the bar," answered Alec.

"What about the rest of you guys who are 17?" I pointed out.

"We're gonna see the Space Needle. We'll meet back at the van," replied Aria.

"Guys, it's almost nine. We got curfew."

"Stop worrying, Aura. We told our parents we might be late. We're just gonna hang out for like an hour," Brad said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I guess... but if I get in trouble for coming home late, I'm blaming you..."

Since there were four of us that were acutally 18, Brad, Alec, Connor and I went to the club while everyone else went to see the Needle. The boys quickly went to the dance floor to find girls while I stood at the bar with my soda.

"Aren't you a little too young to be at a club?" came a voice behind me.

I turned around and gasped when I was Cody Rhodes standing right behind me. I never would have thought he would be here, expecially after getting a trash can smashed in his face. Hm, guess he's fine.

"Actually, I just turned 18 a month ago today," I answered. He smiled and looked at the drink in my hand and raised an eyebrow. "It's a soda. Promise."

He laughed and went over to my side, ordering himself a beer. "Do you mind me asking your name?"

"Not at all. Auralee."

"Auralee. I like that. Auralee. I'm Cody."

"I know who you are. I'm a fan."

"Oh. Did you see the show?"

"Yeah and it was amazing. It was my first live event."

"Really?"

"Yeah... you guys don't really come here much and when you do, it's a school night," I laughed.

"You're not from around here I'm guess."

"No. I'm from Port Angeles, but I'm hoping to move out here one day. I love Seattle."

"Yeah..." he shruggled which made me laugh.

"Okay, okay. So it's not the ebst city in the world. I love still it."

"Alright. I'll give ya that."

"Auralee!" I heard the boys shouting from across the club. Alec waved me to go and I turned back to Cody.

"I gotta go. Two and half hour drive home."

"Wait. I want to talk to you again."

"Uh... how's that gonna work? You're always on the road," I stated looking at him oddly.

"Can I get your number?" he asked taking out his phone.

I stood there for a second, thinking if I really should. He seemed to be a nice guy and it was Cody Rhodes. I smiled and took out my phone. "Only if I get yours first. Smile." I took his picture and he gave me his number. I sent him a text and he took my picture.

"Perfect," he grinned.

"I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, you will."

I giggled again and went over to the boys.

"Were you just talking to..."

"Cody Rhodes? Uh huh," I grinned as I interrupted Bradly. I turned my head to see Cody again and he just smiled at me while some other Superstars came up to him. "I got his number."

"Oh! Aura is a playa now, eh?" Alec said nudging me.

"Not like he's going to contact me," I frowned as I saw a group of pretty girls walking up to the wrestlers.

"You got his number too. You can always call him."

"Nah. It's good to dream, but not meant to happen. Let's go."

We exited the club and met up with everyone at the van in the Key Arena Parkcad. I rode shotgun with Brad driving. We blasted Rev Theory through the speakers and I just watch the road in front of us.

"Thank god we don't have school tomorrow. Ima sleep," commented Brad.

I smiled took out my phone. I had a new text message. It was from Cody

**Hey :)**

I grinned widely and bit my lip.

**Hi**

**Watcha doin?**

**Drivin home still. Hr n 20 min to go! lol**

**I wish I can hear ur laugh**

Now that made me blush.

**U cuda called but then again the car is filled with rock music lol**

**Haha thot txtin u wud b a lil eezr. Cud i call u?**

**If u lik but lets stik wit txtin for awhile il xplain lata**

**Lol ok. I shud go. We bout to leave. Txt u lata**

**KK**

I closed my phone and let out a happy sigh.

"Why are you all giddy all of a sudden?" Bradly asked as he glanced over at me.

"Nothing."


	2. My Only Girl

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

Cody and I spent the next two weeks texting and talking on the phone with each other. I would text him in between classes and he would text back in between his tight schedule. At night, we would spend hours talking on the phone. I never thought I'd be friends with a WWE Superstar. I felt like it was a dream when I talked to Cody. This might sound weird, but Cody made everything seemed better in a way. I was happy that Cody was in my life.

Today's Friday and I already couldn't wait for the day to be over. I only had more class left and I couldn't help, but to stare at the clock. I couldn't pay attention to my History teacher. I let out a small sigh and took out my phone. I had a new text and I didn't even notice. It was from Cody.

**I hav a surprise for u :)**

What? Surprise?

"Auralee!" the teacher screamed. People have been doing that lately... "What do you think?"

"About what?"

He let out a loud sigh before the bell ring. I gathered up my things and shrugged. I walked out of class with Jasmine by my side.

"I'm guessing you're phone is more important than the economy in 1923," she commented.

"No. I got a text from Cody."

"Ahh... your wrestling lover boy."

"We're friends, Jas..."

"Uh huh..."

"Whatever. You need a ride?" I asked as we made our way through the crowd of students.

"Nah. I'm heading over to Aria to work on Physics. You should..." she drifted off in mid sentence when we stepped outside.

"Hello? Jazzi?" I said waving a hand in front of her face.

She moved my hand and smiled. "Your lover boy is here."

"What?"

I looked in the parking lot and saw Cody leaning against his car with his arms crossed, shades on and a grin playing off his lips. "Surprise."

"Cody!" I don't know what came over me, but I charged over towards him and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled in my ear. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I let go.

"Well, we've been talking for awhile now and I was wondering if you wanted to go out." My grin grew even wider if that's possible and I let out a giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked laughing a bit.

"You came all this way just to ask me out on a date?"

"Yeah."

"You are crazy, Rhodes..."

"Yeah... crazy in love."

Did he just say that? I looked at him and he just smiled. "Slow down there, Romeo."

"Sorry. Let me take you home."

"Um... I drove to school," I said pulling my keys out of my pocket and holding them up.

"Oh. How about you drive and I follow?"

"Stalker..." I grinned.

* * *

Later That Night.

**Wil u tell me wur we goin?**

**I dont wana ruin it**

**Well how do i no wat to wear?**

**Jus look nice**

**Helpful...**

**Go get ready. Il b thur in an hr**

I closed my phone and tossed it on my bed. I faced my closet again and put my hands on my hips. One of the things I learned about Cody was that he can be very difficult. Okay, this might not be one of the times he's being difficult, but he can be annoying when it comes to these things.

After twenty minutes of arguing with myself, I picked out black pants, a red blouse and black and white polka dotted flats. I lightly did my makeup and let my hair flow freely down my shoulders. I grabbed my purse when I heard the doorbell.

"Auralee! Cody's here, sweetheart!" I heard my mother call up the stairs.

"Coming!"

I grabbed my black purse and rushed down the stairs. I peeked my head passed the banister and into the living room where Cody was talking to my parents.

"How old are you again, Cody?" my father asked curiously.

"Twenty-three, sir," I heard him answered.

"And you came all this way to ask my eighteen year old daughter to dinner?"

"I think it's sweet," my mom said.

I smiled. Well, at least mom sounds like she likes him. I stepped down from the last stair and turned to the living room with a smile on my face.

"Ready!"

Cody turned around and his eyes lit up. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Is it appropriate for tonight?"

"Yeah. Perfect."

"Now you two have a good time," said mom.

"Have her home by te-"

"Midnight," mom interrupted.

Dad looked like he was going to blow up.

"Thanks, Mom."

"I'll have her home safe and on time," assured Cody.

He put and arm around me and led me outside. A slight winter breeze hit me and I shivered.

"Uh, maybe I shoulda waited till spring for a date," Cody said pulling me closer to him.

"No. It's fine. I wouldn't be able to wait," I smiled up at him. He looked down at me and returned a smile of his own. I got the end of the driveway and he opened the car door for me. I stepped in and sat back. Cody rushed to the other side of the car and got him. "So, are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Well, you're always telling me how much you love the water and your favorite restaurant you hardly get to go to..."

"We're having dinner at Downriggers?"

"Yup."

"Oh my gosh! I haven't been there..."

"Since your fifteenth birthday," Cody finished.

"You remembered," I grinned as he started down the road.

"If course I remembered. I remember everything you told me." I couldn't stopped smiling. He's so sweet. I can't believed he remembered. "What I don't remember is why haven't you been there in three years."

"It's all the way across town and it was just so out of the way. But I just love it there. The people are so kind, the food is amazing and the view from the harbor and the Farris at Victoria is just gorgeous."

"I'm sure it's not as gorgeous as you," he said glancing at me.

"Well, look at you. When did you become such a charmer?" What was I asking? He's always been like that. He always say those things in out texts, emails, our phone calls. But still, never would I really thought I'd be on a date with Cody.

"Since I met you." Okay, now I'm blushing. I'm glad it's dark and he couldn't see me, but I'm sure he knows I'm bright red from his comments. That and because I blush easily in the first place.

"You are too much, you know that?"

"Like I said before; I like treating my girl like she's my everything."

He reached for my hand and I giggled, "Oh, so now I'm your girl?"

"If you wanna be."

"The night has barley started and you're already sweet talking me into being your girl."

Cody chuckled and then we soon pulled into the restaurant. I stepped out of the car and smiled at the familiar scenery. Cody came back to my side and took my hand. He laced it with mine and I looked down, smiling like crazy like I have been all night.

"C'mon. I think it's colder now that we're near the water."

I laughed and we headed inside.

Dinner was fabulous. The food was better than I remembered. Cody and I learned more about each other than I could have imagined and as time went on, I grew even closer to him. By dessert, I didn't want to be away from him. Cody just had that attraction, something drew me to him and I couldn't be away. At the end of the meal, we went outside and Cody grabbed a blanked from the car and we walked down to the harbor. We sat down on the edge and he wrapped the blanket around us while his arms were wrapped around me underneath. We sat and watched the boats float by and the dim lights sail by. I looked up into his eyes and saw them sparkle from the moonlight. I touched his perfect face and he looked down at me with happiness in his expression.

"Thank you for tonight. It was amazing."

"Thank you for saying yes."

"Well how could I say no? You came all this way just for a date."

"Again, thank you," I soon felt his lips on mine. It was so unexpecting, but then I couldn't help but melt from his kiss. His lips were so soft, his kiss was so tender, his touch was so loving. I never thought I could feel this way so fast especially for someone like Cody. He slowly pulled away from our kiss and I blushed hiding a bit into his chest. He held me tighter making me feel safe, loved, everything. "I have something for you." I pulled away a little and Cody reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a silver chain bracelet and I smiled. "It's a charm bracelet." He took my right hand and put his around my wrist. I held it up and it only had one charm on it so far. It was a violin. I told him I played and that I just love the sound of stringed instruments.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," I leaned up and pecked his lips. I sat back down and played with it for a bit. He took my hand with his and the other was on my waist. "Does this mean I'm your girl now?"

"It means you're my only girl."


	3. Analyze

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

Sunday Night.

This weekend has been incredible. The only down fall was that Cody stayed at a hotel and I couldn't spend ALL my time with him. But we fill in that time with late night phone calls and early morning texts. But today, he was leaving. Cody checked out of the hotel early and stopped by the house. We sat outside, snuggled together, both of us in warm winter coats. I looped my arm with his and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go," I wined.

"I know, LeeLee. But I have too," he said kissing my forehead.

"When are you leaving?"

"Randy and Ted are stopping up here on our way to Canada. But hey! At least you get to meet them and I know how much you always wanted to meet Randy Orton," he smiled.

I laughed. "Well, that might be true, but I think I was more happy to have met you," I said looking up at him.

"LeeLee, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," he joked.

We laughed together, swinging on the porch swing slightly. We soon spotted a black hummer park in front of the house. Ted DiBiase stepped out of the passenger side and Randy Orton came around the other side of the hummer.

"You're right, Randy does like hummers."

"Yup..." We both stood up, me still holding on to him, not wanting him to leave. Randy and Ted approached us with smiles on their faces. "Hey, guys. This is Auralee. LeeLee, Randy and Ted."

"Hi," I greeted shyly.

"Nice to meet the girl Cody's been talking about for the last couple of weeks," Ted laughed and I smiled.

Randy took off his sun glasses and stared at me with a small smile on his face. It wasn't those kind of creepy stares. It was like he was analyzing me like if he approves of me or not; if I was just a craze fan trying to get my fifteen minutes of fame by dating a WWE Superstar. Don't worry Randy; I'm not that kind of girl. I care about Cody. But I do have to admit, Randy is hotter when he's standing a few feet from me. "Auralee," he said more like a question.

"Hi," I said again. Randy just continued smiling at me. Hmm...

"Well, I guess we should head out," came Cody. He turned to face me with his arms wrapped around me. I felt the tears coming quick and he kissed my forehead. "I'll see you as soon as I can, okay?"

"I know... I just don't want you to go so soon. This weekend ended too quick."

He chuckled and squeezed me tight in a hug. I closed my eyes, trying hard not to cry. Cody hid his face in my hair and neck. "If I tell you something, promise you won't freak on me?" he whispered trying not to laugh. I smiled and nodded against his chest. "I love you..."

My heart skipped a beat. Did he really say that? Did he really mean that? Is it possible to love someone this quick, the way we met, the way we've communicated, the way we've spent our time together these last fourty-eight hours? Could this be love?

I pulled away from him and looked up. Cody grinned, looking back into my eyes. I got on my tip toes, kissing him sweetly. I pulled away slightly, still centimeters from his face. "I love you too," I whispered back.

His face beamed and took my lips into another kiss, but this time it was more passionate. I didn't care that Ted and Randy were standing right there, I love Cody. That's all that mattered and I want the world to know. I love him.

* * *

Six Weeks Later 04.10.09

Cody's visited every other weekend since. He'd come late Friday afternoons and leave late Sunday mornings. He's also given me a new charm every time he's visited. So far I have a violin, a crescent moon and a sea shell.

Every time he'd visit, we'd do something different each time. One day we're out on the town, walking in the cold, sight seeing. Another day we're ice skating and skipping rocks in the harbor. I love spending my time with him. It didn't matter what we were doing as long as I was with him, I was happy.

Cody's been staying at hotels every time he come to town. Dad doesn't really want him in the house even though mom said it'll be alright if he stayed in the guest room. Cody wanted to respect my dad so he stayed in hotels. I, on the other hand, wanted to spend every minute with him when he's here so this weekend I told my parents that I'm spending the night at Aria and we're working on a project for school and that I'd be there all weekend, but I'm going to be with Cody at the hotel.

Aria drove me home from school that Friday so I can pack and get everything I need. We were both in my room, figuring out what I should pack. Well, I was. Aria was lying on my bed reading a magazine.

"Aria... you could help me," I said packing a few clothes.

"I don't know what you want to pack for your lover boy," she joked.

"Shut up," I said throwing a pillow at her.

"Hey! You wanna bring it on, Aura?" she said throwing it back at me. I ducked and stuck my tongue out at her. She shook her head and went back to reading. "I don't see why you couldn't tell you parents the truth."

"Aria, they won't let him stay in the house for two nights. What makes you think they will approve of me staying with him at a hotel for the weekend?"

"You've never lied to your parents before. This is so not like you. You really love Cody, don't you?"

I stopped my packing and turned to her with a smile, "Yeah. I do love him."

She smiled too and I blushed and started packing again. After about an hour, I finished. No thanks to Aria. I rushed downstairs saying goodbye to my mom and dad. We hopped into Aria's car and drove off to Sequim Quality Inn. Aria dropped me off in the front. I gave her a hug and told her I would text her every chance I get.

I walked into the Inn with my duffel bag and purse to the front desk. The man standing there looked like those creepy french guys you see in movies when they go into a hotel or something. He had the greasy black hair and mustache and everything.

"Welcome to the Sequim Quality Inn. How may I help you?" he greeted with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice. Wow. Uh...

"Hi um, could you tell me Cody Rhodes room please?"

"Is he expecting you?"

"Yes. I'm Auralee Hartley."

He typed something into his computer and hummed to himself as he scanned the screen. "Ahh... Miss. Hartley. Mr. Rhodes is waiting for you in A23. Up the stairs, down the hall to your left and third door on your right," he said making all the hand motions.

"Um, thank you."

I rushed up the stairs, took all his directions and to A23. I knocked and let out a sigh. Wow, that guy was... whoa.

Cody soon answered the door and I grinned jumping into his arms.

"Whoa! Missed you too, LeeLee," he laughed taking a few steps back from my unexpected jump on him.

I let go, but Cody still had his hands on my waist. "Sorry. I just missed you. More than usually."

"Uh... thanks?" I giggled and he took my duffel from me and took my hand, pulling me into the room. It was huge! I didn't expect it to be this big seeing it was on the first floor. Well, second. First floor where the rooms started. "C'mon. You have to see the view. I know Lake Crescent is a little ways away, but you can kinda see it from window."

He pulled back the curtains and he was right. You can see a part of the lake with trees and forest surrounding it. The sun was setting and dipping into the horizon which made it even more beautiful. I put my hand on the window, wanting to touch the scenery even thought I already know I can't.

"It's so peaceful," I said.

"I know. I've been staying here since Randy told me about it."

"Randy told you about this Inn?"

"Yeah. Randy and Johs passed through many times and Randy said this is the best place to stay. Great food, amazing gym, friendly and courteous service. Even thought the front man's a little on the creepy side, it's great." I laughed at his comment and he pulled me into his arms. "I'm glad you're here with me," he whispered.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, too."

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Can we just stay in?" I asked tilting my head up so I was looking at him.

"Sure. Anything you want. Movies, pizza and ice cream?" he asked even though I'm sure he knows the answer.

"Mmhmm!"

"Alright. Get comfy. I'll call room service."

I broke away from his embrace and jumped on the bed. It was really bouncy. I laughed as I bounced in the air a few times. Cody chuckled from the other side of the room. I scanned the place, analyzing everything in my sight. Cody soon joined me on the bed and we both bounced a bit. He pulled me down so I was lying with him, my head on his chest and his arm around me.

"How's school going?" he asked as he took my other hand and laced it with his.

"Good. I so can't wait to graduate."

"Aren't you suppose to cherish all the last moments left of high school?"

"Forget that. I wanna go to college already!"

Cody laughed and I sighed. It was true. I couldn't wait to leave high school and go to Seattle to start my new life. Well, my new school life.

"You got two months left, LeeLee. Think you'll make it."

"Yeah... we hope," I joked.

"Got any plans for prom yet?" he asked randomly.

"Well..." I sat up, my hair swung to one side of my head, a smile playing off my lips. "I was wondering if you'd go to my prom with me..."

"Me? Go to a high school dance?"

"Cody!" I whacked him on the arm and he sat up laughing.

"I'm kidding! Are you sure you really want me to go to prom with you? Don't you wanna go with like Brad or something? Prom is the time to be with your high school friends."

"But I wanna share it with you," I said taking both of his hands.

"Alright. If you want me to go with you, I'll go."

"Really? YAY!" I squealed bouncing on the bed. Cody once again laughed at me and pulled me on his lap.

"Okay, what about your Senior Trip?"

"Everyone wants to go to Seattle, but I'm going there for school..."

"Well, I was thinking if you want, since you don't leave for Seattle till August, spend a month with me on the road after graduation as your trip..."

"Are you serious?" I asked in shock.

"No, LeeLee. I'm joking. You can't come. Why would I wanna spend an entire month with my girlfriend?"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I would love to come on the road with you," I said in delight. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Are you sure you can handle me for an ENTIRE month though?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It'll be hard... but I have Randy, Ted and John to help."

"I'm not that big of a handful, am I?"

"No, but it's good to be safe than sorry though..."

I frowned and he kissed my lips in apology. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean it. But the boys were happy when I told them the idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh, and I gave them your email and number if you don't mind. They wanted to keep in contact with you."

"Oh! I was gonna ask you for their info today!"

"Oh, well that works," he laughed.

Our food soon came and we spent the whole night watching movies, eating and talking.

* * *

**Review Reply:**

** nychick4- Thank you, sweetie :) I've definitely fallen for Cody while writing this story. I hope to have all the chapters up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Charmed

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

**Okay, so I starting writing this story about a year ago... the first few chapters aren't very good, but I've gotten better :) at least I think so. I hope to have all the parts up soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We just lie there in bed, not really watching whatever movie we put in. I think it was John Tucker Must Die. I'm not sure. The only reason it was on is because I wanted a movie to laugh at, but like I said, Cody and I weren't watching it. We lie in bed, Cody hovering on one side of me, kissing me sweetly. We weren't making out. I actually hate that term. It sounds so... I don't know, unloving and not passionate. Making out sounds like something couples just do. No, Cody and I were just kissing sweetly.

After I heard the movie ending in the background, Cody pulled away from me and gave me a heart warming smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled back.

"I got you a new charm," he said, reaching across from me to a small box sitting on the night stand.

I got excited. I'm not the kind of person that likes getting spoiled, but I loved it when Cody spoils me. He doesn't really shower me with merchandise except the charms for my bracelet, but he does spoil me with affection.

Cody laid back down, propping himself up on one arm. He gave me the small, silver box and I was like a little girl in a candy shop. I opened the velvet box, revealing a music note with my initials on it.

"Oh, Cody. I love it," I leaned up, kissing him passionately. "But why is it sparkly?" I asked as I let it shimmer in the light.

"Music means a lot to you and I know it's one of the most important things in your life."

Aw, I think my heart melted. Again. "And so are you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, LeeLee."

"How many of these are you gonna get me?'

"Hmm," he took the charm from my hand and grabbed my hand. "When I feel like stopping," he grinned, clipping the charm on to my bracelet.

I shook my head, moving the box aside and pulling him down for a tender kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as one of his hands came down to my side. Soon our presence got hot and heavy and Cody's hand crept up my shirt. I automatically grabbed his hand and pulled away.

"Cody..."

"I'm sorry, Auralee. I didn't mean to..."

"No. It's just— I'm not—" I sighed biting my bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I just— can we, slow down a bit?"

"Of course. I don't want you to do something you're not ready for."

I smiled and pecked his lips. "Ima get ready for bed."

"Alright."

I rolled off the mattress, grabbed my bag and made my way into the bathroom.

* * *

Cody. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I do that? Right, I'm a guy and I can't control myself. Curse you Ted! Why did you tell me that before I left?

I flopped down on the bed face first and groaned. My phone soon rang on the nightstand. I grabbed it, still with my face on the pillow, and answered.

"Hello..." I answered, muffled.

"Cody?" I heard Ted's voice from the other end.

"What?"

"You okay, man?"

"Why'd you put that thought in my head when I left?" I asked, sitting up now.

He laughed at my response and I could hear Randy snickering as well. Damn speaker phone.

"What the hell did you do, Code-Man," Randy asked.

"What do you think I did...?"

"Dude, she's eighteen. She's a sweet, compassionate girl. Take it slow."

"Don't you think I know that? But from Ted's stupid comment, I can't!... or can I?"

"Cody, don't listen to what I said," Ted spoke. "I was just joshing you. Just have a good time with your girl and we'll see you tomorrow night."

"What? No I'll see you guys Sunday," I corrected.

"No. You'll see us tomorrow night. We have a show Sunday which we need to go over Saturday night," answered Randy.

"Dammit. Alright. I gotta go seeing only have tonight with LeeLee."

"Later," they said.

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and threw it on the other side of the bed. It actually slide across and fell to the floor. Before it hit the ground, Auralee stepped out of the bathroom and watched it fall.

"Uh... did you have a fight with your phone?" she asked, picking it up on the way to the bed.

"No. Just talked to Ted and Randy."

"And that's why you threw your phone?" she giggled, sitting next to me, handing me my phone.

"No. I have to leave early this weekend."

"Oh," she responded sadly. "When?"

"Tomorrow night. Ted'll prolly book me a flight later."

"So I only have you tonight and tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..." she came closer to me, crawled on my lap and creased my face. "Then I'm glad I chose stay with you this weekend. I guess we have to do something extra special tomorrow," she smirked.

See, this is why I am so tempted to... yeah. "So lets get a goodnight sleep," she said, climbing under the covered. She is such a tease. But I love her.

I chuckled to myself and followed her under the blankets. I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly.

* * *

Auralee.

I woke up around eight that morning. Cody was still asleep next to me. His arms locked around my waist. I just looked at him. You have no idea how amazing it felt to wake up with him there, in his arms. I smiled to myself as Cody soon woke up himself. He turned his head and grinned when his eyes met mine.

"Morning, LeeLee."

"Morning."

Cody moved his hand to my face and brushed my hair away from my face. "You look absolutely beautiful waking up next to me." I giggled and he leaned down, kissing my forehead. "So, what's the plan for today?" he asked pulling me closer to him.

"Well... the fair is in town today..." I said with a child's glee.

He laughed and gave me a squeeze. "Alright. Why not? Why don't we get some breakfast first?"

"Denny's? I'm craving their pancakes."

"Denny's it is."

We both got out of bed and got ready for the day. We had breakfast at the only Denny's in town and straight to the fair afterwards. Since we just ate, we thought it'll be best to hit the sales booths and game stands first. I bought myself a few stick on tattoos and body rhinestones. I'm a baby when it comes to needles so rub on tattoos are the closest I can get to a real one. At the balloon pop game, I won Cody a monkey. I chose it because it remind me of him. He won me a panda bear at the ring toss game. For lunch, we had all my favorites. Funnel cake, elephant ears, greasy fried, long eyed hot dogs and blue raspberry icy. Might not be the healthiest, especially for Cody, but he ate them and loved it. We rode every single ride in the fair. Even the kiddy rides. The night was soon coming and the sun was setting behind the trees. We boarded our last ride of the day. The Ferris Wheel. We sat in our cub, me, one arm linked with Cody's and a stick of cotton candy in my other hand. We slowly got lifted up higher and higher and soon at the top where it stopped. We smiled at the setting sun and I felt him kiss my cheek.

"I love you, Auralee."

"I love you too, Cody."

I turned my face to look at him and he kissed me passionately. I wish he didn't have to leave.

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo- why, thank you :) lol**

**nychick4- Thanks, hun :) and you're just gonna have to wait and see. I'm about 3/4 of the way done with the entire story. I just need to post them up! haha **

**Thanks for reading and the reviews everyone :D **


	5. New Chapter

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

Graduation 06.06.09

Finally. The day has come. You couldn't possibly know how stoked I am for this day. Good-bye High School, hello College! Well, almost.

I looked at myself in the mirror, straightening my sun dress and fixing a few strands of hair in my face. I slipped on my flats and grabbed my cap and gown from my bed. I rushed downstairs to see it decorated for tonight's party.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" I yelled into the rest of the house as I grab my keys from the mantle.

"Wait!" I heard Mom scream back at me. I turned around to see her holding a camera with Dad by her side. "Let me take your picture!"

"Momma... I'm gonna be late."

"Just one picture, Auralee," Dad said, walking over to me. He helped me put on my gown and cap and I took a few pictures before dashing out the door. I quickly picked up Aria and we speed off to the school for last minute arrangements.

The ceremony was held at the harbor which was pretty much next to the school. They've held graduation there for years now. It was a beautiful day out with a slight ocean breeze. As I walked up the stage to get my diploma, I spotted my Dad with a video camera and my Mom taking a bunch of pictures with a digital camera. I laughed to myself as my name was called. I walked across the stage, receiving my diploma and adjusted my cap. I saw Cody standing to the side with a big grin on his face. I gave him a small wave and walked off, back to my seat.

"I give you, the graduating Class of 2009!" Principal Harker announced.

All us graduating Seniors stood up, cheered and threw our caps in the air. I was sitting next to Brad and I just gave him a huge hug. After the cheering, it was tradition for the graduates to take a pebble from the shore, make a wish and make it skip into the water. If it skipped across for more than three seconds, your wish will come true. And your wish had to be about your future. The hard part about this was that there would always be a current so it was very hard to skip rocks. One out of like five hundred would skip. Sadly, mine didn't. But that's alright. I didn't need a pebble to make my wishes come true. After my attempt to do that though, I went in search for my parents and Cody. I found them talking to each other with smiles on their faces. Hopefully that's a good thing. Cody soon spotted me approaching him and the grin on his face grew and his eyes lit up. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he embraced me in a warm hug.

"I'm so proud of you, LeeLee," he whispered as he lifted me up a bit and rocked me in the air.

I giggled a bit and whispered back, "Thank you so much for coming."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said putting me down and kissing my cheek.

"We're all proud of you, sweetheart," Mom said sweetly.

I turned to my parents and gave them each a hug.

"I can't believe my little girl... isn't a little girl anymore. You're all grown up now," came Dad.

"Dad, don't get all Kodak moment on me. We all knew this day would come... and I'd be moving to Seattle," I smirked.

"Only for school, Auralee," he corrected.

I frowned. "Yeah. I'm just moving there for college then move back..."

"Good idea!"

We all laughed. Except for me of course. I just slightly rolled my eyes at them. "ANYWAY!" I interrupted the laughing frenzy.

"Sorry, dear," Mom murmured. "Are we ready to go back to the house for the party?"

"Oh, yeah!" I declared. "I needa get out of this gown," I said puffing it out so I could get some air circulation through it.

Cody chuckled, put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Aura! C'mon!" I heard my friends call after me.

I turned around and saw the students making their way to the football field. "Oh! The Free Run" I remembered.

"The Free Run?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. It's our second tradition that we run a lap around the track that's around the football field. Uh..." I looked up at my parents and they both smiled.

"Go ahead. We'll head home now to welcome the family and Cody can take you back. Tell your friends and their families they can come whenever they're ready," assured Mom.

"Thanks, Mom. C'mon, Cody!" I took his hand and caught up with the rest of the group. He stood from the bleachers with the other love members of the graduating students and watched us do a lap around the track. I linked arms with Jasmine and Aria with Brad, Alec and Connor linked on to each other on the other side of her. We laughed hard as we stumbled back to to starting position. We jumped on each other for a tight, loving hug and fell to the ground laughing more than before. The six of us wobbled to our feet and joined our families and friends in the stands. Cody captured me in his arms and lead us to his car. Now back to the house.

"Yay! I'm no longer a student in the public school system!" I cheered as we headed down the streets.

He laughed, turning down the radio. "Embrace it, love."

"Codes, you have NO IDEA how stoked I am for school."

I got into Cornish College of the Arts as first chair violinist, thank you very much. Private school for the arts. Everything I've dreamed of.

"I know and I'm so proud of you for getting in," he praised.

"Thanks. I'm so excited to go!"

"I can tell. But before, you're spending the whole summer with me," he said taking my hand. I smiled at him and look ahead to the house that was already filled with cars in the drive way.

"Oh! Almost everyone is here."

Cody pulled over on the side of the house and we both got out, walking up to the house.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered as I opened the door.

I looked at him oddly as I did and when I turned forward, I saw Randy, Ted and John standing there with big goofy grins on their faces.

"Oh, my god! AH!" I ran straight for them and gave each person a hug. I've kept in touch with them ever since that day I met Randy and Ted. As for John, I went to a concert in Seattle and happen to bump into him there. I know; random, but it works. But I've gotten to know Randy more. I don't know why, but it was so easy to talk to him and open up to him. I don't know. There was something trusting about Randy that I loved about him. Out of the three, I talk to Randy on the phone the most, text John the most and email Ted on the the most. With Cody, I communicated with him in every form possible.

"What on earth are you guys doing here?" I asked after giving John his hug.

"What? You think we'd miss your graduation party?" answered Ted.

"We woulda been at the ceremony, but seeing you had to have a ticket to go..." Randy added.

"I was gonna jump Cody for his ticket," came John.

I giggled a bit as Cody approached us. "Thanks, Cena. I woulda taken you down anyway."

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay! Let's head outside for the party. No fighting today. It's my day and you all have to play nice." I pushed through the wall of wrestlers and made my way to the backyard where all the guest were. I greeted my family members and family friends as well as neighbors and students and their families. I introduced Cody to everyone and was having fun showing off my wrestler boyfriend along with my Superstar friends. Everyone grew a liking for Cody quick. Thank heavens. The athletes from school were having an awesome time talking to John, Ted and Randy. Cody stayed at my side most of the time. Every time I'm with him, I always hog him. I only get to see him once every other week for two days. Can you blame a girl for wanting to spend every second with her boyfriend?

As the afternoon went on, the adults slowly exited the premises as the kids stayed and we had our own party when I pulled out the stereo from inside. Dad set up a bond fire for us and we just had and amazing time spending our last few moments together before we all head off and start a new chapter in our lives.

Time passed, laughter faded, people took off leaving me next to a fire with four WWE Superstars. Every girls fantasy, right?

"I have one more thing for you," Cody said breaking our silence. He took out a black box and handed it to me. I looked up at him with a smile and he kissed my forehead. "Last one. Promise."

I shook my head, opening the box and smile. It was a heart shaped charm. On the front it was engraved. It read 'Always & Forever -CR' on the back '02.15.09' the day we met. I looked at him again and smiled happily.

"Thank you. I love it." I leaned up, giving him a peck on the lips. I took the charm out of it's box and Cody took it from my hand. He clipped it on my bracelet and kissed my hand. He wrapped his arms around me and I slightly giggled. Now, I have a total of eight charms. The heart, violin, crescent moon, music note, sea shell, a Chinese fan, compass rose and a cherry blossom.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he replied.

He gave me a light hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. I looked at the boys how just smiled at us. "Where are you guys staying tonight?"

"Your dad didn't tell you?" asked Randy.

"Tell me what?"

"We're all staying here until you leave on the road with us tomorrow afternoon," Ted responded.

"Really? He actually said yes?" I questioned really confused. This is so mot like Dad to let 'strangers' stay with us. We did have four extra rooms. Only people that stayed over were family and my friends when I had sleep overs. Even then, only Brad, Alec and Connor were the only 'guys' that were aloud to stay the night. Wow. This is a big step for Dad.

"Yeah and I get to stay in your room," Cody added, rocking us back and forth a bit.

"Oh, god. Please tell me I'm not in the room next to yours..." John joked.

I gasped, taking a marshmallow from the bag next to me and threw it at him. He dodged it and it bounced off Ted's forehead. I put my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh. "Oh! Teddy! I'm sorry. I meant to hit John!" I said taking another handful of marshmallows and tossing all of them at him. A few stuck.

"Hey! You are wasting precious food!" John announced as he took one that fell into his lap and ate it.

"Alright! I think it's time for us to go inside and get some rest," Cody said as he got up, taking me with him.

He was right. It had been an exciting, fun filled day, but I was beat. I still had to pack! I was never the one to think much on packing when going somewhere. It's okay. I have time tomorrow. As long as I don't sleep in.

We all went inside and I said goodnight to the boys. Cody and I lingered down the hall to my room. This will be the first time he actually sees my room. Yeah, he's been to the house several times, but we've never been in my room.

I slowly opened the door, anticipating his reaction for some reason. I don't know why. It's not like I'm trying to impress him or anything.

* * *

Cody.

The warmth of Auralee's room hit me once the door opened. Not in a bad way. It was more in a welcoming, home like hit. The cream colored walls reflect the spinning lantern that was sitting on her dresser. Her violin case sat on a chair with a stand in front of it with music piled on top. Her bed looked like it was the most comfortable, fluffy, soft bed I've ever seen in the world. A suitcase and a large carry on bag sat near her closet, empty; waiting to be packed for our trip tomorrow.

"I thought you hated procrastinating," I said to her as she tidied her room a bit.

"When it comes to packing, it can wait," she smiled. I chuckled, taking my bag over to her desk. "You can use my bathroom. Ima use the one down the hall."

Before I could protest, she was already out the door with clothes in her hands. I sighed. Oh, well. I grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I went into the bathroom for a quick shower and changed. When I entered the bedroom again, LeeLee was already settled in bed. I smiled when I saw her and jumped right in. She giggled as we bounced a bit and I snatched her up in my arms. We lie there in silence for awhile. I don't know what it is about her, but Auralee makes me feel like I'm in high school again. When I'm with her, it feels like it's only two of us in the world. Now, I don't want to sound corny and cheesy and everything, but I never felt this way about a girl before. Sure, I might have came close, but I'm sure it was lust. Not love. I love her. I love Auralee. She means more to me than anything and everything. I'm so lucky to meet the girl... woman of my dreams. Now, I'm really glad Ted dragged me to that club after the PPV.

"I love you," I said filling the air of silence with compassion and affection.

I couldn't help, but spoil her with affection. I love every ounce of her. Her golden eyes filled with passion behind them. I gave her a gentle kiss on her silky lips.

"I love you, too." Just hearing those words escape her lips made my heart crumble. "More than you'll ever know."

"Oh, I know."

"How?" she questioned with little curls forming on the corner of her lips.

"Cuz if it's half as much as I love, care, adore you; then I know."

Aurlee faced beamed and giggled as I claimed her lips with tender kisses. I pulled us down on the bed and covered us with the blanket. I leaned up to turn off the light, just leaving the slight dimming light of her spinning lantern. LeeLee cuddled up next to me. I wrapped my arm around her like I was afraid if I let go, I would lose her. But she's not going anywhere. Not with me by her side.

* * *

Auralee.

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing on my nightstand. Why? Why must you call and/or text while I'm asleep? Why didn't I put my phone on silent? I peeked one eye open and saw it spinning on the hard surface. Hmm... phones. Good for communication. Bad for morning wake up calls.

"You gonna get that?" I heard Cody mumbled into my ear.

"Debating about it," I replied.

He groaned as he leaned across from me and retrieving my phone.

"It's Aria."

"I know. She's coming over to help me pack. Plus free breakfast. Speaking of... five... four... three... two..."

"Kids!" Mom said knocking on the door. "Breakfast is on the table!"

I looked up at Cody and he just stared at the door. "Hmm... I really like your mom."

"You'll love her once you taste her food."

I rolled out of bed, literally, and stumbled across the room. I grabbed a light hoodie and headed out the door. Mom was making her way down the hall to everyone elses room and calling for them to get up. Hopefully they don't mind the wake up call. Hey. They're waking up to Mom and breakfast. They should be happy.

* * *

"You're not really just taking one suitcase and your Couch carry on, are you?" Aria asked as she searched through my clothes.

"She's only going to be on the road with me for two months, Aria," answered Cody who was laying on my bed.

"Only two? We have three months till school starts."

"Yeah, but we need to get situated in Seattle before school starts," I stated. "Not to mention I will be coming home on Cody's days off. And there are things as a laundry mat."

"Funny... how many shoes do you want?"

"Sneaks, flats, heels and boots. Pair of each," I replied as I got the clothes I wanted and needed from my dresser.

I put everything on the bed as Cody folded them neatly and put them in my suitcase. Randy, Ted and John where playing on the XBox in the next room. Helpful, aren't they?

"When are you guys leaving?" I faintly heard from inside my closet.

"We gotta leave for Seattle in about and hour so you might wanna hurry up," said Cody.

"We're getting there, baby. Just hold on."

"Ima go check and see if the boys are ready." Cody got off the bed and headed to the next room.

"Aura..." Aria said in a goofy voice as she walked out of my closet. She had her hands behind her backs and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't..."

"Oh, yeah. Why are these in the back of your closet?" she asked holding out a pair of black and pink laced panties with matching bra and silk robe.

"Cuz I have no intention of wearing them anytime soon."

"Oh... but Cody would so enjoy these," she smiled, tossing them in my suitcase.

"Aria, put them back."

"Nope, you are taking them with you." She zipped up my bag and I sighed. I have no effort in arguing with her. No harm, right? Oh, well.

"Cody! I'm ready!" I said closing my carry on.

Next stop, Chicago!

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**nychick4- Thank you, sweetie. Randy had a slight role in this chapter, but he'll be in here soon :)**

**xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo- Cody and Auralee? lol yeah, they are. I should have made them elope! haha jk**


	6. Get To Know Them

**A/N: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

The plane ride was a little over fours hours. Cody took the window seat and I put my legs on his lap. The boys argued about who would sit next to me. It was really funny. Randy won. He sat on the other side of me and I leaned against his chest and he had an arm around my shoulders. John and Ted sat in front of us. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world. I mean, c'mon. Any girl would die to be in my position. I'm dating one the of rising stars of the WWE and I'm friends with future WWE Hall of Farmer's. Well, in my eyes they are. Never would I thought when I graduated high school, I would be here right now. I really am lucky. Sometimes I catch myself thinking, 'Why me? What did I do to deserve this?' I must have done something right because I swear, I'm the happiest girl in the world.

I stared out the window, watching us float above the few clouds that we in the sky. I was exciting and nervous at the same time.

Cody glanced over at me and took my hand. "You okay, LeeLee?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Just thinking to myself."

"Uh, oh..." I heard Randy mumbled.

I glared up at him and he just chuckled. "Anyway... what's on the agenda for today?" I asked turned back to Cody.

"Legacy has a signing at the mall. You can come with or you can bug John," he suggested.

I peeked over at John and he had a horrified look on his face which made all of us burst out laughing.

"Nah, I'm just playing, Aura. You can chill with me if you like."

"Sure. What are you doing today?"

"Gym."

"Uh... pass. Got anything else?" I asked looking at Cody once again.

"Why don't you just come to the mall with us? Some of the Divas might be there and you can shop around."

"Hmm, I guess." I sat up straight, stretched out my legs a bit. I let out a huff and rest my head back. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, Cody and Randy were looking at me oddly. "What?"

Randy shook his head while Cody chuckled, kissing my cheek.

Alright then...

* * *

The mall was... meh. I mean I love shopping and hanging out in the mall, but only when I have my friends with me. Some of the Diva's were there, but we weren't so... what's the word, I don't know. It wasn't that I didn't get along with them; they're great. It just, I think it's the age difference. I just got out of high school and these girls got out of high school years ago. Hmm...

I sat near a cafe with some tea. I stared out the window and admired the people in Chicago. I've never been out of Washington before besides to parts of Canada and Cancun for Spring Break. America was all too new to me. I also get to discover Europe too. The WWE is traveling over seas this summer and I get go along.

I smiled at all the happy couples that passed the window. I couldn't help, but think of me and Cody. I was really happy with him. I feel so grateful for having him in my life. Corny, I know. But I really do feel this way.

"A-Lee?" I heard a voice came from behind me. "There you are."

I turned and grinned as I met Randy's gaze. "Hey, Randy."

"We've been looking for you. Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Cuz..." I lift it up from the table and made a face. "It's on silent. Oops."

"Cody's been panicking cuz you weren't with the girls and you weren't answering your phone."

"My bad. But I'm safe!" I assured him.

"For now. You had me worried sick. C'mon. We're done and can go to the hotel so you can relax." Randy offered his hand and I took it, getting up. He placed his hand around my waist and took out his phone. "Hey. Found her. Cafe. Meet you guys in the parking lot." He hung up and kept hold of me, making sure I wouldn't make a break for it or something.

"I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"All good. Just— keep your phone on from now on?"

I took it out and turned it back on. It made a little dinging noise which made Randy chuckle. "Happy?"

"Yeah. How about I get you some ice cream before we head back to the car?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea!"

"Are you excited for tomorrow night?" Cody asked as the both of us unpacked our things.

"Yeah! My first Raw event. And front row seats!" I squealed.

"Only the best for my LeeLee."

"Sorry again about what happened at the mall. I didn't realize I had my phone on silent."

"It's alright. As long as you at least keep it on vibrate from now on, I'm good."

I came up behind Cody, wrapping my arms around hit mid section and he rested his arms on mine. I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. Do you know how much I love you?"

"How much?"

Cody turned around, holding me close and tight. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips which made me smile. "Feel that?"

"The tingle?" I grinned.

"Yeah."

"I do."

"That much times infinity!" he said enthusiastically.

I giggled and Cody captured my lips for more kisses. "Okay, okay." I mumbled against his lips. "We can continue this later, but we gotta get ready for dinner." Tonight the roster was having a group dinner and I get to meet everyone. Every WWE fans' dream come true. "Wanna help me find something to wear?" I asked.

"It's all casual. Jeans, blouse, you're good." I gave him a look and he laughed, kissing my lips again. "Doesn't matter what you wear; they're gonna love you like I do."

"And will I love them?"

"Most of them..."

* * *

Dinner was... interesting. I met Mr. McMahon first.. Have to say, he is less intimidating in person when you first meet him. Everyone was really sweet, but they asked a lot of questions during dinner. I didn't mind at all, but some questions were a little odd. One person wanted to know my shoe size. Yeah... but all in all, it was a good dinner. I got to know the Diva's even more than I did this afternoon and I think I grew even closer to Randy, Ted and John. I can't wait for what tomorrow night has in stored!

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo- lol, sry hun. Not in this chapter haha**

**nychick4- sry to you too, Rachel lol, but nope, they didn't and they didn't do it at prom either. I didn't put prom in there because well, I forgot haha and it's would have just been a filler**

**Thanks for the reviews, girls :) you're awesome!**


	7. He's Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

The Next Day. At The Arena.

I decided to ride with Cody and Ted to our destination. Why? I haven't got the slightest idea. I sat in the back while the boys argued in front where the arena was located. Then Cody argued about why Ted didn't get the car with a GPS and Ted argued back why was Cody driving if he didn't know where the arena was. I just sat there and giggled. After driving down the freeway a few times, I leaned over, took Cody's phone from the holder and looked through the numbers.

"LeeLee? What are you doing?" Cody asked, breaking away from the discussion with Teddy.

"Calling Randy." I put the phone up to my ear and waited for him to answer.

"You got lost, didn't you?" he answered.

"Yes, he did..." I smiled.

"A-Lee?"

"Yessie?"

"Why aren't you using your phone to call me?"

"Cuz this is more fun! Okay, we're on... at... we just passed Exit 39. Now what?"

"Get off at the next Exit."

"Cody, get off at the next Exit!"

I could tell Cody was annoyed. I heard Ted chuckle when he looked at Cody. "Aura? Why don't you put it on speaker so Cody can hear so you don't have to repeat whatever Orton says?"

"Oh. Good idea, Teddy."

I held the phone out and put it on speaker for Cody.

"Cody, you idiot! I told you to wait and just follow me to the arena!" came Randy.

I held in my laugh. Rolling my eyes, I gave the phone to Ted and sat back again. I give us another half hour.

Finally reaching the arena, security gave me a pass to "clip on to my person" to make sure people who don't know me won't get suspicious of me walking around backstage. It was cute. It was like a square button that was shinny and black and it read "WWE VIP" even though I wasn't really "VIP" but it kind of did felt like it. Unfortunately, Cody is "in charge" of me. So, when I'm not with him, I'm in the Legacy locker room or with a Superstar that he trusts. Of course, it's Randy and Ted. Then John and oddly enough, Mickie. Think it's because they worked together before, but I haven't really talked to her much. I don't know. We'll see how that goes. Maybe sooner than you think.

The group had a meeting with Vince, I have no idea where John was and as I sat in the locker room, a knock was at the door and popped in Mickie.

"Hey, Auralee!" she greeted with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hey, Mickie."

"Nice to finally meet you, meet you. I don't think dinner last night really did much," she joked, giving me a hug as I stood up to greet her.

"Yeah, I know. It's great to really meet you like this; one on one. Cody has talked highly of you."

"Really?" she asked as she sat down on the couch and took my seat again.

"Yeah! I think it's because when you guys worked together, you had a connection and he said you were one of the only girls here that he can be himself with."

"Wow... I feel special!" she smiled.

I laughed and looked around the room. I still don't understand why they would call it the locker room area. It's more of just a room with a couch, table, TV and table full of food. Then again, I saw the full room where most of the Superstars had to share. Now that was more of a locker room.

"So. What's it like to be dating a WWE Superstar?" Mickie asked out of the blue.

"Not that odd, actually. Yeah, Cody's on the road all the time, but I'm really happy with him. I'm more happy with him then I have ever been in my whole life. Cody is my life," I smiled.

Mickie just grinned at me and squealed. "Oh! I'm so happy for you and for Cody! He needs a girl back home, sorta speak, to keep him grounded. You know? It's hard to be in this business knowing there's nothing really back home to go to."

"Yeah. I kind of know what you mean." I pondered on the thought. What would Cody be like if we never met? I'm not saying that Cody would be totally different. I don't know if he would be as happy as he is now. It feels good to know I caused that happiness.

Mickie and I sat in the locker room for awhile, talking girl talk. After about twenty minutes or so, I kind of got antsy and wanted to go exploring. Of course, Cody told her to watch me in the locker room. IN the locker room. I tried getting Mickie to leave with her at my side, but no was the answer. So I came up with another idea.

"Hey, Mick? I'm kinda thirsty..."

"There should be water in the fridge..."

"I kinda want a coffee," I grinned in glee.

"Aura... we just went over this. No leaving the locker room..."

"You said I can't. Why don't I stay here and you go and get us some coffee?" I grinned.

Mickie looked at me suspiciously and I continued to smile. "Fine. ONLY cuz now you made me want coffee."

"YAY!"

"Kay, you stay!" she said getting up, putting her hands down like I'm a dog. I glared at her and she petted my head. "Good, Auralee."

"Just go..."

I watched her walk out of the room and I stared at the door. It opened again and Mickie's head popped from the doorway. I blinked at her. She smiled widely and closed the door again. I continued to watch the door and after counting to eight-hundred and twelve... quickly... skipping few... hundred numbers, I got up from the couch and peaked outside. Mickie was nowhere to be found. So, I stepped out from the room and started down the corridor.

I had no idea where I'm going, but I'm just going to find something to entertain me. I was hoping to find the Main Office and wait for the boys to be done. I took a few turns and then got lost. Oops.

"Well, lookie here. Isn't it the latest Ring Rat?"

I made a face as I turned to see Kelly Kelly standing outside of the Women's locker room.

"Excuse me?" I asked harshly.

"What? You're def too?"

I shook my head and played off a smile on my face. "Me? A Ring Rat?"

"That's right. Getting your fifteen minutes of fame by sleeping with a Superstar. Damn. I thought Cody could do better than you, but I guess he's really desperate..."

"Oh, you little bi—"

"Hey!" Mickie soon got in between us before I had the chance to punch Kelly's pretty little face in. "No need to bruise the Barbie Doll," she grinned.

"Tell this Plastic Doll to lay off. I didn't do shit to her and she was calling me and Cody off!" Kelly smirked and walked away. Coward. "Bitch!"

"Ahem!" said Mickie, handing me a coffee. "I thought I told you to stay in the room?"

"I got antsy. What is the hell is with Miss. Prissy Pants?"

"You just called her a bitch and now you're toning it down?" Mickie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, anyway, Kelly doesn't really like women who are dating or married to the guys she thinks are cute. If you're not a wife of a Superstar, you're a Ring Rat, in her eyes."

"...she likes Cody?"

"She's likes him cuz she can't have him," she pointed out.

I smirked at the response. She CAN'T have him. Cody's mine.

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**nychick4- lol thanks, Rachel :) I'm sorry, but that's how the story is gonna go haha**

**Thanks to all my readers. Plz review! I wanna know what you think so far. I know it's kind blah and straight forward at the moment, but it's gonna get juicy!**


	8. He Left!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

"You're right! She can't have him," I smirked.

"Yeah. Now let's get back to the locker room before Cody gets mad at me, thinking I lost you," asked Mickie.

"Actually, I was looking for the meeting room..."

"Well, I have no idea where that is. C'mon. The last thing I need is for Cody to get on my case."

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee. Might as well. I have no idea where else to look and I'm probably going to get lost again and probably run into Kelly as well. Good for her. I'll punch that pretty little smile off her face.

As we approached the Legacy locker room, we saw all three members of the group standing outside.

"Where have you been?" Cody asked a little irritated. Correction, a lot irritated.

"Getting coffee," grinned Mickie.

"And looking for you!" I added.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the room?"

"She made me!" admitted Mickie.

"Thanks, Mick..."

"Sorry. You're on your own, Aura. Later."

She turned around and walked away. I watched her leave and looked back at the boys.

"You can't possibly be mad at me," I pouted.

Randy and Ted looked at Cody. His glare started to soften as I gave him my innocent smile.

"How could I ever really be mad at you?"

The boys laughed and went into the locker room as Cody held out an arm, motioning me to walk into his embrace.

"I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Don't worry about. Just— listen to me next time when I tell you something." We followed Randy and Teddy further into the room. "I don't mean to sound bossy and overprotected; I just don't want you getting lost or anything. Some people around here aren't the best of people and I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Yeah. With all the security that's everywhere..." murmured Ted.

"Well, I'm fine now and I'm sorry." I kissed his lips sweetly and took a seat on the couch. "So, now that that's all squared away; what's on the agenda for you guys?"

"I get to be an ass to Hunter while Cody and Ted have a match against Carlito and Primo," answered Randy as he dug through his bag for his gear.

"Yeah. This match will determine who will be going against Jericho and Edge for the Tag Titles," added Cody, taking a seat next to me.

"Oh, exciting. Do I get to know the outcome of this match?"

"Nope, but you do get to experience it live!" Teddy announced, pretending to be all dazzled.

"What do you mean and what are you doing?" I laughed.

"You get to watch Raw live, front row, right next to the ring," Cody said, handing me a ticket.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You get to every Monday night," he smiled.

I took the ticket from his hand and squealed. "This is so awesome! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me. It was Randy's idea."

I glanced up at Randy and he turned around with a grin playing off his lips. "It's nothing. Thought you have fun watching the show live then being back here all the time. I tried getting you a seat at the House Shows too, but Vince thought that was too much."

"This is even too much. Thank you, Randy."

"No problem, now stop bugging us and let us get ready!" he joked.

"Fine. Might as well go find my seat..."

"Joey, one of the body guards, will show you. If you need anything, he's there for you. He'll escort you around if you need to come back here at anytime," informed Cody.

"Kay. I'll see you guys later. Good luck!"

I gave Cody another kiss before attempting to leave the room. I got one step away when Cody took my arm and pulled me down for another kiss, but with a little bit more passion in it. I smirked against his lips and pushed away.

"Bye, Cody," I whispered.

"Bye, LeeLee."

I stepped outside the locker room and was confronted by a big guy in black with a walkie talkie on his belt. He looked a little like the Big Show, but a bit smaller in built. He had gray, silver hair, but was balding on top. Sunglasses hid his eyes from me and he had a serious expression on his face. His hands in front of him, cupped over another. "Joey?"

"Yes ma'am. Going to your seat Ms. Hartley?"

"Yup and please, call me Auralee."

"I am paid to look after Ms. Hartley. Not Auralee," he answered blankly. Okay then.

I started walking forward and Joey was always two steps behind me. Exactly two steps.

We stepped though the bottom curtain and I was in awe when I saw the empty arena. It was amazing and breath taking. The space was unbelievable. Incredible. Brilliant!

"Wow..."

"That's what they all say the first time," commented Joey.

He lead me to my seat in front of the barricade, right next to the ring. Best seat in the house. He also gave me a beeper and told me to beat him when I needed him to escort me somewhere. I feel special.

The show hasn't started yet and the fans started to pile in. The ring was almost completed and the cameras were getting set up. I don't know why, but something always intrigued me about the whole setting up for a show and tearing it down at the end.

I sat in between two college students who were crazy WWE fans like I was. Well duh, they were at a WWE event. 'To Be Loved' blasted through the speakers and the fans got on the feet, screaming their heads off. Me being one of them.

First on the card was Randy and Hunter.

Randy came down the ramp all mighty and powerful. I made a funny face at him as he walked up the steps into the ring and I almost made him broke character. It's so weird to know that that arrogant asshole in the ring is really the sweet Randal Orton I met for the first time a few months ago. Then again, it's the same with most of the other Superstars I've met. Some of the persona's are so different from who they really are. Then again, it is a persona.

As the story line progressed, it ran right into the first match of the night. Legacy vs. the Colon's. 'New Day' soon came on and the remaining members of Legacy joined their leader in the ring. Hunter took one last look at Randy and the title before stepping out of the ring. As Cody and Teddy entered the ring, Cody glanced around the arena before looking my way. I gave him a sweet smile which he returned with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh, my god! Cody Rhodes was looking right at you," the girl next to me said in shock.

"Psh. No," I brushed it off. "It's pretty much all girls in this section. He was prolly checking all of us out."

She shrugged and brought her attention back to the ring.

x~x~x~x~x

The match was brutal. That's what I don't really like about Tag Team matches. You always have an unfair advantage because your teammate can break a three count. I guess it's fair if there's a same number of people on the other team, but still. I don't know. That's just me personally.

Teddy managed to toss Primo out of the ring, leaving the two legal men to beat it out to the finish. Randy was right at ringside, cheering Cody on. I was hunched over the barricade, waiting for the end. Cody set Carlito for the Cross Rhodes and just like that, one... two... three, the winners; Legacy!

Ted and Randy joined Cody in the ring and held their hands up in victory. Cody, who was out of breath, rolled out of the ring and started walking towards me. He took my face into his hands and laid a tender kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. We slowly pulled apart and I couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so proud of you, Cody."

"Thanks, baby."

He gave me one last kiss and removed my hands, lacing them with his. Randy motioned him to leave and our hands lingered.

x~x~x~x~x

The rest of the show was amazing, like always. It was awesome being so close to the action. The girl that was next to me just glared at me for the rest of the night. Oh, well. I had fun talking to the guy on the other side of me.

As the end of the show, Joey escorted me back to Legacy's locker room. Cody and Ted had a quick meeting so Randy stayed behind with me and waited.

"Any plans tonight?" I asked taking a seat next to Randy on the couch.

"Nah. Prolly staying in. Bug John. What about you? Any plans with Codes?"

"Yeah. Cody said he has a romantic night planned for us," I smiled.

Right then, Cody and Ted returned.

"Hey!" I jumped off the couch and into Cody's arms. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you anxious?" he laughed. Cody kissed my lips then sighed. "I'm sorry LeeLee, but we gotta postpone my romantic night. Ted and I are scheduled to appear at a local bar."

"Oh," I pushed away from him and tired not to pout.

"But I really don't have to go if you don't want me to."

"No, go. It's good publicity. Go and have fun."

"I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"Don't worry man," came Randy. "I can't keep her entertained."

"See. I'll have fun with Randy and you can go out."

"You sure?"

"Yes now go, go, go!"

Cody laughed as I pushed him away further. He took a step back closer to me and kissed me sweetly. "I won't be late."

"Okay, now go!" Ted and Cody grabbed their bags and closed the door behind them. "Aw! I can't believe be left!" I whined.

Randy looked at me and blinked as I pouted.

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**xoxoMarieDiBiassexoxo- lamo! I should have made them kick Kelly Kelly's little barbie ass!**

**nychick4- Oh, it's getting there, Rachel ;) Just give it some time haha**


	9. Priceless

**Disclaimer I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

"Alrighty, A-Lee. What do you wanna do?" Randy asked as I plopped down on the couch next to him again. I thought for a second, looking around the locker room and thinking about the hotel room. I scrunched up my face. "Don't worry, babe. He'll be back in a few hours and I don't think he'll drink that much."

"It's not that," I frowned.

"What is it?" Randy asked, sounding concerned and worried.

"I just realized I forgot my violin..." I always bring my violin with me if I'm away from home for more than two days. "When do we get a chance to go home?"

"In about two weeks, before we head off to our International tour."

"Oh. Okay, I guess I can wait till then." I miss my violin...

"Well, how about we go find John and we'll show you a good time," he smiled.

Damn I do love that smile of his. It's so contagious. "Sure. Show me the way, Killer." Randy raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. "What? You are the Legend Killer, aren't you?" I played off.

"Well, of course. C'mon." Randy grabbed his bag and lead me out of Legacy's locker room.

I took out my phone and called John.

"Sup, Aura?"

"Hey, John. Where you at?" Ha, I sound like one of those cell phone commercials.

"Right behind you and Orton."

I looked over my shoulder and John was leaving one of the other locker rooms.

"Good timing, Cena," said Randy.

"Always. For what?"

"Cody and Ted have an appearance and left me with her," he pointed down at me and my jaw dropped.

"Hey! You offered to be with me!" I snapped back.

John laughed and put his arm over my shoulder. "Don't worry. That's how he shows his love. What are you guys up to tonight."

"That's why she called you."

"Ahh, you wanna party it up Cena/Orton style. Like the good old days," smirked John.

"Not quite. A-Lee's still too young to go out."

"So Plan B?"

"Should I be scared?" I glanced up at the two Superstars and they both continued to smile.

"Don't worry, Aura. We're gonna go straight to the hotel," replied John.

"Yeah. We're just gonna take a quick stop at the convenient store," added Randy.

Oh, boy. What I am getting myself into?

* * *

Cody.

I'm not sure why Stephanie set this appearance up for Ted and I. We don't usually do them at bars. Oh well; free drinks! We did a brief intro when we got here and spent most of the time near the bar, signing autographs and talking to fans. It's only been an hour since we got here and I want to head back to the hotel to be with Auralee. I promised her a romantic night and I had to cancel. I feel horrible. I guess I can try again tomorrow night.

Ted was having a good time talking to a few fans, but my head wasn't here tonight. I can't even remember what they said their names were. Damn, I want to be with Auralee.

Ted glanced over at me and gave me a nudge. "Thirty more minutes, alright? Then we'll head back. It'll look bad if we left this soon."

He was right. I hate it when he's right. Soon after his little pep talk, his phone started going off.

"I'll be right back. Gotta take this." He hustled to the bathroom where the noise was minimal.

I glance around the bar and smiled at all the happy couples that were here. They reminded me of Auralee and I. It's only been a short, long distance relationship, but I'm so in love with that girl. I didn't think I would be in love this fast, being on the road and all. Never would I thought I'd find such an amazing girl like Auralee while on the road. Damn, I'm one lucky man. Maybe I should call her.

I took out my phone and opened it to see a picture of me and Legacy with us holding LeeLee in her arms as she lies across. I chuckled at myself and admired the picture. That was a fun day. She was so scared that we would drop her on the ground. John, who was taking the picture, had to retake it like ten times because he kept shaking the phone from his laughing.

"She's something," a voice said behind me.

I glanced over my should and it was Jamie Noble, a beer in hand and admiring the picture on my phone as well. Okay, creepy. "Yeah. She is," I replied, closing my phone.

"She's beautiful too. A body of a goddess." That's it. He checking my girl out? He better keep his thoughts, hands and eyes to himself... "Have you tap that yet?" he asked taking a drink of his beer.

Are you kidding me? "No," I sneered.

"Too bad. If I had a girl like that, I'd bang her every ni—"

I've heard enough! I jumped off my seat and pushed him against the wall. "Listen here, Noble; I have way too much respect to do that to Auralee. I'm not gonna pressure to do anything she's not ready to do," I growled.

"Hey, easy Mini Rhodes. I'm just saying. Like I said before, she's a beautiful girl. And you; you're a young, good looking guy." Is he hitting on me now? "You're new in this business. You still got a lot to learn. There are plenty of other beautiful girls that want you. Why stick with one?"

"I love Auralee."

"Yeah. And she prolly loves you, too, but what makes you think she truly loves you and not in it for the fifteen minutes of fame? She sure did look pretty cozzy in front of that camera tonight."

"My LeeLee's not like that!" I barked.

"You sure about that, Rhodes? If I were you, I'd live it up before settling down."

Jamie pushed me away and walked out of the bar. I glared at him as he did and felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You alright, Code-Man?"

"Fine, Ted."

"You ready to head back? Think we're in the clear to leave now."

"Sure. I'll tell the driver."

I notified the driver that we were leaving and Ted and I took a quiet ride back to the hotel. I couldn't help, but think if Jamie was right. Was Auralee just in it for the fame? I mean, we met at a club; that I approached her at. No, Auralee's not like that. We connected. I love her and I know she loves me.

"Cody? What's up with you?"

"Do you think Auralee is with me for all the wrong reasons?"

"You mean for loving you and caring about you? Yeah, she totally is," he answered with sarcasm. Smart ass. I looked at him and gave him a look. "If you're thinking that she's with you just cuz you're a up rising WWE Superstar; she's not. And if you think she is, you wouldn't be with her. You have better sense of judgment than that most of us and you wouldn't let a woman take advantage of you. But like I said; it's Auralee we're talking about. She's like the most genuine person in the world. She wouldn't do that to you. She loves you."

"I know. I don't know why I asked." I pushed the thoughts out of my head and tried to focus on the good.

"Then how did you get that into your mind?"

"I don't know. Do you think I'm taking this too fast, settling with Auralee?"

"Settling? Codes, you've been with the girl five months," Ted laughed. "Unless you're planning to marry Aura in the next month, I don't think settling is the right word. And don't use the word settle with Aura. You don't settle on her. She's an amazing person. It's more like she's settling with you," he joked.

I chuckled at him and shook my head. "You're right. I should just keep looking at right now and not too far into the future. We still got a long way to go."

"Yup. You're lucky, man. You found a good girl."

"I did. I really did."

* * *

Auralee.

Four dozen mini rubber duckies: $12.95 Location: Jeff Hardy's room

Eight cans of silly string: $10 Location: Diva's rooms

Three rolls of neon color duct tape: $15 Purpose: Duct tape door Location: Hunter and Shawn's room

Giant slip and slide: $36.99 Location: Hotel hallway; Third Floor

Ten bags of cotton candy: $12.79 Location: Evan Bourne's bed

A night of pranks with Randy Orton and John Cena: Priceless.

x.x.x.x.x

I was lying and rolling around on the floor of Randy and John's room, laughing my ass off. I told Evan that I needed to talk to him and he took me to his hotel room. Evan had a long day so he plopped on his bed and I burst out laughing when he was surrounded with cotton candy. Funny part was, he had gotten back straight from the arena, no shower, all sweaty; he took his shirt off before jumping on the bed and when he sat up, the candy was stuck to him.

"Oh, my god! The funniest part was when Evan grabbed some of the candy off the bed and started eating it!"

"Wish I coulda seen that! Bourne covered in blue and pink cotton candy?" laughed John.

"Well, I'm surprised we didn't get in trouble," said Randy.

"Yet!" both John and I added.

Randy's phone started beeping and he rolled his eyes as he checked it. "Cody and Ted are back. I'll tell him you're in here."

Randy text Cody back and I finally calmed down with my laughing. My cheeks hurt and my sides were killing me. John offered to help me off the floor, but I declined and continued to lie there. Tonight was so much fun. I'll defiantly remember it.

The door opened a few minutes later and I turned my head. "Cody-kins! Teddy Bear!" Did I mention I had some of the cotton candy, too?

"Why is there a slip and slide down on the third floor and why is Auralee on the ground?" Ted questioned, walking into the room with Cody behind him.

"We had a water party! Sorta..." I answered.

"Love? Why are you on the floor?" Cody asked, kneeling down next to me.

"Cuz this is where I fell over."

"And why'd you fell over?"

"Like I did it on purpose... I was laughing to hard."

"Why...?"

"She turned Evan into a human cotton candy man," answered John.

Teddy started laughing and I giggled a bit. Sugar wearing off.

"Are you ready to head back to our room?" Cody whispered, caressing my cheek.

"Yeah. Let's go." Cody helped me up and held my waist. "Night boys! I had fun."

"Night, Auralee!" the three other men replied.

Ted headed next door to his room and Cody and I walked down the hallway to ours. "How was the appearance?" I asked.

"Good. Long. I missed you," he smiled.

"You were only gone not even two hours."

"I know, but I felt bad. I promised you a romantic night and I had to bail."

"It was for work. Work comes first. I have to deal. Beside, I'm here all summer and you can make the romantic night up to me tomorrow night!" I grinned. "Uh, you're not scheduled for anything tomorrow, are you?"

He chuckled a bit and opened the hotel room. "Not a thing. It's just you and me tomorrow. With the occasional Ted DiBiase to tag along."

"That's fine. Ted is always welcomed by me. Except it better just be the two of us tomorrow night," I ordered, pushing Cody to the bed.

"Oh, demanding. I like it," he smirked. Cody took a hold of my waist and pulled me down on to off him. I let out a laugh as we rolled around on the bed. I somehow ended up on the bottom and Cody just looked down, running his fingers through my hair. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

I smiled up at him and touched his face. I brought his lips closer to mine and gave him a sweet kiss. "Every chance you get."

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**nychick4- lol you were right, Rach :) plus a little Johnny time**

**xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo- lmao! get her, Marie!**

**I see I've been getting a lotta readers, but hardly any reviews :( I got a few private messages which is totally fine. I just want to know what you guys think of the story so far! Hope you're enyjoying the story!**


	10. Heart & Soul: It's Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

_Fight For Love - Elliott Yamin_

I was having the most amazing dream and it didn't hurt that I was snuggled up tight in Cody's embrace. Only problem was; my phone decided to give us a nice wake up call with the sounds of Adelitas Way.

Cody groaned at the sound and adjusted a bit, still holding me close to him. "I think we need to find you a new, calmer ring tone," he mumbled. I buried my face into his chest, trying to ignore the sounds of my annoying phone. Who the hell is calling now? I don't think it's even morning. "Are you gonna get that?"

I peaked up, looking at him and he just stared down at me. "I suppose," I sighed. I eased myself up and reached over Cody to my phone that continued spinning on the nightstand. I glanced at the clock. Eight. Guess I was wrong about the time. Jasmine's name flashed on the screen and I grinned. "Morning, Jazzi."

"Morning. Did I wake you?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, but it's alright," I said, looking down at Cody. He gave me a warm smile and pulled me back down, kissing the top of my head. "What's up?"

"You would never believe what Connor asked me last night?"

"If Taiwan was the capital of Thailand?" Stupid, I know, but Connor would be the kind of person to ask that.

"What the— no. Aura, he asked me if I wanted to be with him again."

"Really? What did you say?" Jasmine and Connor tried that dating thing a few years ago. Things kept getting in the way and Connor said the feelings weren't there, but I knew he was putting up a front.

"I said maybe. He wants to take me out this weekend. I don't know what to do Aura. I don't wanna get lead on again. I asked Aria for her advise, she just spit out her tea and started screaming..."

I let out a small laugh, trying hard not to picture that. Of course, that's how Aria would react to the news. "Jas, do you still care about him?"

"Of course I do. Connor's always been there for me, no matter how many times he might have unintentionally broken my heart."

"Well, I know for a fact that he is in love with you. Everyone can see it. Take a chance. I know I did." I looked up at Cody again and smirked. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Okay. I'll take a chance. Thanks Aura."

"No problem, hun."

"Ima leave you to your peaceful morning. I didn't mean to ruin whatever you were doing," she giggled.

"Not at all. Call me anytime you need a little talking to. My phone is always on."

"Most of the time..." murmured Cody. I nudged him playfully and he let out a pretend cry. "Ow! Jasmine! LeeLee's hurting me!"

"I can see you two are getting along great," Jas laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. I'll talk to you later, Jazzi."

"Kay. I hope you're having fun! Bye."

"Bye, babe." I closed my phone and say up, putting it back on the night stand. I turned my attention to Cody and glared.

"How's Jas?" he smiled.

"Fine. Think she might get back together with Connor. That wasn't nice, telling on me to one of my best friends..."

"Hey, you were the one who hit me. Be happy I don't file for physical abuse."

"Funny. It has jokes."

"I'm an 'it' now?" he smirked, sitting up with me and taking my waist.

"Yes, but a very cute it." I crawled on to his lap and straddled him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh, so now I'm just cute?" He looked at me offend.

"I said very."

"I'm not anything else?"

I maneuvered myself on him, leaning closer to him, close enough to feel his warm breath on me. "Well, you're also sweet, charming, romantic, loving and very, very, sexy," I whispered, brushing my lips slightly against his.

Cody tried to move in closer for a better touch, but I pulled back, watching him wanting more. I love that fact that I have the ability to do that to him. "And—" I didn't have a chance to finish before Cody captured my lips with his own. I smiled against the kiss and slowly pushed him back so he was leaning against the bed frame. I felt him lick my bottom lip and I let him explore my mouth with him tongue. Cody's hand slowly slid down my sides and rest on my hips. Can you say _good_ morning? I let a soft moan escape my lips as he started rubbing my thighs. It was Cody's turn to smirk against our luscious kiss. I felt his left hand tickle it's way back to my butt. He tugged on my shorts and I broke the kiss, taking a gasp of air to fill my lungs again.

"I'm sorry," he said, breathing heavily. "You're just so tempting."

I blushed a bright pink and gave him a sweet peck on the lips before resting my forehead against his. "So, Mr. Rhodes, what's on the agenda for us today?"

"Well," Cody took a hold of my waist, adjusting me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "I was thinking we go have breakfast with the boys, take a walk around the plaza, maybe take you shopping, grab a hot dog in the park, feed the little duckies— though you left most of them in Jeff's room..." I giggled at his comment, remembering all the little rubber duckies John, Randy I left in Jeff's room. Wonder what he did with all of them. "And then tonight, I have the most romantic night planned out for you and me."

I gave him the biggest grin I could possibly make and kissed him once again.

"You spoil me, Cody."

"That's cuz I love you."

I smiled at the sparkle in his eyes as he said those three little words to me.

"And I love you."

* * *

Cody.

I loved it every time she said those words to me. It felt like magic to me. This girl— this woman is everything I could possibly ask for. What more could a man want?

"Alright, get dressed and we can go eat and start our day," I said in a soft voice.

"Okay."

We both got out of the comfortable bed and got ready for the day. I changed into a pair of jeans and one of my Legacy t-shirts. Auralee got dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a red baby tee and a pair of runners. It amazes me how stunning she looked in just a simple outfit.

"Ready?" I extended my hand for her to take, lacing our fingers together.

"Mmhmm and hungry."

"Good thing we're going to breakfast, now isn't it?"

We walked downstairs to the hotel dining room where we found Ted and Randy at one of the tables.

"Morning, boys," LeeLee greeted.

"Morning you two," smiled Ted.

"You guys have a good night?" Randy asked, taking a sip of his morning coffee.

"Yup. LeeLee, why don't you sit with them and I'll get us some food?"

"Are you sure? I can get my own."

"Nope. I got it."

"Alright."

She took a seat next to Randy and I headed over to the breakfast buffet. I greeted a few of the other wrestlers as they walked by. I grabbed two plates full of food and walked back to the table where I found Mickie now sitting with us. I grabbed a seat next to Aura and place the plate in front of her. She thanked me with a kiss on the cheek and Mickie of course let out a girly aw. Ted rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.

Aura chatted to Mickie as she ate her food. I kept a secure arm around her as I finished up with my breakfast and checked through my phone. I was reading schedule messages from Stephanie when I got a text from Ted.

**Cute.**

I looked up at him oddly and he smiled, admiring me and Auralee. I glanced at her and back at him with the same smile on my face. It was no secret that a adore Auralee. She's nothing like any other person I've met before. She's perfect. I turned my attention to Randy who kept his gaze on the newspaper. Must be one good article.

"Are you finished?" I asked LeeLee, nuzzling my face into her hair. Hmm, lilac. I like.

"Yeah. Can we go now?" She turned her head so she was looking at me. I gazed into her hazel eyes and smiled. I could stare into them the rest of my life if I could.

"Yeah. You guys wanna come?"

"I'll go! Never pass up an opportunity to shop!" Mickie answered.

"Yeah. I'm in," Ted smiled.

Auralee turned to Randy and waited. "Randy?" she asked.

He glanced up from his reading and shook his head no. "I got an interview in a bit."

"Oh. Okay. If you want to meet us later, just call."

Randy nodded and the four of us left the hotel.

o.o.o.o.o

Ted and Mickie joined us on our walk around the plaza. I thought we'd be window shopping, but the girls chose other wise. We had to go into every store they thought that had a cute window display; which was pretty much every other one. I didn't mind though. Anything my Auralee wants, she gets. She might have only wanted a small box of chocolates and a sparkly Hello Kitty key chain that she paid for herself; I just wanted to show my affection for her any way possible.

After an early afternoon of shopping, Ted and Mickie left us to go bowling with a few of the other Superstars. They invited us to come, but LeeLee and I wanted to spend the rest of the day to ourselves.

We walked hand in hand to the local park, grabbing a hot dog from a street vendor. We sat under a big, shady tree, snacking on our lunch and sharing personal stories. We walked through the park, stopping near a lake and fed the ducks the bag of hot dog buns I snatched from the vendor.

"Cody! You stole a bag of bread?" Auralee asked in shock, but with a little giggle to her remark.

"Well, I forgot to grab some bread when we were at the plaza. Besides, I left him a good tip. It should be worth the hot dog buns," I smiled.

I opened up the bag and handed her half the package. She shook her head at me and walked over to the edge of the water. I sat down, gazing at my love and I couldn't take off the smile I had on my face.

Auralee was so adorable. So incredible. So everything I ever wanted.

She took little bits and pieces of the soft bread and tossed it into the water. The little ducklings quacked as they came closer to where LeeLee threw the food.

"Aw! Cody-kins! They are so cute!"

I laughed at her comment and she continued feeding the birds. As soon as she finished, she walked over to me and lend me a hand up. I got to my feet and pulled her close to me as possible. She snuggled up against my chest as I let the scent of her hair intoxicate me. We peered out into the water until the sun smoothly set beyond the horizon; her arms fixed around me with mine, tangled around her.

"Wanna share exactly what we're doing tonight?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could make.

"Well, you're going to have to wait on this. Till then," I turned our bodies to the other direction and a horse carriage road up beside us. "Get on,' I whispered softly to her. She gave me a confused look and I nudged her over. "Trust me. I'll see you in a bit."

I smiled down at Aura and she smiled back sweetly. I gave her a gentle kiss and helped her up to the carriage. I watched her roll off into the distance and she turned around, looking back at me.

* * *

Auralee.

I gazed at the city as we galloped around town. Sure, some people gave me odd looks, but others smiled on. The sun was almost fully set and the night lights were soon beaming. We then arrived at the arena and I looked around confused.

"Why did we stop here?" I asked the driver.

He turned around, smiling at me. He took a card from his inner jacket pocket and handed it to me. "Have a great evening, Auralee."

He got off the carriage and helped me down. He then got back on and left me standing in front of the arena.

I looked down at the card and read:

***YOU'RE MEANT TO BE WITH ME***

**GO INSIDE TO LEGACY'S LOCKER ROOM**

I giggled to myself. Cody's handwriting was so cute to me. I followed his instructions and entered the back of the stadium. Surely enough, the doors were unlocked. That's safe. I wandered the halls, down to the locker room. I cautiously opened the door and gasped when I spotted what was in front of me. I walked further into the room and to the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen hanging in one of the locker slots. I ran my hand over the fabric and smiled. There was a shoe box sitting under the dress with a card on top of it. I took the card and peeked into the box and smiled at the pair of shoes. It matched the dress.

I read the second card:

***I'M ECSTATIC EVERY TIME I SEE YOU & WHEN I'M WITH YOU. CAN'T YOU FEEL THE MAGIC BETWEEN US?***

**TAKE THE DRESS AND SHOES TO THE MAKEUP ROOM**

I shook my head at the message and did what it told me. I went down the hall to the makeup room and peeked inside.

"Hello?" I called in. I stepped inside and Bobbie stood grinning at me.

"Took you long enough," she laughed. Bobbie took the box and dress from me, putting it aside. "Let's bring out your natural beauty for Cody."

She sat me down on one of the chairs and started on my hair.

"What's Cody have planned for us tonight?"

"Well, I can't tell you the details, but you are gonna love it. You know, he doesn't do this for just any girl."

"I must be special then," I grinned.

"To him; you're everything."

I giggled to myself and waited patiently as Bobbie did my hair and makeup. When she finished, I slipped into the dress and shoes Cody left for me. Bobbie handed me a card once I was changed and I stepped out of the room.

***YOU'VE CHANGED MY LIFE WITH YOUR TOUCH***

**WALK OUTSIDE AGAIN WHERE YOU WERE DROPPED OFF THEN COUNT TO THREE**

Following the instructions once again, I was on my way. I pushed the double doors opened and exited the building to the night. I took a breath and started counting.

"One... two... three."

A black Porsche Carrera GT rolled up in front of me with a card attached to the passenger window. I slowly walked up to the car and took the card off the window.

***LOVING YOU IS EVERYTHING I DREAMED OF. YOU'RE MY HEART & SOUL***

**I LOVE YOU MORE THAN WORDS CAN EXPRESS**

I grinned from ear to ear. The window rolled down and inside was a beaming, young, Cody Rhodes.

"You look stunning," he complimented.

"Why, thank you."

He opened the door from the inside and held up a red rose. "Ready?"

I took the flower from him, smelling it sweetly. "Yeah." I slowly got inside the incredible car and closed the door. Cody drove off into the night streets and I smiled, playing with the rose. "Where are we going?"

"Here."

Our quick ride from the arena ended as Cody rolled up to the valet. The man in the uniform opened my door and extended his hand. I hesitated for a second, but then took his hand as he helped me out of the car. Cody soon came to my side and took my arm. I gazed up at the restaurant and I was speechless. Well, for at least a second.

"Cody... this place is amazing. Are you sure—"

"Yes. Anything for you," he whispered in my ear.

Cody lead us inside where the hostess took us to our seats. She handed us both a menu and I was taken back at the prices.

"Everything looks really expensive."

"It's okay. Order anything off the menu. Tonight's all on me."

"Cody, I couldn't. First the make over and this dress. I don't even wanna think about how much the shoes cost. This is too much. I'd be happy if we just went to Denny's or something."

"I wanna spoil you. Show you the life you will have when you spend it with me."

"Are you implying something?" I asked suspiciously.

He laughed and took my hand from across the table. "I wanna show you that we can have a great time going out, me taking you to fancy places and also have fun taking a walk around town, talking about our lives."

"You don't have to spoil me to show me."

"I know, but this is something I wanna do for you. Will you let me?"

He gave me the most irresistible smiles I have ever seen. How could I disappoint?

o.o.o.o.o

Dinner was fantastic. The food was out of this world. I could have eaten more if I wasn't so full. Cody paid the check and we were back in the car.

"Ready for your second surprise?" he asked as we drove back.

"There's more?"

"Yeah. You didn't think I would just take you out to dinner then throw you in the back seat and have my way with you?" he winked.

"_If_ you did have it your way," I mutter.

Cody shook his head, laughing a bit. We drove further out of the city and to the ocean. He parked near the water front and helped me up on to the hood of the car. Cody joined me on the top and wrapped his arms around me. We laid there, star gazing as we nibbled on our dessert; chocolate kisses.

"Kinda wish I knew the constellations so I can point them out to you; trying to be all smart."

The grin on my face grew and I glanced up at him. "This was very sweet of you Cody. I loved it."

He looked down at me and smiled too. "I'm glad you did. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too. I'd give the world to you if I could."

"I'm flattered, but I'm fine with dinner," I simpered.

"I'm happy you had a good time tonight, Auralee," he said softly in my ear.

"I really did."

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**barnsley gal 09- Thanks, sweetie :) I hope you liked this update. Haha I thought the story needed some humor in it**

**xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo- They do. They really do. I tried my best not to make Aura and Cody utterly annoying with the cuteness lol Oh yes, Mickie was my inspiration for Auralee in a way**

**hardycenagrl- Thank you. Maybe just a tad haha Glad you're enoying the story**


	11. Friendships

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

**A/N: Hopefully I will get all the chapters I've already written on Quiz transfered over here soon so I can start with newer updates. I hope you girls are enjoying the story :) Please send me reviews!**

* * *

Cody.

Auralee and I returned to the hotel at around eleven. We changed into our sleepwear and snuggled up on the bed and watched her favorite movie, Casablanca. I don't mind really. We usually watch what I want to watch.

Half way through the movie, LeeLee fell asleep. My phone started vibrating on the night stand and I turned the TV down, reaching over for it. It was Randy.

"Hey, Randy."

"Hey, man. How was the date?"

I looked down at LeeLee and a smile spread across my face. "It went great. She loved it."

"Fantastic. I knew she'd love it."

"Yeah. Hey, thanks for the idea and making the arrangements. I think Auralee fell in love with me all over again. Thanks, Randy," I smiled.

"Hey, it was all you, Codes. She deserves it. A-Lee is an amazing girl."

"She really is, but thank you again. You are the king of romance."

He chuckled, "Guess I am. Well, I'll leave you two to your little night."

"Well, LeeLee is asleep now, but I guess I'll see ya in the morning."

"Alright. Later."

"Bye."

I closed my cell and set it aside. I turned off the TV and moved in closer to Auralee, closing my eyes and falling asleep next to the love of my life.

* * *

Auralee. Next Morning.

I let Cody sleep as I went downstairs to where breakfast was being served. I joined the table where Randy, John and Dave.

"Good morning, boys."

"Morning, Auralee," John smiled.

"You're looking rather chipper this morning," Dave added.

"Well, I am. Cody took me out to a very romantic night and I feel like I'm on cloud nine!"

Randy looked up from his phone and smirked, "So you had a good time?"

"I had a great—no, amazing—no. Ahh, words cannot describe how... wonderful the night was," I sighed, taking a seat across from Randy.

"Well, don't get up from your floating state. I'll grab you some breakfast," John insisted.

I sent him off his a smile and Dave excused himself to say hi to a few people. I tried having a conversation with Randy, but he kept his answers and statements short. He was like this yesterday morning. So, I took out my cell and sent him a text since he was still on his.

**:)**

Randy glanced up at me and I gave him a sweet smirk. He shook his head, but didn't text me back. I frowned and huffed. I sent him another text.

**|=-]**

He chuckled a bit. Still, no reply. So—

**:/**

Randy gave up, setting his phone on the table. "Yes A-Lee?"

"I just wanted to make you smile. You seem a little meh the last two days."

"I'm just getting stressed out with everything."

"Doesn't mean you can't smile. I hate to see you down." He gave me a heart melting smile which made me smile back. "I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face."

"You're too much, Auralee."

"I only try."

John soon came back with a plate half filled with food. I just looked at it and back up at John. "What's this?"

"Breakfast."

"A bagel, two slices of bacon and scoop of fruit? Nuh uh. This is a snack. I'll be right back."

I took my plate and went over to the buffet. I loaded my plate with pancakes, eggs, hash browns, more fruit and a tower of bacon. Now that's breakfast. I grabbed a glass of juice and rejoined the boys at the table. John's eyes grew wide and Randy shook his head.

"Damn, women. Maybe next time I shoulda gotten your order before getting food for you," laughed John.

"Maybe."

I dug into my food and began to devourer it. Like a lady of course. Dave returned to the table and gasped.

"Whoa. Looks like a angelic lady, eats like a barbaric wrestler," he grinned.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

Randy's phone buzzed and he quickly checked it. A smirked crawled on his face.

"What's with the look, Orton?" John asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Something for Auralee."

"For me?"

"Yeah. When you're finished with your food, I got a surprised for you."

"Ohh! Surprise?" I took my last bite off my plate and dropped my fork. "Done!"

John's jaw dropped as Dave stared at my empty plate. Randy laughed it off and got up, taking my hand. He lead us upstairs to his room he was sharing with Ted. Randy did a weird knock, waited, and was returned with a knock from the inside. I looked at him like he was crazy.

Ted peaked his head through the door and smiled. "Good. You're here. I just finished setting it up."

"Set what up? What's going on?" I asked the two Superstars.

"C'mon. I'll show you." Randy pushed the door open and let us in. Teddy stepped aside and I saw the most beautiful, white violin sitting on one of the beds surrounded by ribbons and glitter. I lost my ability to speak. "You like it?"

I walked over closer to the instrument. I glided my fingers across the strings, making sure I wasn't dreaming. "This is incredible," I finally let out.

"I knew how much you missed your violin and I didn't want to risk having yours getting shipped across America— I thought I'd get you a new one."

I looked up at Randy and jumped into his arms. "Thank you so much, Randy. I love it."

"Anything and everything for you. Now," Randy let me go, took the violin from it's case and handed it to me. "Let's hear a song."

I let out a small laugh and took it from him. Teddy handed me a shoulder rest and I took a bow from the case. I tuned the instrument a bit and took a breath. I played them Sonata No. 1 in G Minor by Bach. I'm not sure if the boys know it or not, but by the looks on their faces; they enjoyed it.

I played the last cord and Randy and Teddy did a little applauding frenzy. I blushed a bit as Randy whistled and Ted pretended to howler. I gave them a bow and there was a knock at the door.

Cody stuck his head in and grinned. "Thought I heard LeeLee's beautiful playing in here." He came into the room and pull me close to him by my waist. Cody kissed my cheek and I turned around to face him.

"Randy and Teddy got me this beautiful violin," I simpered, pulling away from his arms to show him.

"Ahh, it was all Randy. It was his idea. I just went to retrieve it... and decorated it..."

Randy lightly shoved Ted aside and the four of us shared a laugh. I broke away from Cody again and hugged Ted and Randy one more time.

* * *

Later That Afternoon.

Since today everyone had the day off, we all decided to go to a water park! I didn't protest. I love water slides and swimming pools. I might not be that good of a swimmer, but damn, I'm one hell of a floater. The wrestlers that I managed to spot were Cody, Ted, Randy, John, Dave, Shawn, Hunter, Carlito, Evan, Kofi, Jack, Primo and Miz. And of course, all the Diva's tagged along... even Kelly.

I normally don't have anything against people and I usually get along with everyone, but there is something about Kelly that I can't stand. Maybe because of the fact that she is a psycho Diva after all the young male wrestlers... I don't know. But that's beside the fact. It's a big water park. I'm sure we won't have to cross paths.

I normally stuck with Randy, Cody and Ted though. Cody dragged me on every single slide there. Even the black hole. The longest, highest, fastest, pretty much a free fall drop with a waterfall behind you. Did I mention was a deadly afraid of highest? Planes I can deal with. I'm safe in a seat inside the plane. This... this is a whole nother story.

I cautiously looked over the railing and gulped as I saw how high we were. Cody was standing beside me, a secure hand around my waist. Breathe Auralee. Just breathe.

"You okay, LeeLee?" Cody whispered.

"Yeah. Fine. Just fine."

"You sure? We don't have to go down if you don't wanna."

"No," I smiled. "We're going down."

Cody kissed my cheek and lead me over to the slide. My heart was pounding, I could hear it in my ears, my stomach as already doing tumbles like it knew what I was about to do.

"Keep your legs and arms crossed and lean back," the guy said.

Oh, yeah. I'm going to drown...

Cody went down before me. I just watched as he went down with a thrilling scream. I'm going to be screaming for my life. I looked behind me and saw everyone else anxious to go down. I think I was the only one afraid. Great.

"Your turn little lady," came the worker.

Here goes.

The longest 15 seconds of my life. But, it was amazing! When I finally reached the bottom, Cody was still in the pool waiting for me and the guys were standing on the edge, cheering for me. I started laughing as Cody pulled me into his arms and helped me out of the pool.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Nope! Let's go again!" I grinned.

Cody laughed at my comment and Randy handed us a towel. "Let's get some food first. i don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry."

"Fine..." I sighed jokingly. I was pretty hungry myself.

A few of us went over to the a table while John and Randy got all our orders and went to get the food. I felt a breeze blowing in and shivered a bit. Cody put an arm around me and rubbed my sides. I leaned into him and rested my head against his chest.

"Well, look who's all here too," came a deep voice.

I looked up and saw Mark aka the Undertaker, walk up to us with a big smile on his face. He had a girl next to him that looked about my age and Michelle McCool was with them too.

"Mark, what are you doing here? Thought you're still out with your knee injury," came Hunter.

"All better. Thought I'd take my girls out for a day in the water," he grinned, pulling Michelle and younger girl close to him. "Guys, I want you to meet my daughter, Lillian. Lillian—pretty much all your favorite WWE Superstars," he laughed.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Yo, Taker!" I heard John call from the other side.

Randy and John came barring with food and drinks. Actually, two of the other workers had to help carry the food.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Like I was telling these guys, I got tired of lying around the house and I wanted to show my girls a good time so I decided to take them here. Didn't know you all were gonna be here. Oh, Randy, John—meet my daughter, Lillian."

Lillian's smile grew wider and I was pretty sure John's eyes started to twinkle when he met hers. Do I sense a spark? Maybe.

"Well, since we're introducing people now, this my girlfriend, Auralee," Cody said proudly. I feel special.

"Nice to meet you, Auralee," Mark grinned with approval.

"Hey. Do you guys wanna join us for some food? I'm pretty sure we ordered enough to feed everyone in the park," I laughed.

"Which reminds me... there's still more," Randy frowned, pulling John back to the food concession. John on the other hand kept that goofy smile on his face and kept looking at Lillian. She giggled as they left and took a seat next to me.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back with a little laugh. "So, your dad's the Undertaker?" I couldn't help it. I had to ask.

Lillian laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but I live with my mom in Forks, Washington though.

"You live in Forks? No way! I live in Port Angeles!"

"Really? I go there all the time! That's so cool!"

"Wow," I said in amazement.

"Yeah. I'm here visiting my dad for the summer."

"Isn't he coming back for the International Tour in a few weeks?"

"Yup. And I get to go with!"

"Awesome! I'm going too! More time to get to know each other!"

I'm starting to like this girl. She seems sweet.

"So, you and Cody Rhodes?" she whispered, eying Cody who was sitting next to me, but totally not paying attention to us.

"Yeah. It's a long story, but we got time to talk about that," I laughed.

"You know, Auralee? We might have just met, but I think we're gonna be great friends," she smiled.

"Me too. And that's good cuz I don't fit in well with the Diva's here," I giggled.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I get along better with guys. I only have two really good girl friends back home. I mean, I have a lot of friends that are girls, but we aren't that close. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I can understand that. Who do you get along with here?"

"Mostly Mickie. I talk to her a lot. I do get along with the other Diva's, but we don't talk that often. But the one person I cannot deal with—"

"Hi, boys!" greeted Kelly as she walked passed the table, strutting her self to the hot tub.

"Her..." I scoffed.

"Oh. I see what you mean," Lillian frowned as she saw most of the guys at the table stare at Kelly. "I heard she's not that nice. Only to the men."

"I don't know, but she doesn't like me that much. So, I don't like her."

Lillian laughed. Soon Randy and John came back and we all started eating and having a good time.

* * *

**Quick background info on Lillian. She'll play a bigger part in the story a little later.**

**Name: Lillian Marie Maple [Undertaker's daughter] **

**Nicknames: Lilly, Lola, Lil, Maple Syrup**

**Birthday & Age: April 1 || 19 years old**

**Hometown: Forks, Washington**

**Looks: Long auburn hair, bright blue eyes, big smile and dimples. Has a classic look with a girly twist. Modest yet sexy, but doesn't go over board. Shows off her body without showing off her skin**

**Personality: She's funny, sweet, kind and caring. Can be mean at times if people talk bad about her friends and family. She is also shy around guys she things are cute**


	12. Do You Know How I Feel?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

As much fun as today was, I was tired as hell. Well, that is if it's possible for hell to be tired. Cody was too. After getting cleaned up, Cody and I lied peaceful on the bed, lights dimmed down, Our Lady Peace softly playing in the background, me lying at his side with his arm around me and his fingers running through my hair.

]I love moments like this.

Although the peacefulness was intoxicating me, questions still filled my mind. Cody's birthday was coming up and he still hasn't told me what he wanted.

I turned myself over so I was facing him. His eyes were closed, but I knew he was far from sleeping. I continued to stare at him, a smile placed softly on my lips. My heart fluttered every time I looked at him; even just thinking about him makes my heart beat faster.

I leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on his lips. Cody's eyes slowly opened when I pulled away and he had the same smile on his face. He put both hands around me and pulled me on top of him. I let out a small squeal as I moved and Cody chuckled, kissing my cheek. I lift my head up, looking back into his green eyes. I ran my hand through his short hair and he took it, kissing the back of my hand.

"I wanna ask you something," I whispered, trying to not disturb the calmness in the room.

"And what would that be?"

"Your birthday is approaching," I pointed out, sitting up so I was straddling him. "I was wondering what is on top of your wish list."

Cody sat up too, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzled his face in my hair and neck. "You," he confide in a low voice.

"You already have me, silly."

Cody kissed up my neck to my ear and mumbled, "All I want is you."

I pushed him away slightly, but he kept his arms around me. I looked at him skeptically and he just gave me a smile. "Does that mean you just want me to put a bow on myself and say surprise?"

"Will you only be wearing that bow?" Cody smirked.

"Depends. Are you gonna be a good boy?"

"Aren't I always?"

Cody then flipped me over and pinned me to the bed. I let out another squeal as I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he kissed my lips passionately.

* * *

Few Nights Later.

You would think after that night, I was out in the clear. Think again. I'm still pondering in to what to get Cody. He already has me, but he can't lug me around for the rest of his life. Although he might want to, we both know that's not possible.

It was one of those nights. No show, no need to go to the next city, but no time to go home for a decent amount of time to spend with family. So that being said, Randy and John had a few people hang in their hotel room just to chill. John and Cody were in the living room area with a few other people playing video games while Randy, Ted, Mickie and I were near the kitchen area, playing cards.

"Can we start betting on other things? I'm starting to run outta cash," Teddy said as he peaked back into his wallet.

"And that's why it's called a poker face," grinned Mickie as she fanned out a wad of Ted's money.

"You hustled me."

"Think what you want, Teddy Bear."

"Alright, what do you wanna put down then, DiBiase?" Randy asked, dealing the cards.

"We can always wait while you run to an ATM or grovel for loan from someone," I teased.

"Would you girls be interested in autographed Legacy t-shirts?" I glanced over at Mickie and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, know what?" Ted pulled out his credit card and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're betting your credit card? Is that allowed?"

"I'm betting a thousand dollar shopping spree with my credit card."

"Oh, I'm so in!" Mickie exclaimed, putting all her money down.

"Wow, okay. This is a first," came Randy. "I fold."

"Me too," I said putting my cards down.

"Full house..." Ted said slowly, spreading his cards down with a smirk on his face.

"Good hand, Teddy... but not good enough," Mickie smirked. "A royal flush!"

"Oh, no..."

"Oh, yes! I'll take that!" she said, snatching his credit card. Like a thousand dollars is going to hurt him. Well, his pride and ego might be hurt now.

Through the laughter at the table, I glanced over at Cody and kept wondering what I could get him as a gift. Maybe if I won Ted's credit card, that'll make a few things less hard.

"Aura, stop staring. He ain't going anywhere," chuckled Randy.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. I still don't know what to get Cody for his birthday."

"He wants you," Ted mumbled while shuffling the cards.

"He already has me. What more could he want?"

"No, Auralee; he wants YOU." I blinked, not really understanding what Ted meant by that statement. He looked up at me and sighed. "You explain it to her," he said, nudging Randy.

"Men have their needs," Randy said subtly.

"Wait, Aura— you and Cody haven't... you know?" Mickie asked, raising an eyebrow.

I started to blush. "No..."

"Cody hasn't gotten laid since way before you guys met. THAT would be a GREAT birthday present."

I'm really starting to get annoyed at the way Ted emphasizes his words.

"You know what guys? I um, am out with this hand," I said getting up.

"Oh, c'mon A-Lee," Randy gestured, "I know Ted has a Platinum card still."

"Nah. Seeing the 'Priceless' man broke, is all good with me," I laughed.

"Does anybody else want a drink?" Montel [MVP] announced randomly.

"What? Spritzers aren't cutting it for ya?" Gail teased as she held up her drink.

"Not really. And I'm up for some partying too. We all haven't gone out together in awhile. How about we hit up a club tonight?"

"That sounds like a good idea," came Mickie. "How about it, Aura? We can get our groove on," she smiled, bumping hips with me.

"One, who says groove anymore?" I asked, getting the room to fill with laughter. "And two, I can't go."

"What? Why not?" Evan asked.

"If you guys have forgotten, I'm only eighteen."

"So? You can still get in. Just don't drink," informed John. "Plus, you're gonna be with us. We can for sure get you in."

"C'mon, LeeLee," Cody said, walking up behind me and taking my waist, "Go. Dance with me."

"Well... okay. Like it's gonna hurt."

"Great! Why doesn't everyone go get ready and we'll meet in the lobby in about half hour?" suggested Montel.

"C'mon," Cody whispered, pulling me out of the room and down the hall to our room.

o.o.o.o.o

I quickly changed into a cute dress and shoes. Cody got dressed in a pair of jeans and a maroon, button down dress shirt.

I looked over myself in the full length mirror, making sure everything was perfect.

"Wow," Cody said as he got out of the bathroom. "You look stunning."

"Really?" I smiled, looking at myself again. "It's not too much, is it?"

"No, you look perfect and beautiful." Cody kissed my lips sweetly and played with my hair a bit. "Are you ready?

"Mmhmm."

"Okay. Let's go."

He grabbed both of our jackets and we made our way downstairs to the lobby where we met up with a few of the Superstars. I rode with Cody, Ted, Mickie and Evan. I assigned myself as the designated driver for the night.

We all reach the club and the DJ was spinning 'Burn It Up' by Casely as we walked in.

"Dance with me," Cody shouted over the loud music.

I nodded and he swooped me away.

Honestly speaking, I don't think I've had this much fun in my life. Lights flashing, music blasting, Cody twirling me around on the dance floor. This was more fun than prom a few weeks ago.

When 'All Over Again' by Jackie Boyz played, Cody pulled me into his embrace and held me tightly as we sway to the music. Even though it was an upbeat song, it felt nice to dance like this.

"I love you," he whispered.

A smile crawled on my lips. I held on to his neck a little more and whisper the same words to him.

Cody released one of his hands around my waist and captured my hand. We started to move at a faster tempo and I giggled as he spun me around and pull me back into his arms then guide us around.

"There you guys are!" I heard Mickie scream from behind me.

I turned around smiling at her and Cody leans in and say, "Ima find the guys."

"Okay," I said, nudging him off.

'Down' by Jay Sean started to play and Mickie and I start to dance, but we end up at the bar a few seconds later and I laugh as she hands me a drink.

"It's a soda. Don't worry." I took a huge gulp of my drink. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. "You and Cody look pretty cozzy out there."

"We were," I smirked.

"Well, well. Isn't it little Auralee." I rolled my eyes as I let the words roll out of my ears. Kelly walked up to us with a fake smile on her face. Oh, how I want to punch her...

"What do you want, Kelly? If you haven't noticed, I was talking to Mickie. It's a PRIVATE conversation."

"Word on the street is that you and Cody haven't uh— how should I say it? Gone deep sea fishing?" I looked at her oddly. "Rock the boat?" Nope. "Had sex! Geez!"

My eyes grew as I turned my attention to Mickie. "I didn't tell her, I swear!"

"What, Auralee? Are you scared that you're not enough to satisfy him?"

"Not that it's any of your business, which it's not, my private life with Cody is our own business. Why don't you go worry about your own pathetic love life?"

"Cuz in the end, Cody is gonna be with me," she smirked, walking away.

"Don't listen to her, Aura. Cody is in love with you, no one else."

"I know."

* * *

Cody.

"Why is A-Lee talking to Kelly?" Randy asked.

I looked over at the bar where she was with Mickie and Kelly.

"I don't know. Chatting?" I answered.

"I thought Auralee couldn't stand Kelly," commented Ted.

"Really?"

"Do you not know your girl?" questioned Dave.

"I knew LeeLee doesn't really hang out with the girls that much, but I didn't think she hated any of them. What did Kelly do?"

"I don't know. It's a girl thing I guess," replied John as he took a drink of his beer.

I glanced back over at the girls and watched Kelly walk away and Mickie consoling Auralee.

"Maybe I should go talk to her."

I was about to get up when I notice Evan walking up to her. A smile crawled on her face as he lead her out to the dance floor.

"Evan can do that," laughed Randy.

"I think she'll be fine," I smiled as I sat back down.

John took a last gulp of his drink and got up himself. "Ima go see if Mickie wants to dance. Later."

"Ima get us another round of drinks," Dave stated, getting up and making his way through the crowd of people.

"At least she gets along well with the boys," Ted pointed out.

"Yeah. She has Mickie and Gail if she needs a little girl time or whatever," I added. "She's happy, right?" Randy and Ted shared a quick glance and I frowned. "What?"

"Well, isn't it Legacy."

I rolled my eyes as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hi, Miz..." I groaned.

"Isn't this pitiful. Thre of the top self proclaimed best wrestlers on Raw are sitting alone. All you have are each other. Wait, Rhodes? Isn't that you're girl out there on the dance floor with Bourne?" Mike pointed out.

"They're just dancing, Mike," Randy said.

"Shouldn't you be out there instead of Evan?" smirked Miz.

"She's just dancing. Nothing wrong with that," I sneered.

"Right. That's not exactly why I'm here. Word on the street is that you and you're little girl haven't been so... intimate lately."

Ted ducked away and I scoffed. "Do you not keep your mouth shut?"

"He must of over heard me. I only talked about that to Mickie and you know Aura only talks to Mickie about personal things besides you."

I turned back to Mike and glared. "Look. My love life with Auralee doesn't concern you. We're happy with the way things are. Alright?"

"Sure. Whatever you say. But just to warn you Rhodes, a girl like Auralee; I'm surprised she's last this long."

"Are you calling my girl a slut?" I growled, standing up face to face with Miz.

"Easy. I'm not saying it like that. I'm saying that I'm surprise that no one else has taken her if you know what I mean. You might wanna get on that before she gets bored and fall for someone else."

With one last smirk, Miz walked away. My anger was starting to get to me. Ted had to pull me back down to my seat.

"Do not listen to him, Cody," came Randy. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

I looked back over to Evan and Aura who was laughing as he twirled her on the dance floor.

"Do you think she's happy with me?"

"Are you kidding? Auralee couldn't be happier. She loves you," encouraged Ted.

"She really does, Cody."

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**nychick4- yupyup :) Lillian will return in a few chapters and yes, we'll see a little about her and her role in this story soon**

**nobody knows [lol I was close to using that as my pin name haha]- Thank you, sweetie :) glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Review the story please! Tell me what you think! :D**


	13. Girls Night Guys Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE. Only the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

Review Reply:

_xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo- lol I tried my best not to make it too corny :)_

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story :) Review! Tell me what you think. More updates to come soon!**

* * *

Girls night! Just what I needed. Maybe they can help me with Cody's birthday plans. Mickie had all the Raw Diva's over in her hotel room. Well, minus Beth and Kelly. Beth went home for the weekend and Mickie knows better than to have Kelly anywhere near me.

We all squished on the bed, junk food everywhere, beauty products and nail polish bottles also spread out on the bed. Wicker Park was playing on the TV, but I don't think any of us were really paying attention and that's saying a lot for me. Josh Hartnett on the screen and I'm not watching... that's a first.

Mickie was doing my toe nails as I braided Gail's hair. We were doing rounds of weird facts about ourselves that no one would ever guess. I don't know. That's what we came up with we couldn't decided on a game to play.

"Auralee, your turn," smiled Alicia.

"I think I ran out of secrets to tell you guys," I confessed.

"Oh, c'mon," whined Mickie, "I know you got some juicy secrets locked up inside of you that are just dying to be told."

"...nope. I'm good."

"Let's stop, girls," came Jillian. "I'm getting tired of this."

"Same here," added Maryse.

"Since we're done with this, I need your guys' help with something," I said, sitting up a bit. "Okay, you know how Cody's birthday is next Tuesday? Well, there isn't really anytime for him to go home seeing that there's a House Show that night. So I was thinking, you guys don't have a show the next day, Ima rent out a space and have a huge party for all of Cody's closest friends here."

"Are you serious?" Gail asked in disbelief. "Do you know how much that's gonna cost?"

"About six hundred dollars," I said plain out. All the girls looked at me like I was crazy. I grabbed my bag from the floor and took out my notebook. "I already looked everything up. I was thinking of having it at The 40/40 Club since we'll be in New York. It's the Deluxe Birthday Package. We get a twelve inch cake, twenty balloons, a Happy Birthday banner, fifty VIP guess with guaranteed front-of-the-line access. Plus, gift bags filled with tees and hats and five pro party pics of the night," I smiled.

"Wow, you really did your homework on this, Aura," Mickie said, taking the journal from me.

"Sure did. I was thinking it to be a surprise party. That is, if fifty people can keep quiet about it."

"This is a lot, Aura..." Alicia said with concern. "That's a lot of money to be spending on a party."

"It's worth it," I grinned. "Cody deserves the best. Besides, if you guys are worried about the money thing, I got it covered. I have a lot of money saved up from random jobs over the years."

"You should prolly have it as a surprise. If Cody finds out you spent that much on him, he wouldn't have it," Jillian pointed out.

"Good point. But there's just one more thing," I said slowly. "I still don't now what to get him as a gift."

"Give him you. We all know by now he ain't never had that before," Mickie joked, popping a cookie in her mouth.

"Funny... seriously. I don't know what to get him."

"You're already spending loads on him for this party. Isn't that enough?" asked Gail.

"And I was being serious," added Mickie. "What could more romantic than having your first time be with Cody on his birthday? Cover the room with rose petals, light a whole bunch of candles, show up in some sexy lingerie," she nudged.

"That's it! Give him a bag of lingerie as a gift," smirked Jillian.

"How is that a present for him?" I asked.

"It will be when you wear it for him and you let him take it off..."

"Okay! We are done now with the sex talk. It's making me uncomfortable."

"So young, so inexperienced..." sighed Alicia.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

* * *

Cody.

Seeing that Auralee is having a girls night in, the boys and I decided to have a guys night out. We went downtown to a local bar. Bar, not club. Nothing, but a booth filled with guys, a pool table and three wide screen TVs covering the latest sports updates. This is what I call a guys night out.

"So, Code-man, how's life with the Mrs.?" John asked.

"Doing pretty damn good," I grinned, taking a drink of my beer.

"Can't say the same thing in the bedroom..." mumbled Ted.

Glaring at him, I scoffed, "Are you really gonna bring this up every time?"

"I'm just saying."

"Hey. It's understandable. Aura is young. You guys only been together for about four months and this is the longest you've seen each other without work getting in the way," came Evan.

"He's right. It's good to take things slow with a girl like A-Lee. Sex only changes things," Randy added.

They're right. But that doesn't change how I feel. I do want to be intimate with Auralee. I want to show her how I feel about her, but Randy's right. Sex changes everything. But I got my urges.

"Yeah. Uh, be right back. Gonna get another drink."

I got up from our booth and headed over to the bar, ordering another drink even though my beer at the table was still full. I sat on one of the stools and leaned forward against the bar. My head started spinning. It felt like everyone who talked about my love life with Auralee was screaming in my head. Jamie and Mike also seemed to snuck in as well. I could never use Auralee like that, and she would never just leave me for someone else... but is she bored with our relationship? I haven't really pushed anything on her. I tried to be subtle, charming and seductive, but when I do, she pushes me away. Does she even want me?

"Don't think so hard, Rhodes. You might hurt yourself."

I glanced over to my right and noticed Jack Swagger sitting next to me.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"What? Not having fun with guys night out or are you missing your girl too much?"

"I do miss her, but she's with the girls tonight and I'm with the guys."

"I gotta ask; why are you with Auralee?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Just wondering. I'm just looking out for my boys best interest," he said, putting an arm over my shoulders.

"I'm not your 'boy,' Jack," I sneered, pushing his arm away.

"I'm just saying. You're young, still a rookie in this business. You don't need a girl as young as Auralee to tie you down. I say, get what you want from her and move on. Word in the locker room is that Kelly has a thing for you."

"I'm not gonna just use Auralee like that. I love her."

"She'll get over it. Like I said, she's young. She'll have plenty of time to find a new love. You, yeah you're young, but you're traveling around the world all year 'round. You need to experience new things, try new... people. It's not like you're gonna spend the rest of your life with Auralee, are you? Don't you think it's best if both of you explore other things before thinking about things like settling down?" I thought for a second. He was kind of right. Aura is only eighteen years old and I'm about to turn twenty-four. We both still have a lot of growing up to do before anything happens. "Think about what I said, young Rhodes." Jack patted my shoulder and walked off.

I pondered the thought of what he said when the bartender handed me my drink. I shook my head and joined the guys back at the booth.


	14. Tonight's Promise

**Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

_Review Reply:_

_xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo- lol I had to build it up, hunnie. Maybe she will on Cody's birthday..._

_LegacyChick- Sorry, sweetie. I asked my friend to pick a random Superstar and she chose Jack. She likes him too and was really upset that I made him kinda an ass... sorry. But! All your "IF" questioned are answered in this chapter :)_

* * *

Auralee.

"Cody, I don't know. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Leelee, he's gonna love you. I promise." I looked back up at the FCW Arena and sighed. "Auralee," Cody said, standing in front of the car door. He put out his hand and I glanced at it. Cody gave me a heart warming smile and I smiled back.

"Fine..." I took his hand and he helped me out of the car. "How do you know if your Dad won't hate me?" I asked as we approached the arena and showed our passes to the guard.

"If I know Dad, and I do, he's gonna be charmed by you like I am. Trust me, love."

Cody kissed the top of my head and snaked his arm around my waist.

I felt the butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach. I kept taking deep breaths, but all that that was doing was getting me light headed. We reached the end of one of the hallways and in front of the door with a sign that read 'Dusty Rhodes.'

"He has his own office?" I asked while Cody knocked.

"Of course. He's Dusty Rhodes," he smirked.

"Good point..."

"Come in!" we heard a muffled voice from inside.

"C'mon."

Cody took his arm off from around me and laced it with my hand. He opened the door and stepped in with me behind him and attached.

"Hey, Dad," Cody greeted. He let go of my hand and went over to hug his father.

"My boy! You made it safe and sound," Dusty commented, patting his son on the back.

"It wasn't easy. A long twenty minute drive from the hotel," Cody joked. I stood there quietly, admiring the bond that Cody had with his dad. "Dad, this is Auralee. LeeLee, I'd like you to meet my father, Dusty Rhodes."

"It's an honor and pleasure to meet you, sir," I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Auralee!" Dusty tugged on my arm and pulled me into a warm hug. I giggled as he swung me back and forth as Cody stood there, chuckling. When he finally let me go, Cody took my waist again and Dusty gave me a huge smile. "It's about time that I meet the girl my boy has been so smitten about."

Cody? Smitten? Hmm...

"Well, we've haven't had a lot of time since Auralee was in school for the most part."

"Ahh, yes. I heard you just graduated. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

"And Cody here tells me you'll be attending Cornish?"

"That's right," Cody grinned, rubbing my shoulder. "First Chair Violinist."

"That is absolutely amazing. I'd love to hear you play some time," Dusty said genuinely. "But right now, I gotta get back to work. Are you kids staying for the show?"

"Yeah. We're gonna check out what the future of the WWE hold here," answer Cody.

"Great. How about after the show, we grab something to eat and catch up and Auralee and I can get to know each other?"

"That sounds great," I replied.

"Alright. You kids, get!" Dusty said, shoeing us out of his office.

Cody lead us out of the room and down to the ring area.

"Now that wasn't bad, was it?" Cody asked softly.

"No. It went a lot better than I thought it would of."

"Told you..." Cody said in a singing tone.

I rolled my eyes, bumping him in the hip which caused him to grabbed on to me tighter.

o.o.o.o.o

Watching wrestlers from FCW weren't as different then watching matches from WWE. Sure, some of them still had some more work and practice to do, but I saw a lot of potential in them. I can see a bright future for most of these competitors.

After the show, Dusty took us out to dinner at Mise En Place Restaurant. Dinner was very enjoyable. I don't know what I was so worried about. I had a lot of fun and Dusty seemed to like me. I'm pretty sure he approves.

Sadly, we had to end the night early seeing that tomorrow was Raw. Cody and I said goodbye to his dad and we drove back to the hotel.

We quickly changed for bed and jumped under the covers. We lie there in silence. Mainly because I was trying to figure out how I was going to get Cody to The 40/40 Club without him getting suspicious. Well, I could always blindfold him, but he's going to think something was up since I'm going to be blindfolding him on the night of his birthday and I'm taking him somewhere. That or he'll think I'm going to murder him. I hope that's not what he's going to think. Me, kill him on his birthday? Knowing Cody, he'll probably think I'm going to kidnap him and never let him see the light of day again... kidding!

"Are you happy?" Cody asked randomly.

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Cody looked down at me and played with my hair. "Are you happy? With me?"

"Of course I'm happy, Codes. What made you think other wise?"

"You're not bored?"

"No. Cody, what are you talking about?"

"Just asking..." he mumbled.

I turned over a little, hovering over him a bit. "Are you bored with me?"

"I could never be bored of you," he smiled, creasing my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I have a question for ya..." Cody stated slowly.

"And that is?"

"What exactly do you have planned for my birthday night?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who told?"

"No one. Well, everyone. When people are telling secrets backstage, they aren't as quiet when they say it out loud."

"How much do you know?"

"All I know is that something is gonna happen that night and that YOU are behind it," he smiled.

"Well, then... that's all you gonna get till then."

"Tell me," he demanded.

"It's a surprise." Literally. I gave Cody a sweet smile, a gentle kiss and I lied back down on the bed without another word.

* * *

06.30.09. Cody's Birthday and Party.

"Auralee? Where are we—ow!" Cody exclaimed as he tripped, hitting a step.

"I said stairs..." I muttered, holding on his arm tighter.

"Where are we?" Cody asked, walking slowly now.

"Hold on..."

We walked through the club, loud music was playing and I was trying hard not to make Cody bump into people. He was looking around even though the blindfold was still on. I lead him towards the back to our VIP area. Everyone that I invited was there, smiles on their faces, getting ready to scream surprise.

"Okay. Stop," I said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah... oh, no. Shawn and Hunter aren't gonna attack me, are they?"

Not just them...

A few people started to chuckle, but I motioned them to stay quiet. "Alright. You can take off the blindfold."

Cody took in a deep breath and then untied the fabric that shielded his eyes. Once the blindfold came off, everyone in the room scream "SURPRISE!" I think Cody jumped about ten feet back and twelve feet high. Oh, yeah, he was definitely surprised.

"Happy birthday, Cody," I grinned, hugging him.

"You did all this?"

"Mmhmm!"

"You are amazing," he smiled, kissing me sweetly. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome. Now, let's party!"

I'm not much of a party person, but when I do throw a party, it sure is one hell of a party. But that's does go out to the staff of The 40/40 too for the help.

Cody looked like he was having a blast and I was so happy that he was having a good time. I invited most of his close friends in the business and I asked Dusty about Cody's friends back home and I got them here to celebrate too. Of course, some of his family was here also.

o.o.o.o.o

I was up and about for the most party. Either dancing with some of the girls and guys or running around, joking with people. I upgraded the cake from a bakery a few blocks away. It was a huge, five tier cake and I had Teddy jumped up from behind it.

By the end of the night, I was on the couch, snuggled up with Cody.

"Having fun?" I asked quietly.

"I am. Thank you so much for this, LeeLee," Cody smiled, kissing my lips.

"There's more where that came from," I smirked.

"Love, this was a lot already. You don't—" I made sure no one was really near us when I pulled out a little gift bag from under the couch. I handed it to Cody and he looked at me oddly. He peaked through the bag and pulled out a black and hot pink, lace panties with one of those white, plastic stick on bows on it. Cody looked at me for a second. "Auralee..."

"I want tonight to be special... for the both of us," I whispered in his ear.

"Shall we go back to the hotel then?" Cody asked in a low voice, turning his head towards me, where his lips were almost brushed up against mine.

"Are you sure you wanna leave your party?"

"They won't miss me too much," he muttered, taking my hand and got up. "We're leaving!" he shouted to the guest.

"Bye, Cody! Happy Birthday!" they all yelled back as we left.

Cody hurried us into the car and told to driver to step on it. Once the car was on the road, Cody attacked my lips with his and pinned me against the seat. I giggled against his lips as his hands tickled their way down to my waist.

"Cody... Cody..." I muffled against his lips. "Baby, slow down," I confide.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," he sighed, kissing his way down my jaw to my neck.

I started to feel nervous and anxious about tonight. I gripped on to Cody's shirt as my emotions started to take a tole of me.

We soon reach the hotel before Cody could get my dress up any higher. We got out of the car and Cody took my hand and dashed us up the stairs to our floor.

"Cody! Slow down!" I repeated with a laugh.

We reached our room within seconds and Cody struggled with the key card as I stood behind him, giggling to myself. Once he got the door opened, he swooped me in his arms and dashed through the door, but Cody stopped half way in the room when he notice it was covered in rose petals and lit candles.

"Told ya I had a few more surprises," I smiled.

I jumped out of his arms and took the gift bag from him. "How about you get comfortable out here while I go into the bathroom and change?" I winked, strutting my way into the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and let out a deep breath. What was I doing? Am I really ready for this? I took out the lace panties and matching corset and placed them on the sink. My heart was pondering a mile a minute. It's not that I don't want to do this. I do. I love Cody and I want to show him I do. It's just— I'm a little scared. It's my first time and I don't want to disappoint him. Ugh, listen to me. I'm not the kind of girl who does anything to please a man. But on the other hand, I hate upsetting or disappointing people that are close to me. Especially if it's Cody.

I took a huge breath and changed. I looked at myself thoroughly before I reached to the door handle. Turn it slowly, I peaked out into the bedroom and saw Cody lying in bed with only his jeans on. He glanced over at me and he smiled. I opened the door all the way, revealing myself, and stood shyly at the door.

Cody got off the bed and walked over towards me.

"You look... wow..." he gasped.

I smiled, biting my bottom lip. Cody pulled me closer to him with his warms hands. His lips caressing against mine tenderly. Cody's hands gradually slid down my waist as mine crept around his neck. His palms rested slightly on my butt, give them a light squeeze then moved down a little more. He left me off the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist. I yelped a little when I was being lifted up and giggled as Cody rushed us over to the bed and tossed me on it with him on top. I laughed, holding on to Cody who hid his face in my neck and left butterfly kisses along my skin. He kissed his way up to my lips and kissed my passionately. I fell under his touch and pulled his body down closer to mine, if possible. Cody slowly pulled away and looked down at me with such affection, lust and desire behind his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked in a hush tone.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm sure."

I leaned up, taking his lips into another kiss. His hands slowly moved over to the front of my top where he started to untie it. My hands stayed around his neck, holding him close and tight. Cody sat us both up as he removed the corset from around me. I straddled him as he started kissing down my neck again. My breath got caught in my throat as our bodies touched so close.

His skin against mine.

A mere piece of fabric and his jeans were the only thing keeping us a part.

Cody's lips trailed off my skin as he finally undid the last tie on my corset. His burning eyes gazed down my chest and he smoothly pulled the clothing away from my body. I felt my cheeks warming up from his stare and my entire body temperature was rising as well. Cody's eyes roamed back up and locked with mine as a smirk tugged on his perfect lips.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he said in a whisper.

I felt myself blush even more. His looks, his words; what else can he do to make me flustered?

Cody carefully pushed me back down on the bed and immediately captured my lips for a heated kiss. He pressed his bare chest against mine for a brief second which got a slight moan from me. Cody's hand slid up my side and gently caressed my breast. It felt like I fit perfectly in the palm as his hand. He gave me a slight squeeze and I moaned even more against his lips. I removed my hands from behind his back and made my way to his jeans. Cody kept his kisses subtle and I swiftly unbutton his pants and unzipped them, making sure I applied pressure against him. Cody let out a groan and helped me removed his jeans, leaving him only in his boxer briefs.

Soft, wet kissed soon trailed off my lips and down the column of my neck. Cody's fingers tickled down my chest and his lips quickly followed in pursuit. I gasped a bit as I felt his hot mouth over my left breast as his hand massaged the other. I closed my eyes, trying hard not to squirm under his touch.

I let out a sigh when I felt the breeze in the room blew across my bare chest. I opened my eyes again to see Cody kissing his way down my stomach and to my navel. His hands started to rub against my inner thighs and they worked their way higher. Cody carefully looked up into my eyes as he hooked his fingers on my panties. He looked so innocent, as if he was asking for my permission. His green eyes sparkled in the candle light and I gave Cody a smile of encouragement. He returned the grin and slowly pulled the silky material from my body. I lifted my hips off the bed for a moment so it would be easier for him to take off. Once they were removed, Cody tossed them aside and he gently spread my legs.

For once, I couldn't read the expression on his face. Cody's breathing a bit heavy and his lips were slightly open with a small smile. I bit my bottom lip as Cody's smile turned into a smirk. He lowered his head and I felt his tongue run along my center. I bit back a moan as he continued his pursuit, guiding his tongue deeper inside of me. I turned my head to the side, my hands clutched on to the pillow and I tried my best not to scream. I then felt his finger slip inside of me and I couldn't hold it anymore. I groaned against the pillow, hoping I wouldn't let a scream out along with it. A second finger filled me and then another. I whimpered at Cody's touch and I felt my head was spinning. To add to it, Cody's tongue came back and started playing with my clit.

I thought I was going to lose it.

"Oh... Cody..." I moaned. I was surprised I actually got real words to form.

Cody continued his actions and I just wanted to scream my lungs out. My toes began to curl and I don't think I could have held on to the pillow any tighter.

I felt my body rising and I didn't want this feeling to stop. Before I could reach my ecstasy, Cody withdrew his fingers and I let out a huge breath. I turned my head back and looked at him, whimpering a bit. Cody let out a chuckle and climbed back up, giving me a lustful kiss. I tasted myself on his tongue and it got me whimpering even more. Cody moved his kisses to my neck and he started nibbling my ear.

"I want your first release to be all me, not my fingers..." he grunted.

I fluttered my eyes closed and let out a moan as I felt Cody press himself against my thigh. He quickly removed his last piece of clothing and positioned himself on top of me. Cody captured my lips for one more searing kiss. I felt his tip at my entrance and I groaned, waiting for him to take me.

I broke away from out kiss and gasped. My eyes shut tightly as I felt Cody inside of me. I felt the pain sting throughout my entire body. I could feel a tear falling from the corner of my eye. Cody didn't move. He lifted his head and looked down at me. "Are you alright?" I gasped for air. I wasn't sure how to answer him so I just nodded. "If you want me to stop—"

"No," I protested. "I want it to be good for you."

Cody smiled down at me and kissed my lips gently. He then pushed all of him inside of me and I clutched on to his shoulders tightly, causing him to groan. He moved ever so slowly, making sure I got use to him. I whimpered and dug my nails in his back when I felt him pull all the way out. Cody whispered his apologies as he entered me again. I ignored his words and wrapped my legs around his waist so he could go deeper inside me.

I started to whimper even more as Cody moved in and out of me, faster and harder. I fought back the tears of pain in my eyes and tired not to show too. I wasn't sure how I would ever get use to Cody's size.

The extensive pain soon washed over with pleasure and my cries turned into moans and groans in Cody's ears. Cody took that as a good sign and started going even harder. I rocked my hips to Cody's pace and I felt a wave of heat rush through me.

I lightly bit down on his neck and that took him over the edge. With on last grunt, Cody released inside of me which caused me to let go along with him.

Cody fell on top of me, breathing heavily. My mind was twirling around the thought of what just happened.

"I'll always love you, Auralee. Promise."

"I love you too, Cody."

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Finally! Now everyone can shut up about them being together! In the story, I mean. Not you guys haha But wow, that was kinda steamy! More to come soon!**

**Review me, please!**


	15. Outburst

**I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

A smile spread across my face the next morning. I looked over on the other side of the bed and frowned. Cody wasn't there. I sat up from the bed, holding the covers over my body and looked around the room. The bathroom door was open and he wasn't in there. I glanced around the room. Where did he go?

I let out a sigh and fell back on to the bed. Not exactly how I wanted to wake up from an amazing night. I hugged the blankets around me and wished that was Cody lying next to me.

Maybe he went to get some breakfast.

I rolled over to the other side of the bed and grabbed my phone. I sent him a quick text, asking where he was. I set my phone on the pillow and waited for it to go off. Fifteen minutes went by and he didn't answer. I picked up my phone again and called him, but it went to voice-mail.

I gave up and got out of bed and took a shower. I changed into a pair of jeans and a tee. I grabbed my phone and hit my speed dial, waiting for answer.

"Hello?"

"Teddy?" I asked while putting on my shoes.

"Who else? This is my phone, isn't it?" he laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry. Where are you?"

"I'm about to—I'm in the—I'm at your door..." I heard a knock and giggled to myself as I hung up. I tossed my phone back on the bed and answered the door. Ted was standing there with a smile on his face. "Morning, Aura."

"Morning. Um, have you seen or talked to Cody today?"

"No. That's why I'm here. Thought you guys want to ride with us to the arena."

"Arena? I thought there isn't a show tonight."

"There isn't. We got a huge autograph signing then a conference meeting about the International Tour. Maybe Code's went there early."

"Maybe. He hasn't answered my texts or calls all morning. I'm starting to worry."

"I'm sure he's there. Let's go get Randy and head off."

"Okay. Let me grab my phone."

I rushed back inside, grabbed my cell and left the hotel room with Ted.

"Race you to Randy's room," I smirked.

"You're on, Hartley," smiled Ted.

"Go!"

We zoomed down the hallway, dodging other guest and maid carts. Ted and I under estimated the distance from Randy's room from mine and Cody's, so we both ended up hitting the door and falling to the floor. It wasn't a hard hit, but hard enough that we didn't have to knock for Randy to answer.

Randy opened his door, looked around confused then at the ground at us. "Um, morning? Why are you guys on the floor?"

"It happens sometimes when you hit a blunt object with great force. Did you not pay attention in science class?" Ted answered, pulling himself off the ground.

"Okay... and what's your excuse?" Randy asked, kneeling down beside me.

"We hit the door and fell over..."

Randy extended a hand and helped me up to a vertical base.

"Now that I think about it, Aura, you fall over a lot," Ted pointed out.

I nudged him aside and rolled my eyes.

"Is there a reason why you two rammed into my door?"

"Are you ready to head to the arena?" asked Ted.

"Yeah. John left without me. Where's Cody?"

"Wish I knew..." I mumbled.

"He probably left with John or something. We'll meet them there," assured Randy. "C'mon. I'll drive."

"Shot gun!" I shouted.

"Dammit..." Ted muttered.

I stuck out my tongue at Teddy and grabbed on to Randy's arm.

"You seem to be in a happy mood," Randy mentioned as we made our ways downstairs.

"I kinda am," I smiled.

"Yeah, you seem to be—glowing," Ted added. I blushed a bit, trying to hide my face as I got into the car. "Did our little Auralee get lucky last night?" Ted whispered in my ear when he got into the car, sitting right behind me.

"Sorry. I don't talk in cars," I said, turning on the radio right when Randy started the car. "You need to learn to to mind your own business, Teddy."

"What'd he asked you?" came Randy.

"Nothing. Let's go!"

Randy shook his head, not wanting to get into it and zoomed down the street.

o.o.o.o.o

"Ima go find Mickie. If you guys see Cody, tell him I'm looking for him," I told the boys as we arrived at the arena.

"No problem," answered Ted.

I weebled my way in the back of the arena. Knowing Mickie, it was early and she didn't ask me to go to breakfast with her, she must be at catering, so that's were I went first. And what did I know, there she was, munching on a bagel with Gail.

"Morning, girls," I greeted, walking up to them.

"Hey. We've been looking for you. Thought you'd come with Cody," said Gail.

"Yeah, no. He left without me earlier. I came with Randy and Ted. Where is Cody?"

"Run around somewhere. You know that boy doesn't stay in one spot for too long," answered Mickie. "So, how did last night go?" she nudged.

"Oh, yeah. You and Cody left a bit too early last night," smirked Gail. "Any details you'd like to share?"

I felt myself blush and they both squealed like little school girls.

"Shush! Not so loud. I don't want everyone knowing..."

"Oh, you know Cody is gonna be bragging about it," came Mickie.

"He better not!"

"So, how was it?" eyed Gail.

"It was—um..."

"Don't tell me he wasn't good," Mickie giggled.

"No. It's not that. It was amazing. I just think Cody enjoyed it a little more than I did..."

"It's okay, sweetie," Gail cooed, putting her arm around my shoulders. "It gets better from here on out."

I laughed at her comment and shook my head. "Good to know. Now, if you excuse me, I think I should go find my man. I'll see you two later."

I headed back down the corridors, asking almost everyone I saw if they've seen Cody and they all gave me the same answer; I just missed him. I swear, this boy doesn't want to be found.

"Cody Garrett... where on earth are you?" I asked out loud.

The autograph signing doesn't start for another forty-five minutes and the conference isn't until afterwords so I know Cody isn't in the main area of the arena.

I continued to maze down the random hallways of the arena when I ran into a what seemed to be a brick wall. Don't worry, I'm not dense. It was Randy.

"Whoa, slow down, A-Lee," Randy laughed as his arms wrapped around me once I hit his chest.

"Oh. Sorry, Randy. Wasn't really watching where I was going."

"It's all good, but you might wanna watch out or you'll end up knocking people over next time."

"I will. Have you found Cody yet?"

"Yeah, he's talking to one of the new techie's. Veronica, I think her name is. They're around the corner."

"Okay. Thanks, Randy. I'll see you around."

I pulled away from Randy's grasp and walk around the corner to see Cody talking to a tall blond at the end of the hallway. I smiled when I saw him and started to approach him. He seemed to be having a good conversation because they both were laughing and smiling, but she was being a bit too touchy in my opinion.

I made it halfway down the hall when I stopped dead in my tracks. Cody pulled the blond closer to him and started nibbling at her neck as his hand caressed her waist. My stomach being to knot up, my breathing got heavy and my eyes starting to sting. It wasn't until he looked up at her and kissed her when my heart shattered.

I quickly turned around and hid the the crowd of people.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. How could he?

Stupid me was caught up in my thoughts and I ran into someone... again. Thank god it was Randy again.

"Auralee? I said Cody was around the other corner," he chuckled. I didn't say anything. Randy placed a hand under my chin and made me look at him. I bit my lip and held my tears. "A-Lee, what's wrong?"

"Can you take me back to the hotel, please?" I asked softly.

"Why? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, just take me back, please."

"Alright. Let me go tell Codes—"

"No. Randy, I have to go. Now."

"Okay, okay. C'mon."

Randy put his arm around me and lead me outside and to the car.

I kept quiet throughout the ride and Randy did too. I closed my eyes, bit my tongue and tried my hardest not to cry.

"Auralee, talk to me. I can't stand the silence knowing that you're upset in some way and don't say you're not cuz I can see it in your eyes and the fact that you want to go back to the hotel right now. A-Lee, speak to me," Randy begged.

"If I tell you what happened, you promise you won't get mad?" I whispered.

"I don't know. I might now knowing you said that."

"Just remember, we're on the freeway and I don't want to see you in an outburst of rage while driving."

"Fine. I promise I won't get mad until we reach a complete stop at the hotel. Now, talk to me."

"Cody was with another girl..."

I was expecting Randy to scream or stop the car or something, but all his did was grasp the steering wheel tighter. He got tense and his face was a burning red.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I let a tear fall from my eyes. I felt the car jerk forward and then back and I held on to the door handle.

"Randy. Slow down."

"The faster we get to the hotel, the faster I can yell," he stated calmly.

We reached the hotel in record time. Once Randy stepped out of the car, he slammed it shut, but then carefully helped me out. He stormed into the elevator with me rushing to catch up to him. As soon as the elevator door closed, Randy let out an outburst of rage. Screaming, hitting, and did I mention yelling? I didn't know Randy was capable of being so angry. I leaned against one of the walls as I watch Randy take his anger out on the elevator.

"I can't believe he would do that to you! What does that mother fucker think he's doing?"

"I don't know..." I whispered. "I just want to go home," I mumbled.

I think me speaking for the first time during his rampage, snapped Randy back to me. He let out a sigh of frustration and he walked over to my side. He wrapped me up in his arms again and I held on to him tight.

The elevator doors opened and we walked to mine and Cody's room. We walked inside and Randy shut the door behind him. I grabbed my suitcase and placed it on the bed. But I automatically stepped back from the bed and placed my hands over my mouth, holding in my cry.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked concerned.

"I can't touch the bed," I mumbled under my hands.

"Why not?"

I slowly moved my hand away from my mouth and sniffed, letting the tears fall continuously. "I slept with Cody last night," I whispered.

I wasn't looking at Randy, but I could tell he got angrier. He let out a growl and I jumped when I heard him punch the wall.

I wiped away my tears and pulled the suitcase to the floor. I quickly packed my things and left the room as fast as I can. Randy drove me to the airport in silence. I knew he wanted to say something, but we both knew if he opened his mouth, he'll end up cursing or slip on his words as he tried to comfort me.

I sat silently to myself in the waiting area of the airport as Randy went to get my ticket back home to Port Angeles. He soon came back, sat down next to me and pulled my legs on his lap. He put and arm around me as I rested against his chest. I couldn't hold my emotions in any longer. So I just cried as Randy held me tight.

"How could he do this?" I managed to get out.

"I don't know, sweetheart. He made a mistake."

"It hurts. So much."

"I know. I know."

"I can't believe Cody would do this... after last night..." I cried even harder and Randy held me tighter. "Why..."

I felt like and idiot. I felt so betrayed. So violated. I gave Cody everything and... this is how he repays me. I was just a piece of ass to him. I guess he had to start his list somewhere. Might as well be me. The girl that fell in love with a wrestler. Stupid me.

My flight was soon called up and I had to let go of Randy even though I didn't want to.

"Good bye, Randy." I tried to smile, but it wasn't working. I gave him a hug and squeezed him tight. "Thank you for everything." I let him go and got up from his lap as his hands still held on to me. "You really did take care of me."

I grabbed my carry on and walked off to my gate. I took a look back at Randy and wonder what he was going to do once I leave and he goes back to the arena. To be honest, I couldn't care less what he does to Cody. He deserves everything he gets.

* * *

Randy. 

I didn't want to let her go, but she had to go home. She can't stay here with him around. That'll be torture to her.

Once Auralee disappeared into the airplane, I watched it take off.

I've always cared about Auralee, but I didn't realize until the second I saw her upset, the moment I saw a tear fall from her eyes, how much I really cared about her. It killed me inside to see her in that much pain. She is such a sweet and caring girl. How the fuck could Cody do that to her? If he saw her like that, he'd think twice.

I quickly went back to the car and sighed, shutting the door. I looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed something in the backseat. I turned around and saw Auralee's violin sitting there. I ran my hands over the velvet cover and winced.

I already miss her.

* * *

**Review! Please :)**


	16. Family Connection To The Industry

**Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

Randy.

I wanted to murder Cody. I wanted to rip his head off. I wanted to reach into his chest, pull his heart out and stomp on it so he could feel the pain I saw in Auralee's eyes. I'm not one to up root confrontation outside of the ring, but this—this isn't right. What the fuck was he thinking?

I stormed back into the arena. The fans were already in line, but the signing hasn't started yet. I pushed passed people as I made my way through the backstage area. I turned the corner and saw Ted holding Cody against the wall, about to beat the holy hell out of him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Ted shouted at Cody.

"I was being a guy! You should know!" Cody yelled back.

"I don't cheat on the woman I love!"

Ted punched Cody on his already bruised up face.

"Ted, stop," I sighed, walking up to the both of them.

Ted kept his hold on Cody, but turned his head to face me. "You should have seen what he was doing! He was all up on some other girl!"

"I know, and that's why I just took Auralee to the airport," I replied.

Cody looked at me confused. "She's going home?"

"Of course she's going home you asshole! She just saw her love feeling up some random chick in the middle of the hallway where everyone could see!" I yelled, letting my anger get the better of me. "What the hell were you thinking, Rhodes?"

"I'm young, I'm still new in this business. I don't need someone to tie me down right now," Cody answered coldly.

"Tied down? Auralee was your fucking girlfriend! It wasn't like you guys were getting married!" shouted Ted. I honestly don't think I've seen him this angry before.

"You let the best thing that could happen to you, slip away. Way to go, dumb-ass," I sneered.

I walked away from the two and I heard Ted smack Cody again.

* * *

09.01.09. Port Angeles, Washington.

I pulled up to Auralee's home late that afternoon. I sat there, looking at the house for awhile. Maybe I should have called ahead of time.

I haven't seen Auralee in two months, but we have talked. We call each other once or twice a week and we text everyday. She's gotten better about the situation with Cody. She moved on, but it was hard. He was her first love.

Cody has become an ass, sleeping with every ring rat with a pulse. I have no idea what's gotten into him. He never had the decency to call and apologize to Auralee. Jackass.

Auralee hasn't really talked to anyone except for me. She's emailed Mickie and John once in awhile. Text Ted here and there, but she told that she was more close to me than anyone, besides Cody, when she was on the road which was kind of a shock to me. It didn't seem like we were that close, but to her, I guess we were and that made me happy.

I grabbed the violin case from the passenger seat and got out of the car. I walked up the stone walkway and up the porch. I gripped on to the handle of the case in my hand before ringing the doorbell.

Auralee's mom answered.

"Randy," she smiled. "What a pleasant surprise."

"H,i Mrs. Hartley. Sorry. I should have called before hand."

"Oh, it's fine dear. You're always welcome here. Come in, come in." She motioned me inside and I slowly entered the house. "Auralee is actually on her way home from Seattle. Her and the others are getting their placed set up before school starts next week. She'll be here soon so you have good timing. Make yourself at home. I'll make some tea."

"Thanks," I grinned, setting the violin case on the couch of the living room.

Mrs. Hartley made her way to the kitchen as I scanned the living room. I never really noticed all the pictures that were placed everywhere. I walked over to the fire place and looked at all the pictures. That's when I noticed the picture at the end and got curious.

"Randy?" I heard a soft voice from the doorway. I turned around and smiled when I saw Auralee standing there. "Oh, my gosh!" She ran straight into my arms and I held her tight in a big hug. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she asked as we finally let go.

"Well, I was kinda in the neighborhood and realized that I still have your violin," I grinned, turning her body around to the couch to see the musical instrument.

Auralee gasped and squealed once she noticed it sitting there. "Ah! Oh, my gosh! My violin!"

She quickly opened it and pulled out the white violin, running her fingers on the strings.

"Wow, isn't that a beauty?" Mr, Harley said, walking into the house. "Hey there, Randy."

"Hi, Mr. Hartley."

"Dad, this is the violin I said Randy got me. He came all this way to give it to me," Auralee smiled, looking up at me.

"Good timing, Randy. Auralee's old violin isn't cutting it as much anymore."

"Really? Why's that?" I asked.

"It was my mother's when she was young and she gave it to me," answered Mrs. Hartley. "Then I gave it to Auralee."

"Three generations in the family. It's a great violin, but it doesn't sound as great anymore," giggled Aura.

"This is perfect for you, Auralee. And you'd definitely stand out more as first chair with this violin," smiled her father.

"Definitely. Thank you again, Randy," smiled Auralee.

"Of course."

"How long are you here for?"

"I have to fly out tomorrow. I should probably check in to my hotel."

"Non sense. You're staying here with us," her mother offered.

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing. Grabbed your things, you can stay in the room you stayed in last time. Dinner is almost ready. I'm assuming you're hungry."

"Starving," I smiled.

"Great. Tea is ready if everyone is ready."

Mrs. Hartley left for the kitchen with Mr. Hartley behind her. I was about to follow them, but was stopped by Auralee who pulled me into another hug from behind.

"I'm really glad you're here, Randy," she whispered.

A smile crawled on my face and I placed my hands over hers then reached behind me, hugging her too.

* * *

After Dinner.

Auralee's parents left us alone for dessert. They went the the backyard as Aura and I stayed in the dining room. We sat across from each other as we shared a big piece of cake.

"You made this yourself?" I asked, taking another huge bite.

"Mmhmm. I might not be a good cook, but I'm a hell of a baker," she giggled.

"Still the same in my eyes."

Auralee smiled and took a bite. "Randy, I have to ask you something."

I wasn't sure if I should be worried. I looked up at her and swallowed. "Okay... go ahead."

"What's the real reason you came up here? You had two months to give me my violin and you decide now was a good time to come see me?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. I wanted to see you."

"Like you don't see me when we iChat?" she laughed. "And we talk pretty much everyday."

"I know, but I wanted to see you in person, to make sure you are really okay about the whole..."

"I'm fine," she reassured. She placed her fork down on the plate and sighed. "It still hurts a little, but less and less everyday." I wasn't sure if I should believe her, but the smile on her face made me smile back. "Um... how is he?"

"Uh... Cody's—changed ever since—yeah. I don't want to go into details to upset you more."

Auralee nodded, understanding. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

She extended her arm and took off the charm bracelet Cody gave her. "Can you give this to him?" she asked, handing it to me.

"Yeah. Of course." I took the cold metal into my palm and squeezed it before putting it in my pocket.

"It's been two months. It's time for me to let go. Cody sure did..."

"He's an idiot. He took advantage of someone as wonderful as you. He doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks, Randy. You always seem to know what to say to make me smile."

"Hey, you're always getting me to smile; thought I'd do the same." Auralee picked up her fork again and started nibbling on the cake. I played with my fork a bit, pondering how I should approach my next statement. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Yeah. Go for it."

"That picture, on the fireplace, the one with your mom and the baby... and Bruce Hart?" Auralee looked up at me, placed her fork down again and sighed. "I didn't know you guys know the Hart family."

"Not exactly..." she began. "We're... I don't know where to begin," she said with a small laugh. "We're... I'm..."

"You know, the beginning is always a good place to start," I smiled.

Auralee laughed and took a breath. "I'm... part of the Hart family."

"But... your last names Hartley."

"I know. That's my father's last name." I raised an eyebrow and she continued. "You see, my grandmother, on my mom side, she loved wrestling. More than I do," she laughed. "She'd go to every single kind of wrestling event known to man in North America. That's how she met the Hart family... and fell in love with Bruce."

"I thought Bruce was married back then..." I commented, confused.

"He was..." Aura answered bluntly. "That didn't stop them. They had a little too much fun one night, but my grandmother was in love with him."

"What happened?"

"She got pregnant with my mom," Aura sighed.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. And when my grandmother tried to tell Bruce, he wanted nothing to do with her or my mother. He claimed that he never met her in his life. So, my grandmother moved on, fall in love again, got married, but died when my mom was six."

"I'm so sorry." I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Don't be. My mom lived a good life with her step-dad. When my mom got married and was pregnant with me, she wanted to find her real father. My grandmother never told her who her real father was. So, my mom researched and found him when I was about a year old. She took me to see him, so that he could meet his daughter and granddaughter."

"What happened?"

"They talked and he told her that it was best if... we don't... interact with that side of the family anymore."

"Are you serious? How could he do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. But can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"My mom and dad were skeptical of me being on the road with you guys."

"I thought your parents loved Cody?"

"It wasn't about Cody. They were afraid of me running into Natalya and David... I know they're not on Raw, but they knew I was gonna go on the European Tour and was afraid of me being around them."

"I see..."

"Yeah... so, that's the story."

"Wow. So, you're like kinda a fourth generation then," I smiled.

"Kinda... I guess."

"I never thought Bruce would be that harsh."

"He didn't want Andrea to know or anyone else for that matter."

"Have you ever met anyone else in the Hart family?"

"No. Just Bruce and I was really little so..."

"Wow... this whole time, you were part of the wrestling family."

"By blood. I might be a huge wrestling fan, but I still have much to learn."

I nodded. This news was so unexpected. Who knew, our little Auralee was part of the Hart dynasty? She was connected with all of us more than we thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm loving the reviews for this story, guys :) Shout out to xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo and nychick4 for your constant reviews and kind words. Thanks to rauts, InspiredAmatuer and the others for reviewing! You guys are amazing! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the updates!**


	17. You Ask For Closure, I Told You It Over

**Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

**A/N: All Over Again by Jackie Boyz really play the theme of Auralee and Cody's relationship. Keep this song and the words in mind.**

* * *

Auralee.

"Do your parents know about the whole Cody situation?" Randy asked.

"No. They still think he's great. I couldn't stand to tell them."

"What you say when you came back early and didn't go with us for the European Tour?"

"I just told them that it wasn't working. I told them that I realize that being away from him would be too much if we are a couple and thought it would be best if we ended things before it got too serious. Obviously... I lied," I sighed.

"It's understandable. If your dad finds out, he'd kill Cody. Then kill me..."

"Why would he kill you?" I asked confused.

"Cuz the day we left, your dad asked me to keep an eye on you. Make sure you were in safe hands with Cody and not let anything bad happen to you while you were with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Randy smiled.

"My father actually trusted you to watch after me, only knowing you for like a day?"

"To be honest, I like Randy more than Cody," dad stated as he walking inside with Mom. "Just don't tell Cody that," he laughed.

I gave Randy a look and he smiled.

"Glad to know I'm well liked in this family," came Randy.

"Why do you like Randy more, Dad?"

"I don't know. There's just something about Randy. Also by the way you talk so highly about him," dad said, looking at me.

"You talk about me?" Randy asked.

"Sometimes..." I mumbled.

"Sometimes? It's more like every time she told a story about what happened on the road, you were a part of it," Mom mentioned.

I felt myself blush and heard Randy chuckling a bit.

"You're a good man, Randy," dad said, patting Randy's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir."

"Have a good night, kids. Don't stay up too late," Mom said, kissing the top of my head and patting Randy's arm.

"Night Mr. and Mrs. Hartley."

"Good night, Mom. Night, Dad."

Mom and Dad made their way upstairs and Randy just smiled at me.

"There a reason why you're giving me that look, Randy?"

"Not one in particular."

* * *

That Night.

Most of my things were already at the apartment in Seattle. The only stuff that were still in my room was my bed, few clothes, my vanity and mirror, couple of stuffed animals and a few more little items in my closet.

I couldn't sleep so I decided to search through the rest of the things I was leaving behind.

I opened the double doors and my eyes widen. I was leaving more than I thought.

I rummaged through the pillows, old clothes, random memory boxes, books and many other stuff. I noticed a red box on the top shelf and reached up to retrieve it. I walked over to my bed and took a breath before running my fingers over the gold, sparkling writing on the top lid. It read; Cody.

It was a box filled of things that Cody has given me over the time we were together.

I opened the box and the first thing was the red rose he gave me on our romantic date when I was on the road with the WWE. Underneath it was all the little scavenger hunt cards he wrote me before going on the date. The box was filled with all the little things from Cody. Tickets stubs from movies, pressed flowers he's given me, little notes he wrote to me, pictures and a few other things.

My heart started to ache, my stomach in knots. I guess I wasn't really ready for this. The tears slowly started to fall as I held the picture of Cody and I on his birthday.

"A-Lee?" Randy knocked my door and opened it.

I sniffed and wiped away my tears. "Randy."

"Auralee, are you crying?" he asked, walking into my room.

"I—" Randy sat down beside me on my bed and looked down at the box. He took the picture from my hands and sighed. "I guess I'm not as over it as I thought I was," I whispered.

Randy wiped the extra tears falling down my face and he cupped my cheek.

"Hey," he said softly. "Remember when you told me you'd do anything to keep the smile on my face?" I nodded. "Well, I can't keep the smile if I know you're feeling hurt inside."

I looked down at the memory box and sniffed. "I guess I just need closure, but I don't know how to do that."

"I think you need to see him and talk to him. The last time you saw him, he was with another woman. You didn't say a word to him. You just left. I think you just need to tell him it's really over."

"I can't think about him let alone see him, Randy," I cried.

Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm bracelet I told him to give to Cody.

"I think you should be the one who gives this to him. Talk to him. Tell him it's officially over." I took the metal into my hands and looked at it. "Come with me to Vancouver and talk to him."

"I don't know..."

"I promise you, after you do, you'll feel so much better. You'll get over him better."

Randy wiped away the rest of my tears and a smiled crawled on my face.

* * *

Next Day.

I flew to Vancouver, Canada with Randy the next day. We stopped at the hotel so Randy could check in and get his things situated. We took off to the arena and I tried to think of the best things to say to Cody.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Randy offered as we entered the arena.

"No. This is something I gotta do on my own."

"Okay. Well, I text him and he said he's at catering. I'll be in my locker room."

Randy kissed my cheek and I walked through the rest of the arena on my own. I turned a few corners to the arena and finally saw Cody and he was flirting with Kelly. My heart started to break again as I watch them. It hurts as much as the first time I saw him with another girl.

* * *

Cody.

I sent Kelly off with a flirtatious remark and watch her walk off giggling and blushing. I smirked to myself knowing my work was complete. I know who's coming back to the hotel with me tonight.

I turned to the side and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Auralee," I whispered.

My heart fluttered when I locked eyes with her. I scanned her frame and she was in a little pink sun dress with a white shrug top, hugging her shoulders. I glanced back up at her face and I could see all the pain I've caused on her. But she still looked flawless as ever.

I tried to catch my breath. It was like the first time I saw her at the club in Seattle. She took my breath away. It was like I was falling all over again.

No. Stop it. Toughen up.

She slowly walked up to me and I noticed the painful look in her eyes. Just seeing her hurt literally killed me inside. But I hid it well.

"LeeLee, what are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"It took me two months to try to get over you and I thought I have, but I was wrong. I come to give you this." Aura pulled out a red box from her bag and it had my name on it. "It's everything you've ever given me when we were together. And this." She took something out of her pocket and placed it on top of the box. It was the charm bracelet I gave her. "Here." She handed me the box and I looked at it confused. "I need closure."

I gripped the box, looking at it for a second. I let out a sigh and looked up at her. It looked like she was about to break down and cry. All I wanted to do was grab her, hold her in my arms and tell her it was going to be okay, but it was too late for that.

"It's over," I confirmed.

Her lips quivered after hearing my harsh words. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm not even gonna ask you why," she scoffed.

"Why it's over?"

"No. Why you hurt me. Good bye, Cody. Have a great life."

Auralee turned around and turned the corner.

All I wanted to do was run after her.

* * *

Auralee.

I made my way to Legacy's locker room and knocked on the door. Randy opened it quickly and I smiled up at him.

"It's over."

Randy pulled me into his arms and I held on tight. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't anymore. I just latched on to Randy and took a breath. I felt him kiss the top of my head and he kept his arms around me.

"It hurts," I mutter.

"I know. But it'll get better. It'll hurt less and less. Promise."

I pulled away from him and sighed. "I should get out of here."

"Your flight doesn't leave for another hour. Want me to—"

"No. I have a few friends up here. You should get ready for the show. Thank you for everything, Randy," I said, hugging him again. "You are amazing."

"That's because you are."

"Remember to visit me in Seattle, okay?" I smiled.

"I will. Whenever I get a chance."

"Bye, Randy."

"Bye, A-Lee."


	18. Missed You

**Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

**A/N: I've been asked if there will be a sequel. I can safely say... I don't know. I have all the ideas till the end of the story and I'm not sure if I'll continue it. We'll have to wait and see :) Until then, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Seattle, Washington. Downtown Apartment. 12.05.09.

The last four months of school were brutal. I mean, I only have classes four days out of the week, but practice, rehearsals, study session;. I'm not going to school just to play my little violin. I'm also taking music history classes, music theory classes, Aria got me to take a psychology class with her and I'm taking a theatre class with Connor. That way, I can get my physical education credit without playing an actually sport.

The six of us, Aria, Jasmine, Bradly, Connor, Alec and myself, live in a two bedroom apartment near downtown Seattle. It's close to most of the schools that we're attending so that was great. We all hate dorm rooms so our parents let us all stay in an apparent together.

I go to Cornish and taking the psych class with Aria at Seattle Central Community College. But she attends UW with Alec. Jasmine goes to SPU with Connor while Brad is taking classes at the community college, but is working more. He's kind of a tech guy. He can pretty much fix anything electronic.

I know a two bedroom apparent sounds small, but it's really not. It's a decent size for three people in a room. Guys room and Girls room of course. Guys have their own bathroom and so does the girls. We got a pretty good size kitchen. Of course, Connor and Jas spends more time in there because they're the only one's who really cook. The living room is spacious. We decided to use the dinning room as the living room also because we usually eat in front of the TV or at the island counter of the kitchen.

We do visit home every two or three weeks and stay for the weekend. We don't all go at once though. It's usually just one or two of us are out of the apartment.

I've kept in touch with a few people from the WWE. I still talk to Mickie once in awhile; keep my gossip up with the other Divas. Teddy and I text a lot. We text each other about everything it seems. I have so many random messages from him and he has so many weird pictures I take just walking around Seattle with the gang. John and I call up each other about once a week to catch up and check on each other. He's afraid one of the guys will jump me in my sleep! Yeah, like that's going to happen. But I talk more to Randy than anyone else. I haven't gone a day without some kind of communication with Randy. You name it, we've done it. Phone calls, text messages, emails, iChat. Of course, we haven't written letters to each other. It takes too long and he's always on the road.

Randy has visited a couple times with John. They only stay for a few hours though because the only times they can come is when I'm in school and when I don't, they have a show. So, you can see the dilemma.

o.o.o.o.o

Tonight's Saturday! Thank heavens! I'm exhausted from this week. All I wanted to do it cuddle up on the couch, in front of the fire, in front of the TV and be lazy until Monday. But no... the guys have other plans and they want to drag me along.

"C'mon, Aura. You know you want to..." encouraged Aria.

"Didn't you guys go out last night?" I asked.

"Yeah. WE did. YOU stayed in and slept," confirmed Connor.

"Duh! I was up since five cuz of my rehearsal group. Besides, I don't feel like getting all pretty up and going anywhere..."

"That's okay. You can wear your sweats. I don't think there's a dress code," came Brad with a smile on his face.

"Funny. I'm not going."

Jasmine was going to protest, but someone buzzed in. "Who could that be?" She walked over to the door and beeped on the speaker. "Ello?" she said in a British accent.

"Jas?" came a husky voice.

"Yes?" she answered in the same accent.

"You're British now?" asked the man downstairs.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Jazzi. Let Randy up," I sighed.

"Ugh... you never let me have any fun," Jas whined. "I'll ring you up, Randy."

"Thank you," he laughed.

"How'd you know it was him?" Brad asked.

"Please, she talks to him everyday," said Alec. "Of course she's gonna recognize his voice."

"The question is, why is he here?" I stated, getting up and walked over to the door. There was a knock soon after and I opened it, greeting Randy with a hug.

"Hey, A-Lee. I missed you," he cooed into my ear.

"I missed you, too."

We then let go and I smiled up at him. "What are you going here? Don't you have a House Show?"

"I asked for the weekend off so I can spend it with you," Randy beamed.

I smile grew bigger and I held on tight to him.

"Thank god you're here, Randy. You can help us convince Aura to go out with us," smiled Alec.

I gave them a face as Randy and I walked over to the couch.

"Actually, I was hoping you guys stay in tonight. Long flight. I kinda wanna stay put for the night." Randy confide. He put his bag down and fell on to the couch.

"Why don't you guys just go? Do you really need me to come with?" I asked.

"And leave you alone with Randy? Auralee, you've never been home alone with a boy before," Aria teased.

I laughed and hopped on the couch with Randy. "Don't worry, we'll be safe," I joked back.

"Alright we'll see you guys later, I guess," came Brad.

"Don't wait up," smiled Jas.

The five of them left the apartment leaving me and Randy.

"I don't know how you can handle living with them," Randy chuckled.

"Well, I've been use to it for over ten years now," I smiled. "Now, I gotta ask. You actually asked for time off just to come see me?"

"Yeah. I really missed you, Auralee."

The smile on my face grew, if that's possible. "I missed you, too. Even though I was only on the road with you guys for about a month, I miss seeing you everyday."

"Phone calls ain't cutting it."

"I agree. How long are you here for?"

"You have me until tomorrow afternoon," Randy grinned.

"You mean you're actually staying the night this time?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

"Yup! That is, if you want me to."

"Of course, but I don't want you staying at a hotel."

"I thought I crash here on the couch," he said, snuggling up more into the cushions of the couch.

"Lucky you, the couch turns into a bed!"

"Wow, lucky me," he laughed.

"You hungry? We just stocked up the fridge with food."

"A fridge filled with food by college students..."

"Don't worry, there's actual food in there."

"Alright. Feed me whatever you got. Wait, can you actually cook? Last time you said more of a baker than you are a cook..." Randy stated with a little worry in his voice.

"Don't worry. Jas taught me well."

I made us a chicken and rice dinner with steamed veggies. We ate in the kitchen and talked about what's new in our lives. Randy and I grabbed a bowl of ice cream and a plate of brownies, taking it back to the living room and we lit a fire and turned on the TV to watch a movie.

We pulled out the bed from underneath the couch, covered it in blankets and pillows. Randy and I snuggled in the covers and enjoyed each others presence.

"I really miss this, Randy," I said in a soft voice.

"Me too," he whispered, rubbing my arm.

"All we need now is John fiddling with the remote, trying to turn off the subtitles while Ted and Mick fight over the bowl of popcorn."

Randy let out a laugh and I rested my head against his chest.

I missed him.


	19. What The Future Holds

**Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

**A/N: Please, anyone, don't go and kick Cody's ass. I don't want a lawsuit saying it's my fault Cody's all beaten up by female WWE fans lol and I wanna see him in one piece on NXT... he needs to be back on SmackDown... **

* * *

Randy.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I woke up from Auralee jumping a bit. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a stack of books on Auralee's lap. She looked at me for a second and we both looked behind the couch to find everyone watching us, but Aria was leaning against the back of the couch and towards Auralee. Auralee glanced back down at her lap and frowned at her notebook and a text book which I assumed it was for her psych class.

"Why did you wake me?" A-Lee asked, looking back up at Aria.

"You said you'll help me study on Sunday. It's Sunday!"Aura looked over at the VCR clock and glared back at Aria.

"I meant later in the day. Not at one in the morning. Besides, our test isn't till Tuesday."

"I need forty-eight hours of studying to at least pass!"

"Do you pay attention in class at all?"

"Sometimes, but we've been watching videos mainly in this unit and you know when the lights go out, so do I."

"Well, right now, I need sleep."

She looked over at me and almost the whole time, I was watching the group of college students watching us.

"Why are you guys standing there?" I finally spoke up.

They all disburse into the bedrooms and Aria grabbed the books back from Aura. She let out a small sigh and I patter her legs.

We already pulled the couch out into the bed. I was lying straight out as Auralee lied against the arm rest with her legs resting on my lap.

She slowly sat up and got off me.

"I should let you sleep. I only got a day with you this weekend and I'm not spending it trying to wake you up," she laughed, hopping over the back of the couch.

"You still need to show me this fancy school of yours."

"You wanna see Cornish? Why?"

"I wanna see where they're teaching the next... uh, famous... violinist... person."

Auralee giggled at my remark as she made her way to her room. Hey, at least I tried.

"Night, Randy."

"Night, A-Lee."

To be honest, I kind of wanted her to stay on the couch with me.

o.o.o.o.o

Mmm... pancakes.

I yawned as I started to wake up. I stretched a bit and sat up, turned around into the kitchen to see Auralee making breakfast.

"Morning!" she called out.

She seems chipper this morning. "Morning to you too."

I pulled back the covers and walked over to the counter and watched as Auralee started setting up for us to eat. She placed two giant empty plates in front of me and I raised an eyebrow.

"No one else eating with us?" I asked.

"Not this morning. They thought this would be a good time to get a Christmas tree. Why? I do not know."

I laughed while she placed another plate of pancakes on the counter followed by harsh browns, bacon, eggs, toast and grabbed a bottle of syrup. I poured myself a cup of coffee and a cup of milk for Auralee.

"Smells great, A-Lee."

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly. "Now, dig in cuz I've got lots planned for us today before you leave."

"I thought we're only checking out your school today?" I asked, taking a big bite of my pile of hash browns.

"Since when have we ever done one thing when you come and visit?"

"Good point. So what else are we gonna do?"

"You'll see," she winked.

I let out a chuckle and continued eating. "You are too adorable," I said more to myself.

I glanced up at Aura and her cheeks started to get pink. I guess she heard me.

We continued with breakfast, catching up from the last time I came and visit. I told her stories of what happened on the road that I haven't told her over the phone. Aura told me about school, how she loves all of her instructors and classes. She told me about the time she and the other girls convince Brad that he was shrinking by buying pants two sizes too small for him and switching them with his regular pants. She said it was revenge for making the girls do his laundry for him.

"Oh, you'll definitely fit in backstage with all the pranks you have up your sleeves," I laughed.

"If you ever need one, you know who to call."

"That's for sure. Just... promise you'll never doing anything to me."

"We'll see. For now, stay on my good side."

"I'll try my best."

"Are you finished?" she asked, standing up from the counter.

"Yeah. Let me help you."

We both cleared the table and cleaned up.

I grabbed my bag, walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I came out a few minutes later finding Auralee near the door, bundled up in a winter coat, a snow cap and scarf. She took a look at me and giggled. I looked down at myself and back up at her.

"What?"

"Is that all you're wearing? Randy, this is Seattle. It's like thirty degrees out."

"Nothing I'm not use too. St. Louis is cold too."

"I know, but I don't think a coat is just gonna do it. Here, I'll be right back."

Aura left me standing in the living room as she skipped down to her room. She came out later with a scarf in her hands.

"Here, you can barrow this. I don't want you getting sick and have to miss work and not come visit me next time."

I smiled down at her as she tied the warm fabric around my neck. I saw a little twinkle in her eyes as she came closer to me. My body temperature rose and my breathing started to get more defined. I don't think it was the scarf.

"There. C'mon."

Auralee took my arm, linking it with hers and we exited the apartment. I didn't know what was going through my mind. Why was I feeling this way? What was I feeling exactly? Before I knew it, we were outside and the crisp Seattle air hit me.

"Cold yet?" A-Lee smiled up at me.

I held on to her arm a little tighter, returning a smile to her. "Not anymore."

We spent most of the morning walking around town. Auralee gave me a quick tour around Cornish and a few of the other schools. We had lunch at a small cafe later on. Around mid afternoon, Auralee took me to the water front. We sat down at the edge of a pier, watching the waves of the water slash below us. Even though it was winter, part of the sky was blue and the sun was peaking through the clouds.

I glanced over next to me. Auralee looked so peaceful as she admired the scenery that lie before us.

"I can see why you love it here. Big city streets where anything you wanted, it's there, but beautiful, calming parks and an amazing view of the water."

"The ocean keeps me content, you know? It's harmonic in some sense. I miss home, but Seattle was meant for me I guess."

I felt her take my hand and she leaned against me a bit. I smiled, kissing the top of her hat and leaned in a bit as well. I squeezed her hand a little, feeling the softness in mine.

"What are you plans after school?" I asked randomly.

"My dream is to play with the New York Philharmonic." I watched her grinning, beaming. "I've wanted to play with them ever since I was four. Even just to be in the same room as those talented musicians would be great. And to work with Director Alan Gilbert, I mean, he just started a few months ago as the new director, but he's born into the New York Philharmonic family. He studied music at Harvard and was a music director for the Harvard Bach Society Orchestra. Not to mention that he studied at New England Conservatory, Curtis Institute and Julliard. To learn from him, mentored by him... that'll be... incredible."

I couldn't help, but smile at how passionate she spoke about this man, this profession, her dream. Her eyes lit up as she spoke, her tone of voice sounded confident and convincing.

"Wow, sounds like you know exactly what you want to do and was meant to do in this world."

"Yeah... but I have all the time in the world to try out for the New York Philharmonic."

I was confused. "Is there something else you want to do before that? Go to another school to continue studying?"

"Not exactly..." I waited for her to continue. "I've been thinking a lot and was hoping... maybe... you'd..."

"I what?"

"Help me train to become a wrestler?" I asked innocently, looking up at me.

I lost my breath. I never in my wildest dreams thought Auralee would want to be a wrestler.

"Auralee... a-are you sure?"

"Yes, Randy! I've thought about all the moments when I was on tour with you guys. How I felt at the shows, how you guys talked about the energy of the fans, how much they love it, how much you guys love it. I want that, Randy. I want to be the one, in the middle of the ring, having the fans screaming my name as I entertain them. I want that."

"But what if something happens? What if you break your arm or something and you'll never play your violin again?"

"Glad to know you're confident in me..." she sneered, pulling away from me.

"No, Aura, that's not what I meant. I believe that if you want it, you can achieve it, but I don't want you getting hurt. It's a tough business."

"That's what training is for." Well isn't she smart? "I'm not talking about starting right away. There's small school here in Seattle that can get me started. I was thinking, this summer, you can help me train more. After I graduate, I'll go to FCW or something and see where I go from there."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"You have no idea," she smiled.

I sighed, "I can't stop you, now can I?"

"No. So, will you help me?"

"You might be able to say no to me, but I can't say no to you."

"Who said I can say no to you?"


	20. Promise Me

**Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

Auralee. Borracchini's Bakery. 01.15.10. Auralee's Birthday.

"Randy, I don't think this is such a good idea..." I mumbled.

"A-Lee, get out of the car," Randy told me as he opened my door.

I faced forward and glanced inside the bakery. It was nice of him to take be to my favorite bakery for my birthday, but why did he have to do this now?

"What if they don't like me?"

Randy bent down and took my hand in his. I looked down at him and he just smiled.

"They came all this way to meet you. Besides, why wouldn't they like you?"

"But what—"

"Auralee, get out of the car," Randy interrupted calmly.

I let out a sighed and Randy got up, he bent over around me and unbuckled my seat belt. I just watched him as he moved and then put out his hand to help me out of his rental. I took his hand graciously and stepped out. Randy closed the door behind me and I took his arm as we walked into the bakery.

It wasn't too full, but the staff was hard at work making orders done.

Randy pulled me over to the table in the corner and Natalya and David stood up, smiling at us. I returned the smile. Once we got to the table, Nattie pulled me into an unexpected hug, but I hugged her back.

"It's so great to finally meet you," she grinned, letting me go from our hug.

"It's great to meet you, too."

I smiled over at David and he hugged me as well.

"Sit down, sit down," he motioned.

The four of us sat at the little table as one of the workers came by with a tray of pastries.

"We hear it's your birthday," came Nattie.

"Yeah, big one-nine," Randy answered, putting his arm around me and shaking me a bit.

I giggled and nodded. "Yup. Except I don't know how big nineteen really is though."

"You're legal in Canada," David pointed out.

"True. My friends wanted to take me up to Vancouver this weekend."

o.o.o.o.o

We spent most of the early afternoon, getting to know each other. I don't know why I was so scared to meet them. They are so nice and we had a great time talking.

"So, we heard you wanna be a wrestler," Nattie smiled, eyeing me then up at Randy.

I glanced at Randy and he avoided eye contacted with me. I shook my head.

"Of course she wants to. It's in her blood," David mentioned.

"I do. Before I continue my passion with music, I wanted to know what it's like to be a wrestler. I guess I kinda always wanted to be a wrestler every since I was little."

"Well, if you need any help getting started or any training, we'd be happy to help out," offered Nattie.

"Thanks, guys."

"Are you looking into any wrestling schools?" asked David.

"Yeah. I signed up for Buddy Wayne Wrestling School down in Everett. It's been called Ohio Valley West," I answered. "And Randy said he'll help me out one on one."

"That's good. You'll be ready for the ring in no time," assured Nattie.

"I still have three and a half years of school left. That's my main focus for now."

"As it should be..." came Randy.

"As you can tell, Randy isn't too fond with me trying to be a wrestler."

"I just don't want you getting hurt and not be able to fulfill your life dream of playing in the New York Philharmonic."

"Aw, that's so cute. Randy cares," Nattle said, grinning at Randy.

David started chuckling and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Of course I care. Why wouldn't I care?"

I rested my head against Randy shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"I think the question is... why do you care so much?" I heard David whisper to Randy.

* * *

Gold's Gym. Matted Practice Room. 03.17.10.

"Keep going, A-Lee. One, two, one, two."

"Randy! Stop saying one, two or I'll do a one, two on your head," I groaned, putting my arms down.

Randy put down his punching mitts too. "C'mon, Auralee."

"Aren't I suppose to be working my wrestling skills? Not my boxing skills or whatever we're doing?"

"We gotta build up your reflexes, hits and blocking before going into the ring."

"You don't think I can hit?" I asked a little offended, but jokingly of course.

"Oh, I know..." Randy sighed. He changed his mitts to training gloves and continued, "And I know that you can take a hit. Let's work on blocking, dodging and well, stopping a hit."

"Fine..."

It's my Spring Break and I started my personal training this previous Saturday. So far, it felt like Boot Camp. I knew training would be hard, but it felt like I was going to pass out most of the time. Today was the first day we were actually working on skills other than running for miles or lifting weights. I was relieved, but all we've been doing all morning was practicing my hitting and now... my blocking... fun, fun.

"I might as well tryout for MMA..."

"If you do, my little brother can watch after you," Randy teased.

"Ha ha... just hit me."

Randy and I exchanged a few throws, not really hitting each other. We were working more on form than actually force. I think that's what the punching bag is for. Randy dodged most of my punches and I managed to counter most of his.

I gave him a smirk and threw one hit that almost hit him square in the face. Randy caught his breath and glanced down at my fist which was right next to the side of his chin. He let out a small chuckle and look at me.

"Getting closer," I said sweetly.

Randy raised an eyebrow and quickly hit my hand away from his face and took a shot at me. I gasped as his fist as millimeters from my face.

He laughed again, "You didn't think I would actually hit you?" I rolled my eyes, pushing his hands away. "C'mere," he said, motioning his fingers for me to get closer to him. I put my hands on my hips and sighed, walking up to him. Randy took my arms and put them up. "Keep your hands up and close to your face." Randy moved his hands from my arms to my wrists. He held my hands up, close to my cheeks. He looked from my left hand to my right and then in my eyes. "Like this," he barely said in a whisper.

I felt my cheeks burning up. I didn't realize how close he was to me. I've also never realize how blue his eyes could be. They were clear. Not glossy or cloudy like I usually notice. I couldn't help, but notice how attractive he looked this close up. Yeah, I always thought Randy was good looking, but this close up, I could see everything. I could really see him.

I think I stopped breathing when I noticed Randy leaning in even closer to me. Before I could register what was happening, I felt his soft, sweet, perfect lips against mine. My head was spinning, my stomach was doing back flips and I'm pretty sure Randy could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. But all I could do was kiss him back. Of course I kissed him back. I've been dreaming of kissing those lips since I was thirteen years old.

Although it felt like our kiss lasted a life time, and I wanted it to last that long, I pulled away a spilt second later and looked up at him.

Randy looked nervous, unsure if his actions were okay or not.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't..."

"Hey, guys!" Randy and I looked over to the door and saw Jasmine standing there. "We're all starving and wanna go out for food. You guys in?"

I pulled away from Randy and brushed my bangs out of my face. "Yeah. We're in."

I started pulling off my gloves as I walked over towards Jas. She looked over at Randy then at me with a confused look on her face.

"Did I interrupt something?"

I took a brief glance over at Randy and back at her. "No. We were just working on my blocking. That's all. C'mon. Let's get cleaned up. I'm craving a Philly Cheese Steak."

"Oh, that's healthy for your training..." Jasmine joked.

Jasmine and I walked into the Women's locker room and I took a seat on the bench in front of my locker. I took a deep breath and tried think. My mind was running in circles. Jasmine was unlocking her locker and looked down at me worried.

"Aura? What's up?"

She bent down in front of me and put her hand over my forehead. I pushed it away and shook my head.

"Something... happened..." I replied slowly.

"What? Did Randy hit you for real or something?"

Oh, it hit me. Hard...

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? Hun, he either hit you or he didn't!" Jasmine argued, getting angry at the fact that Randy could have hurt me.

I grabbed her arms and tried to calm her down. "No. Jas. Not like that. He didn't hurt me. He—he kissed me."

"What?" Jasmine's eyes went wide and it looked like he was going to have a heart attack or something.

"Yeah. Right before you came in."

"So I did interrupt..."

"No. I pulled away before you came in."

"Well, why?" she asked, getting up and sitting next to me.

"I don't know..."

"You like Randy, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I love Randy. It's just—we're—I..."

"I see the way you light up when he comes into a room. I see how excited you get when he visits, and you don't have the same excitement when John or Ted come visit. You're always so happy and content when he's around. You hold on to him like if he leaves you, you'd die. And he's the same way around you. Randy freaking adores you to death! What's holding you back?"

"It's just—I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this. Not just a relationship, but be with a wrestler, you know? I'm not sure if I'm willing to make that same mistake again."

Jasmine was shocked by my response. "Are you saying that it was a mistake being with Cody?"

"He cheated on me, Jas. What was the point of being with him if all he was gonna do was hurt me?"

"True, but if you've never been with Cody, you wouldn't have had gotten close to Randy."

I thought for a second. She was right. I hate it when she's right. But it's true. I would have never gotten this close to Randy if I hadn't gone out with Cody. I guess some things happen for a reason.

"So? Are you gonna do something about it?"

I didn't answer her. Instead, I got up and got my towel out of my locker. I hurried into the shower and got cleaned up then changing into my street clothes. I rushed out of the locker room without Jasmine and back in to main part of the gym. I saw Randy coming out of the Men's locker room without Connor or Alec. I dropped my bag on the corner of the room and ran straight into Randy's arms. Before he could say anything, I gave him the most passionate kiss I could ever give. His arms wrapped around my small frame so that I wouldn't fall and my arms were swung around his neck, holding him tight. Randy soon set my down on my feet and we pulled away looking at each other.

"If I take this risk, you have to promise me something," I said, sounding a little scared about what I was going to say.

"Anything," he answered breathlessly.

"You have to promise me, you'll break up with me before you ever think about cheating on me."

Randy blinked at me, trying to confirm what I just said. Then he started shaking his head. "I can't. I can't promise that cuz I could never hurt you like that."

"Randy! Please, promise me."

I felt tears starting to from and I bit my bottom lip, waiting for his answer.

He brushed away a stray tear and smiled at me. "I promise."

Randy kept his hand on my cheek and leaned down, capturing my lips in his once again.


	21. Future, Planned, Set

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

_HeavenlyKitten- lol At least you don't wanna kick his ass foreal :) I feel like I like Cody the way I liked Randy a few years ago. He's a complete jerk, the crowd boos him and yet I LOVE HIM! lol I felt the same way when Randy turned heel again during his Legend Killer stage. I still love Randy_

_xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo- lmao! What ever you do, do not kill Cody. I still would like to see him on NXT and he's coming back to SmackDown airing this Friday :D_

_nychick4- Hey, you never know. They could get back together, but for now... Randy is taking care of her_

_LegacyChick- lol hey, he's young! ... and stupid haha_

* * *

Jasmine, Connor and Alec went off to get refills on their drinks leaving me and Randy alone at the table after all three of them simultaneously spilled their first round of drinks at once. I'm pretty sure they did that on purpose.

For once, I felt awkward around Randy. I wasn't sure what to say to him. He just smiled at me politely, continuing to eat as I played with the straw in my drink.

"A-Lee, you're gonna have to talk to me or at least look at me eventually."

I blushed, glancing over at him. Randy laughed, putting his arm around me. I started to ease a bit, remembering the feeling of being in his arms and how good it felt to be adored.

"Can I ask you something, Randy?" I spoke softly. He nodded and I tried my best to put my words in order. "Why—why'd you... why do you—" clearly my vocab and grammar skills are working against me. Good thing Randy knows me well enough to understand me... for the most part.

"I think I fell for you the first day I met you when Ted and I came to pick up Cody. Just the way your eyes glowed when you first looked at me, I thought I met an angel." That made me blush even more. "But I guess I disclosed all feelings for you like that because you were Cody's girlfriend and you're... so much younger than I am."

"I'm not that much younger than you," I responded softly.

"Ten years and about nine months."

I thought for a second. He was right. That is a big age difference.

"Then why did you—"

"I couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer," Randy interrupted.

Ugh, I'm blushing again. Why does he have to do that?

I looked at him and wondered, "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

Randy raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times at me.

"Uh, well I..."

I smiled, leaning over and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Remember what you promised me."

"I'll never break my promise."

* * *

NEXT DAY

It was pouring outside and no one wanted to leave the apartment. Brad, Aria, Randy and myself sat in the living room playing Scrabble as Jas, Alec and Connor argued about what to make for a rainy day lunch.

"Aria... I don't think smooshieness is a word..." Randy said.

"Yeah, and how'd you get so many letter?" came Brad.

"It is so a word! I use it all the time!"

"Just cuz you use it doesn't make it a real word," I sighed, handing her the dictionary.

"I should write my own dictionary..." she pouted.

My phone started to ring and I got up. "Connor! Can you play for me? I got a call."

"No! Not Connor!" exclaimed Aria. "He reads the dictionary for fun and has a vocab like a Harvard English Professor!"

"Do not and is not!" retaliated Connor.

I rolled my eyes, plopping on to the couch.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Roree!" came a very excited Lillian. She's got the habit of calling me that along with Nattie, David and TJ (Theodore Wilson aka Tyson Kidd).

"Hola, Lola!"

"Guess what? I'm finally coming to visit you!"

"Finally! Took you long enough!" I laughed.

"Yeah, well. I got sick of traveling with Daddy on SmackDown and David won't leave me alone! It's so annoying... besides, I heard John was going to see you this weekend and I just have to tag along."

"Stalker..." I said in a serious tone.

"Am not!"

"Then why don't you tell him how you feel instead of following him around?"

"Shut up, Roree!"

"I'm just saying. Anyway, I can't wait for you guys to get here. I haven't seen you since Halloween!"

"I know! Can't wait to see you too. I gotta go though. I'm about to board. I called to say hi and that I'll be seeing you soon!"

"Kay. See you then. Bye, Lola!"

"Bye bye, Roree!"

"Let me guess; Lilly is still fonding over John?" Randy asked, looking at me.

"Yes and everyone, BUT John knows it."

"Well, you know John. That thick head of his might be good for taking hits, but not much can get through it..."

"What the hell is an...ana..." Aria tried to pronounce as she got frustrated."

"Analytical; pertaining to analyze," answered Connor.

"Arg! I give up!"

* * *

Tampa, Florida. FCW Arena. 06.05.10

"Randy? Are you sure I'm ready for this?" I asked nervously as we stood outside the FCW Arena.

"Of course I think you're ready. I wouldn't have brought you all this way if you weren't."

"But I've been only training with you for a couple of months. I'm not even that good."

"Yes, you are. Now, I worked your contract out with Steve Keirn, the owner, and you'll be trained by the officials here and will continue to work under FCW every summer until you graduate. After that, you'll be fully signed to FCW until you're ready to go on to the WWE," Randy smiled warmly.

I groaned as I saw some of the talent arriving.

"All these girls are so much better than me."

I remembered the last time I was here... with Cody. All the girls are really good. I'm nothing compared to them.

"That's what training is for," Randy assured.

"LeeLee!"

My heart stopped.

I turned around slowly and was captured by two strong arms as I got the air squeezed out of me. I tired taking a breath and let out a sigh when I realized it was Brett, Ted's little brother. He's the only one I let get away with calling me LeeLee ever since I broke up with Cody.

"Brett! Can't! BREATHE!" I squeaked.

"Oh," he said putting me back down on the ground and letting me go. "Sorry. I just missed you!"

"I missed you too, but apparently not as much as you," I giggled.

"She just got here, Brett. Don't try and kill her," Randy joked.

"Hey, Randy. What are you two doing down here anyway?" Brett asked.

"A-Lee's about to sign her FCW contract," beamed Randy.

"Really? That's great! We can spend more time together seeing that I never get to see you!"

"Isn't Ted going to be jealous?" Randy joked.

* * *

**A/N: I'm loving the reviews, girls :) Glad to know everyone is enjoying the story. I hope you don't really wanna kill Cody =/ though he is heel atm... he's still sexy in my eyes XD**

**Please, please, please! Review 3**


	22. Dynasty, Legacy, My Time To Shine

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

**A/N: Like in Fatal Attraction, all promos, on-screen stuff and matches are in 3rd POV**

_xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo- lol please don't! I'd miss seeing him every week :)_

_HeavenlyKitten- Oh... Randy will always be #1 on my list ;D _

_InspiredAmatuer- Thank you, sweetie. Yeah, on my Word thingy it says it does the spelling and grammar stuff, but then I reread my work and it didn't catch all of it :(_

_LegacyChick- Yay! Let's not kill Cody-kins. Yeah, not much romantic actions from Auralee and Randy- YET! We're getting there :)_

* * *

Stamford, Connecticut. WWE Headquarters. Vince McMahon's Office. 08.17.13. Day Before SummerSlam

I looked over my contract once again for I think the eighth time this morning. Dad sat next to me, waiting a little impatiently as his hands kept tapping the chair while Mr. McMahon continued to smile at me.

"Auralee, sweetheart. What are you waiting for?" Dad asked.

What am I waiting for? This is what I've been working so hard for almost three and a half years now.

"I'm... I'm not completely sure if I'm ready yet..." I answered.

"Auralee, you've been training with the best officials in FCW for the last three years. I went down to FCW myself last month to see you and I know you are ready. The Women's Division needs a Diva like you," said Mr. McMahon.

"It's your time to shine, Auralee," grinned Dad.

A boost of confidence filled my veins and I smiled, taking the pen sitting in front of me. It's time to sign my destiny.

"Welcome to the WWE family, Auralee Hartley. You're debut will be tomorrow night at SummerSlam."

Dad and I stood up and so did Mr. McMahon. We both shook the Chairman's hand and thanked him.

"Thank you so much, Mr. McMahon. I promise you a bright future for the WWE with my name behind it," I said with determination.

Mr. McMahon laughed as my Dad shook his head. "Sorry about that, Mr. McMahon. My daughter has been spending a little too much time with Randy. The ego is getting to her," Dad joked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"It's nothing. I'm use to hearing it from most of the talent," chuckled the Chairman. "And please, call me Vince."

"Well, thank you for giving my daughter this opportunity, Vince."

"She's a very talented young lady and I am very happy she considered joining our industry."

"Thank you for signing me," I grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow in Miami, Vince."

"Have a safe trip."

Dad and I left Vince's office and made our way out of the building. The rain was starting to pour outside and I just stared mindlessly out the window of the lobby.

"Stay in here, Auralee. I'll bring the car around."

"Kay. Thanks, Daddy."

Dad grabbed an umbrella and headed outside. I stood closer to the window and watched as the rain continued to fall. I noticed a couple walking on the sidewalk, sharing a powder blue umbrella. The young lady was holding on to the gentleman's arm as he beamed down at his love. I let out a sigh and thought to myself out loud.

"The rain can be so peaceful and romantic."

"It can be with the right person."

I snapped around and squealed, "Randy!"

I jumped into his wet arms and held him tightly. Randy wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his wet body. I didn't care that he was soaked from the rain. I was so happy to see him.

"I missed you, Randy."

He chuckled in my ear and kissed my cheek. "I missed you too, A-Lee. But I saw you last week."

I pulled away and smiled up at him. "I know, but I still missed you."

Randy caressed my cheek with his right hand, leaning down to capture my lips with his. When we pulled apart, he rested his forehead against mine and I felt my heart pitter patter.

"Signed your contract?" Randy asked softly.

I couldn't find my voice. It happens every time we share an affectionate kiss. All I could do was nod. Randy laughed, kissing my forehead. I turned around in Randy's embrace so that he couldn't see me blush and so that I could see the rain fall again. His arms lingered around me as I placed mine on top of his. I leaned against his chest as Randy rested his chin on my shoulder. Thank goodness I was wearing heels so he didn't have to bend down too much. My cheeks were still burning as I felt his lips on them.

"I passed your Dad when I came in. He's so excited that you signed your contract."

"He really is. Dad was so on board when I told him I wanted to train. When you got me into FCW, Dad almost flipped out. More than me," I giggled.

"He's really proud of you, Auralee. So am I."

"Tomorrow is my debut... I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. I'll be there with you along with Nat, David, TJ, Ted and..."

I looked up at Randy and he stopped himself before continuing. I knew what he was going to say. "Have—you told Ted and Cody?"

"No. They have no clue. All they know is that I'm bringing a stunning, young, talented Diva from FCW to the WWE."

"Hope I don't shock Cody too much."

* * *

SummerSlam

For weeks now, the Hart Dynasty have been hinting of a new member joining their sable with Hart blood running through their veins. Finally, the secret is over and the revealing of the next Hart bloodline is uncovered. But Randy Orton has a surprise for the WWE Universe as well. Legacy is facing the Hart Dynasty tonight, but who will be their female partner? Randy promised his men a brilliant, generation Diva.

The show was half over and the crowd was getting anxious, waiting a new member to the WWE family.

A black Mercedes Benz pulled into the American Airlines Arena. The driver stepped out of the front and walked to the back, opening the door. A lovely young lady with wavy, chocolate brown hair stepped out from the car. A black hat shield her eyes from the audience. She soon looked up, revealing a sparkling golden, black mask that complimented her sophisticated attire and to match her golden, chestnut eyes. A smirk came upon her face as she glanced at her surroundings.

"Thank you, Carlton," she said in a gentle, soothing voice.

"You're welcome, Roree. Have a good night."

The drive handed Roree her bag and soon took off. Roree made her way through the arena as people backstage stared curiously at her. She politely smiled back at them as she continued her mission down the hallways. A woman with a mission, determined to get where she wants. Roree peered down the corridor, looking for something. She soon beamed when she found what she was looking for.

"There you are," Roree said happily.

Randy Orton soon came into the picture and the crowd was unsure of this interaction. Randy pulled Roree close to him and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Did you have a good flight?" he asked.

"I did. I'm excited to be here. I can't wait to get in the ring."

"Slow down there, baby. Let's meet the boys first and get acquainted with your tag team partners for the night."

"Fine. I can wait."

Randy put his arm around Roree and took her bag from her. They made their way down the hall as the cameras cut off.

* * *

AURALEE

"What do you think Ted and Cody are gonna do when they see—"

"AURA!" Teddy exclaimed when Randy and I turned the corner. I looked ahead of me and Ted stole me out of Randy's arms. "Oh, my god! Is it really you? Aura! I missed you!" Ted said with excitement while hugging me tightly and spinning me around.

"Ted! Put me down you crazy baboon!" I squeaked.

"Hey!" Ted put me back on my feet and glared, "Who you calling baboon?" I giggled and glanced over at Cody. He stood a few feet away from Ted and looked like he seen a ghost. I pulled my mask over my head and smiled. "Wait a minute, you're our tag team partner!" Ted asked.

"Who else?" I replied sweetly.

"I didn't know you were training! This is great! But... Randy? What happened to the point of being in Legacy, you have to be a generation Superstar?"

"You guys will understand later tonight," answered Randy. I looked at Cody again and he just stared at me. "Cat got your tongue, Rhodes?" Randy asked.

"You two... are together?" Cody questioned slowly.

"Three years and about five months now," Randy grinned proudly, putting his arm around my waist once again. "Why do you think I don't do House Shows on weekends unless it's a PPV weekend?"

"Three years? Why didn't you tell us?" Ted asked slightly offended.

"We wanted to keep it low key until A-Lee became a big time wrestler."

I started to feel uncomfortable at the conversation and at the way Cody was looking at me so I took my bag from Randy's hand and smiled, "Our match is soon. I should go change. I'll meet you guys at the curtain." I waved them bye and made my way to the Women's dressing room.

* * *

In The Ring

The Hart Dynasty; Natalya, David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd, stood inside the ring.

"Before Tyson, David and I destroy Legacy and their mystery partner; we want to introduce to the world to the next Hart in line to take over the WWE. Our long lost cousin... ROREE HART!"

'Inside' by Adelitas Way began to play and the audience was stunned at the name that Natalya just announced. Roree... the woman who just arrived at the arena... and was embraced by Randy Orton.

Roree slowly made her way out from behind the curtain in an new attire and new mask. A smirk playing off her lips and had a microphone in her hand. Her music then faded as she placed the mic to her lips.

"Thanks for the welcoming, Nattie. But uh, I have some another... legacy to watch my back."

Randy Orton's music blasted through the speakers and he came out with Ted and Cody behind him. Randy stood right next to Roree and took her left hand, lacing it with his right.

"Orton?" Natalya asked furiously. "You chose Orton and his lackeys over us?"

Roree looked up at Randy and smiled. "What can I say? Randy—they made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Randy took Roree's mic and smirked, "Meet the Leading Lady of Legacy."

o.o.o.o.o

Randy stood proudly outside of the ring as the Legacy controlled the match against the Hart Dynasty. Ted took care of Tyson while Cody brought David down. It was now Natalya and Roree in the ring, one on one. Natalya was still shocked over the fact that her cousin chose Orton's group over hers. Her own blood. Roree kept taunting Natalya in the ring, making her less focus as Roree dominated in the ring. Roree then grabbed on to Natalya and planted her finisher, the Hart Breaker, and covered Natalya for the win.

'Inside' by Adelitas Way filled the arena again as Roree stood over Natalya.

"Sorry, Nattie. I gotta follow my Hart," Roree smirked.

* * *

**Auralee's Stats:**

Name: Auralee Hartley

Ringname: Roree Hart [Leading Lady of Legacy]

Age: 22 years

Stats: 5'3'' 115 lbs

Trained By: Randy Orton, Natalya, FCW Officials

Finisher: Hart Broken [Standing Shiranui - backflip three-quarter facelock reverse DDT]

Signature Moves: Dropkick, Clothesline, Snap DDT, Bulldog, Bobyscissors, Sunset Flip Powerbomb

Associates: Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase

Entrance Theme: 'Inside' by Adelitas Way

* * *

**Review! Please :)**


	23. Love Me?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

_barnsley gal 09- :) Me too! haha I mean, who wouldn't give Randy a chance?_

xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo- lol I was gonna make it so that he would just come up and hug her and try to kiss her and get in a fight with Randy, but I decided to keep it a less dramatic till later.

LegacyChick- :( yeah, I know. Big jump. I wrote that part of the story a few months ago and I couldn't think of anything to put in inbetween that time that wouldn't bore the hell outta everyone. I tried to rewrite it, but it wouldn't fit in with the rest of the story. I hope you're not too upset with the time leap. And I haven't said it yet in the story (it'll be part of Legacy's story line with Roree) but this is their reunion of Legacy. They didn't stay together all this time. They just got back togther as a sable.

HeavenlyKitten- I'm trying to put in something unexpected in every chapter :) TRY is the keyword.

**A/N: I know, GIANT time leap, but I didn't want to bore you with the three years inbetween. I have too much for this story in the the future time line. If you read the review replies, it'll answer the time line questions I know a few of you might have. I have 13 chapters left that I've already written to post before new chapter will be written. I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can. Oh, and sry if this chapter is kinda blunt =/ I was in a rush lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Auralee.

After the match, the boys and I went back to catering and sat near the back. Randy and I sat on one side of the table with Ted and Cody on the other side.

"Oh, my gosh! Aura! That was amazing!" Ted kept going on.

"Thank you," I laughed.

"Okay. I have to ask... like a hundred questions!"

"Alright. Go for it. I was thinking I was gonna play twenty questions my first night."

"With Ted, it's gonna be twenty plus questions," Randy informed.

"First off, Roree?"

"Lillian started calling me that a couple of years ago and Nattie, David and TJ caught on."

"Lillian? You mean John's Lillian?" Ted asked. Did I forget to mention that Lillian and John are together now? It happened about two and a half years ago thanks to the convincing of Randy and me.

"Yeah."

"Speaking of the happy couple..." Randy said, looking at the double doors.

"ROREE!" came a very happy Lilly.

"LOLA!" I smiled back.

Lil ran away from John and I jumped up from my seat, meeting her half way. Our hug became a hard impact, but we laughed as we tumbled to the ground.

"How is it that you guys always end up on the floor?" I heard John say, hovering over us.

"Didn't I once say Aura falls over a lot?" questioned Teddy.

I ignored their comments and helped Lillian and myself up.

"You were awesome out there, Roree! I can't believe you're a real professional wrestler now!" grinned Lilly.

"I know! Oh, my gosh, Lola! It was such a rush out there! You have no idea! I mean, I loved the FCW crowd, but the WWE Universe is—ah! Unbelievable!"

"Oh, I know, right? Guess what? You know how I told you that I've been announcing House Shows lately? Well, I just finished up a meeting with Vince and I will now me the official ring announcer of Monday Night Raw!"

"You're kidding! AH! This is great!" I squealed, pulling her into another hug. "We get to travel together!"

"I know! Isn't this awesome?"

"Aura! I still have nineteen plus questions that NEED to be answered!" came a frustrated Ted.

Lillian turned around and looked at Teddy weird. "Huh?"

"What do you expect? I show up randomly as their tag team partner and now they have questions."

"Correction; the Leading Lady of Legacy," Randy said, getting up. "C'mon, John. We should get prepped for our match."

"Yeah. Now that Auralee's here, Lilly won't go terrorizing the crew," John teased.

"That was one time!" Lillian protested.

"With A-Lee, I doubt they'll stay out of trouble..." mumbled Randy. He walked over to me and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. "I'll be back in about half and hour."

"You mean I'm not going out there with you?"

"I don't think it's wise for you to be out there during a Street Fight, Auralee."

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

"You've got Lilly, Ted and Cody. Think you'll survive. Let's go, Cena."

"See ya in a bit, Maple Syrup," John smiled, kissing Lilly sweetly.

"Good luck, guys. Don't kill each other too bad. I don't wanna play nurse tonight."

"Oh, you know I—ow!" Lilly slapped John before he could finished and glared.

"I don't know how I handle your dirty mind..."

"You and me both, Lil. C'mon lover boy." Randy grabbed on to John's arm and the two men left for their match.

"I love your hat by the way," Lola commented.

"Oh, thank you. Mickie got it for me a few months back. I love you boots. They are too cute."

"I know, aren't they? I saw them and I was like, I must have them."

"Hello! Aura!" Ted said, waving his arms in the air to get my attention. "Questions!"

"Sorry, Teddy."

I linked on to Lilly's arm and sat down where Randy and I sat.

I answered all of Ted's questions. From the Hart family, to my being with Randy, to going to school, to training in FCW.

"I'm still surprised you guys didn't know. I was at FCW for three years. You guys don't watch the development that much do, you?" I asked.

"Not really..." Ted replied slowly.

"I can't believe Brett didn't tell you."

"You can't believe it? Every time I mention anything about FCW to him, he always says, 'Oh, no. Nothing new here. Same old, same old.'"

"I know you told me this a long time ago, but I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that your have Hart blood in you," came Lillian.

"Meh, you get use to it," I joked. I looked over at Cody and he just looked at me. I couldn't read him all night. "You're quiet tonight, Codes."

"Sorry. Guess I'm still in shock that you're here."

I nodded. What was I suppose to say to him?

We all heard a loud bang and we turned to the flat screen on the wall. John and Randy's match got to the parking lot.

"Oh, no..." sighed Lola. "He's gonna be sore tonight. I'll see you guys later. Ima go pack up our things seeing that I highly doubt Johnny will be move properly after this match. Later."

Lillian got up from the table and headed out of catering after snagging a muffin and water bottle from the refreshment table. I looked at the boys and they kept their eyes on the TV.

I stayed quiet for a second before speaking up, "We should head to the locker room. The match looks close to ending."

"Alright. Let's go," answered Ted.

I was first to get up from the table. The boys walked behind me as we made out way to our locker room. That was kind of weird. When we reached the room, I went straight to packing while Teddy and Cody sat on the couch playing SmackDown vs. Raw.

"You guys haven't changed much, haven't you?" I giggled.

"Oh, things have changed alright," I heard Ted mumbled as he destroyed Cody.

After I finished packing up our things; yes, I packed for the boys too, I was bored; I sat down in front of the couch and leaned back, watching them play. Oh, how realistic the games have gotten in the last few years.

Right when Ted was about to hit Cody with Dream Street, Cody's phone started going off. Cody put the game on pause.

"Dude! I had you!" Ted complained.

"Hold on, man." Cody pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages. "I, um, gotta go. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel." Cody got off the couch and grabbed his bag from the floor where I placed it. "Thanks for packing my things, LeeLee."

"No problem."

Cody swiftly left the room leaving me wondering. Ted turned the game back on and pinned Cody's character.

"Ha! There!" he exclaimed, throwing the controller on the ground.

"Good job, Teddy," I said.

Randy soon stumbled into the room, holding his shoulder. "Ow..." he groaned.

"Are you alright?" I asked, getting up from the ground and checking up on him.

"Yeah. Just sore. John's fine too, I think. His heads kinda bleeding but he's good."

"You made him bleed?"

"Sorta..."

"Randy."

"He's fine. Don't worry. Lilly's a good nurse from what I hear."

I helped Randy to the couch and Ted got up, grabbing our bags. "I'll go get the car. Be back in a bit."

Teddy took our bags with him as he left. I sat down on the side of the couch and pulled Randy over so he was leaning against me. I started rubbing his right shoulder and he closed his eyes, resting his head against me.

I heard his moan and smiled. "Feel better?"

"A little." Randy poked and eye open and looked around the room. "Where's Cody?"

"He got a text and left..."

"He's prolly going out with a few of the Diva's a guys."

"He does that a lot?"

"From time to time. He's usually the last one to get back to the hotel. Which reminds me; do you mind sharing a double room with me and the boys? The hotel over booked and I couldn't get us a private room."

"It's fine. It's only for one night, right?"

"Well, tonight and tomorrow. Raw is in Miami, too."

"Two days. I can prolly handle that..."

Randy slowly sat up and turned around, smiling at me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Why don't you go change? I put your sweats in the bathroom."

"Thanks, darling."

Randy pecked my lips before getting up.

* * *

Later That Night At The Hotel.

I couldn't sleep. I think it was the jetlag. Kidding! Yeah, jetlag from Connecticut to Florida. I was just so pumped up from tonight. I was wide awake. Couldn't say the same for Randy and Ted. Randy was sound asleep next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist. Ted was passed out on the other bed. I could hear him snoring a little. Cody got in at about two in the morning and I heard him stumbling to the bed and I think he fell over on Ted because I heard them arguing in whispers.

This is ridiculous. I can't sleep. I'm too restless.

I slowly removed Randy's arms from around me and slipped out of bed. I pulled on my robe and stepped outside on to the balcony.

The warm Miami air surrounded me and I smiled to myself. I waved to a few of the WWE roster as the returned to the hotel from a night of celebrating. I'll be doing that tomorrow night for my official debut. Besides, Randy was sore from his match.

I heard the glass door open behind me and I turned around to see Cody.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"No. I think I pumped myself up too much before Summerslam. Now I'm just restless."

"You shoulda gone out. I heard Mickie text you to go out."

"Yeah, but Randy was tired and I wanted to make sure he was okay."

Cody nodded. I turned back to the view and leaned against the railing. Cody went up beside me and watched too.

"I guess we should talk, huh?" he mentioned. I honestly didn't want to talk. Even though it's been years, it still hurt thinking about it. I looked down and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

I glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're sorry?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you the way I did. I just—"

"Can I ask you something, Cody?"

"Sure."

"Did you really love me?"

Cody turned his head so he was looking me in the eyes. My own eyes started to sting from the tears forming and he looked away.

"I—"

"You?"

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Right. I was just a crazed, teenage fan for you to string along till you got what you wanted."

"That's not like that at all, LeeLee! You know that!"

"No, Cody. I don't know. I thought long and hard about what I did wrong. What I did to make you stop loving me. And then I thought about how stupid I was to believe someone like you would ever love me. I was just first on your list of ring rats for you to take advantage."

"You have no right to say anything about what I do in my personal life!" He was getting frustrated. I can tell.

"I'm sorry, Cody. You're right. I don't want to argue with you."

His facial expression soften and I turned back to the nightlife of Miami.

"So you went running off to Randy?" he asked annoyed.

"It's not like that," I replied softly. "Our relationship started out really slow."

"Is he better than me?" I was silent. I didn't want to hurt Cody's feelings even though he hurt me to much in the past. "Is he better in bed than I am?" he asked with a cocky attitude.

I faced him again and looked him dead in the eyes. "I don't know. I haven't slept with Randy yet." I pushed away from the railing and made my way back into the room.

"Do you still love me?"

I stopped when I reached for the handle. I wasn't going to look him in the eyes. I won't give him that satisfaction.

"I'm never making the same mistake twice."

I pulled the door open, leaving Cody out there with his thoughts.

* * *

Cody.

Never making the same mistake twice? About what? Sleeping with a WWE Superstar and having her heart on the line to get broken...

Or...

Still loving me?

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think!**


	24. All Masks

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

_LegacyChick- I hope this chapter answers your questions and concerns :) if not... uh well, we'll see if they will be throughout the story lol_

* * *

Auralee.

I could feel the wakingness coming, but I was too comfortable in bed. I didn't want to get up. The boys were up and about already. I could hear them shuffling around in the hotel room and trying to keep their voices down. Randy wasn't by my side anymore. I felt him moving and getting off the bed awhile ago. I adjusted myself on the bed, burying my body within the covers and pillows. I soon felt some weight shifting on the bed. No!

"A-Lee. Sweetheart."

Damn.

I groaned, hiding my face from Randy.

"Darling, it's time to get up."

"I don't wanna..." I manage to mumble.

"You're not hungry?"

"More sleepy than hungry."

"C'mon, Aura!" I heard Ted say in a cheerful tone. "Wakey, wakey!"

I soon felt the blanket pulled off from me. I quickly sat up, grabbing a pillow and threw it at his head. He instantly ducked and I hit Cody instead. Oops.

"Hey! What did I do? I just got up."

"Sorry, Codes. I was aiming for Teddy." I glared over at Ted.

"You have bad aim, love," Cody laughed.

I looked over at Randy and he clenched the sheets in his hands. Cody must have realized what he said. I heard a faint 'sorry' before he disappeared to the bathroom.

I fell back on to the bed and Randy lied down on top of me, burying his face in my hair and neck.

"Get off! You're heavy," I joked.

"Too comfy," he muttered.

"I'll help you!" exclaimed Ted.

"Teddy! Wait! Don't—"

Ted's version of helping is jumping on top of Randy thus adding more weight on me.

"Get off!" I choked out.

The bathroom door opened again and Cody came out, raising an eyebrow. "I'm too afraid to ask."

"Can't! Breathe!"

Cody smiled, walking over to Ted and grabbed him by the foot, pulling him off. Cody took a looked at Randy who was now holding on to me for dear life.

"You're on your own with this one, LeeLee."

I looked down at Randy's head and noticed his ear was sticking out. I smirked and playful blew on it. I heard him growl in my own ear and his grip got tighter.

"It's not nice to tease me, darling," he whispered. "Especially with the guys still in the room."

I leaned forward a bit, brushing my lips against his skin while tugging on his t-shirt a bit and whispered back, "I don't know... I think it's more sexy that we have an audience."

All of a sudden, I felt us rolling and we fell off the bed and landed on a pile of clothes and blankets. Randy ended up on top of me again and he pinned my arms up on the sides of my head and he stared down at me, centimeters away from my face.

"Not nice to tease me. You know how I can get from your teasing," Randy smirked.

"Why do you think I was teasing you?"

I gave him my most innocent look and Randy laughed, leaning down, causing our lips to touch. He released my hands and moved them down to my waist. My hands glide against his chest, attempting to resist, but it wasn't working. Randy adjusted his position on top of me and slipped his knee in between my legs which got a moan out of me. Randy smiled into our kiss and he started licking my lips.

"Ahem!" we both heard. Well, at least I heard it. I'm not so sure about Randy because he didn't move.

I started giggling against Randy's kiss because I felt someone tickling my feet. Randy thought it was his doing so he kissed me harder, but I couldn't help it and burst out laughing, moving and kicking my feet around.

Randy finally lifted his head up and looked back. I tilted my head to see Ted standing there, looking down at us.

"Sorry, Aura. You had a Randy stuck to your face."

Randy tripped Teddy and he fell on the bed. Randy got off of me and helped me up. I straighten my clothes before making my way to the bathroom. I took my toothbrush out of it's case and began to brush my teeth. Randy came over and leaned against the door frame as the boys continued to get ready. I glanced at him in the mirror and smiled to myself.

"I've never noticed how weird you hold your toothbrush," Randy commented.

I stopped brushing my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror. I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You hold your toothbrush the same way you hold your bow for your violin."

I held my brush out and looked at my hand. Hmm, I guess I do, but my grip is more firm on my brush.

"Guess it's a habit... and it's weird?" I asked, looking at him.

"Kinda," he smiled.

I narrowed my eyes at him and continued to brush my teeth. After I finished, I brushed my hair and lightly put on my makeup. I exited the bathroom and went to my bag searching for jeans and a baby tee. Ted joined me on the bed, watching me and he found my masks.

"I gotta ask, why do you wear a mask in the ring?"

"Please. And show this pretty face to the world?" I said, pointing at myself. "I don't think they're worthy enough," I joked. Ted took one of my pink sparkly ones and put it on himself. Cody started chuckling to himself and Randy rolled his eyes. "I started wearing them at FCW. It was actually Dusty's idea," I stated, looking over at Cody.

"My dad suggested the masks? Well actually, that doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah. I stuck with it since. A lot of people tired to unmask me, including Brett when I did a storyline with him, but all has failed."

"Do you have to wear them when you're going out?" Ted asked, looking through all the different masks I had.

"Not really. Only for like interviews, signings and conferences, but I don't have to when I'm just going out or to the airport or something."

"Well that doesn't leave much to the imagination..." Ted mumbled.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead downstairs? A-Lee and I will meet you down there," Randy said.

* * *

Cody.

Ted and I left Auralee and Randy in the room and headed downstairs to the dining room area where we met up with the rest of the Raw Roster. To be honest, I felt uneasy leaving Auralee and Randy up there alone. She might have told me they aren't sleeping with each other, but they sure looked cozzy this morning.

"C'mon. There are a few empty seats at John's table," Ted nudged.

I looked across the room and saw John sitting with Evan, Kofi and Hunter. Ted and I joined them and got a few drinks.

"Morning, guys. Sore from your match last night, Cena?" Ted teased.

"Funny. I'm peachy. Didn't lose too much blood last night. Any word on Orton?"

"He's up and about with Aura. They should be coming down soon," Ted answered.

"Who woulda known Auralee and Randy, right?" came Evan.

"What surprises me the most is how Randy could keep Auralee a secret for that long," added Kofi. "Now we know why he hasn't hit on any women in the last three years."

"Thank god. For a second, I thought Orton went to the other team on us," joked Hunter.

John looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so quiet on this? You of all people should be the one talking about now."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do you have any insight to their relationship?"

"I don't like it. There. Happy?" I sneered.

"Let me remind you, you're the one who cheated on her, remember?" Ted pointed out.

"So? That's not part of the reason why. He's too old for her."

"So?" Ted retorted back. "You're five and half years older than her and you guys were together."

"That's different. Randy is over ten years older than LeeLee."

"And he sure is better for her than you were," John stated coldly with a cynical smirk.

"Fuck you."

"Calm down, guys," came Evan. "That was years ago. Things changed. I'm sure Cody is sorry for hurting Auralee, but she's obviously over it."

"Or maybe she's just using Randy to get back at Cody," mentioned Kofi. All the guys glared at him and he blinked. "What? I'm not saying she is. Aura's not the kinda girl. I'm just saying some girls might do that."

"But not Aura. She'd never use Randy like that," spat Hunter.

"Of course Aura wouldn't use Randy like that!" John agreed. "Why else would she be staying with him this long and he'd keep her a secret this long? Well, now we know Orton is better in bed than Rhodes. She's stuck with him for three years while leaving Cody's ass after one night," John laughed.

"Excuse me? I'm the one who left her, remember?" Why am I defending myself especially with that remark? This isn't going to help my argument.

"You saying she's bad in bed? Cuz I highly doubt that," Evan said with a sly smirk. Oh, how I wish I could wipe that look off his face. How dare he think of Auralee that way?

"No. I'm not saying that. Besides, she ain't giving any to Randy anyway."

All the guys looked at me in disbelief. "Yeah, right," Kofi said, rolling his eyes.

"It's true. LeeLee said so last night when we talked."

"Orton's been holding it out for over three years? Damn. Didn't think he coulda last that long," Hunter laughed.

"Didn't know he could last three weeks lead alone three years," added John.

I glanced over to the doors and noticed Randy and Auralee coming in hand in hand. I rolled my eyes at the sight and leaned back into my chair. Aura leaned up, whispering something to Randy and she kissed his lips lightly before joining Lilly, Eve and Gail a few tables away from us. Ted waved Randy over and soon joined us, taking a seat next to John and Hunter.

"Sup, guys?" Randy smiled.

"Nothing. We were just talking about you actually," John nudged.

"Oh, really? All good I presume," Randy laughed then order a drink.

"Of course," said Evan. "What el—"

"How could you keep Auralee a secret from us?" interrupted Kofi.

Hunter sighed, "Real subtle, Kingston."

"Sorry. I'm getting too impatient with all this."

Randy stay silent for a second before responding. "Auralee didn't want to make it a big deal ever since—" Randy cut himself off before finishing and glanced over at me, then continued, "I wanted to keep her wishes."

"Is it true that you two haven't had sex yet?"

"You are on a roll today, aren't ya?" Evan asked, turning to Kofi.

"Where'd you guys hear that?" Randy questioned.

They all looked at me and I shrugged. "LeeLee and I talked a little last night when I came back and she happened to mention it." Or I brought it up...

"Well, it's none of your guy's business, but yeah, Auralee and I haven't slept to together and we won't until she's ready," Randy answered, looking directly at me. Randy then smirked, turning his attention to the other, "It doesn't mean we don't have fun though."

"Oh, she's a frisky little one, isn't she?" Ted nudged.

"Let's just say, no woman has ever made me felt so—sensual before without sleeping with me."

I wanted to punch Randy in the face. I wanted to beat the holy shit out of him. I wanted to hurt him.

* * *

Auralee.

"Lil! I can't believe you didn't tell us that Aura was going out with Randy!" exclaimed Gail.

"Sorry. They made me promise not to tell. I didn't even tell John and he's Randy's best friend."

"And yet he found out anyway..."I groaned.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault!"

I rolled my eyes and Lillian nudged me.

"Roree, do you mind if I call you Roree?" Eve asked.

"Nope. Go right ahead."

"Kay, I've gotta ask, who's better in bed? Cody or Randy?"

"Sorry, hun. My lips are sealed on that." Lillian nudged me and I gave her a look. "But I will say that Randy is more playful."

"Aw!" Gail and Eve said in unison.

"I have to admit, you are good for Randy. It makes a lot of sense that he was with you in the last three and half years cuz I haven't seen him flirt with any girl or anything and he seemed happier, lighter on his feet in a way, since he's been with you," said Gail.

"Well, that's good," I smiled. "I've gotta ask you girls something."

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Tell me about... Cody. I've asked Randy, but he doesn't tell me much cuz he thinks it'll hurt me."

"But... will it?" Eve asked in concern.

"No. I'm fine. I promise. I'm just curious."

The girls looked at each other than back at me. Gail was the one who answered. "Well, after you left, Cody started flirting with that techie chick you saw him with. They were close for awhile till one night, she went back with him to his room after a PPV party. After that, he stopped talking to her and he moved on to other girls. Mainly, it's been Kelly on and off. They never really officially together, but they are definitely bed buddies if you know what I mean."

"Yeah... I know," I said slowly.

"Every time one needs a little something,something, the other is right there."

"Ew..." I said disgusted.

"Um, Roree? You do know that Kelly is in that story line with Randy, don't you?" asked Lola.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I talked it over with Stephanie—it's gonna end greatly on my terms," I smirked.


	25. Beach Bonding

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

_nychick4- I agree. I you never forget your first love... and if it was Cody... never ever! lol_

_HeavenlyKitten- lol Well, I hope you read chapter 24 cuz even though they don't have sex... Aura keeps him happy ~wink wink~ Give her time. Cody was her first and he broke her heart. She's just cautious and Randy is willing to wait :)_

* * *

The girls and I ordered our food and caught up and gossiped as we talked. I missed out a lot while being gone. I know it's not nice to gossip, but I had to be in the loop. I have to admit, I missed Mickie. I'm only going to be able to see her when Raw and SmackDown have a show together or at PPVs.

After about a half an hour, Randy walked over to our table, standing behind my chair.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Morning, Randy," they all replied in at the same time in a girly voice.

I rolled my eyes playfully and Randy rested his hands on my shoulders. I can see he's still a ladies man.

"How are you all this fine morning?"

Again, in unison, "Good."

"Well, that's good. A-Lee, if you're finished, we should—"

"Nope. You aren't taking her anywhere," interrupted Eve. "We are stealing her till the show tonight."

I tilted my head back and looked up. Randy frowned, peering down at me. "You're gonna be gone all day?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not all day," I said, looking at the girls. They just glanced at each other then back at me. "C'mon guys. I just got here and today's my first full day. I needa spend some of the time with my man," I stated, putting my hands over Randy's.

"You spent the last nine hours with him today," Gail winked.

I shot them all a look.

"Fine... we'll have her back by three..." sighed Lillian.

"And no later," Randy pretended to lecture. I tilted my head back again and Randy leaned down, capturing my lips for a loving kiss. "Call me if you need anything and... here." Randy pulled out his wallet and handed me one of his credit cards. "Today is on me. Buy whatever you like."

I stared at the shiny plastic that was floating in front of me then looked back at Randy.

"Baby, I couldn't..."

"Go right ahead. Like it's gonna put a dent on my credit."

"I fell guilty for spending your money."

"I can change that!" smiled Lilly, snatching Randy's card out of his hands.

Randy laughed and kissed my lips again. "Have fun."

* * *

Randy.

I made my way back over to the guys' table and sat down with a light sigh, "Welp, A-Lee's gonna spend the rest of the morning and afternoon with the girls."

"She gotchu saying 'welp' now?" John eyed.

I thought for a second. I didn't realize I even said it. Hmm. Oh, well.

"I guess so. Since my plans with her have changed, what do you guys have planned for today before the show?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I gotta go find Shawn for our appearance. Later kiddies," Hunter said in high pitched voice. The guys either rolled their eyes or shook their heads as Hunter got up and left the table.

"Me and Kofi have a signing we should prolly get going to. C'mon, man," said Evan who got up and so did Kofi.

"I'm heading to the gym with a few of the guys. Later." John left the table too and I was left with Ted and Cody.

"When I asked what everyone was doing, I wasn't expecting for them to leave once they tell me..." Ted shrugged, taking another drink of his coffee. "Guess I'm stuck with you two for the time being." Cody and Ted looked at each other and then at me. "I was kidding. What's up with you two?"

"I think it's safe to say for the both of us that we are both thrilled and angry that Aura is here," came Ted. "Well, I'm thrilled. Not so sure about Codes. And my anger is at the fact that you didn't tell us she's coming, but Cody's might be different..." Cody shot a glare at Ted and he flinch and scooted away then got up. "I think it's best if you two talk yourselves. I'll be upstairs."

Ted left the table, leaving me alone with Cody. I looked at him and he turned my way. It was selfish of me for me not to tell them about her, but I wanted to surprise them. Besides, I thought Cody was way over Auralee. He sure acted like it.

"Why didn't you tell us she was training to come here? Better yet, why didn't you tell us you're dating her? I thought we were like brothers," Cody stated sharply.

"You two had all the opportunity to realize she was training at FCW. I didn't feel like it was in my hands to tell you—"

"You and Mickie were the only ones who were close to LeeLee out of everyone here excluding me. I was with her for—"

"Not even six months..." Cody closed his mouth and let out a frustrated huff through his nose. I leaned forward, resting my arms on the table and continued to watch him. "You and Ted are like my brothers, but it wasn't my right to tell you that Auralee is training to become a wrestler."

"What about telling us who you're dating? You didn't have the right to tell us that either?" he mocked.

"She wanted to keep our relationship low key... seeing what happened last time she went out with a WWE Superstar."

"You should have told us!" Cody exclaimed. "At least you should have told me."

"Why?"

"Cuz I dated her! I was with her! I loved her!"

I sat back and analyzed his anger. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "Really? Then why didn't you tell her that last night?" Cody'd eyes softened and cleared up. "Yeah. I over heard you two talking on the balcony last night. You don't think I notice when Auralee gets up from the bed next to me in the middle of the night? I've been use to it for three and a half years now. The only reason why I was shocked when Kofi brought up the subject of being intimate with A-Lee was cuz I didn't think you'd be saying things to people so quick. And do you really love her or even loved her? Let me remind you, you were the one who cheated on her the night after you slept with her."

Cody sneered, getting up from the table and leaning forward, smirking at me. "You might have three and a half years with her, but I'm still one up from you, Orton. Her first time was with me, on my birthday."

"That's cuz you pressured her to."

"I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to do."

"Really? Then why is it that the day—the morning after you slept with her, she found you flirting and kissing another woman?"

* * *

Auralee.

After a few hours at the mall with Lillian, Eve and Gail, we finally made our way to the cash register with a huge pile of clothes all for me. All the girls got were a few shirts, pants or pair of shoes. All I wanted was a pair of white wrestling boots and maybe a new hat. Instead, I'm about to walk out with half of the store.

"Guys, I really don't think all of this is necessary..." I muttered.

"But they look so cute on you!" smiled Lilly.

"Lola, Randy is going to kill me! This all must cost well over a thousand or more..."

"He said today was on him. It's not like a thousand means anything to him. Plus, he's gonna love all this on you, especially this," Eve smirked, holding up a lingerie set they picked out for me.

I snatched them from her hands and placed it back on the pile of clothes.

I let out a sigh and pulled out Randy's credit card. "The last time he spent this much on me was when he helped me move and got a flat screen for the living room..."

"He got you a TV?" Gail asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... what else is he gonna do when he comes and visit me in Seattle?" I joked. "Oh, and also a a game system..."

"Electronics. How romantic," Lola said sarcastically.

"Will this be all ladies?" the cashier asked.

Letting out another sigh and smiled, "I suppose."

o.o.o.o.o

The girls and I had a late lunch after shopping and then left for the hotel. We made it back a little before three, just like they promised Randy. Unfortunately, they all left me when we got to the front doors. So, I was on my own to carry seven, yes seven bags of clothes they made me buy. When I reached the elevator, one of the bell boys offered to help the rest of the way and I was thankful he did. I was afraid I was going to tip over in the middle of the hallway and everything just falls out. Once we got to the right floor, I took two of the bags while the bell boy took the other five. I wobbled to the room I shared with the boys and slipped the key card through.

I noticed Ted reading on this bed and Cody standing in front of him. I think they were talking and I interrupted. Oops.

"You can place them on the bed on the right," I instructed my little helper.

Randy came into the room and gasped. "Whoa..."

"Before you say anything..." I dug through one of the bags and pulled out a smaller bag. "I got you a pretzel," I smiled innocently.

Randy chuckled, shaking his head and took the salty treat from my hands. I thanked the bell boy and gave him a tip before he left the room.

"What'd ya do, Aura?" came Teddy. "Buy out an entire department store?"

"The girls made me try on everything they thought would look cute on me and if it did, apparently I HAD to buy it," I sighed, plopping down on the bed next to all my perches.

"Do I dare ask how much you spent?" Randy said, peaking through a few of the bags.

"A couple of hundred..." I mumbled.

"More like a couple of hundred per bag," laughed Ted.

"Not... quite..."

"It doesn't matter. I said today was all on me," Randy smiled, walking to my side and leaning down, kissing my lips. "You deserve it, but I think we should get you another suitcase before we leave tomorrow morning..."

"Suitcase... right. Well, technically half the things I bought are a present for you too," I said, biting my bottom lip.

He raised and eyebrow and grinned. "Oh, really now?"

I pulled him down for another gentle kiss before he got up and pulled me up with him. "C'mon. You're spending the rest of the afternoon with me," he smiled, walking us to the door where our duffle bags lay along with an extra bag.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from civilization for awhile."

"Um... okay."

Randy grabbed out things and turned to the boys in the room. "Meet you guys at the arena."

"Bye, boys!"

Randy took us downstairs to the lobby and called up his rental. Randy put our duffle bags in the back seat while I held on to our extra bag. I hopped in the front seat and Randy got in the driver seat, taking off to our destination.

I peaked inside the bag to find a few towels, a bottle of sunscreen, sunglasses, a pair of his swim trunks and my bikini.

"We're going to the beach?" I asked.

"Sorta," he smiled.

"I thought we were escaping from civilization."

"We are."

Now I'm confused, but I didn't bother to ask anymore questions. I just sat back and watched the scenery as Randy drove. The sun was shining brightly today. Perfect for the beach. I pulled my sunglasses out of the bag and put them on. I grabbed Randy's too and handed it to him. Once we started to see the water, I smiled widely. I love the ocean. It's just something about that's so peaceful and calming to me. Kind of one of the reasons why my new home is right along the water side in Seattle. Unfortunately, no beaches...

Randy zoomed right past all the parking places to enter the beach and I raised an eyebrow. We then drove into a trail where all you saw were trees, but you still can hear the water. We continued down the trail for a few minutes before Randy parked next to a giant tree. He got out of the car and I just sat there, pulling my shades down and looking around at the scenery.

"Are you coming?" Randy asked with a laugh as he opened my door.

"Coming where?"

Randy laughed again, taking the bag from me and offering a hand. I stepped out of the car and he lead us through the trees. We soon reached a sandy, smaller trail and followed that down towards the water I assume.

"Wouldn't this be easier if we stopped at the designated areas along the coast?" I asked.

"Maybe. But this..." he said slowly, pushing back a few bushes, revealing an isolated area of the beach. "...is more romantic and we can be alone."

It was perfect. A small exclusive area for the just two of us. The sand was clean and clear, the water softly splashed along the edge while trees and rocks hid it from civilization.

"How'd you know about this place?"

"John, Lilly, Gail and I stumbled upon it last year when we felt like we need an adventure. That and we wanted to get away from everyone."

"It's beautiful," I simply said, gazing at the amazing view.

Randy smiled down at me and handed me my bikini. "Go change and we can enjoy it more together."

I took my swimsuit from him and hid within the trees. You would think by now I would feel comfortable changing in front of Randy. I am. Just not outside. I know, weird. Randy's seen me in my bra and panties before. Hell, he's seen me naked before, but the thought of being outside got me nervous.

I hung my dress, bra and panties on a tree branch and placed my shoes on a rock near it. I placed my glasses above my head and slowly made my way back out. I emerged from the nature and saw Randy placed a giant towel on the ground. I stepped closer to him and he looked up, smiling. Randy got up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, his bare chest touching mine and I scoot up, kissing his lips.

"I'm glad you brought us here. I love spending time alone with you," I whispered. "I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, Auralee. Now c'mon. The water is calling us!"

Randy chases me down to the splashing waves. He soon captured me into his arms and spun us around before throwing us both down in the water. We spent a couple of hours playing and splashing in the water. When we got tired, Randy walked us back up the beach, but stopped where the waves were splashing on the sand. He lied down and pulled me on top of him. The warm water hit our bodies every so often and I just lie on top of Randy as he brushed my hair out of my face. I caressed his cheek in my hand and I leaned down, pressing my lips against his. His right hand moved to the back of my neck while the other had a firm grip on my butt. I felt Randy lick my lips and I had no intention in denying him. His hands started to glide along my sides and back and I heard him groan as I pressed my body harder against his.

I won't lie, making love on the beach is one of my fantasies. But I won't give Randy that satisfaction just yet. I pulled away from our heated kiss just before he untied the strings of my bikini top. I looked lovingly into Randy's blue eyes and he leaned up, catching my lips for another kiss. I broke that one too and got up, pulling him with me. I lead us over to the towel and he sat down, taking me down with and siting on his lap. I leaned back against his chest as Randy wrapped his strong arms around me. I loved being in his arms. I loved bring near him. I love him.

The sun slowly started to set and we both knew it was almost time to get back and go to work.

I tilted my head back to meet Randy's eyes gazing down at me.

"I love you, Randy."

"And I love you. I got you something."

Randy released one of his arms from around me and dug in the bag that was sitting next to us. He took out his pants and pulled out a beautiful ring from the pocket.

"Oh my... Randy."

"I know what you're thinking and no, it's not an engagement ring," he said, putting it on my ring finger of my left hand. I thought he just said it WASN'T and engagement ring. "I'm not asking you to marry me. At least, not just yet. It's a promise ring. I promise that I will love you, always and that one day, when we're both ready, I will make you my bride and marry you."

I held out my hand hand stared at the ring. I didn't know what exactly to say.

"Randy... I can't accept this. I just spent so much of your money already."

"And I told you it doesn't matter."

I smiled at him and back down at my hand. "It's beautiful. Thank you. And I promise that the day you ask me to marry, I'll say yes."

Randy's smile grew and he kissed my cheek. "I can't wait till that day. Okay, so I know you're prolly not going to want to wrestle while wearing it and I know how much you hate taking off jewelry once you have it on so..." Randy dug back into the bag and in his shirt pocket this time, taking out a silver chain. "...I got you this so you'll never lose it."

I laughed at his gesture and took his lips with mine again.

He is too much.


	26. Fallen: Love Her

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. **

**A/N: WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

_LegacyChick- Oh. I kinda somewhat answered that in the A/N in chapter 23. Oh, well! I'll tell you now lol I wrote these chapters a few months ago and I didn't know what to put that would bore everyone within the three years. I had to move it up to three years to get Aura in the WWE to keep the story line up to date. I know, BIG TIME LEAP is a bad part for a writer, but I didn't know what to write in that time frame. Hope it wasn't too dramatic haha, but in this chapter explains just a tiny bit more on Legacy being back together. Again, it's all in the storyline :) I'm glad you're enjoying the conversations. I'm trying my best not to make them sound too dramatic, but just enough haha_

RAW

The crowd erupted with cheers as Kelly Kelly came into frame, but she looked upset.

"Please, I don't know why you're avoiding me. I tried to protect you from Kane and you can't even return a single call? You told me you liked me and I really liked you too. I thought that night we had was special," she said in a sad plea.

Randy then came into the picture and the fans reaction switched.

With a laugh, "Are you kidding me? That was one night, Kelly and frankly, it wasn't all that memorable. I used you. You are pathetic and the last thing I need with the WWE Championship on the is a distraction like you." Roree then stepped next to Randy and he placed his arm around her waist. "Besides, why would I want to be with you when I have someone like Roree?" Randy kissed Roree's cheek and gave a smug look at Kelly. "C'mon, baby."

"Hold on, Randy. You go on ahead. I'll meet you later."

Randy left the two girls alone and Roree crossed her arms, glaring at Kelly.

"So, you slept with my boyfriend, huh?"

"Randy didn't tell me he had a girlfriend and shouldn't you be mad at him for being unfaithful?"

"Not quite. You see, Randy and I were on a break when you two..." Roree glanced at Kelly up and down, "...happened. So, you should feel lucky that you had a night with Randy, cuz he ain't coming back to you."

"What makes you think he'll stay with you knowing he'll go and sleep with other women when you're on a 'break'?"

Roree went straight up to Kelly's face and glared. "Cuz I'm more of a woman than you'll ever be. And tonight, I'll prove it. In the ring. You and me. You better watch you're back, Barbie Doll."

Roree pushed by Kelly, leaving her standing there with a frown.

AURALEE

"So the ring rat is back," Kelly sneered after me once the cameras turned off.

A smirk came to my face and I turned around to face her again. "I don't think I would be considered a ring rat seeing that I've only been with two Superstars and not to get my fifteen minutes of fame, but cuz I love them. I'm not the one trying to get with the entire WWE roster. Besides, I'm a Diva now."

"Not after I get through with you."

"Please. You don't have anything over me, Kelly."

"I got Cody, didn't I?"

Touche. "You can have him. I have Randy and you can never have him."

I turned the other way again and continued down the hall.

That was fun. She might have gotten to Cody, but she is getting nowhere near my Randy, and that shouldn't be a problem.

I didn't see Randy when I followed where he walked so I assume he went back to the locker. I pulled my mask above my head as I turned the doorknob and walked inside. It was dead silent and when I opened the door, all three of them looked up at me.

Randy was standing near the door, Ted was sitting on the edge of the sofa and Cody was sitting in one of the locker slots. When I noticed them all staring at me, I was taken back a bit.

"Wow. You can definitely cut the tension in this room with a knife..." I stated bluntly. "You guys okay?"

"Peachy," Randy answered, glaring at Cody.

I glanced from Cody to Randy and raised and eyebrow. This can't be good.

To lighten the mood, I put on a smile and held out my hand. "Look what Randy got me, Teddy!"

Ted took a hold of my palm and grinned. "Ain't that a beauty? You sure this ain't an engagement ring?" he played towards Randy.

I shook my head and pulled my hand away. "It's a promise ring, silly."

"Told you!" exclaimed Randy.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Cody didn't believe me when I told the guys I got you a promise ring."

"Please. Who gets their girl a ring and not intentionally have it to be and engagement ring?" spat Cody.

"It's not an engagement ring!" both Randy and I said.

"Oh, yeah? What'd you promise her?" Cody asked as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs.

"That's none of your business," Randy growled.

"Guys, stop," I demanded.

"No, Randy. Tell us. What'd you promise dear little Auralee?"

"Cody—"

"I promised her that I will always love her," answered Randy. "I promised her that one day, when we're both ready, I will marry her."

Cody sat back and stared at us. "So technically it is an engagement ring?"

"Why do you care?" I finally snapped.

"Cuz you two are part of Legacy and I feel that Ted and I deserve to know what's going on with our teammates," Cody explained calmly.

"Liar. You're jealous, aren't you?" Cody locked eyes with me for the first time throughout this conversation. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not jealous," he gritted through his teeth.

"You weren't ever able to lie to me, Cody. You are. You're jealous at the fact that I fell in love and is in a committed relationship after with you while you're still going around, messing with different girls every night. And I'm sorry I fell in love with one of your best friends. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with this situation or hurt you in any way even though you hurt me. But that was four years ago. And three and a half years ago, I got over you." I could see the tears pricking in the back of his eyes. I honestly never meant to intentionally hurt Cody. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Maybe not four years ago... "If you would excuse me boys, I have a match against Cody's little play toy."

o.o.o.o.o

I waited at gorilla, spinning my ring on my finger. I wasn't as focused as I liked, but I just had to get over it. I looked down at my left hand and admired the shining metal wrapped around my finger and imagined what life would be like if Randy and I did get married. To be honest, I never really thought about it, but being married to Randy; I wouldn't complain. He's great. He's amazing. And I love him.

I let out a happy sigh and unhooked the chain Randy gave me along with the ring and looped it through.

"Here. Let me help you with that," came a deep voice.

I turned around to find Randy standing behind me. I gave him a grin and he took the necklace from me. I hold my hair out of the way and he clipped it back on for me. I placed my hand over the ring before looking back up at Randy.

"I'm gonna be the end of Legacy, aren't I?" I said through hopeless eyes.

Randy's expression dropped and he cupped my face with his large, rough hands. "Don't say things like that."

"I've only been here for twenty-four hours and you guys are already biting each others heads off cuz of me."

"We've always been like that..."

"Yeah, but not this much. Maybe it was a mistake coming here."

I looked away from Randy, but he pushed my head back to face him.

"Hey. We'll get over it. We usually do. Cody will man up and move on. All that matters is that I love you. And so does Teddy," he grinned. I giggled, shaking my head a bit. "And if Cody doesn't... who knows. Maybe it's time Legacy came to an end... again."

"You don't mean that!" I replied in shock.

"Darling, this group has been running on and off for the last four years. Maybe this time is the last time around." Randy was right. Legacy can't go on forever. Randy leaned forward, taking my lips in his before lacing his fingers with mine. "C'mon. You're match against 'Barbie Doll' is next."

'Inside' by Adelitas Way started to play and I pulled my mask down, securing it tight around my eyes.

Roree vs. Kelly Kelly

"Introducing first, from Port Angeles, Washington, being accompanied by the WWE Champion, Randy Orton; ROREE HART!" announced Justin Roberts.

Randy and Roree walked out on to the ramp hand in hand. Randy didn't carry is title out with him. Roree was all the glory he needed. Roree stood proudly next her boyfriend and they made their way down the ramp. Randy gave Roree a kiss on the cheek before helping her up the steel steps as he himself, jumped on to the apron from the ground and held the ropes down for Roree. She stepped between the bottom and middle ropes and slowly made her way across the ring. Randy joined her side, whispering encouraging words to his young love. Roree nodded to his words and kept her eyes locked on the ramp.

Kelly Kelly's music started to play and Roree smirked.

"And her opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida, KELLY KELLY!"

Kelly danced her way down to the ring, interacting with the fans as she did. Kelly didn't let Randy or Roree phase her until she got inside the square circle. Randy held Roree close, making sure Kelly was watching, and placed a tender kiss upon Roree's lips. Kelly peered at the couple, biting her lip. Randy soon parted with Roree and exited the ring, joining Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole.

"Evening, men," Randy greeted as he put his headset on.

"How are you doing, Randy?"

"I'm doing good, Cole. Doing real good."

"We can see that," chuckled King.

"Now I gotta ask, Randy. How'd you get involved with a girl like Roree?" asked Cole.

"I met her awhile back. She just captivated me. She took my breath away."

"So it was love at first sight then, huh?" nudged King.

"Yeah. I guess so," Randy smiled.

"Oh, my gosh, Michael. Randy Orton is actually giving a genuine smile. Someone document this!"

"What about you're little fling with Kelly Kelly?" Cole asked.

"That? That was nothing. I was upset the night Roree asked for a break so she can focus on getting here. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I sure can tell you, that will never happen again. I'm in love with that beautiful girl in the ring and not the plastic toy she's up against."

"Randy Orton in love. Never thought I'd live the day to hear that statement," came King.

Randy laughed and sat back, watching the match.

o.o.o.o.o

The match weighed heavily on Roree's part. Kelly seemed distracted tonight, but Roree still showed dominance in the ring. Kelly tried her best with a finisher, but she slipped and Roree got in a perfect Hart Breaker for the pin.

"And here is your winner; ROREE HART!"

Roree stood up and looked down at her work. The referee raised her hand in victory and Roree rolled out of the ring, meeting Randy. He gave her a proud hug and kiss on the cheek before the two made their way backstage.

RANDY

"Roree! That was awesome!" came a very excited Lillian.

Auralee pulled away from so the two could hug and laugh together. I rubbed the back of my neck, waiting for the excitement to simper down, but I highly doubt that will happen soon. Thank goodness the night was almost over. John came to my side and looked on at our girls. Ha, our girls.

"I have to admit, she's more calm than I thought she'd be," John joked.

"Me too, actually. I'd thought Lilly would tackle A-Lee to the ground, but they're still standing."

"We can hear you!" the girls glared at us.

John and I jumped back a little, not really realizing they listening.

"Geez, Johnny. I have more self control then you give me credit for," Lilly pouted.

"I'm sorry, baby. You know I was kidding."

Lilly ignored John and turned back to Aura. "You were great out there! We are so gonna celebrate tonight!"

"What's the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"Dancing and drinks. What else?" answered John.

"Perfect!"

"Well, the main event is next and none of you guys are in it," started Lil.

"Thanks, babe," John said rolling his eyes.

"I meant that since you guys aren't doing anything, we should go back to the hotel and get ready now!"

"I'm in," smiled Auralee.

"Alright. Why not?" I shrugged.

"Great! Let's go, Roree!"

o.o.o.o.o

I wasn't sure how long Auralee spent in the bathroom. Ted and Cody had time to get back to the hotel, get ready and wait downstairs at the lobby. I waited patiently as I could in the hotel room, pacing around a bit now dressed in a pair of jeans and a black, pin stripe dress shirt.

"A-Lee? Are you ready yet? The guys and the car is waiting," I called into the bathroom.

"Okay. I think I'm done."

I laughed a bit. She normally doesn't take this long. Auralee takes like fifteen minutes in the bathroom and comes out looking gorgeous. I don't know what's up with today.

I heard the door click open and I turned around and she took my breath away. She beamed at me as she stood in a little black dress with golden rings that wrapped around her body. Aura stood tall in matching gold heels and a little red flower clipped her hands out of her glowing face.

Auralee looked down at herself then back at me. "Do I look okay?"

My dropped jaw formed into a grin and I replied, "You look stunning."

I went over to her, taking her hand and letting her spin in my palm. Aura giggled a bit before stopping, facing me. "Is it too much? Lola made me buy this," she answered, rolling her eyes.

To answer her, I just kissed her lips lovingly. Auralee smiled at me when I pulled away and I walked us over to the door. We made our way to the lobby, Auralee holding on to my arm and me proudly showing off my beautiful girlfriend. Ted, Cody, John and Lilly were taking the same car as us to the club so they waited in the lobby for us. Lilly squealed when she spotted Aura, saying it was definitely worth buying the dress. I surely agree. I saw the envy and jealousy in Cody's eyes and that just made my day.

I'm not going out with Auralee just to piss Cody off. I'm in love with her. But I sure love to make him feel awful for what he did to her. This is just prefect.

We all piled into the Hummer I rented for us and we were on our way to Set Night Club.

We walked inside and I immediately twirled Auralee out on to the dance floor. 'Body Body' by Missari played and I know that's one of her favorite songs. She laughed and smiled as we danced around the flashing lights. I pulled her close to me as the song ended and we danced like that well into the next song... and the song after that. When we both started to get breathless, I spun her out of the mob of dancing couples and over towards the bar where John, Lilly, Ted, Cody and Eve sat.

"Roree, that dress looks amazing on you," complimented Eve.

"Thank you."

"I'm not complaining," I mumbled, ordering us a round of drinks.

"You gotta save me dance later on, Aura," Ted winked.

"You got it, Teddy Bear."

I noticed John looking around and I raised and eyebrow. His eyes soon widen and he gasped. "Aura! They have karaoke! We have to do it!"

"Oh, Johnny..."

"C'mon! We haven't done it in months!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Cody asked.

"Whenever John comes and visits me in Seattle, we always go out and do karaoke," Auralee explained.

"Randy, can I barrow your girl for like five minutes?" John whined.

"Go for it. You know how much I love seeing her perform on stage."

John took Auralee's hand and they made their way to the stage as Auralee glared at me. I raised my drink up and took a sip. I watched as John talked to the DJ and begged Aura to sing. She kept neglecting him, but John gave Auralee his most pathetic look and she gave in. She's a sucker for blue eyes for sure. The DJ handed her a mic and John stood on behind her.

Auralee shook her head before speaking into the mic.

"Hey, Miami! What's up?" The crowd reacted greatly at her and Aura let out a laugh. "So, my friend John Cena... he made me come up to sing a song. Why not, right? So, this song is for my lovely boyfriend, Randy Orton."

"And for my baby, Lillian Maple."

[Fallen by Keshia Chante feat. Freeway]

Auralee:

_We was just walking, just smiling and talking. Then add to my surprise, got lost in your eyes. This time they were different. And I found what it meant. After I leaned in, I helplessly fell in._

Auralee kept her eyes locked on mine as she sang out and danced a little on the stage. She gave me a little wink before turning to the crowd and continued to sing.

_Help me I've falling in love. And now I can't get up. Somewhere between your lip is where I think my heart slipped. I tried to catch myself. Not even I could have helped myself from falling. I think that I'm in love._

She took a glance over at Cody before she carried on to serenade the audience.

_In love and I can't see. What's happening to me. You blinded my thoughts from what pain and tears taught. See my hearts been broken before. It don't trust love anymore. One kiss from you, I just let myself fall right through._

Auralee turned her attention back towards me and both John and Auralee blew me a kiss from the stage. I shook my head and chuckled as the people in the club started laughing, knowing John was aiming towards me too.

_Help me I've falling in love. And now I can't get up. Somewhere between your lip is where I think my heart slipped. I tried to catch myself. Not even I could have helped myself from falling. I think that I'm in love._

_Got me hypnotized with your magic spell. I got butterflies can't control myself. Close my eyes at night and I dream of you. It's true, don't know what to do._

Auralee looked directly at me with a serious, yet passionate expression on her face. A smile tugged on my lips as it felt like us two in the entire world, and she was only singing to me.

_(Don't stop now) Since I let you in. (You showed me how) You showed me how to love again. And there's no reason why I can't give you a try cuz it feels so right._

John:

_Love me, shawty. Just me, shawty. I could take you to the top. Trust me, shawty. [Cena] freeze world will and vic. I can take you from the pink flight jacket to the mink, shawty. Do your thing, shawty. Go ahead, sing, mami. It's all good in done time. I'll make you bling, mami. When you need me you know right where to find me. And you can't get up, that's why you making me yours. Wait till you get older, I'm ain't breaking no laws. _

John sent a wink over to Lillian I nudged her sense she was sitting beside me. She giggle, blushing a bit from his little dedication and pushed me aside slightly. I pulled Lilly into a side hug and we continued to admire on.

_Air force gotta let love takes it's course. I got the Porsche box dual exhaust. Couple mill in the bank, couple thousand dollar rings, mami. And it ain't nothing without you to share with the vanquish inside probe blue. Know what you're thinking. You a week in a model, fool. It's your birthday make a wish. C'mon!_

Auralee:

_I've fallen for you._

_Help me I've falling in love. And now I can't get up. Somewhere between your lip is where I think my heart slipped. I tried to catch myself. Not even I could have helped myself from falling. I think that I'm in love. _

_Got me hypnotized with your magic spell, I think that I'm in love. Close my eyes at night and I dream of you, I think that I'm in love. It's true, don't know what to do, don't stop now, I can't get up. Its's true, don't know what to do, don't stop now, I think that I'm in love._

_In love._

"I love you, Randy," she giggled.

"Lillian, love you, baby girl!" came John.

I gave Lilly a look and she nodded. "WE LOVE YOU ROREE AND JOHNNY!" we both shouted like love sick groupies. But we meant it.

CODY

I glanced back and forth from Auralee and Randy as she performed her little song with John on stage. I'll admit, I was jealous. She's never done something like that for me. Then again, she gave her innocence to me.

I reached into the pockets of my jeans and pulled out the charm bracelet I once gave her and she gave back. It might have been closure for her, but...

I still love her.


	27. Connection

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. **

**A/N: WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

RANDY

I watched as John helped Auralee off the stage and made their way back to the bar when she was captured in Evan's arms. I laughed as he spun her around and back to the middle of the dance floor. Lilly got up and took John back on the floor and danced in the flashing lights.

"No fair. She promised me first," Ted pouted.

He pushed out of his chair and headed over towards Auralee and Evan. Ted turned her around to face him and Evan didn't seem to mind dancing behind her.

"Well, I can see the guys still love her," Eve smiled over at me.

'What's not to love?" I returned with a grin of my own.

I noticed Cody staring over at A-Lee's direction and I raised an eyebrow. He looked at me and took his drink. "I didn't know she could sing like that."

"Music is in her blood. And her mom use to sing so it runs in the family," I informed.

Cody looked away and clenched his teeth. I think he was jealous at the fact that I knew more about Aura than he did.

I soon heard the laughter of Ted and Auralee behind me and they rejoined us at the bar.

"Teddy, you are a crazy ass dancer," Auralee laughed.

"I just need to find the right dance partner and I think I have," he smirked, pulling her into a side hug.

Aura kissed his cheek and then leaned over on me. I kissed her forehead and place and arm around her small frame.

"You did amazing up there. Thanks for the dedication," I winked.

"Well, it's true you know. The song fits perfectly for you and me," she smiled.

I bent down and kissed her lips sweetly. She pulled away slowly before getting another peck on the lips.

"Bartender! A round of shots, please," sang Ted.

The guy behind the bar took out five shot glasses in front of us and poured the finest liquor he had. Auralee looked up at me for a second and I nudged her to take the glass.

"What's the matter, Roree?" Eve asked. "You don't drink?"

"Well... not really. I um... never had a shot before."

"Just a shot, right? I mean, you've had other drinks?"

"Uh, do wine coolers count?" she asked innocently.

"You're twenty-two years old and you've never had a real drink?" came Ted in disbelief.

"No. At school, we couldn't even if we were the legal age. It was to keep the students in line so they won't mix their professional school work with partying. Even in the summer when I was in Florida for FCW, I didn't drink other than Hard Mike's..." Aura confessed.

"Well, you aren't in school anymore," beamed Eve, handing her the shot glass.

Auralee looked at it for me second before at everyone around us. "Here goes." Auralee placed it to her lips and down the shot in one gulp as I did mine. She slammed the glass back down and started coughing. "Oh, wow... that was strong," she laughed.

I chuckled a bit, handing her my beer which probably didn't help much. Her face started to turn red and I hugged her tight.

"Maybe we should ease you into the drinking. How about a Watermelon Martini?"

She nodded and I waved the bartender back over.

o.o.o.o.o

As the night went on, Auralee and I migrated to the dance floor a few times and then eventually ended up on the couch of the VIP lounge. Well, I was on the couch, Auralee was on my lap which I guess counts as the couch since I was on it. John, Cody, Ted, Evan, Kofi, Lilly, Gail and Eve joined us as well. Gail and Eve were at the private bar, flirting with the bartender. John was up and about talking to the guys while Lillian danced with Kofi.

The lounge was pretty dark. The only light source was the flashing lights out in the club that beamed in every so often. I slid Auralee and I into the corner of the couch and messed around with her a bit.

I pushed her hair back and began licking and sucking on her neck as my hand massaged her legs that were hiding my... situation.

"Randy... stop..." she whined, attempting to push away, but it was obvious she didn't want to move. Auralee has every right to get up and leave, but I knew she didn't want to.

"Make me," I challenged.

She let out an adorable giggle that just made me want her more.

"Should Cody and I find another place to crash tonight?" questioned Ted, who interrupted us.

I shot him a glare and Aura laughed, shaking her head no. "It's fine, Teddy. I'm sure Randy can last one more night..."

Auralee was about to get up, but I kept her down, on top of me. She gave me a questionable look and I cleared my throat and she giggled, kissing me lips. She reaching into my coat pockets and pulled out the keys to the Hummer.

"Teddy? Could you tell Lola that she'll drive us back to the hotel? She's the only one who didn't drink tonight."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back."

Aura watched as Ted went in search for Lilly and I just watched Auralee. She turned her attention back at me and gave me a smile.

"You know, I am capable of driving," I mentioned, but then getting distracted by the exposure of her neck.

"Right. With five shots and about eight beers in your system in the last hour? I don't think so," she retorted.

* * *

AURALEE

Lola and I managed to get the boys out of the club, into the car and back to the hotel within a half hour. John had little more to drink than the rest so he was more difficult to maneuver. Cody, on the other hand, passed out on the car so I made it Randy and Ted's job to take him back to the room as I helped Lilly with John to their room.

"Oh, my gosh! He's heavy," I groaned as we threw him on the bed.

Lillian sighed and sat down on the bed. "Try waking up with him on top of you with all his weight!"

I scrunched up my face and shut my eyes. "I don't wanna know!"

"Not like that you pervert! I meant that John likes taking up a lot of room and he doesn't notice if he's squishing me in the middle of the night..."

"That explains the extra large king size bed..."

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, Roree! I'll see you in the morning."

I gave Lola a hug before leaving her room and making my way to mine.

The guys left the door open for me and I walked in to find them changing for bed. Well, except for Cody who was already crashed on the bed.

"Every girls dream to return to a hotel room with three drunk WWE Superstars..." I muttered as I walked in.

"Ahh! Three hot drunk WWE Superstars," Teddy corrected.

"Keep thinking that, Theodore..."

I grabbed my PJs from my bag and made my way to the bathroom. I washed off all my makeup and sipped out of my dress, hanging it on the door. I brushed my teeth and my hair before walking back out into the bedroom area. Ted was on the balcony on his phone, Cody was asleep on his bed and Randy motioned me to join him on ours.

I hurried my way over to him and jumped in. He wrapped the blanket around us and I snuggled against his chest. Now, Randy isn't completely drunk. He was aware of what was happening around him... I think. I can still smell the alcohol on him, but it wasn't too bad.

I felt bad. These were the moments Randy was most... interactive and I still wasn't giving it to him.

I was scared to. I was scared that when I do, he would get up and leave the next morning. I never told Randy that. He just knows I'm not ready. But I've been holding it out on his for three and a half years now. How much longer can he hold on? Sure, we mess around a lot and he says he's satisfied, but sometimes... I'm just not so sure.

Randy place a finger under my chin and left my head up a bit to look him in the eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I smiled. He always says that when he notices me thinking. "I love you," I simply answered.

He smiled too, capturing my lips with his own.

"I love you too, Auralee."

* * *

NEXT MORNING

I felt my cell phone vibrating somewhere on the bed. I patted the area around to me find it and end up patting Randy's... special area. He growled in my ear and pulled me closer to him. Oops. I slipped my arms out of his hold and flipped over, propping myself up with my elbows. I dug underneath my pillow and found my cell.

"Who is calling you at this time of morning?" Randy mumbled, pulling me closer to him.

I checked the Caller ID. "Aria," I stated. "Morning, Aria."

"Aura? You gotta check your laptop."

I turned myself over again and sat up. "Why?"

"Just do it! I sent you an email to a wrestling gossip site—"

"Hun? What did I tell you about those sites? They're not legit..."

"Well this story kinda is."

"Fine. I'll check it."

I hung up and tossed my phone at the end of the bed. I glanced over at Cody and Ted's bed and they both started to stir. I bent down and recovered my laptop from under the bed. I pulled it up and placed it on my lap.

Randy sat up with me and rubbed his eyes. "Darling, what are you doing?"

"Aria wants me to check my email. Something she found on one of those wrestling sites where you can get spoilers and gossip on the Superstars."

"Like those are truthful..." I heard Cody say as he got out of bed.

Ted rolled over on his stomach and faced me, watching me. I went to my email and clicked the first unread message from Aria. I clicked on the link she sent me and waited for it to load.

"Bet you ten bucks that is has to do something with you," I joked, turning to Randy.

"Well, I AM that popular."

I shook my head and looked at the web page. My eyes widen. "Oh, great..."

"What?" asked Ted.

Randy let out a sigh and plopped back down on the bed, covering his face.

"It's a picture of me four years ago when I was at ringside in the audience and Cody came over, giving me a hug and a kiss," I explained.

"So...?" Ted asked slowly.

"Then, it's a picture of me from SummerSlam with my mask on walking with you guys... THEN it's a picture of me last night at the club dancing and kissing Randy..."

"...huh. Really now?" came Ted once again.

I closed my laptop and groaned, falling back in bed with Randy. He put an arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"That was freaking fast. How could they connect the two so quickly?" I questioned, staring at the ceiling. Then it hit me. "Wait—Kelly."

"Don't worry, about it, darling. We'll figure it out."

"You do realize once Stephanie finds out, she's gonna make this into a story line. I guess one of you guys are gonna be the lucky one to unmask me," I sighed... glancing at Cody who stayed quiet while standing at the foot of my bed.


	28. Ex's, CoWorkers, Friends

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. **

**A/N: WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

Next Raw. Promo

Cody and Ted were in the their locker room, getting ready for their tag team match against DX. Ted looked calm and relaxed, but it looked like something was on Cody's mind.

"Dude. Relax. We've wrestled against DX before and we've defeated them. This isn't going to be a sweat," Ted assured.

"It's not that. It's Roree," Cody frowned.

"What about her?"

"What do we really know about her? Randy's been keeping her a secret from us. Why would he do that?"

"Seeing that we weren't talking to each other for months before we got this team back together a few weeks ago?" Ted replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Still. He didn't mention one word to us about her till SummerSlam last week."

"He said he had a surprise for us. Roree was our surprise. Why are you tripping? She is part of the Hart dynasty. She is an excellent competitor, a great asset to this team and Randy's happy."

"That's just it. All we know about her is that she's a part of the Hart line, she's been dating Randy and she can wrestle. That's it. And what's with the masks? Is she hiding something?"

"Cody. Stop it. You're gonna drive yourself crazy thinking of these ridiculous questions about Roree."

"Talking about me, boys?" Roree walked into Legacy's locker room and the WWE Universe cheered and whistled. She gave her teammates a smile before continuing, "You guys know if you have any questions, you can ask me straight to my face."

Cody crossed his arms. "That's just it. We can't really see your entire face."

Roree let out a giggled and glanced up at Cody. "Sorry Cody-kins. I don't expose this face to just anybody."

"Why are you here?" Cody rudely asked.

"Randy thought this time around, Legacy should expand it's horizons with a female member. Don't cha think I make a great Leading Lady of Legacy?" Ted looked at Cody as Roree ended her explanation. Cody wanted to say something, but his bit his tongue. "Anyway, Randy sent me to get you guys for your match. I will be accompanying you to the ring."

"Alright. Let's go," Cody answered slightly irritated.

* * *

AURALEE

Just to fast forward through a thrilling half hour match, my boys won with the uh... motivation from me.

I didn't have much to do for the rest of the night other than my tag match with Randy against Chris Masters and Eve.

I stayed in the locker room most of the night with Ted and Cody. Randy was running around the arena like a chicken with it's head cut off. Ugh, I hate that expression. Why'd I use it?

I lied on the couch upside down, watching Cody and Ted arguing about something. My legs hung over the back as my hair hung slightly off the cushion. I was still wearing my mask so that freaked Gail when she came in.

"Guys? Can you leave for a bit? I need to talk to Aura privately," I said sweetly.

Ted and Cody glanced at each other and smirk, "They're gonna talk about us," they both said.

"Don't flatter yourselves," Gail replied, rolling her eyes.

The boys shrugged and swiftly left the room. I stayed in my comfortable place on the couch and Gail looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked slowly.

"What is the freaking deal with you, Randy and Cody?" she bluntly asked.

I flipped myself over and stood next to her. "You of all people know the story. I spend an entire night explaining it to everyone."

"No, I mean now. All week, you've been acting weird around Cody except when Randy's by your side."

"Well, I don't know how to act around him. How am I suppose to know how to act with him?"

"I don't know!" Gail exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "Yell at him! Scream at him! Be a bitch to him!"

I blinked a few times. "Why?"

"Aren't you furious at him for what he did to you? Not once when you told me what happened did you mention a tantrum about this whole ordeal."

I snapped at him last week sorta... does that count?

"What good will that do?"

"I've never seen or heard you being angry and go off on anyone. You know it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions, Auralee."

"I'm not angry... anymore."

"Do you still have feelings for Cody?"

That question stunned me, but I replied without hesitant, "No! Of course not!" Gail crossed her arms and gave me a look. I let out a frustrating sigh. "Yeah, he was my first love, but I'm in love with Randy now."

"Then settle things with Cody cuz it looks like you two still have feelings for each other."

"You're crazy," I replied, shaking my head profusely. Gail gave me another look and I flinch. "Alright. I'll talk to him. Just stop looking at me like that."

"Good cuz you should know that rumors spread fast in the locker rooms and 60% of the time, they aren't accurate."

"Don't I know..."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Good luck with your match. Are you going out to the thing with Hunter and Steph?"

"To their dinner thing? Yeah. They invited Randy and I yesterday. You going?"

"Yup. Teddy's gonna be my escort," she played. "Later. I'll send the boys back in."

Gail opened the door and found Cody and Ted with their ears pressed up against the door. Thank goodness the arena's backstage rooms are sound proof. The boys stumbled forward a bit, but used the door frame to keep their balance.

"Why are you guys standing in the doorway?" Randy asked behind them.

They looked back and then to Gail and I. I shook my head and took a seat on the couch again.

"I kicked them out so I could talk to Aura," smiled Gail.

"John was right. You Diva's have us whipped," Randy laughed, scratching his head. "A-Lee, c'mon. Our match is next."

"Okay. Bye, G. Later, boys."

o.o.o.o.o

Randy and I unfortunately lost our match. It was so that Eve and Chris could build up their on-screen angle.

After out match, Randy and I went back to the hotel a bit early to get ready for Hunter and Stephanie's dinner party. Why were they having a party? Because they can I suppose. No special occasion really. According to Randy, they hold a dinner party for their closest friends in the industry every couple of months. I'm not complaining. Anything to give Lillian and I an excuse to get all dolled up is good with me. Stephanie said that it's going to be semi formal yet casual. So, Lola and I did just that. I wore a flowy, ivy dress that hugged my waist and silver chains hung on my shoulders as straps. Lillian styled a pretty rose colored evening dress that held a little off her shoulders.

The dinner party was held in the ballroom of the hotel the roster and crew was staying at so that was convenient. I took Randy's arm in mine and we walked downstairs to the room.

About half of the Raw roster was present including a few of the crew members. A couple of SmackDown Superstars were there as well.

Randy lead us over to one of the tables where we sat with Hunter, Stephanie, John, Lillian, Dave, Shawn, Beth and Maryse. I sat in between Randy and Dave, facing the entrance of the ballroom. We all exchanged a few greetings and chatted as everyone else soon arrived. I noticed Gail and Teddy walking in a few minutes later. Ted had his arm around her waist as they smiled and sat down at the table next to us. Randy waved one of the waiters over to get our drinks and I spotted Cody coming in with Kelly hanging off his arm. Of course he'd arrive with her attached to him. I was slightly annoyed at that, but I pushed it all aside because I didn't care. At least, that's what I told myself. Cody lead them over to the table where Ted and Gail sat and Cody sat right behind me. I knew he did that on purpose.

Dinner soon started and everyone burst out in conversation. I had fun listening to Hunter, Dave and Randy reminisce over their Evolution days and all the pranks Hunter and Shawn pulled as DX. Lola and I played a game with Beth and Maryse, seeing who knew who better; me and Lilly or Beth and Maryse. Lillian and I won that even though Beth and Maryse's friendship has a few more years on ours.

Our meal came and went quickly. Now it was time for dessert. Randy and I decided to slip a big piece of red velvet cake with three scoops of Crème Brulee gelato. With my sweet tooth, I ended up eating most of it.

In the middle of dessert, Hunter and Stephanie stood up and smiled at all of us.

"Thank you guys for joining my beautiful wife and I for this amazing dinner party," Hunter grinned. "We love having you around and we wanna thank you all for another great quarter in the WWE. Now, enjoy your desserts cuz you all will be hitting the gym early tomorrow morning... enjoy the open bar and enjoy the live entertainment of the... DJ. Have a great night everyone! Cheers!"

We all raised our glasses high and drank up! The DJ started to play some music, the lights slowly dimmed and a disco ball sparkled from the ceiling. I let out a laughed and Randy took one more slip of his wine before taking my hand and guiding us to the dance floor. It was just us at first, goofing around while everyone laughed, cheered and hooted at us until a few more people joined in the fun. Randy twirled me a few times before I was twirled into Evan's arms. I giggled as his arms snaked around me and Eve bumping into Randy's chest. We danced and danced until I leaned over to Evan and told him that I would be right back. He gave me a nod and I glanced at Randy, telling him that I'll be back.

I pushed through the sea of wrestlers and out the ballroom, making my way to the restrooms.

* * *

CODY

I noticed Auralee whispering something to Evan before touching Randy's arm and leaving the ballroom. Gail noticed me watching and nudged me. I turned to her, raising an eyebrow and she mouth 'Go talk to her.' I excused myself from the conversation I was having with Ted, Gail, Kofi and Kelly and slowly followed Aura. She slipped into the bathroom and I sighed, waiting for her.

I leaned up against wall opposite of the Ladies Restroom and crossed my arms. LeeLee soon exited and she was taken back a bit to see me waiting.

"Cody. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I said, pushing myself off the wall.

"Um, okay."

I stepped a few feet towards her and my gaze ran up and down her body. "You look beautiful tonight."

Aura slightly grinned and bit her bottom lip. "Thanks. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" she laughed a little.

"No. I just thought I'd start with a compliment." She laughed a bit more and shook her head. I smiled to myself, but my thoughts kicked and I gave her a serious look. "LeeLee? Where do we stand?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and me. Friends? Co-workers? Ex's who hate and don't talk to each other?"

Aura made a confused face. "All of the above?"

"What?"

"Yeah, we work together, we are ex's, but I don't hate you, Codes."

"Then what's up with the last week with us not saying a word to each other? And when we do talk, we end up arguing."

"Well, you didn't strike up a conversation either," she shrugged. "As for the arguing, can you blame me? You're always sneering at me about Randy or the past. When else do you expect from me?" I didn't know what to say. At this point, I was getting a little frustrated. I wanted to say everything that was screaming in my mind, but I knew I couldn't without scaring her and have Randy on my ass. Aura spoke again before I could burst out my feelings for her. "I do wanna be friends, Cody." Friends. That's what I need is to be friends with my ex. "I know Randy kinda broke the Guy Code for going out with his friend's ex girlfriend, but we're happy. And I still wanna be part of your life, Codes."

That lit me up a bit. "I wanna be in yours too."

Aura smiled wider and walked up to me, pulling me into a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her hair. LeeLee pulled away, a little too quickly for my liking and kissed my cheek.

"Friends then."

She let me go and made her way back to the ballroom.

Friends.

This is going to kill me.


	29. Missouri Charm

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. **

**A/N: WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

Auralee

I mingled back into the ballroom and peered over the crowd of wrestlers. I spotted Randy talking with John and Lola near the bar and I smiled, making my way over towards them. Randy's face lit up when he saw me and immediately pulled me into his arms as I reached them.

"What are we chatting about over here?" I grinned.

"Our men are planning a double date for us," smiled Lilly.

"Oh, really? Please, do tell," I nudged, looking up at Randy.

"Nope. Our lips are sealed," smirked Randy.

"Well, at least until this weekend," chuckled John.

"Ugh, four days..." Lillian and I whined.

"Oh, how will you girls survive?" teased Randy.

I rolled my eyes, but wrapped my arms around Randy's mid section as he rocked us back and forth a bit.

"So, I talked to Cody again," I mentioned, not knowing what else to say.

"Really?" Randy asked surprised.

"Yeah. We're gonna try and be friends." I looked up at his face and he gave me a weird expression. "What?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, A-Lee?"

"Why not? You're still friends with him, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"I know Cody and I have a past, but isn't it better if we're friends then hating each other since we are working together?"

"What about the fact that Cody is still in love with you?" Lola butted in.

"He is not still in love with me. We both moved on. Cody... more than once."

"Right. Rhodes not hung up on you. That's a thought," John stated, taking a drink of his beer.

I turned my gazed back to Randy and smiled. "Cody moved on, many times. I moved on. I'm in love with you. Nothing will change that. The friendship between Cody and I is strictly professional and as just friends. If Cody does have feelings for me, then he will either get over it or I will end the friendship," I assured Randy. "But I think it's best that I'm friends with your friends and our co-workers."

"You're right. I'm just being a little over protective. I know you love me and I love you too." Randy leaned down and kissed me sweetly. "And Cody's never lying a hand on you..."

"There it is!" exclaimed John.

* * *

COdy. Later That Night

Ted and I went back to our hotel a little after midnight. I lied down in my bed, holding up Auralee's charm bracelet and played with the charms as Ted stumbled around the room, packing his things for his flight home tomorrow. I wasn't going home until the afternoon so I wasn't in a rush.

Ted finally closed his last suitcase and let out a sigh of relief. He glanced over at me, but I didn't return his gaze.

"You still have that bracelet? Randy will kill you if he found out," Ted said, shaking his head.

"It's not like I'm gonna throw everything away."

Ted sat down on his bed, facing me and leaned forward, resting his arms on his lap.

"How long are you gonna keep this from Randy and Auralee?"

"What are you talking about, DiBiase?"

"You're still in love with Aura. And don't lie to me. I know you do. In the last four years I've roomed with you, you've said her name in your sleep. I notice you glancing at the picture of you and her hidden in your wallet. I flipped through your iPod and found a song that doesn't fit in with all your other music. 'All Over Again' by Jackie Boyz? With Auralee's name written for the album slot? Admit it, you're still in love with her."

"Can you blame me? LeeLee's an amazing girl. I was a fool to let her go."

"You mean 'to be an unfaithful jackass' is more like it."

"Yeah... that. I'm still in love with her, Ted."

"Well, get over it. You and Aura had four and half months. Her and Randy have four and a half years—"

"Ahh! They said three and a half," I corrected.

"As a couple, yes, but Randy said he's been close to her longer than that and had feelings for her long before that. She's with Randy now and they're happy together. You might have ruin things for the two of you, but don't ruin things for the two of them."

"Only if Auralee tells me that she still has feelings for me, then I'll leave them alone."

Ted pondered at my choice of words. I said it in that way just to confuse him. Truthfully, I don't know what I'd do.

* * *

Auralee. Next Day

Randy and I were at the airport, about to head to Missouri. I was going to spend our time off with Randy in St. Charles since he spent it with me in Seattle last week. Then this Saturday, our exciting double date with John and Lilly which he still hasn't informed me what we're going to do.

Randy and I sat in the waiting area in front of Gate 32A. Evan was taking the same flight as us that was heading to St. Louis so he sat with us along with Eve since her gate was near by.

"I can't wait to see your parents and Nate and Becky. I haven't gone to Missouri with you in so long," I said to Randy.

"I know and they've missed you. But you won't be seeing Rebecca. Her and her husband are in Vegas," confirmed Randy.

"Awe," I pouted. "She knew I was coming home with you this week and she left anyway?"

"He's there on business and she couldn't be away from him," Randy shrugged. "But I'm sure she'll be back before we leave Friday morning."

"Do you guys have anything exciting planned for our first three days off in months?" laughed Eve.

"Sleep!" I exclaimed. "My sleeping habits have been horrible since I started working... a week ago," I laughed a bit as well.

"Ima assuming Randy was part of the problem?" Evan winked at me and nudged Randy.

I shook my head, blushing a bit and felt Randy kiss the top of my head.

"You two are so cute together," grinned Eve. Soon after, her flight was called up. "I'll see you guys in Indiana on Friday. Have fun on your days off, guys."

Eve waved us goodbye and disappeared on to her plane.

I started a Poetry Slam with the boys where we passed a notebook back and forth, writing one line each at a time and see where it got us. At the end, we found out the three of us should not be poets... could of answered that before we started.

Our flight wasn't boarding for a few more minutes. We then spotted Cody making his way over towards us as he examined his boarding pass and looking at all the gates.

"Code-man!" Randy shouted, waving him over.

Cody glanced up and gave us a small smile before walking over.

"Hey, guys. On your way to St. Louis?" he asked.

"Yup. Unfortunately, there isn't a straight flight to St. Charles," sighed Randy.

"Lucky for Evan though," Cody chuckled.

Evan nodded, "Yup. Are you going to Atlanta?"

"Nah, I'm heading to Tampa to visit the old man and finally checking out the developmental territory."

"Oh, now you go and check out FCW," I teased.

"Might as well. Ted's gonna meet me down there tomorrow after spending a day with the wife."

"Do me a favor, Codes?" I asked. "Tell Brett he still owes me a shopping spree from our last bet."

"I will," Cody smiled. "Um, are you going to Missouri with Randy?"

"Yeah. He came with me to Washington last week, thought I return the favor and I haven't seen Nathan in so long."

"Oh, come along with me just to see my brother. Thanks, darling," Randy joked.

"Now boarding Gate 32A to St. Louis Missouri."

"That's us," said Evan.

"Bye, Cody. Have fun in Florida," I smiled.

* * *

Randy

The sun was shinning brightly on the streets of St. Louis to St. Charles. I had my shades as I let the top down on the convertible. Auralee's long brown hair flowed with the breeze as she took in the scenery.

"I missed these streets," she grinned.

I chuckled a bit, realizing she hasn't been back in a a few months. Auralee's been busy training.

I soon pulled into my driveway and I saw the smile on Auralee's face growing every second. I didn't know what was with her. Every time I take her here, she always gets overly excited for some reason. It was just a house. But she assured me it wasn't just a house. It was a home. My house was like a second home to her even though she's only been here a few times.

We got out of the car and I grabbed our bags from the back and we went inside. Auralee quickly rushed over to the couch and jumped on it face first.

"Mmm... I missed your couch, Randy."

"I can tell," I laughed. "Ima take our things to the bedroom."

I left her in the living room to relax a bit as I took our things upstairs to the master bedroom. I placed the luggage on the side of the bed and I stood up straight, examining my room. I glanced at the bed and was very tempted to slide in and take a nap. I then felt two small arms snake around my mid section. I moved my arms around me and the tiny frame behind me. She held me close, resting her head against my shoulder blade, she must be on her tippy toes. I turned my head and smiled down at Auralee who returned the gesture.

"So, what's in stored for us today?"

I turned myself around to that she was snug against my embrace. Her arms glided up my arms and around my neck as mine lingered on her hips. Her head rested against my chest and I kissed the top of her head.

"Well, Nathan's flight doesn't get in for another four hours... I was thinking we could catch up on some sleep before he comes and terrorizes our home—" I quickly stopped myself when I let the sentence slip through my lips.

Auralee looked up at me and blinked. "Our home?"

I started to panic a bit and thought quick. "Well, practically half of your things are here... and when you're not in Seattle or Port Angeles spending time with family and friends, and when you're not in Florida for FCW—well, I guess you won't be there much—"

Auralee placed a finger over my lips and smiled. I tend to ramble when I get nervous with Auralee.

"I'm glad you said our home. This place does feel like a home away from home to me. And I hope you feel the same way when you come and stay with me in Seattle. Although my condo isn't as homey as your house," she giggled.

"Wherever you are, it's home to me."

Aura's smile grew and she leaned up, stealing a kiss from me. She slowly pulled away and kept her contagious smile upon her face.

"So, sleep?" she asked innocently.

I laughed, "Yes. An hour or two might do the trick."

"Well then..."

"Whoa!"

Auralee pushed me backwards on to the bed, leaving me stunned at the action. She then crawled up beside me and I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her cheek and then pulled the covers over us.

We only get four hours of peace until Nate arrives...


	30. Future Plans

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. **

**A/N: WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

Auralee

"HONEY! I'M HOM—"

I quickly covered Nathan's mouth and shushed him as he walked through the front door.

"Randy is asleep upstairs and we don't need a cranky Randy on his first day off for the week," I said in a soft voice.

"Auralee!" Nate exclaimed. He dropped his bags on the ground and captured me in his arms. Nate lift me off the ground and swung me back and forth as I felt the air knocked out of me. "I missed you, Aura!"

"I missed you too, Nate, but I can't breathe!"

"Nathan! Put the girlfriend down," I heard Randy hissed.

"Great, you woke him up," I groaned.

Nathan put me bacon on my feet and glanced over my shoulder at Randy.

"Why you picked my brother over this, is beyond me," Nathan smirked, pointing at his body.

I nudged him away and walked over to Randy. "Sorry, Nate. Randy was just a bit quicker at the approached," I winked.

"Besides, we both know I'm the better Orton," smirked Randy.

"He's definitely not cranky," Nathan said, rolling his eyes and grabbed his things again.

"I cleaned you room, by the way, Nathan. Every time I'm here, your room is always the same... messy," I stated.

Yes, Nathan lives with Randy. Although, I wouldn't really call it living here because both of them are always on the road all year round.

"Finally! I was waiting how long it would take you to get irritated with my messiness."

"Hey! You tricked me!"

"Ima go unpack in my now clean bedroom."

Nathan headed upstairs and I rolled my eyes, pulling away from Randy. I made my way back into the kitchen and went back to cooking. Randy followed in my footsteps and stood behind me. I began to wash my hands in the sink and felt Randy's arms wrap around my waist. I smiled as he trailed butterfly kisses along my neck and made his way up my cheek.

"You can go back to bed. I'm sorry we woke you."

"Nah. I should have woken up awhile ago anyway and you guys didn't wake me. My cell did. Vince called. We have a meeting with the writers on Sunday."

"Oh, yeah," I said a sarcastic chipper tone.

"It's not gonna that bad."

"Stephanie's gonna make me break Legacy up, I know it," I hush tone as I turned around in his arms.

"No she—"

"Randy, why else would they bring me into the WWE with my mask gimmick? And why do you think Stephanie didn't make a big deal when the pictures of you, me and Cody came out last week? I'm gonna be the end of Legacy."

Randy thought for a second and he knew I was right. I hate showing that I'm upset to anyone, especially to Randy so I hid my face in his chest. He brushed my hair hand held me close.

I know it's all a story line, but I still feel guilty because I know how story lines can reflect off-screen.

"It's bound to happen sooner or later. Beside, the point of Legacy in the first place was for me to mentor those two idiots and after the years, they don't need me anymore."

I looked up at him and pondered. "I guess you're right."

"I am right. And at the end of the story line, I'll still have you and that's all I need."

I grinned widely and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Auralee! Feed me!" Nathan shouted as he came down the stairs.

* * *

Later That Night

"I don't see why my parents can't wait till tomorrow night for dinner. I was planning on sleeping tonight," Randy groaned, struggling with his tie as he stood in front of the mirror.

I walked over in front of him and brushed his hands away so I could help.

"I told you you could have went back to sleep after your nap..." I said in a singing manner. "Besides, aren't your parents heading off to London in the morning?"

"Oh. Right."

I smiled, brushing off his Sports Jacket and let him look at his reflection. I bobbed my head out of the bedroom and threw a tennis ball across the hall to Nathan's room. I heard it hit the wall and Nathan leaned over in the doorway, raising his eyebrow while buttoning up his dress shirt.

"Yes, Auralee?"

"Are you almost finished?" I asked sweetly.

"Almost. You could have just took a few steps over here instead of knocking over the nightstand. Have you seen my jacket?"

"Should be in the back of your closet."

I stepped back into the room and sat down on the bed so that I could strap on my shoes.

Tonight, Bob and Elaine are taking Randy, Nathan and I out to dinner. They told us to dress formally hence the dress up. Why we're going out is because tomorrow they are going on their second Honeymoon to London and going out would be so much simpler than staying at home and cooking.

I stood up and brushed down my dress and Randy came over to me, stealing a quick kiss.

"You look beautiful," he smiles.

"And you look handsome."

I grabbed my purse from the end of the bed and took Randy's hand, leading up out of the room.

"C'mon, Nate! We're going!"

* * *

Giovanni's on the Hill Restaurant

Randy and I leaned against each other, trying to hold back our laughter from a joke Nathan told. It wasn't that is was funny... it was just how ridiculous it was and how funny he thought it was.

"Nate, that was the worst joke I have ever heard!" Randy laughed.

"It's was funnier when I heard from Kris. Then again, I was kinda buzzed and it was three in the morning," Nathan said, rubbing his head." Maybe I told it wrong."

"No. No," I breathe, "Don't tell it again. I can't breathe!"

"You kids are too much sometimes," Elaine mentioned, shaking her head at us.

I calmed down a bit and took a sip of my water. Randy chuckled a few more times before looking at Nathan and laughing again. Bob slapped his eldest son up side the head and Randy flinched.

"Ow! Sorry. I won't look at Nathan for the rest of the night."

"Auralee, how is your mother and father?" Elaine asked, changing the subject.

"They are doing great. Sad that I'm not going to be able to visit home much now that I'm part of the WWE."

"All parents would be," she smiled.

"They are really excited to come back here in a few months to visit you two again."

"And we can't wait to see them. Elaine and I were thinking we might spend New Years up there with them," mentioned Bob.

"They would love that," I glee.

"Speaking of family..." Elaine grinned, "When should I be expecting grandchildren?"

"Mom..." Randy groaned.

"You two have been playing house for quite sometime now, Randal. When are you going to ask this lovely lady to marry you already?"

I felt myself blush a bit. Elaine always somehow string our conversations along to the subject of me and Randy getting married and having kids. I don't know how she does it. And each time, I get a little uncomfortable. Yeah, Randy and I have spent over three years together as a couple and we love each other dearly, but I'm only twenty-two. Randy might be ten years older than me, but we can wait. At least, in my mind we can. Randy would take me to Vegas for a weekend and marry me there if he got the chance. How do I know? He told me.

"Mom. Auralee just finished school and started out in the business," confirmed Randy.

"But you can be engaged. You better hurry up before Nathan beats you to it," she teased.

"Aura?" Nathan asked, turning to me.

"Yes, Nathan?"

He took my hands and gave me the sweetest look. "Will you do me the honor in being my wife?"

I turned to Randy and then back to Nathan. "Oh, Nathan. I would, but Ima need to see some bling."

Bob, Elaine and Randy started laughing and Nathan examined my left hand.

"Looks like you got some bling already, babe."

Elaine gasped, "Randy?"

"It's a promise ring!" Randy blurted. "I don't wanna rush her."

"What rush? What better than the present?"

"Mother!"

I brushed Randy's arm. I knew he was getting impatient with his mom.

Bob eyed the table and took a breath, "How about some dessert?"

* * *

Back At The House

"A-Lee. I am so sorry about my mother..." Randy apologized for the millionth time tonight.

"Randy. It's fine," I assured. "She's a mom. I understand in a weird sense..."

"I just wish she would stop pushing, you know?"

He was struggling to take off his tie and I sighed. I walked over to him and undid it. Randy looked down at me with sorrow eyes and I smiled.

"Your mom loves you and she wants what's best for you. She wants you to be happy."

I slid the fabric off around his neck and pushed off his coat.

"I am perfectly happy with the way things are right now."

My smile grew and I turned around, pulling my hair side and said, "Unzip me?"

I felt Randy hands softly touch my back and slowly unzipped my dress. His touch lingered against my skin as I let the dress fall off my small frame. I turned around in Randy's embrace and he looked down at me with lust and desire in his eyes. Randy stepped closer to me and forcefully captured my lips with his.

"Nathan's in the other room," I muttered.

"That's what locks are for..."


	31. Ready For You

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. **

**A/N: WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

I spent a total of five hours with Becky... but it was all good. We caught up since the last time we saw each other. Nathan left the day Becky and her husband got back to Missouri so Randy and I had one night alone in the house for our few days off. Very exciting.

But now it's back to work and I'm very anxious for what Randy and John have in stored for Lola and me on our double date.I wasn't scheduled to do anything for tonight's House Show other than to accompany Cody and Ted to the ring. Cody was in a one on one match with Kofi. Ted and I were out there for support. Cody won with the little help of me. I do feel bad being a heel sometimes, but it's so much fun playing the bad guy when my character plays off all innocent and charming.

After the match, the boys and I sat in Legacy's locker room and Lilly joined us since Randy and John were running around everywhere.

"I wonder where the guys are taking us tonight," I thought out loud as I took a seat on the couch next to Cody. He was reading one of the comics he borrowed from Evan.

Ted was sitting on the other side of Cody and Lilly smiled, sitting down next to Ted. "I know. John hasn't said anything all week."

We kept our gaze on the boys and they slowly looked at both of us who held on to our sweet expressions.

"Don't look at us!" Ted exclaimed.

"Those two haven't said a word to us, I swear," came Cody.

I could tell he was lying though. It might have been four years, but I still could tell when he was lying to me.

"Aw... c'mon, Coddles. Randy must have said something to you," I said in a cute manner, slipping closer to him.

"Yeah, Teddy. I know both John and Randy have text you. They must have hinted something... maybe ask for a favor?" Lillian cooed, slipping her arm around his shoulder and inching closer to him.

"LeeLee.." Cody warned as I gently took the comic out of his grasp and moved in a bit closer to him.

"You can tell me, Cody. I promise I won't tell Randy and I'll act surprise when I see it."

Cody gulped and I noticed Ted tensing up next to him. Before Lola and I could do anything further to get information, Randy and John entered the room with confused looks on their faces.

"We leave for thirty minutes and keep a surprise from you two and you hit on DiBiase and Rhodes? Seriously?" asked John.

"We were trying to get information from these two," I sighed.

"Flirtation was the easiest way to get it out of them..." added Lilly. "We were so close," she mentions to me.

"I know! Damn..."

"Well, you two don't have to wait any longer," smiled Randy. "Everything is all set. Let's go back to the hotel and get ready."

"Thanks for the help, Codes," I smiled, patting his shoulder and getting off the couch.

"Thank you, Teddy Bear," came Lilly.

We both walked over to our men and headed to the parking lot. I hung on to Randy's arm, a smile playing off my lips. I can't take this anymore! I have to know.

"So... What exactly are we doing tonight?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Nice try, A-Lee. You can wait at least another hour."

"An hour?"

"I'm assuming it might take you awhile to get ready," he said, opening the passenger door to his rental for me.

"No. It'll take me five minutes. Ten tops. I'm anxious to know where you boys are taking us," I confirmed, sliding into the car.

John and Lillian got into the back and she kept on nudging him for hints. All that I got from their conversation was WET, FOOD and HIGH. I have NO idea how to connect the three. Lilly almost got John to crack, but Randy stopped him. Ugh!

When the four of us got to the hotel, we split up into our rooms and said to meet in the lobby once we were finished. Randy and I strolled into our room and since I didn't know what we were doing, I didn't know to wear. So, I stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, swaying my body from side to side as Randy dug through one of his bags. He pulled out a pair of pants and then stopped, looked up and then over at me. I smiled and gave him a small wave.

"Are you gonna change? Or are you gonna wear your wrestling gear?" he chuckled.

"Well, I have no idea what we're doing or where we're going so I have no idea what to wear," I replied, throwing my arms to my sides.

Randy thought for a second before suggesting, "Wear something sexy, but easy to move in." I pondered then shrugged. Randy smiled, taking my suitcase off the ground and on the bed. He pulled out an outfit and handed it to me. "Wear this. It'll be perfect on this warm summer night." Was that a hint? I don't get it.

I took the clothes out of his grasp and headed to the bathroom. I quickly changed before doing my hair and makeup. I quickly stepped out of the bathroom to see Randy changed into a new pair of faded jeans and a black, pin stripped dress shirt. Randy also put away our bags and lied out a pair of shoes and a set of matching earrings and a necklace that Evan got me. I quickly slipped on my shoes while putting on my earrings and Randy helped with the necklace. Once I was finished, I gave him a little twirl and he gave me a smile for approval.

He took my hands in his and placed a loving kiss on my lips.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Let's go!" I let go of one of his hands and dragged us out of the hotel room.

Randy chuckled as I rushed us down the stairs to meet Lilly and John in the lobby. She looked cute and comfy.

"Took you long enough!" Lola exclaimed.

"Sorry. Randy had to steal a kiss," I smiled.

"Let's go, let's go, Let's Go!" Lilly squealed, jumping up an down.

The boys laughed, but then looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Lola.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" I asked.

They guys turned to us and pulled out blindfolds from behind their backs. Now, I don't know about Lillian, but I was scared as hell at this point.

"Close your eyes," John smiled.

"Okay, there's no point if you're tying that around my eyes..." Lilly pointed out as John stepped behind her and tied the fabric around her.

I eyed Randy suspiciously as he did the same to me and soon my vision was impaired. Damn.

"Don't worry. You guys will only have these on for a short time," Randy assured, placing a kiss on my cheek.

The guys lead us to the car and both Lilly and I were sitting in the back. We linked arms the entire time, growing impatient as we stayed in the car longer and longer. But we did get a hint. They rolled down the window and I could smell the ocean air, hear voices and laughter along with faint music and a dinging noise. Where are we?

The car soon stopped and the guys helped us out. Randy took my hand and my waist, leading me forward and then came to a stop. Are we on the boardwalk?

"Ready?" Randy whispered.

I smile came to my face and I nodded.

Randy slowly pulled away the blindfold and my sight was filled with the lights and glitz of a boardwalk carnival. I was slightly shocked and scared.

I turned to Randy, "Carnival?"

"No clowns. I promise. Only in the Fun House, but we don't have to go in there if you don't want to. Rides, games and treats only."

I calmed down a bit and pulled him into a hug. I always loved carnival rides and games, but I was always too afraid to go because I'm terrified of clowns. I'm so glad Randy remembered.

o.o.o.o.o

Our night started with us hitting every single roller coaster. I might be scared of Bozo the Clown, but I ain't afraid of the Ring of Fire. Oh, hell no!

After riding every ride at least twice, the four of us went to the game booths and we each had a bet to see who can either get the most prizes or the biggest prize. Lola won with her many neon bracelets and mini stuffed animals while Randy won with his giant giraffe.

Then when we finished out funnel cake and cotton candy, the boys told us there was another part of the date so we were back in the car and drove down the coast. They didn't blindfold us this time.

Randy took us to a more closed off part of the beach. I noticed the pier was decorated with lights and there was a small table sitting up on the dock. There was also tiki torch flames coming from down the beach and a small table was set up there too.

"This is where we split up, ladies," John informed.

"Auralee. You and me are having a Italian dinner up on the docks," Randy smiled.

"And you and me, Lilly, are having a Spanish dinner out on the beach," came John.

Lillian and I grinned at each other before having our men guide us to our dinner destination.

Randy helped me into my chair and a waiter appeared with a cart filled with food. Randy took a seat across from me and chuckled, "I hope you worked up and appetite."

"With all the screaming and running around the last couple of hours? I'm starving!"

"Good. Thought you might have filled up on the cotton candy back there."

I laughed, shaking my head as the waiter placed out dinner out in front of us. I peered out into the ocean and smiled as the moon and the stars glistened above the water. I spotted John and Lillian and smiled even more. I turned back to Randy and he just stared at me with loving eyes and a grin on his face.

"This has been one of the best dates I've ever been on, Randy. Thank you. I'm having a great time."

"Good." Randy reach across the table and took my hands in his. "You know I'd do anything for you to make you happy."

The waiter finished setting everything up for us and disappeared into the night. Randy and I ate in silence, but I knew something was bothering him by the way he was sitting still and not really saying anything.

"Something on your mind, Viper?" I teased, taking a sip of my wine. He started to say something, but shook his head. "C'mon. It's better to get things off your chest then to keep them in. It's me, Randy. You can tell me."

Randy set down his fork and folded his hands together, placing them under his chin. "I know we've had this talk before, I don't want to sound like I'm pressuring you into anything or that I'm not satisfied..." he's nervous. I can tell by the rambling.

"What is it, Randy? Just tell me."

"We've... been intimate together, but when I wanna go further, you always stop us. I'm not complaining... much, and I know you're not ready, but... it seems like there's more to it than you not being ready." I bit my lower lip. Randy knows me better than I thought. "Auralee? Is there something else?"

I struggled to find the right words to tell him why I was holding back. So, I just said what was on my mind.

"I'm scared," I answered softly.

"Auralee..." Randy moved his chair over to me and put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "You shouldn't be scared when you're with me. I'd never hurt you or let anything happen to you."

"I'm scared that if I take it to the next level with you, you get up and leave me," I confessed.

"A-Lee..."

"I know. It's stupid. I know you would never do such a thing to me. I know you love me. But I still can't help but think that cuz—cuz of what happened last time I—"

"I'm not Cody. I wouldn't do that to you."

I turned my body so that I was facing Randy. I could hear the sincerity in his voice and see it in his eyes. I smiled as he ran his hands through my hair and then caressed my cheek. I leaned in closer to him, placing my hands on his chest.

"I know. You've been so good to me and when we are closer, I wanna give you everything." Randy looked down at my hands and I slowly moved them up his chest. "Randy..." he looked up at me with burning blue eyes. "I wanna give you everything," I repeated. Randy gave me a confused expression and I moved on to his lap, straddling him. I pressed my body against his and kissed him with as much passion as I could possibly give. I moved my hands around his neck and his rested his on my hips and he scooted me forward, so that I was even closer to him. I couldn't help, but thrust myself even further up and a groan roared from the back of his throat. I slowly pulled away from our heated kiss and rested my forehead against his. "Randy, I'm ready to give you everything."

A smirk grew on Randy's face and we were off.

"What about Lola and Johnny?" I asked as we began to walk off the pier.

"John has the car keys and besides, the hotel isn't too far. I thought we can end the night with a lovely walk," Randy smiled. "Or... something else."

I giggled, taking Randy's arm and we enjoyed a nice walk back to the hotel.

o.o.o.o.o

When we arrived back, Randy and I took the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Randy carefully pinned me against the wall and captured my lips in a subtle, yet lustful kiss. I wasn't quite expecting that, but thank goodness I had a wall behind me and Randy holding on to me for dear life or I would have fallen over. Hmm, Ted was right. I do fall over a lot.

Once the elevator dinged to our floor, Randy lift me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and he took us to our room. Randy broke away from our kiss and pulled out the key card as I nibbled on his neck. He then got the door open and took us inside. I untangled myself from his body and Randy shut the door, locking it. I then noticed that the room was filled lit candles and beautiful wild flowers. I smiled played on my lips as I slowly walked further into the room and Randy's arms snaked around me from behind.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

"I do."

I turned around in his arms, returning mine to around his neck. Randy leaned down and took my lips with his. Gentler this time. My hands moved down his rock hard chest and started to undo a few buttons. Once I finished, Randy shrugged his shirt off without breaking our lip lock. Randy removed my draped vest and quickly pulled my tank top over my head revealing a black laced bra. Randy smiled down at me and moved us over to the bed where he carefully placed me on top of the sheets and pulled down my skirt and leggings. He crawled back up to me, stealing another kiss as his hands roamed my body. Goosebumps followed where his fingers trailed and I felt myself growing hotter as our skin rubbed against each other. Randy took his time, exploring every inch of my exposed skin and I softly whimpered under his fingers, his lips and his tongue. As he made his way back to towards my lips, I slowly sat up, taking him with me.I pushed my hands against his chest and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Randy's hands circled around my hips and slid up my back to unclasp my bra. Randy was now on his knees and so was I. I pressed myself even closer to him once he removed the lace material.

"Stand up," I demanded through our lip lock.

Randy quickly obliged to my command and broke away from our kiss. He carefully stepped off the edge of the bed, taking me with him. I placed another kiss on his lips before moving down his jawline and to his neck. My hands ran down his toned body and my lips soon followed. I heard Randy take in a breath as I reached the buckle to his pants. I got down on both knees and sweetly glanced up to see Randy's astonished look on his face. I bit my bottom lip and took my time to unbuckle his jeans. I slowly pulled the fabric down along with his boxer briefs. I let him slip each foot out of its place in the pants before running my hands back up his strong thighs. Once I reached his manhood, I licked my lips and took a firm grip with my right hand. Randy let out a gasp as I placed my mouth around him. I started out slow, taking my time, swirling my tongue a bit at the tip. He liked that. A lot. I eased off a bit, placed a kiss at the tip before taking his entire length. Randy moaned so loud, that brought a smile to me. I quicken my pace on him, using both my hands and my mouth; skills I've learned over the years. I noticed Randy grip the nightstand next to the bed. His head was tilted back and his other hand on my shoulder. As his knees locked, I knew he was close. I started to move faster, waiting for his release, but I didn't get a chance. Randy pulled me up with both hands and looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"Turn around," he commanded.

Randy spun me around himself and assaulted my neck with his hot lips. His hands snaked around me and began to massage my breasts. I groaned at his touch and his hands tickled their way down my body. Randy's thumbs hooked the sides of my panties and the came down my legs and his kissed trailed down my back. When Randy came back up, his hands ran over my ass and caressed around my waist.

"Get on the bed and leaned forward," he grunted.

I did what I was told and crawled back on the bed. Randy stopped me before I got too far. I was on my hands and knees and I didn't know what to expect. Randy roamed his hands along my backside and I was starting to grow impatient with his hand games. I let in a sharp breath as I felt his tongue run along my center. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt him continue to tease me. When his licks came to a stop, I let out a whimper and waited. I then felt his tip right at my entrance. Randy moved his staff up and down my center like he did with his tongue. Before I could make a sound, Randy carefully slipped inside of me. I through my head back and let out a moan escape. Once he pushed all the way inside of me, Randy slowly pulled out of me, leaving only the head of his cock inside. Randy pushed inside of me again and started to build a rhythm.

"Fuck. Baby, you're so tight," he groaned, gripping my hips with his strong hands.

I barely caught what he said as I felt a wave of ecstasy wash over me. I gripped the bed sheet from under me and bit my lip, trying my best not to scream.

"Oh... Randy... mmm..." I let slip out.

Randy started to go faster and hard once I let his name escape my lips. I held my breath, shutting my lips tight, but Randy made it difficult by reaching around me and started rubbing me. I couldn't take it any longer. I screamed out in so much pleasure. Randy grunted in satisfaction. My blood was rising, I felt my edge coming. Before I let out go, Randy pulled out of me and I winced from him doing so. I whimpered and turned my head behind me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I didn't get a chance to protest. Randy turned me over so I was lying on my back and he slid me up the bed a little more so my head was against a pillow. He climbed on top of me and took my lips for am urging kiss. Randy slipped between my legs and entered me again. I broke our kiss and let out a groan.

"I want you to look at me when you cum," he continued in a low growl.

I bit my bottom lip from screaming again as Randy pushed in and out of me. I failed miserably once Randy hit my g-spot. I cried out in pleasure and Randy started nibbling on my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my nails in his back. He let out another growl in my ear and I felt myself close to the edge again.

"Randy..."

He moved his head up and looked down at me with so much passion and love in his eyes. I tried my best to hold on as best I could. I didn't want this feeling to end. Never.

"Let go, baby," he whispered.

I closed my eyes, feeling the whole world around me spinning.

"Look at me, darling."

I slowly opened my eyes again and I lost it. My toes curled on the bed, my nails dug into his perfect back and I let go. Randy continued his pace inside of me and I felt him release deep inside of me. Randy collapsed on top of me and I closed my eyes again, taking in this feeling. Randy pulled out of me and I groaned from his movement.

Both of us out of breath, covered in sweat and clinging on to each other for dear life.

I looked up into those glossy, blue eyes and I wiped his brow.

"Randy... I love you."

A small smile came to his face as his breathing slowed. Randy kissed my forehead before kissing my lips for the last time tonight.

"I love you too, Auralee. More than you'll ever know."


	32. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. **

**A/N: WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

Morning came a bit faster than I expected. The thoughts of last night came flooding through my mind and a smile spread across my face. But my feelings dropped quick when a thought came to my mind.

I quickly turned to my side and Randy captured me in his arms. My breathing grew rapid and he rested his forehead against mine as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"I'm here, Auralee," he whispered, "I won't leave you. I promise."

I calmed down a bit, easing my breaths. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around Randy and he held me close. I felt his lips brush against my skin before reaching my own. I kept our kiss locked for a bit longer before feeling at ease.

Randy pulled away a bit and smiled down at me. I grinned back, touching his face and running my hand around his neck as he hovered over me.

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you, Auralee."

* * *

Raw

"Lilly? Lilly? Where the hell are you?" we heard John shout from the other side of the door.

Lola flinch as she heard John scream her name again.

I backed up from the door and flicked on the light on when we notice the voices and footsteps sound further away.

"Sweetie, you can't avoid him forever," I said, crossing my arms.

"I know," she pouted, "Just until I get things straight."

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on already? Cuz this kinda feels like a hostage situation on my part."

Lillian slowly paced her way to the couch and took a seat. She sat up straight, hands folded and placed in her lap. I raised and eyebrow as I made my way towards the timid woman. I sat next to Lilly and placed my hands on top of hers.

"Lola? Talk to me. You've been weird ever since your double date with the guys. What's wrong? Did—did John do something?" I gasped, "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head viciously. "No! Nothing like that."

"Then what is it? Hunnie, talk to me, sweetie." Lilly stayed silent for awhile and I waited. Whatever this was about, it was really hard for her to wrap around because she usually can tell me anything. "Lillian, I'm one of your best friends. We've shared countless secrets to each other for over four years now. Tell me."

"Roree..." she said slowly, "I'm—I'm pregnant."

My eyes split wide open. Did she just—oh. dear.

"W-what?" I stumbled. "H-h-how do you know? It's only been a few days since..."

Lola shook her head again. "Not from our date this weekend. From... our first time together awhile back."

I was shocked still. My innocent, little Lola is pregnant? My strong, will powered, outspoken, caring, life living, Lillian who I envied for her confidence now looked so terrified, small and helpless next to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. She hid her face in my neck and she started to shake. I wasn't so sure why she was so scared. Okay, I know why, but she had a great man at her side. She had John.

"How far along are you?"

"Around eight weeks," she whispered.

"When did you find out?"

"The morning after our date." Lola sat up and brushed away a stray tear. "It was the moment when I woke up in John's arms that morning that I realized, we hadn't use protection. We were so caught up in the moment that it slipped both our minds the first night and that night."

That's when it hit me.

The passion, the lust, the desire, the heat of the moment.

I started to panic inside as I placed a hand over my stomach.

Oh. God.

"Roree?" I looked up at Lola and she had a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Look, sweetie. You should tell John. He deserves to know."

"I know," she sighed, looking down at the ground. "I'm just not sure how he'll take it."

"John is madly in love with you. Everyone can see it. And even though I know this wasn't planned, he's going to be ecstatic to know he's gonna be a daddy. He is the daddy... right?" I played

"Roree!"

"Kidding! Just kidding. Tell him. Go find him and tell him. Think we've sent him on a wild goose chase with Kofi and Evan long enough."

Lola nodded. "I'll tell him when we go back to the hotel."

"Okay. And tomorrow morning before Ted, Codes and I leave for our signing, you and me are gonna have breakfast."

"Deal. That is if I can pry John off me when I tell him," she giggled.

"That's my girl. I gotta go find the boys."

"I'll catch up with you later. Ima stay here a bit longer to figure out how to start."

"Alright. Later, Lola."

I gave her another hug before stepping out of the random locker room. I closed the door behind me and let out a deep breath before leaning against the wall opposite of the room. I started to feel nauseated. Thoughts of that night flooded back into my mind. How could we be so careless and not remember to use protection?

"There you are, beautiful." Randy's voice carried through my body, but I didn't look up at him. He stepped in front of me, placed a hand under my chin and smiled down at me. I returned with a weak grin, but stepped into his embrace. "I've been looking for you everywhere, A-Lee. Well, I was helping John look for Lilly and assumed you were with her so I followed him. Where have you been?"

"Um, hide and seek with Evan and Kofi?"

Randy scrunched his eyebrows. I suck at lying.

"Baby? What's wrong? You look flushed."

His hands slid down my shoulders and down to my waist. I put my hands on Randy's chest and tugged on his t-shirt a bit.

"I've just been thinking about Friday night," I confessed.

Randy's concerned look grew into a smirk. He leaned in closer to me and kissed my neck.

"And Saturday night," he moved his head to kiss the other side, "And last night," he then captured my lips with his, "And tonight."

I grinned against our kiss, feeling my body pressed up against the wall even more and having Randy's groin nudged up against me. His kisses trailed down my jaw line and back to lightly sucking my neck. This is how things usually started...

"Randy." He took that as a good sign and felt him smirk against my skin. "Randy," I said more firmly and pushed him a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Randy... that night... we didn't use protection."

All the color in Randy's face faded and the sign of panic swept through his veins. It wasn't their fear of getting a STD. The only person I've ever been with was Cody and that was awhile ago and Randy hasn't been with anyone since six months before we started dating and he's been tested before hand also. No, it wasn't anything like that. It was the fear that... I might be having a baby. Our baby.

Randy secured his grip on my waist and lifted me up so he could place me on top of a create. He stepped in between my legs, caressed my face in his big, strong hands and rested his forehead against mine.

He swallowed hard, trying to control his breath as my grip on his shirt grew tighter. My fears and panic mode started to kick in after seeing Randy's face when I told him.

"It's still early. We're not entirely sure if you—we are. These things take like a week to truly know, right?"

"More like three.." I answered.

Randy let out a sigh through his nose, closing his eyes. His arms wrapped around me and I closed my own eyes, letting his cologne cloud my mind at the moment.

"If you are... you know I'll take care of you. Both you and the baby."

That was the first time during this conversation did he actually said 'baby.' It felt real and I felt a little relief flown at me, but only a little.

"Randy. I can't be pregnant." I pulled away from his hold and looked up to his worried, blue eyes. "I just started my career."

"I know. Things happen. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I was as careless as you were that night."

"I guess we've been fooling around so much, it didn't cross our minds to."

"We shouldn't make excuses. Whatever happens, happens." Randy smiled and leaned down for a tender kiss. I sighed happily and pulled back a bit. "Oh. Um... I have to tell you something else."

"What is it?" Concern washed over him again.

"When I tell you, promise me you won't kill John? I know you think of Lola like she's your little sister—"

"What is it, Auralee?"

"She's eight weeks pregnant."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Randy

I cringed every time Eve took a shot at Auralee in the ring. I know it's early, but I couldn't help it. Why was she aiming at Auralee's stomach anyway?

Auralee was down and Eve was setting up for a Handspring Standing Moonsault, My insides were turning.

"Move, baby, move."

Auralee held her knees up at the last second and I let out a breath. That's my girl.

Ted and Cody soon arrived to my side at the curtain and watch on at Auralee's match. I glanced at the two of them and raised and eyebrow.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be getting ready for your promo?" I asked.

"Yup," they both answered without taking their eyes off the monitor.

"Um... which is soon considering A-Lee's match is almost over."

"We're shooting it here," Ted replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Shawn broke the one down the hall," added Cody.

I don't appreciate the way he was looking at Auralee on the monitor.

"You're gonna have to leave," said Ted.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll watch the rest of her match in the locker room."

"Lilly's looking for you," Cody called as I made my way down the corridor.

I waved him off indicating I heard him, but I don't think he noticed. He was too busy quaking at my girlfriend. My maybe-pregnant girlfriend.

* * *

Promo

"And here is your winner, ROREE HART!" Justin Robert's announced.

The referee held her hand up in victory and the cameras quickly cut to the backstage area where Cody stood arms crossed, studying the scene in front of him. We watched on as Roree celebrated in the ring before walking back to the ramp. Ted soon appeared at his side and raised an eyebrow.

"If Randy knew you were looking at Roree like that, he'd kill you," Ted chuckled.

Cody on the other hand didn't find that funny. Once the image faded from the screen, Cody turned his attention to Ted.

"Does Roree remind you of someone?"

Ted thought for a second. "Uh..."

"I feel like we know her somehow..."

"I'm not sure how. The Hart family kinda kept Roree a secret from us. And I could see why. She's our ticket into dominating the WWE. With a female competitor in Legacy, we are unstoppable," Ted smiled.

"Isn't it a little strange? She passed up being in The Hart Dynasty, her own blood to be with us?" Cody mentioned skeptically.

"We're better and Roree knows that. Plus, Randy and her are in love. He made her an offer she couldn't refuse," Ted nudged.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I don't know, man. There's something about Roree that I can't put my finger on."

"Well put that on the back burning cuz we got a match to focus on. Let's go."


	33. Stuck With Me Now

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. **

**A/N: WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

Auralee

I quickly got cleaned up from my match and packed up my things for the night. I strolled down to John's locker room hoping to see if Lola wanted to get some ice cream and talk before she puts the bomb on John later tonight. I soon made it to John's room and heard muffled voices from inside. I raised an eyebrow. I don't hear Lillian.

I cautiously knocked, thinking that was not a good idea. The door opened and Lilly arm kind of swung by. I peaked inside to see her sitting next to the door, staring at John and Randy arguing in the room.

"How could you let that happen?" came Randy.

"I wasn't thinking! Okay? It happens!" shouted John.

"It happens? How could you two be so irresponsible?"

I glanced down at Lilly and she sighed.

"I'm guessing you told John already?" I had to ask.

"Yeah... I'm guessing you told Randy seeing that he helped with my explanation...?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It kinda... slipped?"

"It's okay, Roree. Randy was next on my list after John before our families. Just didn't know Randy would get this upset."

"He loves you like a sister. He cares about you, sweetie," I said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I know. But does he have to love and care this loud?"

"I can't believe you guys were stupid enough to do something like that!"

"Oh, don't tell me you and Aura haven't slipped up, not once?"

The room grew silent and Randy glanced over at me. My eyes widen a bit when I heard Lola gasp next to me.

"Roree? Are you..."

"I don't know yet," I said softly.

Silence filled the room again before John spoke, "You are such a fucking hypocrite." John smacked Randy up side the head.

"Ow! Dammit, Cena!" Randy punch John in the arm and he let out a ouch.

"Don't fucking hit me!"

"The mouths on our men..." I sighed.

"Must you two always swear?" came Lola, backing me up.

"You know what? Never mind. Ima head back to the hotel. Good luck on your match Randy. See you later, guys."

I turned around in the doorway and made my way to the parking lot. Hopefully one of the spare cars are still there. Randy called after me, but I didn't stop. I'll talk to him later.

o.o.o.o.o

I slowly packed all my things while my iPod played softly in the background. Cody, Ted and I have interviews, signings and appearances all week until Friday's House Show. Yup, no break this week for Legacy. I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. The show has been over for awhile. Randy should be getting back soon. I changed the song that playing and sigh. No amount of James Morrison can help me out here.

I heard the card click in the door and it opened behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Randy coming in. I turned back to my packing and soon felt his arms wrap around me. I stopped what I was doing and melted in his embrace. God, how that always happens when he holds me.

"How was your match?" I asked softly.

"It went okay," he replied in my ear, "Woulda gone better if you were at ringside..."

It turned around in his arms and snaked my around his neck. Randy rested his forehead against mine and lingered his hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry," I barely whispered.

"Don't be. I'm the one that should be sorry. I didn't mean to act the way I did at the arena. I was just—"

"I know..." I gave him a sweet peck before smiling at Randy and returning to my packing. "Are you gonna come to the airport with us?"

"Wait, what?" Randy asked, taking a step to my right side.

"Teddy, Cody and I are leaving for Vermont tonight."

"I thought you guys were leaving tomorrow morning..."

I shook my head. "Change of plans. Steph got us tickets on the Red Eye. The flight leaves soon and the boys..." There was a knock at the door and both Randy and I looked up. "...are here."

Before I could make it to the door, I was caught by Randy and was spun, facing the other direction.

"Do you have to go? Why aren't you coming with me to my signings?"

"Cuz I'm the Leading Lady of Legacy. Technically, they're Legacy being lead by Randy Orton." I stepped out of his arms and smiled up at him. "I'll see you in a few days."

Randy sighed heavily and groaned. He turned his heel and went to answer the door. I bent over slightly to the side to see Ted and Cody standing outside with their bags in hand.

"You two better take care of Auralee or your asses are mine when you get back," Randy threatened.

o.o.o.o.o

Three days with Cody and Ted. Yes, no Randy. He as some other promoting to do on the other side of the country. Whereas me and Legacy spent our days with signings, interviews, promos and appearances in New Hampshire, Maine and Vermont. Our nights were spent relaxing at a small inn, miles away from civilization in the mountains of Vermont.

I really wished Randy was with me. This was the first time we were apart since I got into the business. But this is a good chance to reconnect with Ted and Cody without Randy breathing down our necks.

I have to admit, I missed the boys, especially Cody. I might have hated him and I still have the right to, but I still missed spending time with him. Although throughout this whole week, it felt like he was avoiding me. Ted blamed the lack of rest, but he was more than happy to hang out with me when we get back from appearances. Thank goodness Ted was there or I would have died of boredom.

Sadly, Ted had to leave early for a family emergency. He left Wednesday night which left only Cody, me and a few guests at the inn for the time being.

We didn't have to leave for Connecticut until Friday afternoon, but after all that was done today, Thursday, Cody and I decided that we'd just drive down there tonight to save us the boredom of being with one another.

"LeeLee? Are you ready?" Cody knocked form outside of my room.

"Almost, Cody!" I called back.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the front desk."

In the process of zipping my suitcase, I lost a fingernail. Oh, well. Not like I really take care of them anyway. Unless you count a coat of nail polish here and there and a trim.

I placed my bag on the floor, pulled out the handle and hung my other bag on it. I rolled over to the door and made my way down the hall towards the entrance. All of a sudden, the lights went out and I jumped a bit from the a screams through the inn.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" exclaimed Mr. Roager, the man in charge of the inn.

He pinch the bridge of his nose, sitting back down on his chair behind the desk and Cody hunch over the counter and sighed. I rolled my things over to him and looked over.

"What's going on? Why'd the lights go out?" I asked.

"The snow storm probably cut the power, dear," answered Mr. Roager.

"Snow storm?"

Cody pointed out the window and I peered through. I hadn't noticed that it was snowing. "We're not heading to Connecticut tonight."

"You two aren't even going to get passed the front doors tonight," came a woman's voice. I turned around to see Mrs. Roager walking towards us with a candle in one hand and a flashlight in the other. "The doors are blocked by the snow and I think the windows are stuck from the cold."

"Snowing in September!" Cody groaned.

"We're in the mountains, Codes," I confirmed.

"Right..."

"Glen? Why don't you round up the rest of your guest to the living area? So we all are together and not dilly dallying around in the dark," Mrs. Roager instructed her husband, handing him the flashlight.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Why don't you kids just leave your belongings behind the desk and take a seat in the living room. Marci? There should still be hot water in the boiler. Why don't you make some tea and lay out some snacks?"

"Of course."

The old couple disappeared into the darkness leaving Cody and I, well, in the dark. I searched through my pockets, pulling out my cell to get some light and saw Cody doing the same.

"Looks like we're stuck here for awhile," he sighed.

"Guess so. Do you have any signal?" I asked, glancing at my phone.

"Nope... Guessing you don't either."

"No... I hope Randy doesn't worry too much now that we told him we'd be at the hotel in a few hours and we don't show up..."

"Ted knows the weather situation. He'll prolly check up later and assure Randy that we aren't lost or dead."

"We hope," I smiled, trying to find my way over to the living room.

"Shit. LeeLee! Where are you?"

I turned around and lost the light from Cody's phone. "Where are you?" I questioned back, turning from one direction to the other to find him.

I soon felt Cody grab my waist and he let out a sigh of relief. "Found you. My cell decided to die on me."

I took his arm off me and held on to him as I took us over to the couch.

o.o.o.o.o

The other guests soon joined us with a few more candles and two flashlights Mr. Roager had in the inn. The group session was starting to get a little too much for Cody and I so we snuck off to the bottom of the main staircase.

Since the electricity was off, so was the heater, so Cody and I were bundled in a giant blanket. I leaned against wall as Cody did on the other side. We took a candle with us a there was some light to see each other. I scanned our surroundings, seeing what little parts of the inn as I could. I heard a sigh coming from Cody and I turned my attention to him. He rested an arm on the stair above and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bored?" I smiled.

Cody glanced at me and smiled back. "Not at all. I love being snowed in an Bed and Breakfast with you."

I giggled a little, bringing my legs up to my chest. "Well, we can talk. I was gonna suggest it when we drive down to Connecticut."

Cody raised and eyebrow, "Talk about what?"

"Anything. Everything. We've been apart for four years. I think we should catch up. You know, sense we're friends again."

"Randy hasn't filled you in about my life?" Cody chuckled.

"He's told me a few stories, but I'm sure he left out some minor details."

A smile appeared on Cody's face and he leaned forward.

He told me everything and anything. Cody started with his career. I hadn't really watched with school and training so I was out in the loop the story lines up until recently. Cody did well as a single competitor, doing story lines with the rookies, putting them in their places in a way. He told me about the falling out of Legacy, falling back, falling out and then falling back in again. Cody told me about his long term fight with his dad which was strange because at FCW, Dusty always seemed his normal self. I guess he's good at hiding his problems. Cody also told me about all his... relationships and hook ups. Although I kind of hurt, I had to know sooner or later I guess.

In return, I told Cody about school, training and everything in between.

"So... Randy's the only one you've been with since..."

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I have to admit, It was hard getting over you, Cody." He looked me in the eyes and I bit back the pain. I shook my head and my smile reappeared. "Randy made it hurt less."

Cody let out a laugh. "I should have seen this coming."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I've seen the way he looked at you when we were together. The was he protected you. Defended you. Wanted to be with you." I turned away, not really wanting to look at him. "Can I ask you something, LeeLee?"

"What?"

"Did you have feelings for Randy when you were with me?"

I peered up to his green eyes that were burning through me.

"No," I replied straight out. "When I was with you, I was only in love with you." Cody nodded, showing that he believed me. Tears started to prick at my eyes at the thought of what I was about to ask him. "Did... did you truly ever love me?"

* * *

Cody

"Of course I did!" I exclaimed. I still do.

"Then why would you hurt me?"

Because I'm a fucking idiot. "I never should of."

"But you did..."

"And I've apologized for it!" I scooted closer to Auralee and took her hands in mine. I could see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really, truly am. I promise, I'll never do a thing like that ever again. I can't stand to ever hurt you again."

"You better not. Cuz you're my friend and you're suppose to fight all the hurt in my life away," she smiled.

I grinned back, laughing a bit. "Isn't that Randy's job?"

"No. His job is to fight all the perverts away and get me cookies."

We burst out laughing together and I leaned back, resting on the stairs again.

"I'm glad we're friends again, Cody."

Friends. I guess I'll have to make due with that.

"So am I, LeeLee. So am I."

Auralee bit her bottom lip and I knew she had something on her mind. I eyed her a bit, waiting for her to say something. I knew she wanted to.

"Since we're friends... what's been going on with you and Kelly?" There it is. I gave her a look which she returned with a shrug. "I'm just wondering. You've mentioned every other girl you've been with and hardly mentioned her."

"Are you jealous?" I teased, poking her leg from under the blanket.

"Of Miss. Plastic Barbie? No," Aura replied bluntly. "From what you said, she's always the one you go back to. Why is that?"

I thought for a moment. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know really."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Not really."

Auralee studied my answer and facial expression. It was true. I don't really have any real feelings for Kelly. Hell, I don't even like her as a friend that much. We're not even really friends.

After a brief moment of silence, she spoke again, "Can I ask you something else?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Do you have any idea why she doesn't like me? I mean, Mickie told me awhile back saying that Kelly doesn't like girls that go out with WWE Superstars cuz in her mind, they're nothing, but ring rats and gold diggers. Well, I'm not just a fan anymore. I'm a Diva too and she still treats me like I'm nothing worthy."

"That's cuz you and Randy aren't married," I simply. "In Kelly's mind, marriage it the bonding that's needed in the WWE. If you're not married, she thinks you're just using the Superstar to get your fifteen minutes of fame or in your case, your rise up in the WWE. Why the girl thinks like that, I have no idea."

"So I have to be married for her to like me?" Auralee asked in so much confusion.

"I don't know. That girl has problems. The reason she didn't like you back then was cuz you were with me and she wanted me. The reason why she doesn't like you now is cuz you're with Randy and he's one of the guys she couldn't get with over the years."

"That makes sense..." she replied with sarcasm in her tone.

I let out a chuckle and patted her knee. "Not everyone is going to like you, love."

"I know... but still! Not being married to a Superstar and being accused of being a gold digger aren't really good reasons."

"People aren't perfect," I shrugged.

"That's for sure."


	34. What I Want—What We Want

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. **

**A/N: WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

Auralee

I groaned, feeling my cell phone vibrate on my stomach, above the covers. I felt whatever that was next to me and I peeked an eye open. Cody and I were snuggled up on the lazy boy recliner. His arm was tucked behind my head as I cuddled against his chest. I smiled and looked around to see we were the only one's left in the lobby are. I could hear the others chatting and in the dining room. I stretched one of my arms out and grabbed my cell.

"Hello?" I answered softly, trying not to wake Cody.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I can actually see the smile on Randy's face and hear it in his tone of voice.

"Morning, handsome."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yea, but I should be up anyway."

"I just called to tell you that the weather has lightened up and I sent you two a driver. The roads are still slick and i do'nt want either of you driving."

"That's the only reason you called?" I asked, sounding a little hurt.

Randy chuckled, "No. I also wanted to tell you that I miss you and I love you, A-Lee."

My heart fluttered, my smile widen and my cheeks grew hot and red. I could never get use to hearing him say those words to me.

"I love you too, Randy. And I miss you terribly."

"Terribly?"

"You have no idea."

"I have a hunch. Your ride should be there in a few hours and it'll bring you two stright to the arena. Tell Codes his match is now a Teg Team match with Ted with you at ringside."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. I love you, Viper."

"I love you, darling. See you tonight."

I hung up my phone and looked up at Cody again. He was still sould asleep next to me. I began to poke his chest and Cody grunted, hiding his face in my hair.

"Yeah, don't miss your random wake up calls," he mumbled.

"At least I'm nice unlike Teddy and Randy."

"Don't remind me..."

"C'mon. Randy is sending a car to come get us and we should eat before it comes."

"Alright. I can use some pancakes anyhow." I patted his stomach and threw the blanket off us. I took his hand and pulled us towards the others, but Cody kept us in the lounge. "LeeLee? How do you think Randy's gonna react with you and me being friends?"

I turned my head and blinked at him for a a second. "Happy, I assume. I mean, we're all in Legacy together and it's good that we all get along..."

"I mean, if it just wasn't for Legacy. You know, with our history and what I've done?"

I stood fully in front of Cody and took both his hand in mine.

"I forgave you. Randy should understand that. You guys are friends, right?"

"Yeah, but when it comes to you, I'm your cheating ex and he's your current boyfriend."

"And both of you are my friends and I love both of you to pieces."

"You still love me after everything I did to you?" Cody asked, raising his eyebrow.

I let go of his hands and gave him a weird look. "Yes, I do. I might not love you the same way as I use to or the way I love Randy, but I do care about you. Once you love someone, it's hard to stop."

* * *

Randy

"Once, twice, shoot... once, twice, shoot!"

"You know, you two don't have to wait out here with me..." I said, turning my attention to John and Evan who were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to pass the time. "The silence isn't gonna kill me."

"You're not the only one who misses Roree," Evan responded.

"What's your reasoning?" I questioned John.

"Aura owes me a burger."

Evan let out a laugh while John gave me a goofy smile. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the entrance of the parking lot.

"So, Ted told me that Codes and Roree kinda been at a distant lately," came Evan. "Trouble in Legacy Land?"

"I don't know. A-Lee's been telling me that Cody has been... hesitant to talk or even be around her."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about them getting too close, if you know what I mean," John nudged.

I shook my head and sighed when a black care made it's way towards us. I made my way from the gaurd rail to the sidewalk and heard John and Evan following me. A smile spread across my face when the car stopped. The driver got out and made his way to the back. My grin grew wider when Auralee stepped out first. I took a step forward, about to greet her with a hug, but I stopped myself and my smile quickly faded when Cody came out and put his arm around her shoulders as the two laughed and giggled, not even noticing I was standing right in front of them.

"I spoke too soon," mumbled John.

"Randy!" we all heard Auralee squeal.

She ripped away from Cody and ran into my arms. I stumbled back, feeling John and Evan stopping me as I herd Auralee up against me.

"I missed you to much, she muffled in my neck.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and I took a quick glance over at Cody. I smirked at his facial expression. My grip around her tightened and I buried my face in his hair.

"I missed you too, darling. I love you."

Auralee pulled away slightly, arms and legs still around me, eyes twinkling at mine, contagious smile tugging me towards her lips.

"I love you too, Randy."

* * *

Few Weeks Later. Auralee

I paced the hotel room, goosebumps all over even though it's like 95 degrees in Arizona. Everyoe went to the gym so Lillian and I thought this would be the perfect time to find out the truth.

Am I pregnant?

Lola sat on the bed, an Oreo Blizzard in one hand and fries in the other. Her cravings have been weird lately, but I have to agree that fries and ice cream are a good combination.

"Roree, sit down. You have three more minutes..."

"I can't sit. I'm too nervous."

"Well, I don't think walking around back and forth, tapping the stick against your hand is going to help any. Besides, aren't you suppose to keep it on a flat surface?"

"Prolly..."

"Okay then. Now, sit and eat your ice cream before I do."

As I made my way to the other side of the room, the door swung open which scared the both of us. I let out a scream and jumped with lead me to throwing the pregnancy test out the open balcony and down the building. Lilly and I rushed out there and peered down to find it on top of a delivery truck that was about to drive away.

"Well, ain't that a coincidence?" I shot her a look and Lola grinned. "Don't worry. That's why we bought more than one."

I let out a sigh and turned around to glare at the boys

"Why'd you do that for?"

"It's my room too," Randy retaliated.

"What are you girls doing?" John asked.

My cheeks grew red and I turned to Lilly. Randy, John and her were the only one who knows that I think I might be pregnant. With Cody, Ted, Evan and Kofi in the room...

"Um... this is our cue to leave. Let's go, boys!" Lilly took John's arm and pushed the others out of the room.

"What? What's going on?" Cody questioned.

"This doesn't concern you and is between Randy and Roree," Lola answered.

John got the hint and started shooing everyone out. "C'mon. Let the two love birds be. Out!"

Once it was just the two of us, Randy looked at me confused. I sighed, walking over to the bed and pulled out a pregancy test box out of a paper bag. I held it up for Randy and he stared at it.

"Do— do you think you're pregnant?"

"I didn't think I was until I started feeling sick a last couple of days. Lola thought I should make sure."

"To be honest, I think you might be too."

"...I'll be right back."

I began to tear the box open as I made my way to the bathroom.

Longest five minutes of my life.

I placed the test on the vanity next to a mini cow timer while Randy and I sat quietly on the bed. Randy sat against the headboard while I sat cross legged, facing him. He held my hands in his, owr gaze locked on our laced fingers.

"Do... you want the test to be positive?" I asked hesitantly.

I heard Randy sigh through his nose. "I've thought about it a lot since that day at the arena when you told me there was a possibility you could be pregnant. Even though the thought scares me, I wouldn't mind being a dad."

"You'll be a great dad," I smiled, stoking his hand with my thumb. But the more I thought about it... and hearing the ounce of uncertainty in his voice... "But?"

I slowly looked up and met Randy's worried blue eyes.

"But... I don't think it's the right time."

I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.

Then, the timer went off. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see the mini cow buzzing and eventually fall off the dresser. I looked back at Randy who stared at me. I pushed myself off the bed and over to the test.

I peered down at the white stick and my heart was pounding as I read the results. I held it up, making sure I was reading it correctly. Randy came to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and rested his head on my should. We stayed silent for awhile before he spoke.

"This is what we wanted, right?"

I placed the stick back down and turned around in his arms. "Right."

"Good. I wasn't ready to share you with anyone yet, anyway."

I let out a giggle before Randy captured my lips for a tender kiss. We slowly parted and I look at him strangely.

"Hey, what's wrong, Viper?"

"It's nothing. Even though this is what we wanted, I've been thinking a lot for the last few weeks about kids and stuff... my mind was getting into that idea. I was looking forward to having a little Randy Jr. running around."

I laughed again, before claiming his lips once more.

"I promise you, one day, I'll give you all the children you , no more than thirty. We don't wanna out number the roster."

Randy chuckled at my joke and attacked my lips with more loving kisses.


	35. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. **

**A/N: WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

* * *

I sat in the lobby of the hotel with my laptop and a notebook I was searching online for a new place in Seattle. I just moved into my own a condo with Jasmine, Aria, Connor, Brad and Alec, but I'm hardly there. When I was working at FCW, I stayed with Brett or a few of the other girls. On my long weekends, I bunked at John's place in Tampa. When I got a chance to go home, I either stayed with Randy in St. Louis or with my parents in Port Angeles. I'm hardly in Seattle, but I think it's time to get my own place... where I hardy go to.

I soon heard the rumble of men coming into the hotel. The guys must be back from the gym.

"Hey, darling," Randy greeted from behind the couch. I felt a kiss on my cheek before I got a chance to turn around. He gave me a smile after the kiss and hopped over the back of the couch and sat down next to me. Doesn't he have a lot of extra energy? "What are you doing?"

"Tryna find a new place," I grinned, scrolling down the pages of places for lease.

"You're moving?" Ted asked, taking a seat along with Cody, John, Kofi and Evan.

"Yeah. I feel bad sharing a place with the others and I'm never there. Besides, I think it's time I get my own space and the others are planning to move out too."

"What exactly are you looking for?" came Kofi.

"I'm not sure... I do kinda wanna house, but it'll just be me and I'll be lonely. I also found this amazing penthouse with the view of the city and harbor, but I'm not sure if I can afford it yet... all of which is in Seattle by the way."

Evan, who was sitting on the other side of me, turned the laptop and looked at the pictures of the penthouse. "Wow. That's a sight."

"I know. This is my dream place, but it's too much."

Randy leaned over and took the laptop from Evan. He analyzed the screen in front of him. A smile came to his face. "I have solution for all of this." Randy closed my laptop and placed it back down on the table. "You wanna live in a house? Move in with me at my place in St. Louis and make it offical. You already call it home anyway and half of your things are there anyway."

I was stunned. "Randy, I—"

"I'm not finished. As for the penthouse in Seattle, get it. I'll help pay for it."

"I couldn't ask you to help pay for it and let me live with you in your house."

"I love you, Auralee. I wanna make you happy. I would do whatever it takes to keep that beautiful smile shinning on your face."

I let out a giggle before pulling Randy in a huge hug.

"You are seriously the best, most incredible boyfriend in the world!" I pulled away slightly and kissed his lips. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"Anything and everything for you, darling."

o.o.o.o.o

"Are you sure you don't wanna come to the movie with us?" I asked Randy from the bathroom as I finished getting ready.

"I'm sure, A-Lee. You go ahead without me."

I peaked out and noticed he was still on the couch, looking over his paper work. I pushed the door open and stood in the frame, revealing my cute outfit.

"Are you positive?"

Randy looked up from his packet of papers and his mouth slightly opened. His eyes slowly gazed up and down my figure. A smirk played off my lips as Randy shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I really need to get this done before we leave for home tomorrow."

My smile widen as I made my way to him. "Home. I like the sound of that," I glee, sitting beside him.

"Our home," Randy added.

I placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss before getting back up.

"I'll be back a little passed one, okay?"

"Alright. Have fun with the boys."

I blew Randy one last kiss before stepping out of the hotel room.

Tonight, Legacy and I are going to see a late screening of a movie. Well, I just it's just me, Cody and Ted now.

I rushed down to the lobby to catch up with the boys, but to my surprise, I only found Cody. I looked around the lobby as I approached him.

"Where's Teddy?"

"Late night signing for his new movie. Ted forgot about it till his rep called, asking where he was. Where's the boss man?"

"Still doing paper work."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Guess it's just you and me."

"Guess so," Cody said, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "But hey, at least now you and I can go see the new Iron Man movie instead of the other flick we agreed on."

"Very true. I don't understand Randy and Teddy's problem. It looks awesome!"

Cody chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go. The movie doesn't start for like an hour. We can grab a late night bite."

"Sounds good."

"Taco Bell?" Cody suggested as we exited the hotel.

"You remember my midnight craving," I said a bit stunned, but with a smile on my face.

"Well, duh! That's all you would make me get you if you woke up in the middle of the night, starving. I still don't get it. It's not like real Mexican food."

"Well, I know that! It's just a craving. Don't take it so seriously," I played, lightly nudging Cody. He pulled me closer to him and we wobbled our way to the fast food joint.

* * *

RANDY

I finally finished all my work about twenty after one. Auralee hadn't come back yet and I wasn't that tired. I grabbed my wallet and cell before heading downstairs to the hotel bar. I'm sure at least one person is still awake and will have a drink with me.

I got halfway through the lobby when I saw Ted strolling in the entrance.

"Hey, man," he greeted.

"Hey..." I replied slowly. "Where's A-Lee and Code-Man?"

"I was just gonna ask you that. You didn't go to the movie either?"

"I was finishing up some last minute business. What do you mean either? Where were you?"

"I forgot that I had a midnight signing for my new movie."

"So... Auralee and Cody went out... alone... together?"

"Uh..."

Auralee and Cody then entered the hotel; her arm wrapped around his and they were just too close for my comfort.

"Thank you so much for feeding me! I haven't eaten that much since Aria's birthday!"

"Not a problem. Just make sure you work it off in the morning," Cody laughed.

"Don't worry. I will. I had fun tonight. We really need to do this more often."

"We do. Ima head up to my room. Text me for a work out."

"I will. Night, Coddles."

"Night, love."

Cody kissed her cheek before leaving to the elevator. My anger was growing and Ted knew it. He tried his best to calm me down before Aura noticed.

"Hey, guys!" A-Lee waved.

"Just keep it cool, alright?" Ted mumbled while Auralee walked over towards us.

"Hey, Viper," she grinned, placing her hands on my chest and getting on her tip toes to give me a quick kiss. "Papers all done?"

"Yeah. Everything is all squared away."

"Good! How was your signing, Teddy?"

"I've never seen so many screaming girls in my life! I've never been more scared." Auralee let out a laugh and I couldn't help, but smile. "How was the movie?"

"Amazing! Since you two losers weren't with us, Codes and I saw the new Iron Man movie."

"Saw that one coming," Ted responded.

"Whatever. It was awesome. Much better than any of the movies you were in."

"Hey!"

"C'mon, darling," I gently pulled Aura towards me and to the stairs. "No need to dent the ego of a man that was inflated by giddy teenage girls."

"My ego isn't that big..."

"Night, Theodore," we both said.

o.o.o.o.o

I lied in bed as I watched Auralee getting ready. I analyzed every movement she made; how many times she brushed her hair, how snug her PJs caressed every curve... I didn't fully comprehend her crawling into bed until Auralee was lying right on top of me. She stole a tender kiss from my lips which somewhat brought me back. I wrapped my arms around her slimming waist and kept her lips on mine. I slowly sat us up, not breaking our passionate lock and Aura ended up straddling me. Her hands ran down my chest and I could feel her wanted to pull away. I didn't give her that chance as I slipped my tongue between her mouth. I heard a pur escape from the back of her throat which made me want her more. But when I went for her top, Auralee pulled away slightly. She left a few more kissed before resting her forehead against mine. I looked into those innocent, brown eyes that I always get swept up in.

"I love you, Auralee."

"I love you, Randy."

"We need to talk about something."

Aura lifted her head a bit and looked at me worried. "What's wrong?"

I adjusted her on my lap before replying. "It's—remember you told me that I should break up with you before I ever think about cheating on you?" Her face grew white. Crap! I didn't word that correctly. "I'm not breaking up with you!" I quickly added. "Nothing like that at all!"

Auralee let out a breath of relief. "Than what is it?"

"I need you to promise me the same thing."

"Randy... I—"

"Promise me you'll break up with me before you ever think about cheating on me... with Cody."

"What?"

"Promise me, Auralee."

"I promise, but that will never happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Cuz I'm in love with you."

"But you were in love with Cody before me."

Aura looked at me. Just thinking about the two of them together got my blood boiling. I glanced away from her, but Aura took my face in her hands and made me stare back at her eyes.

"Yeah. Cody might be my first love, but you are my true love. Randy, you are my everything. Yes, it was hard getting over him and I still love him. But I don't love him the way I love you. I wan you. I need you. Being with Cody brought me to you."

I didn't think it was possible for me to love Auralee more than I already do.

"I'm afraid that you'll find the thing you fell in love with about Cody again and leave me."

"Never. Nothing can take me away from you, Randy. You can trust me."

"I can trust you. I'm not so sure about Cody."

"He's one of your best friends and one of my friends too..."

"He's still in love with you, Auralee. I see the way he looks at you—"

"And he knows I'm in love with you. He wouldn't do anything knowing we both care so much for each other."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

CODY

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ted asked as he stormed into the hotel room.

I lifted my head up a bit from my pillow and leaned back down. "What?"

"You. Aura. Alone. At the movies."

"Hey, you and Randy bailed and we wanted to see Iron Man," I defended, getting more comfortable on my bed as I placed one arm behind my head.

"I would totally be fine with it if I knew that Randy would be fine with it and if I didn't know what you're up to."

Ted crossed the room and stood beside my bed, looking at at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're still hung up on Aura. My advice, get over it! She's with Randy and she's better off."

"I know she's with him and what do you mean better off?"

"Who is the one who cheated on who? Who has Kelly on the side when another fling doesn't work out?" I have him a glared which he returned with a sigh. "Look, they're in love and happy with each other. Don't ruin it!"

"I won't!"

Ted looked at me as if he wasn't sure to believe me or not. But he left the conversation alone.

I'm going to leave Auralee alone.

I know she's in love with Randy.

But if she wants to come back to me.

I can't stop her.


	36. Remember—Always

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. **

**A/N: WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen name because I thought it would be easier and less confusing to switch back and forth.**

**OMG! Finally! I've finished editing and moving the chapters I've already written for this story over here form Quiz! Yayhoo! After this one, new chapters will be written :D I don't know how often I'll be able to update and I still have about ten more chapters to trasfer for Fatal Attraction. Thank you guys so much for reading and all your kind reviews :) I'm so happy everyone is enjoying the story! I've got the rest of the story planned out till then end and I'll let you know if there will be a sequel or not.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

RAW: Legacy's Locker Room. Promo

Ted sat in one of the locker clots, taping up his wrists while Cody paced back and forth in front of him.

"Cody? Chill. Calm down, will ya?"

"How can I calm down? How do we know tonight won't be the night Roree turn on us?"

"Oh, here we go again... you've been attacking Roree for weeks now."

"Don't I have the right to? Isn't it a little strange that we never heard of Roree being part of the Hart family before and out of nowhere, she shows up? Not only dating Randy, but joining Legacy and not the Hart Dynasty? And isn't it a little weird that she's the one who requested this 6-Man Tag Team match?"

"Okay, first, 6-Person Tag match. Secondly, cuz Natalya has been harassing Roree about choosing us over them and she wants to prove that we are the better choice—"

"How do you know Roree isn't using tonight to turn on us?"

"Roree wouldn't do that to us or Randy."

"You know what still bothers me?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me..."

"Why Randy didn't tell us about Roree till she got here? And why is Roree even with Randy? Didn't anyone in the Hart family warn her how dangerous can be?"

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" Ted teased, standing up and crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"What? No!"

"C'mon. We all know you have the hots for her."

Cody hesitated before continuing. "I feel like I know Roree; way before she came here."

"And you don't trust her cuz of that?"

"Can you really trust any generation Superstar whose family name has made an impact in the wrestling business?"

Ted thought for a second and sighed. "What do you suppose we do?"

"I have a plan and some people on stand by, willing to help. Just hope Randy doesn't kill us for this."

"You're not thinking about hurting Roree..."

"No... not quite..."

* * *

AURALEE

"Raaannndddyyy!" I whined as I pretty much tore up the locker room after Cody and Teddy left.

He popped his head out from the bathroom. "Yes?"

"Have you seen my sparkly, black mask with the gold trimming?"

"Isn't that one a little too fancy for a wrestling match?"

"But tonight's special! The boys and I are facing TJ, David and Nattie!"

Randy let out a chuckle before disappearing behind the door. That was rude. But then, he popped back out again, holding the exact mask I was looking for.

"You hung it on the door so you would remember where it was."

"Oh... right..."

Randy walked over towards me and placed the mask over my eyes.

"What are you wearing with this?"

"I got a new outfit style in mind."

"Well, isn't tonight extravagant for you?"

"You know it. And remember, you don't come out there till the end. No matter what Cody and Ted does to me."

"I'll have John, Evan and Kofi hold me back while Gail and Eve threaten my manhood..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Um... okay..."

"Sorry. Too many lunch breaks with Gail."

I giggled and shook my head. "All good. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match with Shamus?"

"That's what I was doing before I walked out into this bashed up room. It looked like a tornado ran through here," Randy said, looking around.

"Oops... um, how about you go back in there and finish getting ready and I'll tidy up a bit before Codes and Teddy get back."

"Good idea."

Randy kissed my forehead before going back into the bathroom to get dressed for his match.

* * *

Later That Night. Promo

The Hart Dynasty stood in the hallway, talking over last minute strategy for their match against Legacy. Bret was along side them, making sure everything would run smoothly.

Roree was making her way to the entrance to meet up with her teammates when she passed the Hart Dynasty.

"Tyson, David, Nattie. Bret. Didn't expect to see you."

"Well, we didn't expect most things from you."

"Well, what did you expect when my family neglected to tell the world about me? Tell my grandfather hi, by the way."

"Roree..."

"Save it, Uncle Bret. I heard all of it before."

"Is that the reason why you decided to team with Legacy? Cuz you thought we didn't consider you family?"

"No, Nattie. That's not the reason. I'm a Hart and I'll always be a Hart."

She started to walk away, but Natalya ran after her cousin.

"Roree. Roree!"

"What, Nattie?"

Roree turned around to face Natalya.

"I just wanted to say good luck. I know you wanted to have this an Inter-gender match, but Randy talked you out of it... you better give it your all."

"You know I will."

"And Roree? Remember what we talked about earlier, okay? Be careful and I hope you know what you're doing."

"Hey, I have the blood of a Hart, remember? I can handle it. See you out there, Cus."

Natalya gave Roree a smile and Roree made her way back down the corridor, but in the shadows of the hallway emerged Cody and Ted.

"Believe me now? She's playing both sides and tonight she's going back to them," stated Cody.

"Randy's gonna go haywire when he finds out," Ted said in disbelief.

"Not if we take care of it ourselves."

"I'm guessing we need to gather up a few of those people you mentioned?"

* * *

Legacy vs. Hart Dynasty

Roree tended to Ted as he laid out on the apron while Cody and David were at it in the ring. It seemed that Ted really hurt his arm after being thrown a few times into the turnbuckle and landing incorrectly from a Suplex by David. Roree made it absolutely clear that Ted will not be going back into this match. She rolled him off the mat and Roree stood back up in her corner. Cody was doing just fine on his own, but Tyson was about to interfere. However, he didn't get a chance to when Roree ran into the ring and Speared him down on the the apron. Natalya took the opportunity to get into the ring herself and the two Diva's glared at each other. David and Cody got out of their hold and were standing in their respectful corners. Natalya nodded over towards Cody and Roree glanced over her shoulder. Cody's facial expression grew suspicious. Roree turned back to face Natalya and nodded. Roree turned around to tell Cody that he was still the legal man in the match, but Cody took this turn differently. With a snap of a finger, Cody grabbed on to Roree, making sure she couldn't get away and rammed her into the corner. In the meantime, Chris Jericho, The Miz, Vladimir Kozlov and William Regal took care of the remaining Hart family members knowing they would help Roree if she was in any danger.

Ted slowly got back into the ring, taking Cody's position, holding Roree's hands against her back with his good arm. Ted turned her away from the turnbuckle and to the middle of the ring where Cody stood with a mic in hand. He handed Ted a mic too which he held up for Roree.

"Cody! What the hell do you think you're doing? Teddy! Let me go!" Roree screamed, struggling in Ted's hold.

"Not until you answer a few questions," Cody spat into the mic. "Do you think we're that stupid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We heard you talking to Natalya before the match. You were going to turn on us tonight."

"What? Are you kidding me? I wouldn't do that to you guys!"

"Shut up! Don't lie to us, Roree. If that's your real name."

Roree looked away for a moment and glared back up at Cody. She responded as calmly as she could. "That's not what we talked about."

"Then what did you girls discuss earlier? How you were gonna match your ring attire?"

"She told me to watch my back with you two. That I shouldn't trust you and that you would do something... like this."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Roree."

"You can let me go, Ted. I'm not gonna run away..."

"Don't you dare release her, Ted!" Cody ordered.

Ted wasn't sure what to do exactly. Roree seemed to be telling the truth according to him, but Cody's intuition's were making Roree sound like a double agent.

"Then tell us this Roree: how come no one has heard about you being part of the Hart family until you showed up here a couple of months ago?"

Roree glanced over Cody's shoulder and down to Bret and her cousins. She closed her eyes and glared up at Cody's once again.

"Because Bruce made a mistake when he slept with my grandmother. They didn't want to ruin his reputation."

"Who are you?"

"Roree Har—"

"No. Who are you really? Why wear a mask?"

"Are you sure you want to know who I am, Cody?" Cody took a step closer to Roree and reached for her mask, but she pushed back a bit. Well, as much as Ted would allow her. "Don't. Randy will—"

"Randy's a little preoccupied. Your super hero can't save you right now, Princess."

Cody reached for Roree's mask again and she closed her eyes. Cody slowly slipped it off and gasped when he realized who it was. For the fans in the WWE Universe who remembered who she was, they gasped in shock too.

"Auralee...?" Roree opened her eyes and just looked at Cody. "Your... your..."

"Roree? Yeah. Never thought you'd ever see me again, did you?"

"What are you—"

"You broke my heart. I found comfort in Randy. I never told you that I was part of the Hart family. But I reconnected with them... to get my revenge."

Cody looked at Roree confused, but was then knocked down by the Viper himself. Ted immediately released Roree and jumped out of the ring. Randy took a few more shots at Cody before the lackey's that held the Hart family came in and came after Randy. But the Hart Dynasty came in right after them, knocking all the unnecessary carnish out of the ring.

Randy went straight to Roree, cupping his hands to her face, resting his forehead against hers, making sure she was okay. She quickly nodded as her response and Randy laid a tender kiss upon her lips.

The Legend Killer turned his attention back to Cody and Ted who were walking back up the ramp with the others. The Hart Dynasty stayed in the ring as Randy's music played. The Hart's turned their attention to Roree and Randy. Bret took a step closer to Randy who turned towards the Hall of Famer. Bret extended a hand to Randy and he looked down at it for a second before taking it in his. Smiles were shared in the ring before Bret patted Randy on the shoulder. Tyson gave him a mic and handed one to Randy also.

"I knew I could trust Roree in your hands," Bret praised.

"I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to her when she got here."

"Take care of our Roree, Randy. She's in good hands with you."

Randy nodded, pulling Roree close to him. Randy gave Roree a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before letting her join her family in a group hug.

"You know Randy and Roree... there is always room in the Hart Dynasty for you two..." Bret added.

Randy chuckled before Roree took his mic. "Thanks, Uncle Bret, but uh, I think Randy and I will be just fine. We'll give ya a shout if we need anything."


	37. All Over Again

**I don't own any of the WWE Superstars. I only own Auralee and the other OC. Superstars will also go by their on-screen names.**

**I'm sad to say, I'm coming close towards the end. I don't know exactly how many chapters left, but I'm getting there. I hope you all enjoyed the story :) Review, please!**

"Teddy! Careful! That's—" _Clunk!_ "Fragile..."

Ted made a face when he heard the objects in the box rattle when it hit the floor. He slowly stood up straight and rubbed the back of his neck with an apologetic look on his face. "Oops. Sorry, Aura."

Evan groaned and bent down, opening the box to check everything inside. "No worries. Nothing's broken."

"Oh, thank goodness," I excaimed, placing a hand on my chest.

"Ted? Why don't you leave the boxes to Cody and help me with the matresses and furnature?" Evan suggested.

"Good idea. I'm pretty sure I can't break those..."

"Wanna bet?" Randy muttered, bringing in the last of luggage before unpacking the moving truck.

I shook my head at the men and turn towards the inside of my new home. The spacious livingroom was slowly getting filled with boxes and whatnot as the wrestlers made their in and out with my belongings. I cross the room in my bare feet against the wooden floor and made my way to the side curtains. The best part about the penthouse, the entire wall oposite of the entrance was made out of glass so when you pulled back the curtain, you can see the entire city of Seattle, the Space Needle and parts of the water. There was a door on each end of the giant window like wall that lead out on to the balcony. I pulled the curtains away from the view and let the nightlife of Seattle flash before my eyes. I smile came to my face I as took in the scenary. Absolutely perfect. My thoughts came back to reality when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a face nuzzled into my neck. I hugged my arms around his and turned my head, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"This is amazing, Randy. Thank you so much for helping me get this place."

"Anything and everything for you, darling."

"I still can't believe this is our home," I sighed with happiness.

"One of our homes. Although I have everything _I _need here, we still need to move all the things _you_ need to the house in St. Louis."

Seattle and St. Louis.

Two places I love to be. I turned around in Randy's embrace and snaked my own arms around his mid section. "A great penthouse in Seattle and a beautiful home in St. Louis. I have the most incredible boyfriend in the world."

"I only try."

I leaned up and captured his lips for a sweet kiss.

"Oh! This is so my room!"

I slowly pulled away from Randy I tilted my head to see John running around in one of the bedrooms. I stood up straight, peered at Randy with a raised eyebrow and he just avoided eye contact.

"Um... did I mention that John is moving in too?" I blinked at him. "Well, seeing that he as a room at my place in St. Louis and I have a room at his place in Tampa... I just thought—"

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted, "I was gonna say, even though Lola has her own place back in Forks, she will always have a room here like I do at her house. I guess it make sense if John moves in too."

"Abosultely," Randy grinned.

"And technically, we'll have three roommates." Randy raised his own eyebrow and I nudged him. "The baby? Lillian and John?"

"Oh, right. Not a problem. After all, it is a penthouse."

"Roree?" came Eve.

I manuvered Randy and myself so that I could see Eve, Maryse and Gail in the kitchen, munching on a few snacks.

"Yes, Eve?"

"You said you're planning on auditioning for the New York Phillharmonic, correct? Wouldn't have mean you'll have to move... again?"

"I'm not planning to for awhile. If I do get a spot, I'll still keep this place, but it'll be easier if I had a place in New York aswell. But I was thinking..." I turned my attention back to Randy and bit my bottom lip," Maybe... instead of New York, I'd tryout for the Seattle Philarmonic or maybe even St. Louis."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked with concern on his face. "You've always dreamed about New York. Ever since you were a little girl and what about working with Director Alan Gilbert?"

I was so touched that he remembered all that. Especially Director Gilbert. It shows how much he really cares and listens to me. But I have to follow my heart. "I know, but this way, I can still be close to you. To home."

"Wherever you are, I'll be there, and that's where home is."

"Aw..." the girls glee from the kitchen.

Randy smothered my cheeks and forehead with kisses before claiming my lips with his. He pulled away too quick for my liking and I tried my best to steal another, but Randy rested his forehead against mine, restraining my lips to touch his.

"I don't wanna leave you tonight," he cooed, closing his burdened eyes.

I gripped on to his t-shirt a bit and chewed the inside of my lip. My first night in the new penthouse and Randy wasn't going to be with me. "You have to. Work comes first."

"But it's your first night and I don't wanna leave you alone."

"I won't be alone. Teddy Bear, Codes and Rysee are gonna be with me."

"Don't worry, Randy. I'll make sure Teddy and Cody stay in line," the French blond assured.

I smiled, pulling away from Randy a bit and made him look at me. "See? I'll be fine. You just make sure those fans for yours are satisfied and I'll meet you in San Diego tomorrow night."

Randy released one of his arms from around me and checked his watch. "Let's get the rest of the stuff outta the truck before the guys and I take off."

"Okay."

Randy released me from his hold, but laced my hand with mine as we made our way towards the doors. I took ten WWE Superstars also two hours to unloud the moving truck. It wasn't that Randy and I had a lot of stuff; it was more of the fact that we got distracted way too easily and we underestemated how much we could fit in the elevator. Randy left with John, Evan, Kofi, Gail and Eve a little after ten for their flight to L.A; leaving me with Ted, Cody and Maryse.

Maryse and I did some quick arranging in the bedrooms, putting the matresses in place along with dressers, nightstands and other things. When Maryse and I finished with all four of the bedrooms, we walked out into the living room to check on the boys. It didn't really surprise me much when we found them smack dab in the middle of the room, on the couch, in front of the TV and with the game system hooked up. I glanced over at my fellow Diva and she rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"I knew this task would be too difficult for them," she said in annoyance.

"These are the times I wished Stephanie booked these lazy asses with everyone else."

"We can still hear you," muttered Ted.

"At least we know you're hearing still works," retorted Maryse.

"What's that suppose to mean?" came Cody.

"Your hearing works, but apparently your moving skills don't. All the boxes are in the same place!"

"Chill, Rysee. I wasn't planning on getting everything finished in one day," I exclaimed, popping down on the couch with the boys.

Maryse huffed and walked over towards the back of the couch and leaned forward. "What do you suppose we do then, Roree? I thought we'd be unpacking and decorating all night. I have all this energy and with nothing to do," pouted the French Canadian.

"We can go out. It's only eleven right now. We can go dancing!"

Cody snickered beside me, "You sure you're boyfriend won't mind you going out without him?"

"For your information, Randy and I have gone out without each other many times before. I'm sure he won't mind a bit. Now, you two dimwits can stay here and play the little video games all night, but me and Maryse are going dancing. C'mon, Rysee. Let's go get ready."

I pushed myself off the couch and Maryse joined me towards the bedrooms. I helped her pick out a cute bronze dress with matching heels. I put on a pair of dark, denim shorts with a silver top that hung loosely on my shoulders, but snugged my wiast. I slipped on a pair of silver flats and helped Maryse out with her hair. Once we were all glammed up and finished, we walked back out to the living room to find the boys standing at the door all dressed up and handsome.

"You're coming with us?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You think we're gonna let you ladies go around the Seattle nightlife alone and dressed like that?" Cody responded.

"I know for a fact Randy would kill us if he knew you were out there on your own," added Ted.

"Excuse me?" Maryse questioned with offence. "We are two powerful WWE Diva's who don't need some cocky men to watch after us."

"So you don't want us to escort you ladies to the club?" Ted asked, playing a sly smirk on his face.

Maryse thought for a moment before snatching Teddy's arm and strutting out of the penthouse. I glanced over at Cody and he propped his elbow which I took willingly.

"You look lovely, by the way," Cody complimented as I locked the doors.

"Why, thank you, Cody. You don't look too bad yourself."

Cody and I followed behind Ted and Maryse out of the building and made our way down the street. Trinity Nightclub was just a few blocks away. Even though Maryse and I violated the dresscode, they let us in. Ted immidately spun Maryse out on to the dance floor. I took Cody's hand and lead him to the Blue Room and grabbed a drink.

"Now I know why it's called the Blue Room," Cody chuckled, admiring the blue surroundings.

"Yeah. Very chill and it's suppose to be a flirty atmosphere," I winked, taking a drink of my martini.

Cody laughed again before downing his first drink of the night. "Didn't you say you wanted to dance?"

I quickly gulped the rest of my liqour before placing it back on the counter and responded, "Gotta have a drink to start the night, Coddles."

Cody then took my hand and lead us out of the Blue Room and straight to the middle of the dance floor. "All Over Again" by Jackie Boyz started to mix through the speakers and Cody pulled me closer towards him.

"What do you know? It's our song," Cody whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at him and started to move along with the music.

_Still got that same look that sets me off. Can't say it, it's just something about you. I got these feelings to let it show cuz I wouldn't let you go, I shouldn't have let you go. You asked me for closure before and girl, I told you it's over, it's over, it's not over. So here we go again._

Cody slipped his hands on my hips and I turned around in his hold, moving along with the beat.

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again. For the first time and I know that it feels right. I think I'm falling in love all over again. Love at first sight. Do you know how I feel to left, left, left. On the right, right, right. In the back, back, back. On the side, side, side. To the left, left, left. On the right, right, right. In the back, back, back. On the side, side, side. Tonight._

I felt Cody's body move in closer to me from behind and I didn't think anything of it. I missed having him as my dance partner. I pressed back against him and Cody leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

_I know I tried to not face the truth, but no one can touch me like you do. Your love is static; it pulls me in like a song when it first begins; I just don't want to let this end, no. You're kissing me over and you are my controller. I told ya, I told ya, I'm ready to go again, yeah._

Cody spun me around in my arms and I giggled at the cheesy grin on his face. Cody took my right hand and spun me around a few more times as the chorus played on.

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again. For the first time and I know that it feels right. I think I'm falling in love all over again. Love at first sight. Do you know how I feel to left, left, left. On the right, right, right. In the back, back, back. On the side, side, side. To the left, left, left. On the right, right, right. In the back, back, back. On the side, side, side. Tonight._

He captured me in his arms and held me close as we swayed along to the music. I felt my heart skip a beat when I met his burning, green eyes.

_Baby, there's something that you did to hold me on. Baby, there's something that just keeps me from moving on. The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you, I got this figured out. Oh!_

I could feel Cody's breath growing heavy and I knew being this close to him wasn't such a good idea.

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again. For the first time and I know that it feels right. I think I'm falling in love all over again. Love at first sight. Do you know how I feel to left, left, left. On the right, right, right. In the back, back, back. On the side, side, side. To the left, left, left. On the right, right, right. In the back, back, back. On the side, side, side. Tonight._

Cody moved a strained of hair out of my face and cupped a hand on my cheek. By now, we stopped moving along with everyone else and my stomach was doing flips.

_Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again. Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again. Oh, yeah. Over again, oh. Over again, over again. Oh, yeah, over again._

The song soon faded and "California Gurls" by Katy Perry started to bump in the club. I was about to say something to Cody when someone took my arm and spun me around.

"Roree! Dance with me!" came a chipper Maryse.

I laughed, shaking my head and started to move with her. I glance over my shoulder and spotted Ted taking Cody over to the bar.

This one is going to be hard to explain.

\\

Cody.

"Care to explain that to me, bro?" Ted questioned as we took a seat at the bar.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I uttered, ordering myself a Bud Light.

"You, grinding up on Aura like that? If Randy was here, you'd be dead."

"We were just dancing, Ted. No harm, no foul."

"Whatever you say, man. Like I've told you before, be careful. She's got a good thing going with Randy and they don't need you to mess it up."

"We were just dancing," I repeated. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Just a dance, huh? Just a dance between two ex's during _their_ song?"

"Ted, don't make it such a big deal. I know LeeLee is in love with Randy. One dance with me isn't going to change that."

"You better hope it doesn't."

Ted got up from the his seat with his beer and took off to steal Maryse away from Auralee. I peered out into the sea of dancing couples and noticed Auralee mingling with the DJ as Ted continued with dance with Maryse. I shoved my hand into my pockets and retrieved the cold metal. I pulled out Auralee's charm bracelet and admired the piece of jewelary for a moment. I held on to the charm that read _Always & Forever -CR_ and _02.15.09._

Always and forever...


	38. Your Talk Is All Talk

**I do not own anyone except for the OC. WWE Superstars will go by their on-screen names.**

**Yay! I got an update up! I don't have my school work... other than two sections of calculus homework... but doable! I've seen more of my quizee girls coming over here :D I love you lovely ladies. Hope everyone had a good week. Almost the weekend! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. You rock! Keep up! More reviews means more motivation for me to update faster... just saying! Enjoy!**

Auralee.

"Would it be too much trouble if I request a song?" I smiled, flirting a little with the young DJ.

"For you, Roree Hart? No trouble at all. As long as I get a dance," he smirked back.

"Don't you have to man the station?"

"I can keep the play-list rolling without me for awhile."

"Well, in that case..."

"What song would you like?"

I got on my tippy toes, leaning over the turn tables and whispered the song into the DJ's ear. He gave me a nod and quickly spun the into the mix. The young stud pulled off his headphones and took my hand, taking us to the middle of the dance floor. "Butterfly" by Jason Marz started to flutter through the nightclub. I spun around in the DJ's arm and move to the music. Teddy stole Maryse from me and I didn't to dance with a random person there, so why not the DJ? At least I know I'd be somewhat safe with an employee then with a stranger. The DJ took both of my hands and spun me with my arms crossed in front of me, hugging myself tight. He kept his hold on my hands and he pressed his body up against me. We swiftly swayed to the music and I tilt my head to the side to keep an eye on him. He smiled down at me and we continued to dance.

"Is it true that you're dating Randy Orton in real life?"

"Mmhmm. Going on four years," I smiled.

The DJ spun me back around, pulled us out and back in, taking my waist with one hand and gripping the other. "Well, he is one lucky man to have an outstanding dancer like you."

"I hope he isn't with me just cuz of my dancing skills."

"I'm sure you're an intellegant young lady who loves to laugh, have fun and is extremely beautiful."

"Why, thank you," I smiled sweetly.

The music soon faded and "Mesmerized" by Ja Rule and Ashanti came on.

The DJ leaned in and whispered, "Go get a drink. I'll tell the bartenders it's on me tonight." He pulled back and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before retreating to the bar.

I noticed Cody sitting there, playing with his beer and rather irritated with the blond that was hitting on him. I sat down beside him, nudging him a bit so that he knew I was there. Cody glanced at me for a second and back at the blond. I don't think she noticed me or at least wanted to notice me. I took a breath as she went on with her story to Cody and I turned to one of the bartender, ordering myself a little cocktail.

Cody took another look at me, realizing that I wasn't going anywhere. He snapped his head up to the blond and growled, "As entertaining as your story is, babe; I don't really care and I'm not interested. How about I buy you a drink and you can go run of to your friends?"

The blond stepped back a bit in shock from Cody's reaction, but then humphed, storming away from us.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Cody shook his head, sending me a grin. "Nah. She's not my type."

I nodded, taking a sip of my drink. I ordered Cody another beer and he raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry. All taken care of by the DJ," I said, pointing towards the turn tables. I smiled over at the DJ and he sent me a smile and a wink.

"Yeah, I saw you guys dancing," Cody groaned, downing his beer.

I smirked, turning towards him a bit. "Are you jealous?"

"No! Why would I be jealous? You're not my girl."

I gave Cody a look before he turned away from me. I shook my head, taking my cell out of my pockets and texted Maryse. I think I had enough fun for one night. Moments later, Rysee dragged Teddy off the dance floor and joined Cody and me at the bar.

"You two ready to leave?" came Maryse.

"I am. I'm starting to get tired and I want to sleep in my own bed!" I exclaimed.

"Will you be able to sleep in your new place?" Teddy asked.

I got up from my stool and sighed, "We'll see! Let's go."

Maryse linked arms with me we strutted out of the club with Cody and Ted behind us.

"Everything okay, Roree?" Ryse asked as we walked back to my penthouse.

"Yeah. Just tired. And I miss Randy," I pouted.

"He just left a few hours ago!" she laughed.

"I know... I miss him already. My first night in our new place and he's not here to cuddle up with me." I gasped, "What if the penthouse is haunted and I wake up to find shadow phantom at the end of my bed?"

"Aura, your building was built not even twenty-five years ago," addressed Teddy.

I turned my head around and let Maryse guide me. "What if it's built on haunted grounds?"

"Don't worry, LeeLee. I'm an expert when it comes to getting rid of ghosts," grinned Cody.

Ted looked at his fellow wrestler with a confused expression. "You are? When did this happen?"

Cody rolled his eyes, sneering at Teddy, "I was trying to make her feel better, man."

"Oh..." was all Ted said.

Maryse burst out laughing and I giggled, ringing us up to the penthouse.

\\

That Night.

I rolled around in my bed. My extra large, king size bed. Why on earth did Randy talked me into getting this bed a few years ago? It's not much fun when I'm sleeping in it alone. It's fun jumping into it, but it's lonely when it's just me. The moon light peaked through my curtains and I sighed. This wasn't working. I've been lying in bed for hours now. I glanced over to my alarm clock. It was only two in the morning. Hmm. I guess it's only when half an hour.

After debating with myself outloud, I tossed the covers off of me and got out of bed. I grabbed my sweater, through it on and slipped on my bunny slippers. I quietely snuck out of my room, passing the other bedrooms as I made my way to the kitchen. Everything seemed still so I guess everyone is asleep by now. I flicked on the hall light and notice Cody sitting at the counter with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. I gave him a smile and he did the same when he saw me.

"Did you see a phantom at the end of your bed?" he joked.

My smile faded as my fear started to come back. "No... but thanks for putting that back into my mind. I'm definitely not gonna sleep now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. C'mere." Cody got up from the island and walked over to me, pulling me into a warm hug. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, right..." I mumbled into his chest, not able to take the picture of a scary phantom in my head. "You're so mean. You know I get scared easily with stuff like that."

"Sorry. I forgot. But hey! Since you're awake, you can join me for a cookie." He tugged me towards the kitchen, I resisted a bit, and sat me up on the counter. Cody took a cookie from the plate and held it up in front me me. I pouted, staring at the sugary treat. "C'mon. You know you want it." I waved it out in front of me a bit and I caved, taking a big bite of the cookie. Cody chuckled, returning the cookie to his glass of milk and taking a bite too. I stole a cookie from the plate, leaned forward so my arms rested on my legs. I studied Cody as he nibbled on the baked goods.

"Why are you still up, eatting cookies, in the dark?" I giggled.

Cody shook his head, "I couldn't sleep yet. And I wasn't in the dark. The lights of the city was brightening the room," he pointed out, gesturing towards the windows.

I rolled my eyes, playing with my cookie a bit. "Tell me what's on your mind, Coddles."

"I can't," he murmured.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Cuz if I tell you, I'm afraid of what you might say or do."

"C'mon, Codes." I pushed the plate of cookies away and moved his glass of milk. I slid myself in front of Cody, took his hands in mine and placed them in my lap. "We said we're friends, right? Friends talk. Talk to me. Vent to me. I promise, I won't overreact."

\\

Maryse.

I was having the best dreaming of my life. I was on the beach with Brad Pit, he was feeding me strawberries as the waves gently washing up against our feet. It was perfect. That is... until I started hearing voice instead of the ocean waves.

I flung the blanket off me and humphed, "Are you kidding me? Je ne vais jamais retourner pour dormir!" I pouted. "Je ne vais pas être en mesure de retourner à ce rêve non plus..." I got out of my soft bed and headed for the door. I skipped across the hall to Ted's room and knocked. "Teddy? Are you awake?"

The door soon opened with a sleepy DiBiase behind it. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, "I am now. Why are you up?"

"I woke up from a dream and I can't go back to sleep," I answered innocently. "Will you go on a walk with me?"

"You can't ask Aura?"

"It's her first night in the penthouse. I don't want to disturb that. Please?" I gave Ted the most sweetest look. "Please, Teddy Bear."

He rolled his head back and groaned, but let out sigh and smiled at me. "Sure. I could use some fresh air."

I clapped silently to myself as he closed his bedroom door. I quickly took his hand and lead him down the dimmed hallway. Once we got closer to the living room and kitchen, I started hearing the voices again. Oh, no! Randy's condition is contagious!

"Shh!" I gestured towards Ted. I slowly approached the end of the hallway and spotted Auralee and Cody in the kitchen talking and munching on cookies.

"Oh, they're awake. Why don't the four of us—"

I stopped him before he interrupted their interaction.

"No!" I whispered harshly. "Let them be."

"Fine, but I'm going back to bed."

"No!" I repeated, pulling him back behind the wall. "We have to stay and listen."

"Isn't that disturbing their privacy?"

"Do you trust Cody alone with Roree?"

Teddy thought for a second and came to my side, listening on to the conversation.

"We said we're friends, right?" asked Auralee. "Friends talk. Talk to me. Vent to me. I promise, I won't overreact."

Cody peered up from Aura's lap and my eyes widen. Oh, no. He's going to do it. He's going to tell her the truth.

Ted uttered, "You don't think he's gonna..."

"Oh, I think he's gonna..."

"LeeLee..." Cody sighed. "I can't be friends with you."

Auralee's facial expression dropped and she released her hold on Cody's hands. "You—don't wanna be friends with me?"

Cody shook his head vigorously, placing his hands on Aura's hips. "It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I can't"

"I don't understand, Cody."

"I can't _just _be friends with you, Auralee."

"Why not?"

"Cuz he's still in love with you you pamplemousse!" I whispered in frustration.

Ted looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call her a grapefruit?"

So he has been listening to me all these years. At least me shouting at him in French wasn't a waste. I brushed it off and continued to peep into Auralee and Cody's conversation.

"It's complicated," Cody answered.

"Tell me. I might be young, but I ain't stupid."

"With the obvious, you are," I grunted... "How does she not see that Cody is still in love with her?"

"Shush!" came Ted. I rolled my eyes and looked on.

"No, you're not. You're one of the smartest people I know."

"Than tell me, Cody." It sounded at this point, Aura was begging to know what was on Cody's mine. I'm not sure if that was a good thing.

"You know I love you, Auralee."

"I know, and I love you too, Codes—"

"But I'm still _in _love with you, Auralee." I could see her heart breaking through her eyes. She doesn't need this right now. What the hell is Cody doing? "I will always love you the same way I've always have. I did you wrong, I know that. And I fucking regret it every day of my life. I lied to you at the club. I was jealous. The way the DJ was dancing with you. The way he whispered in your ear. The way he looked at you. And I'm jealous that Randy gets to be with you. He gets to be with you the way I had."

"You screwed that up, now didn't you?" Roree sneered. I think we're about to see the angry side of her.

"I did. And I'm sorry. But I can't just stand by and watch him look at you, talk to you, touch you the way I once did. I can't be just friends with the woman I'm in love with."

"What do you expect from me, Cody? I'm not just gonna get up and leave Randy and run back to you. You hurt me. Bad. I might have forgiven you, but as a friend. As a lover, your mistake will forever be plastered on our relationship. Randy took care of me. He healed the wound that you caused and each day, he's helping that scar fade. When he tells me he won't hurt me, he means it. When he tells me he'll be there, he means it. And when he tells me he loves me—"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you love him and don't love me anymore."

I felt Teddy grip my waist, not letting me run over towards them to defend Auralee. I tried my best not to scream from where we were hiding. I couldn't take the pain that was written over Roree's face and I could feel Ted tensing up next to me too.

Auralee leaned forward, placing her hands on Cody's that were still on her waist. "I don't love you anymore, Cody. I'm in love with Randy and he's the one I belong with." Aura pushed Cody's hands away from her and she jumped off the counter. "I want you gone by breakfast."


	39. Take Care

**I only Auralee and other OC's.**

**Wow. I got another update out and faster than expected. I'm so proud of myself! Special shout out to LegacyChick, barnsley gal 09, Neurotic-Idealist, rhodesXmorrisonXorton, Undead Angel, Angel & Rachel xD You guys are amazing! Keep up the reviews, please! You readers are my motivation!**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

Auralee

I got the kitchen and most of the living room all set up by morning. I think I slept for three hours, but I wasn't tired. To be honest, I had enough energy to keep up going for the rest of the week. I didn't use much as I thought of it last night on Cody. I'm not one to put up a real front on arguments. I don't believe in screaming at each other for god knows how long, will solve anything. I might sound frustrated and shed a few tears, but I won't lower myself to yelling, screaming, and hitting when all that's really needed is talking. True, I might walk away before anything is resolved, but that's better than walking away with someone knocked out on the ground.

I was placing picture frames around the living room when Cody emeraged from the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. He didn't look at me. He kept his gaze either on the ground or at the front door. But I watched him; carefully. His walk was somewhat rushed, but he was slouching a bit. Cody didn't make a noise until he walked out of the entrance of the penthouse. I heard him whisper something before walking into the elevators. It was either:

"I'm sorry, LeeLee," or "I love you, LeeLee."

I couldn't care less.

I started making breakfast after I finished unpacking all the picture frames. The only things I were able to get from the store was eggs, bacon, bread, milk, and pancake mix. Good enough. Maryse and Ted woke right when I placed the bacon on the stove.

"Good timing, guys," I smiled. They took a seat on the counter and smiled at me. They were awfully quiet. "I hope you guys are hungry!"

"You know Teddy is always hungry," Rysee giggled.

Ted gave her a look and placed a few plates out on the table. Maryse cleared her throat and Ted slowly glanced up at me. "Where's Code-Man?"

"The Creative Team called him to Headquarters for a last minute meeting," I replied.

"Oh."

I began to put all the cooked food out on the counter and noticed Ted pulling out his cell.

"Tweeting already, Teddy Bear?" Maryse giggled nervously. She's a bad liar and bad at covering up.

Ted was texting Cody. I sat down along with them and began to pile my plate with food. Ted's cell beeped a few moments later. Ted read the screen and I smiled, pouring myself a glass of milk.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Ted shoved his phone back into his sweat pants pocket and sighed. "On his way to Headquarters."

I gave them a smile and we quietly enjoyed our breakfast.

xxx

[[Raw]] Promo

The WWE Universe exploded with cheers as the saw Randy Orton backstage with Roree Hart. She sat on one of the crates, checking her cell, while he rested a foot on a chair, lacing up is boots. Every so often, Superstars would walk back and give the couple an uneasy look. Roree glanced back at them as the walked back, but then shook it off. Soon, a few of the Diva's came along, chatting and laughing, but once they passed Roree and Randy, they got quiet and stared as they walked by.

Roree put down her phone and groaned, "What?"

The Diva's snapped up and scattered down the hall. Roree rolled her eyes as Randy chuckled, shaking his head.

"Baby, chill."

"Have you not seen the looks everyone has given us all night? What is their problem?" Roree exclaimed.

"I think they're just confused about last week seeing the split with Legacy and that I didn't RKO your uncle."

"I told you I'd be the end of Legacy..." Roree pouted.

"Hey," Randy turned his attention to Roree and took her face into his hands. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again; it's not your fault. The point of Legacy was me to help Cody and Ted go further in this business. After the years, they don't need me anymore. After a few runs, I think they can make it on their own now." Roree sighed, but then nodded. Randy gave her a grin before kissing her temple. "It's not your fault, darling. It'll never be your fault. Besides, after handling you like that, they don't deserve to have me looking over them anymore. I just feel sorry cuz they won't have you at their side to keep them in line."

"Not like they listened to me anyway..."

"Yeah, they did."

"Only when you're with me when I tell them to do something. They knew if I told them to do something and you heard me, they had to. Other than that, they just ignored me!" Roree whined, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. Randy laughed, taking her arms in his hands and placing them over his shoulders as his slid down to her waist. He nuzzled his nose against hers and Roree smiled, forgetting her frustration. Almost. "Speaking of those two boneheads, have you picked a partner for your tag team match against them yet?"

"Not yet. The locker room haven't really been too keen of me and I'm just not so sure who I can trust."

"I've been telling you I'd be happy to be your partner—"

"Nice try, Roree, but no. This isn't an inter-gender match. I could always ask Bret."

"Hun? I know that Uncle Bret said to go to him if we needed something; I don't think this is the kind of something he was talking about. Why not ask David or Tyson?"

"No. I think I have the perfect person in mind..."

Randy laced his hand with Roree and the two took off down the hallway.

xxx

Randy

"You got everything you need for moving day number two tomorrow?" I asked.

Auralee giggled and leaned into me a little bit. "Yup! The moving truck is on it's way to St. Louis as we speak."

"Moving truck? How much stuff are you bringing to the house?"

"Don't worry. It's the mini moving truck and only a few things. Plus, some of the things are John's that were at Lillian's. He thought this would be a good time to get them in your house."

"Our house," Randy corrected. "God lord... our place is gonna be a storage space."

"Nuh, uh. Everything in there will be used properly."

"Yeah..."

We continued down the corridors and was about to go to the main locker rooms, but I swifty moved us around a corner to an empty part of the arena. Aura giggled as I pinned her against the wall and pressed my body up against hers. Auralee rested her hands against my bare chest, teasing to push me away, but I kept a grip on her hips, not letting her escape.

"Aren't we suppose to be meeting up with your tag team partner?" she questened with a cute eyebrow raised.

"He can wait. This can't."

I lowered my lips and took her lips with mine. I felt Aura's hands clenched beneath me before sliding to my arms and resting them there. I stepping in a bit closer, placing a knee between her legs and I heard a moan escape her lips. I took that opportunity to run my tongue along her bottom lip and she immediately granted me entrance. I moved my tongue inside her mouth as my left hand roamed slowly down her waist to her thigh. I glided my hand back up and under her skirt with my other hand following along the other side. My fingertips reach the lining of her lace panties, however, Aura's hands found mine and tired slightly, _slightly_, to push them away.

"Randy..." she whined as she broke away from our kiss, "someone can catch us."

"Not if we're quiet," I smirked, leaning in for another gentle kiss. I quickly sent tender pecks on her lips before fully claimer her lips with mine again, hopefully distracting her from my hands. I made my attempted again, her hands still softly on mine. This time, I got my thumbs to hook the sides. I took my time, massaging my tongue with hers. I slowly began to slip them down before Auralee did the unthinkable. She bit my tongue! "Ow!" I pulled away from her, holding a hand up to my mouth and cursing to myself. "What the hell, A-Lee?"

"Randy Orton; I am not gonna have a quick fix with you in a hallway of a crowded arena." With that speech, she left with a little strut in her step.

"Damn." What does that woman does to me.

It took me a moment to get the pain and my... situation under control. I shook it off and began to roam down the halls again. I had no idea where Auralee walked off to. Hopefully she didn't get too far and wasn't too angry with me. I probably should have taken her back to the locker room instead of shoving us into a hallway. I decided to handle that later and went to the main locker room to find my tag team partner.

I walked in, my tongue sticking out in front of me to see if Auralee did any real damage. Maybe that wasn't the best idea to do when I walked into the room.

"Man, what the hell are you doing?" I heard John laugh.

I looked up to see him and Lilly sitting in one of the locker slots and Auralee standing a few feet away, arms crossed and smirking at me.

"She bit me!" I proclaimed, pointing at A-Lee.

"He tried to have sex with me in the hallway!" she retaliated.

John made a disgusted face at our statements as Lilly laughed, rubbing her little baby bump.

"You could have said no. You didn't have to bite my tongue. I think I have nerve damage now! I won't be able to taste sugar!"

"I thought I made that clear when I said people might hear us. And don't be a baby. I didn't bite you that hard and if I did, it wouldn't damage your taste buds."

"Okay, you two can stop now. You're grown adults. Not middle school love birds," explained John. "Randy, you shouldn't have tried to have sex with Aura in the middle of the arena. Aura, you shouldn't have bitten Randy. You should have screamed fire and I woulda came running."

I rolled my eyes.

Ever since John found out he was going to be a father, he's been acting all—I don't know. He didn't like us being childish all the time, he's been giving everyone weird advice, some of which we don't even ask for, and he doesn't really want to go out. Yeah, I'm talking about the same John Cena who use to pull pranks, cusses like a sailor and goes out drinking until sunset the next day. Lillian has noticed it too and is freakishly annoyed.

"Thank you, Papa John," I joked.

"Randy? Isn't there something you want to ask John?" Auralee smiled oh, so sweetly.

"After that lecture? Not really."

"What's gotten into him?" came Lillian to Auralee. "It's like him and Nathan switched places or something..."

"I don't know. He's been acting like a child for the last couple of days."

"I'm still here!"

Auralee looked at me and chewed her bottom lip. Damn, she was sexy as hell when she did that. "Ima go get ready for my match. You stay here and talk to John and hopefully this teenage hormone spree subsides. Later guys." Aura started to walk out of the locker room and when she passed me in the door way, she looked up and kiss my cheek. "I'll meet you at the curtain in twenty."

I watched her walk off before turning my attention to Lilly and John who gave me the same look. I raised and eyebrow. "What?"

Lillian turned to John and patted his back. "I think this is a talk you two need to have on your own. Ima go see if they need me to do interviews for promos." Lilly kissed John sweetly before walking to me and kissed my cheek. "I hope you get better soon, Randy."

She's talking like I'm mentally ill or something.

John leaned forward in the locker slot, resting his arms on his legs and he patted the chair that was in front of him. I let out a deep sigh from my nose and walked further into the room.

I slouched down on the chair and John grinned. "Now, tell Dr. Thugamonics what's that matter."

"Nothing is the matter and you haven't been the Dr. of Thuganomics in ages."

"Hey! I will always be the Dr. of Thuganomics. And yeah, something is up. You've been acting weird. You haven't been yourself and it's starting to scare all of us."

'What are you talking about? I've been acting like me."

"Uh, huh. Care to tell me why you want to screw your girl in the middle of the arena? I know you love her man, but I thought you had more dignity than that. Or at least take her into a empty, LOCKED room." I sighed again, crossing my arms and looked away from John. "Randy...?"

He's not going to let me leave if I stay quiet.

"I just feel like I need to add more excitement into my relationship with Auralee. I feel like we're going into a rut. All we do is go to work, go to the hotel, go home. I don't want her to get bored with me."

"So you plan on having sex with her while the crew watches?"

"It was an impulse. Something new, something different, and something dangerous."

"Why all of a sudden act on this? Are you going through a mid-life crisis or something?"

"I don't know. Prolly. I mean, A-Lee is so young and has so much energy. I feel like an old man sometimes."

"You feel like an old man with her at your side?" John questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"No. Not when I'm with her. When other people talk about us. We're almost ten years apart. She has so much going for her and I don't want her to miss anything in life. I remember being her age, nothing stopping me, holding me back from having a good time with life."

"You feel like you're holding her back?"

"Sometimes."

"Dude. Trust me when I say this, you're not. She loves you, you guys do plenty of things to entertain the both of you and that's that. You don't need to act like a profound teenage junky that's addicted to his girlfriend. Don't give her that teenage romance she had with Cody. Give her the real, passionate romance she wants. Yeah, she might be young, but she's mature for her age. We all know that."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Lilly is her best friend and tells her everything. And with her pregnancy hormones, she's been telling me about you two. Trust me. Auralee is happy with the way things are."

A smile appeared on my face and I patted John's arm. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. And hey? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure? What is it?"

"Well, speaking of Rhodes, do you know what's up with him? Ever since last week he's been a little out of it."

"I have no clue. he seems fine when I talked to him a few times. We can get it out of him this week. He's helping us move and arrange A-Lee's things at the house in St. Louis along with Gail and Evan."

"Alright, cool. Lilly and I will meet the five of you there tomorrow afternoon. She has a doctors appointment in the morning."

"Alright. I better head to gorilla. Thanks again, Cena."

"Not a problem. We gotta take care of a girls."

"That, we do."


	40. Good Luck

**I only Auralee and other OC's.**

**Thought we needed some Randy love in this chappie ;)**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

Auralee

I waited at the curtain, waited for Kelly Kelly's entrance and commercial break, waited for the techie to find me some tape so I could wrap my wrists, and waited for Randy to come. So much waiting to do. The tech guy came first. I carefully wrapped up my right wrist when I felt two arms snaked around my stomach. A small smiled appeared on my face as Randy's face popped over my left shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, sending shivers down my spine. Randy must have felt me tremble a bit because he held on to me tighter.

He kissed my cheek before I slightly turned my head and looked at him. "Why are you sorry?"

Randy removed his grip on me, turning my frame to face him. He took the tape from my hands and began to wrap up my lift wrist. "For being an ass. For pressuring you into do things you're not comfortable with. For acting like a love sick teenager."

I let out a giggle, pulling my hands away from him. Randy tossed the roll of white tape aside and I stepped in closer to him, walking back into his arms. "It's okay. You never have to apologize for loving me." He grinned, leaning forward for a gentle kiss. "Just know, there are some things that you and I do that I don't want an audience watching."

"Very understandable," he replied in a low growl, running his hands through my hair. His thumb ran across the plains of my face and he smiled down at me. "Have I told you how much I'm glad your mask gimmick is over? I can finally see your full, beautiful face out in the spot lights."

"Me too. You have no idea how less stressful it is to wrestle without worrying the masks will fall off or the straps break or something. But they were really pretty."

"But they were hiding your gorgeous face."

"That was part of the mystery."

"Well, I see I'm not gonna win this argument," Randy chuckled.

"Nope. Did you ask John?"

Randy thought for a second. "Dammit. I knew I forgot something."

"You talked to John a for a good amount of time. What did you guys talk about and how did you forget to ask?"

"Uh, guy stuff and we got distracted with the conversation."

"Well, go ask him!"

"Don't you want me to go out there with you?"

"You don't have to be at ringside. There's no need. Technically, I'm _your_ manager and I'm the one who is suppose to accompany you. Not the other way around. Now, go talk to John again, remember to ask him and..." I got up on my toes, brushing my lips against his before kissing his cheek and whispered against his ear, "I'll meet you back in the locker room for a private show before your match."

A smirk tugged on his lips, his eyes closed tightly and he groaned, holding my hips a little tighter. "You get to be my warm up?"

"If you're good." I pulled back a bit so that I was looking into his hazy, blue eyes. Randy quickly captured my lips for a heated kiss. I attempted to push myself away because I heard my music begin to play, but Randy didn't let that happen. He slipped his tongue between my parted lips and I couldn't help myself from letting a whimper escape from the back of my throat. "Randy... I should..."

"Roree. You're—oh..." I quickly pulled away from Randy, but he kept his hold on me. "Uh, sorry, but uh, you're up next," the techie guy said.

"Yeah. Sorry." I turned back to Randy and smiled, pecking his lips. "Ill see you after my match. Go talk to John!" I pushed myself away from Randy and quickly ran out on to the curtain.

xxx

Good match. I'll admit, Kelly put up a fight, but it was no match against my Hart Breaker. Well, that and I think she knew if she had gotten up, I'd most likely RKO her after that.

As I made my way towards the back, I quickly unwrapped my wrists and tossed the used tape away. As a approached Randy's private locker room, I was captured in a gripping hug from Lillian.

"Roree!" She held me tight in her arms, lifted me off the ground and spun me around a bit. I only thought the guys do that. Usually, Lola and I tumble to the ground from and impact like this. "I said yes!"

"Lola? Dizzy! Stop spinning!" She did about turn around before setting me back down on the ground. I shook my head a few times, trying to get my composure back as I heard John chuckling from down the hall, catching up with Lilly and me. "You said yes to what?"

Lilly held out her left hand and my eyes went directly to the sparkly, blue sapphire stone that was flashing at me.

"You mean..."

"I popped the questioned," John said, putting an arm around her waist, beaming down at us.

"And I said yes!" added Lola.

"Oh, my gosh! Congrats!" I pulled Lola into another hug and we both started jumping up and down, laughing and giggling with each other! "I'm so happy for you guys!" I them jumped into John's arms and hugged him tight too before smacking him in the chest. "Took you long enough to ask her!"

He laughed, putting me back down on my own feet. "It wasn't the matter of asking Lilly; it was asking her father..."

"How did 'Taker handle it?" I asked, looking over at Lola.

"Better than when I told him I was having this ones child," she replied, pointing to John.

"This one? Thanks, babe."

"You know I love you, sweetie," she glee, getting up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Anyway, besides that hugging frenzy about getting engaged, I wanted to ask you, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course! I'd love to!"

"Good thing cuz I already asked Randy to be my best man and I hate to have the maid of honor and best man to not get along," John mentioned.

"Is that what you and Randy talked about earlier?" I questioned.

"The second time, yes."

"Did he ask _you_ something as well?"

John thought for a second. "No. Why?"

"For the love of... he gets distracted too easily now a days."

"I blame you," both Lilly and John responded.

"Thanks you two... is he in the locker room?"

"Yeah. He should be getting ready for his match by now," John answered.

"Alright. Thanks. I'll see you two later. I'm gonna guess Lola wants to go tell the entire locker room now...?"

"You know it!" smiled Lilly. She took John's hand and the couple started back down the corridor. "Later, Roree!"

I shook my head, making my way back towards the locker room. I walked inside to find Randy coming out of the bathroom in only his wrestling trunks. He gave me a smile and I have him a huge grin.

"I take it by the smile and the screaming I heard earlier, you talked to Lilly?"

"Mhm," I replied. "I can't believe he finally asked her!"

"Yeah, after carrying that ring for months now..."

"Hey, we all know our Johnny is smart... he's just a little slow."

"A little?" I let out a giggle and watched Randy take a seat on the couch. He smirked over at me and I raised an eyebrow. "So, how about that warm up?" Randy stretched his arms out on the back of the couch and got more comfortable.

Oh, that's where he's getting at. "I don't know..." I slowly strutted my way in from of him, letting my vest fall off my shoulders. "You just clarified that these rooms aren't that sound proof..."

Randy quickly reach forward, pulling me on to his lap and I let out a little yelp and I fell forward, crashing into his chest. Randy scooted me closer to him and started his nibbling assault along my jaw line, slowly moving down the column of my neck.

"I guess I'll just have to try and keep you quiet now, won't I?"

I fluttered my eyes closed, feeling the butterflies tumbling in my stomach. I leaned forward a bit more, pressing myself closer against Randy and I felt him smirk against my skin.

"But don't you want me to be screaming your name in ecstasy?" I teased, wiggling myself on top of him.

I heard Randy groan next to my ear as his hands worked their way underneath my skirt. "Mmm, if I had my way with you, I'd have you screaming my name all night and day..."

Randy kissed back up my neck and took my lips with his. He spread his legs out a little wider to make me straddle him even closer. I felt his lust pressing up against me and I couldn't help, but let out a moan against our kiss. Randy's roaming hands traveled back up my body and started working on the ties of my corset. As he did that, my hands trailed their way down his hard chest and to the brim of his trunks. I scooted myself back a tad, slowly hooking my fingers on the side of his little wrestling tights. The moment Randy undid the last lace tie and flung my top across the room, I felt the cold breeze of the room as my bare chest was exposed. Randy then lifted his hips up, lifting me up as well, so that I could pull his trunks down for full advantage.

A smirk spread across my lips, still against our tender kiss, as I gently stroked his length with my right hand. Randy gasped and bit my bottom lip, feeling me grip him a little tighter. His hands moved back to my skirt and he started hiking it up my waist. His index finger trailed along my most sensitive area and I moaned, running my hands back up his chest. I broke away from our lip lock and pushed his hands away. I kept my gaze on his eyes as I slowly lift myself above him. I grinned, watching his eyes follow my hands. I pushed my panties to the side and lowered myself on to him. Growling into my ear, Randy gripped his hands on my hips once again as I began to move up and down on him. My own arms rested on his broad shoulders and I tired to control my moans and groans.

It was when I lowered myself all the way down, I felt all of Randy inside of me, I began to lose my grip. A loud moan escaped my lips and I began to tremble in his embrace. This was so much for me to take all at once. I was slipping and Randy knew it. Randy took a better hold of me and began to rock me back and forth against him.

"Like this, baby," he cooed, pulling me a bit closer to him. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest and I'm pretty sure Randy could feel it too. Unless that was his own heartbeat. "I gotchu, baby. Just enjoy the ride."

Another moan left my lips wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to find my rythem again. Randy captured my lips for another heated kiss. I knew Randy was tempted to throw me down on the couch and climb on top and have things his way, but he was fighting it. He was loving this. We've never been like this together before and Randy; he's always up for something new.

I started to pick up the pace and Randy trailed his kissed back down my back and towards my chest. I let his name slip a few times as he helped me grind against him a bit harder. Randy moved his kissed back to the side of my neck and I gripped myself to his shoulders. I was close and he knew it.

"Not yet," he grunted. I bit down on his shoulder, trying to hold back my screams. "Hold on, baby."

"Randy..." I groaned, rubbing my cheek against his.

Randy pulled my face up and looked into my eyes with so much lust, desire, passion and love in his foggy, blue eyes. My breath got caught in my throat as I saw the look in his eyes and the expression on his face.

"Cum with me, Auralee..."

All I could do was nod. I didn't trust my voice. His name was the only thing I allowed myself to say. Anything else most likely wouldn't comprehend to either one of us. Our lips got pulled in for another scorching kiss as I felt my body slip.

Randy was the first one to pull away and looked up at me. "Now, Auralee."

I bit my bottom lip and felt a wave of ecstasy wash over me. I screamed Randy's name in passion as he let go inside of me as well. I collapse against Randy' chest, my breathing heavy as was his. His left hand was tangled in my hair as the other stroked my back, making me tremble even more.

"I love you, Auralee..." Randy whispered. I barely heard him seeing that the only thing I could hear was my heart pounding. But I did hear him and I gripped his neck again, kissing the place on his shoulder where I bit him. "Left me a few new battle wounds?" he chuckled, kissing my cheek.

I blushed, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. "Sorry," I mumbled. I bounced up and down a bit from the vibration of his chest as he laughed. I lifted my head up and smiled down at him. "I love you, Randy."

He grinned, packing my lips sweetly. "Let's hope no one will notice it during the match." Randy lifted me off of him, pulling himself out of me and I let out a slight whimper as he placed me on the ground and he stood up himself. "Sorry," he apologized, kissing my forehead.

I smiled weakly, adjusting my clothing a bit as did Randy. I reachieved my top and began to lace it back up. I glanced over at Randy and watched him begin to lace up his boots.

"Speaking of your match, did you ask John?"

Randy looked at me and shook his head. "I was going to when he told me about asking Lilly to marry him. I thought I'd let him take the rest of the night off to celebrate with his new fiancee."

"That's sweet of you, but who is going to be your tag team partner for tonight?"

Randy smiled at me and went over to the door, "You'll see." He turned the doornob as I put my vest back on. "You didn't lock the door when you came in?"

I thought for a second and blushed. "Um, I guess not."

"Weren't you the one who said you didn't want an audience watching?"

"At least I waited till we got to the room. We were willing to do it in the middle of a hallway, " I retorted, walking passed him.

"It was an empty hallway!"

xxx

Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes vs Randy Orton & His Partner w/ Roree Hart

Ted and Cody were already out in the ring, waiting for Randy to come out and waiting to see who his partner would be.

_I hear voices in my head. They council me, they understand. They talk to me._

Randy came walking down the stage with Roree with him, hand in hand. Roree walked with a closeness to Randy as a smirked played off his lips. The two stopped at the bottom of the ramp and gazed into the ring at Rhodes and DiBiase.

"Who did you ask to be your partner?" Roree asked.

Randy smiled down at his love before turning his attention back to the entrance. The sounds of guitars blared in the arena and the Hart names flashed across the titan-tron. Bret Hart stepped out of the curtain and made his way down to the ring.

"Uncle Bret? I thought I said you shouldn't ask him," Roree said, tugging on Randy's arm.

"What? He offered," he shrugged.

Bret walked over to Roree's side and smiled down at his niece, kissing her forehead. "Surprised?"

"I shouldn't be..." Roree replied, looking up at Randy who gave her a grin.

"Randy," Bret said, putting out his hand.

"Bret," Randy said, shaking the Hall of Famer's hand.

"Good luck, boys," Roree said, shoeing the men into the ring.

**A/N: Special shoutout to the lovely ladies that reviewed :)**

**HeavenlyKitten (thank you sweetie. your review was awesome!), Happygolucky103, I love Jeffrey Nero Hardy, LegacyChick, Neurotic-Idealist, TheViperOwnsMyHeart & barnsley gal 09 :) you girls are awesome! (Dismissing Miz for a sec haha)**

**Oh! And if you didn't read this in Fatal Attraction, Randy got a Twitter this past week :) No idea how excited I was :D go follow him! RandyOrton! He's verified lol and follow me too! xAznLuv. Get most of my progress for my stories on there. Tell me you're from here and I'll follow you too!**

**Now, if you can be so kind and review :) Please? It'll take a few seconds and It'll help me get motivate to update quicker! Thank yous!**


	41. Something Is Up

**I don't own any WWE Superstars... sadly**

**Sry I haven't updated in so long. The last few weeks were brutal and I got distracted with fun things to do when classes end heehee. Here's the next chapter!**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

Auralee.

"Randy? We really need to get you a submission move," Bret mentions as the three of us headed back to the locker room area.

Randy made a noise before replying, "We won, didn't we?"

"Only cuz Roree distracted DiBiase for you to RKO him."

"You're welcome," I smiled up at Randy.

Randy pulled me closer by my waist and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for not listening to me and getting involved."

"Good match, son," Bret beamed, patting Randy on the shoulder. "You still got it. I'm gonna go check on Nattie and the others. Have a good night kids."

"G'night, Uncle Bret."

"Later, Bret."

I watched as he walked towards the Hart's locker room and Randy tugged me towards his.

"If we're done for the night, should we head back to the hotel room?" Randy asked.

"We're not going out with Lola and John to celebrate their engagement?"

"I assumed that they wanted to celebrate all by themselves," Randy said slyly. I nudged him a bit and he chuckled, pulling me in front of him, wrapping his arms back around me as we stumbled forward. "I'm sure they're planning something spectacular in their suite tonight."

I tilted my head back and raised an eyebrow. Spectacular? When did his vocabulary change? "Have you been spending time with MVP?"

"Maybe. C'mon. Let's grab our things and head out."

"You're gonna walk out of the arena in your trunks?"

xxx

Lillian and John didn't have a big party last night. They had to leave bright and early for Lilly's appointment. Instead, John, Lola, Randy and I went out for a late dinner. Randy and I left about the same time as John and Lola in the morning to Randy's house. The movers said they would get there around the same time Randy and I would. Well, that wasn't true.

Randy and I stood out in the front yard, gazing down the street, waiting to see a moving truck to drive down.

"Well, Evan and Gail aren't even here yet. Neither is John and Lola. So technically, the movers are early," I shrugged.

Before Randy replied, we heard a hunk from down the road. Evan was driving their rental car as Gail waved from the passenger seat and is that Cody in the backseat? I didn't know he was going to be here. They were still pretty far down the street and it'll be awhile until they reach the house. Unless Evan decided to speed the hell up.

"Spoke too soon, darling," Randy laughed. I rolled my arms and just watched as the car slowly got closer.

"Is that Cody in the back?"

"Yeah. I asked him and Ted to help us. Ted has to go home, but Cody said he'll help out. Can I ask you something before they get here?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you know what's up with Cody? He's been acting different this past week."

My eyes narrowed to the ground. I bit my bottom lip, trying to come up with a good excuse that Randy wouldn't call me on it. I haven't told Randy about last week and I don't intend to. As much as it was uncalled for for Cody to tell me he still still have feelings for me, I didn't want Randy to go to jail for murder. I already knew how Randy felt about me being close to Cody as friends; if he knew Cody was still in love with me, Cody wouldn't be living. He wouldn't even be here to help Randy and me get the house situated. I don't even want him here. Why did Randy ask him to help? John, Lola, Gail and Evan are enough people to help with the few things I have.

"Um, I have no idea," I answered, "Why would I know?"

"Well, I just figured since you and Cody are so close," Randy said with a slight irritation in his tone.

"We're not that close. You should ask him yourself if you're so concern."

Randy glanced down at me with a odd expression on his face. "Is something wrong, A-Lee?"

"Nope. I'm... gonna go call the movers and check up on them. This is a pretty secluded area and they might get lost. Make sure Evan doesn't run over the mailbox?"

"Yeah. Sure thing, baby. I can't promise the lawn, though."

I shook my head as I rushed inside the house. I leaped over the couch to get my cell from off the coffee table. I quickly searched through my contacts and waited to hear it ring.

"Ello, Roree," came a chipper Lola.

"Hey. I'm guessing the doctor's visit went well?"

"Yup! I have pictures!"

"You took pictures of the doctors office?" I joked.

"Funny. What's up? I'd expect you guys would be unloading everything by now."

"The movers aren't here yet, but Evan and Gail are here... and so is Cody."

There was silence on the other end of the line before Lillian replied with an "Oh."

"Yeah. Randy didn't tell me he was coming. How far are you and Johnny?"

"We're on the road right now. We should be there in a few hours. Don't do any drastic changes to Randy's house until I get there!"

"Do I dare ask?"

"I think Randy's place—I mean yours AND Randy's place needs some redecorating."

"Aren't we already doing that by adding my things in here?"

"I meant a new paint job and some new furniture!"

"You just wanna use Randy's credit card... don't you?"

I heard some shuffling with the phone and Lola telling John to give her back the phone.

"She called me! That means she wants to talk to me!" came Lilly.

"Give me the phone, Lilly."

"You're driving! You're not suppose to be talking on the phone while you're driving!"

More shuffling and Lola cursing at John before I heard his voice through the receiver. "Aura?"

"Yes, Cena?"

"Sorry. We just went shopping for stuff for the baby and she's still in shopping mode."

"And the house needs redecoration!" I heard Lola say in the background.

"I think Randy is perfectly fine with the way things are in the house, Lilly," John said to his fiancee.

"Tell Lola if she wants to play interior designer, she needs to talk to Randy," I laughed. "I'll see you guys in a few hours."

"All right. Cya, Aura."

"Bye, Roree!"

"Bye, John. Tell Lola bye."

I hung up and let out a sigh.

"John and Lilly?" I turned around to see Randy, Evan, Gail and Cody standing in the doorway. "I thought you were calling the movers?" Randy asked.

"I was going to, but Lola called me first," I lied.

Randy gave me a suspicious look and I just smiled at him. "Uh, huh. Well, they just called me. They'll be here in about two hours."

"Okay. We can have lunch before they come. Uh, c'mon you guys. I'll show you to your rooms. Um, Cody. You're in the same room you usually stay in."

Cody nodded and I lead Gail and Evan to the other guest rooms.

xxx

The movers came faster than expected. Turned out they were already in St. Louis and they thought they were in the next city. Good enough for us. I told the guys to unload the truck so the movers can leave as Gail and I took care of lunch.

Gail and I watched the boys and movers began to unload the truck that was filled with my belongs and a few of John's too. We turned away from the window and started to prep lunch. Mainly sandwiches since that's all the food Randy had in the house.

"What does Cody like on his sandwich?" Gail asked as she finished up with Evan's.

"Uh. I don't know..." I sighed, adding more pickles on Randy's."

"You don't know what he likes?" Gail questioned.

"How am I supposed to know what he likes?" I asked back, a bit irritated. "I didn't even know he was going to be here."

Gail stopped her sandwich making and looked at me. "Why do I have a hunch that you don't want Cody here? I thought you two were on good terms."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Gail crossed her arms and looked at me. At least I know Maryse haven't said anything to anyone. Even though Rysee and Teddy played it off, I know they knew what happened last week at the penthouse. I'm just thankful Ted didn't say a word to Randy or anyone. But I had to tell someone. Gail is one of my closest friends other than Lola and Maryse. I let out a sigh and slid Randy's plate of food aside, leaning against the counter. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to say a word to anyone, especially to Randy?"

"Yeah. What happened to you two? You and Cody were getting so close again. At least what I saw before Raw last week—"

"Cody told me he still had feelings for me," I interrupted.

"I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Cuz it's true!"

"Well, I know that now since he told me straight up. He also said that we can't be friends."

"What?"

"And that's what I said."

'Wait. Cody said he doesn't wanna be friends with you?"

"He said that he can't. He can't cuz he loves to me too much to be just friends."

"What did you say? What did you do?"

"I told him that I love Randy too much to ever let him go, especially for Cody and I kicked him out of the penthouse."

"Wow."

"Yeah. That's why I don't want Cody here. But I can't really tell him to leave. Randy will get suspicious and I don't want bad blood against the two of them."

"Technically, there is bad blood between the two. It's you."

Cue another eye roll. "You're not helping."

"Well, Lillian and John will be here soon so you'll have five other people to talk to the next couple of days. You can ignore Cody."

"Yeah. Randy won't catch on..."

xxx

Randy.

The guys and I unloaded the truck, placing all the things on the lawn. Evan and I started up a conversation about the new story lines that were going on. Cody, on the hand, stayed mostly quiet. I glanced at Evan, motioning towards Cody and Evan just shrugged.

"What's the matter with him?" I mouthed to Evan.

"I don't know," Evan mouth back. "Didn't say much in the car." I stacked a few more boxes on the porch and looked back at Cody who was lugging a few more things off the truck. "Go ask him," nudged Evan. "Gail tried, but he brushed her off."

I nodded and approached Cody. He didn't really give me much acknowledgement as he continued to stack the rest of Auralee and John's things.

"What's up, Code-Man?"

He shrugged, not looking me in the eye. "Not much. Didn't realize John had more things in the moving van than LeeLee," he chuckled.

"Yeah. John wanted to move some of his things here since there isn't seem to be any room at our place in Seattle, Lilly's place in Forks, John's place in Mass and John's other place in Tampa," I laughed.

Cody nodded and continued unpacking. Boy, this is going to be a long week...

**Special shout out to the lovely ladies that reviewed :)**

**MissyAshley, TheViperOwnsMyHeart, rhodesXmorrisonXorton, barnsley gal 09, LegacyChick, I love Jeffrey Nero Hardy, Neurotic-Idealist, SimplyPriceless2012 & msgemgem. Wow, that was the most reviews in one chappie :) Maybe I can hit double digits for this update...?**

**Sry I kinda ended it quick with Randy's POV. I want to g het a move on with the other stories. The next part of this story will be dramatic, btw :)**

**OH! I was talking to my friend Kaylie, the person Lillian is inspired by... sorta lol anyway. This story is about to end and Kaylie and I were talking, I wanted to make a sequel to this story mainly involving Lillian and John because they weren't featured that much in this story (times I wish I could restart this story) The sequel will start at the beginning of John and Lillian's relationship and will continue to where I leave off with Aura, Randy and Cody in this story. I have many many many more ideas for the five characters :) So, tell me what you think. Do you want a sequel? Hmm... maybe I should ask this when I end the story haha**

**Now, if you can be so kind and review :) Please? It'll take a few seconds and It'll help me get motivate to update quicker! Thank yous!**


	42. Not Okay

**I don't own any WWE Superstars... sadly**

**I'm sad to say, after this chpt, there will only be two left... maybe even just one :O BUT there will be a sequel :)**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

Randy.

I went back over to Evan and I gave him a look, showing that I didn't get much out of Cody. He shrugged and we just continued unpacking. Thankfully, we finished up quick and joined the girls in the kitchen where the fixed us up some lunch. Maybe Auralee can get something out of Cody or at least I can figure out why they haven't really spoken to each other in the last week.

"So..." Gail pipped up after an awkward twenty minutes of sitting in the dining room. "How are the expecting parents?"

"Yeah, last time I saw them, Lillian was attempting to throw John's suitcase into the hotel pool," Evan chuckled.

"You know Lola and her hormones," A-Lee answered. "He was just joking around about who they should and shouldn't invite to the wedding and she got a tad upset."

"What'd he say?" Evan questioned.

"That either only Mark come or only her mother cuz of the whole Michelle thing..." I answered.

"John was joking cuz Lola's mom and Michelle are getting along just fine now."

"Now..." I commented. Aura smacked my upside the head which made me drop my sandwich back on the plate. "Ow! What? It's not like they liked each other at the beginning."

"You and John are just the same," she replied, shaking her head. "You don't think before you do or speak."

"Aren't most men like that?" Gail asked with a giggle.

"Hey!" came Cody and Evan.

_Honk, honk!_

"That much be John and Lilly," I said. "Why don't we ask the couple themselves and see how happy they are."

I got out of my seat and walked to the front door to greet the two love birds.

xxx

Auralee.

"Perfect timing. Cena shows up _after_ we unload his shit," Cody huffed.

"What's your problem?" Gail questioned. "You've been in a bad mood since the beginning of the road trip. What's with you?" She's a good actor. Gail knows damn well what's up with him.

"Nothing," Cody retorted.

"You know, if you didn't want to be here, you didn't have to come," I pipped in.

"Randy asked me to help," he said with an attitude. "I was being nice and offered my assistants. I didn't realize you were gonna be a bitch," he spatted.

I snapped my head at him and glared. "I'm being a bitch? I'm not the one being all weird and hesitant. If you have something to say Cody, say it. We're not stopping you." He didn't reply. He just kept his glance across the table and his fists scrunched up next to his plate. "Say it Cody. Call me a bitch again," I challenged. "I dare you." Cody slammed his fists on to the counter and left his chair, storming out of the room. I did the same and turned to him. "If you don't want to be here then leave. Sure as hell I won't stop you."

Cody spun around and growled, "You know what Auralee—"

"Hey, hey, hey." I turned my attention across the room to see Randy walking in with John and Lola behind him. "What the hell is going on? What's with the shouting?"

I looked back at Cody let out a breath before glancing back at me. "Why don't you him," I sneered.

Randy turned towards Cody and shrugged. "Well?"

"I'll help you guys rearrange the place, but then I'm outta here."

Cody went back to his journey and disappeared upstairs. I still had a balled up anger inside me so I huffed and puffed until I let out a scream and hit the wall next to me.

"Whoa, whoa," Randy came running to me, restraining my arms and holding me close to him. "Darling, what's going on?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," I mumbled. "I need some air." I struggled to pry away from Randy's hold, but I did get out of it. I refused to let anyone follow. I slipped out the back door as I heard Randy trying to get answers from everyone else in the house.

I sat down on the steps of the porch and took deep breaths. I should have gone to Randy's work out room. At least there, I could hit something without getting restrained. I heard the back door creaked and I closed my eyes. Maybe if I can't see them, they can't see me.

Nope.

I felt a presence next to me and I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at those familiar sneakers.

"I hate him, John."

"No. I don't think you do, Aura."

"I do. I hate him so much," I tired saying as calmly as I could.

"Nuh uh. I think you still love him."

I whipped my head at him in shock. "I do not! I hate him. I want him out of this house."

"Why?"

"Cuz he's a jerk! That's why."

"Why do you hate him?"

"Cuz he's a fucking asshole!" I groaned, turning my attention back to the yard. I couldn't look at John. Not anymore.

It was silent for awhile, but I knew John wanted to say something. Then, I felt him take my hand in his and laced them together. The moment he touched me, I wanted to break down.

"Do you hate him because he's still loves you? Do you hate him because even though you forgave him, he hurt you so much all those you years ago? Do you hate him because he loves you that same way he has always loved you even after what he did to you? Do you hate him because he loves you the same way Randy loves you?"

"No!" I shouted, shaking my head vigorously. "He doesn't love me the way Randy loves me. If he did—if he does, he would have never hurt me!"

"Or," John started. "Do you hate him because you hate yourself for still loving him?"

xxx

Cody.

I stormed up of to my room... Randy's guest room, and slammed the door behind me. I wanted to yell, scream, holler, anything! I wanted to hate her. I wanted to hate her so much. How could she speak to me like that? What gave her the right to talk to me like that? I started to pace the room, clenching my fists together, running my hands through my hair, huffing air in and out of my lungs. I just wanted to shout at her.

Soon, I heard a thud downstairs. Must be Auralee. It's enebidible. After all the years of holding in her sadness and anger, she's finally letting it out in front of other. I guess I finally pushed the right buttons to let her blow up.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. My mind was clouded with anger, hurt and annoyance. I went over to the window and opened it, letting the fresh air flow through the room and my mind. I closed my eyes, feeling myself calm down a bit. There was no way in hell I was going back down there any time soon.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard the back door open and out walked Auralee on to the back porch. It was too soon to see her right now. I turned around, pondering my next move, until I heard the door again. This time, it was John who walked out. He sat down next to her, but neither said a word, until Auralee spoke up.

"I hate him, John." Isn't she blunt...

"No. I don't think you do, Aura."

"I do. I hate him so much." Her voice was trembling.

"Nuh uh. I think you still love him."

"I do not!" LeeLee snapped. "I hate him. I want him out of this house."

"Why?"

"Cuz he's a jerk! That's why."

"Why do you hate him?"

"Cuz he's a fucking asshole!"

That broke my heart. More than you know. I didn't feel anger anymore. I felt guilty.

They were silent for awhile, until John took Auralee's hand in his.

"Do you hate him because he's still loves you? Do you hate him because even though you forgave him, he hurt you so much all those you years ago? Do you hate him because he loves you that same way he has always loved you even after what he did to you? Do you hate him because he loves you the same way Randy loves you?"

"No!" Auralee shouted, shaking her head vigorously. "He doesn't love me the way Randy loves me. If he did—if he does, he would have never hurt me!"

"Or," John started. "Do you hate him because you hate yourself for still loving him?"

Words were no longer spoken. Instead, Auralee fell into John's chest and cried. I've never seen her cry. I've seen tears, but never have I really seen her cry. I don't think Randy has even seen her cry more than twice.

She's stlil in love with me.

I still have a chance.

xxx

Auralee.

Randy and I didn't really talk much about what happened. He knew better just to leave it alone until I come to him which I usually do. In this case, I'm not so sure. I didn't talk to Lillian and Gail either. Lola and Randy didn't even push John to spill about what we talked about outside. They knew me better than that.

But at night fall, I couldn't sleep. Randy has the most comfortable bed in the world, but I could not fall asleep. I kept tossing and turning, knowing that I was probably keeping Randy up too. I turned my head towards the window and followed the glow from the moon that was shinning into the room.

I can't sleep.

I swung my legs over the sides and sighed.

"Darling? What are you doing?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Randy propped up on one arm, looking at me with concerned and sleepy eyes.

"I just need some water. I'll be right back."

It took all of my strength to get out of bed and walk out of the room. I closed the door behind me and stopped. I didn't know what to do. I didn't need water. I didn't need to use the bathroom. I don't know what I want.

I took a few steps down the hall until I heard a door creek. I looked up to see Cody's door open and he came walking out. I just stared at him as he did the same at me. I didn't know what to do. I felt frozen, but my heated anger was burning inside of me.

"Auralee," Cody softly spoke. I didn't respond though. I was still to furious at him. Cody took a step forward and I backed up a step. "Can we just talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," I coughed out.

I turned my heel to walk back into the bedroom, but my arm was caught and the next thing I knew, I was pinned against the wall with Cody standing right in front of him.

"I highly doubt that." I swallowed hard and let out a breath as he pressed his body closer to mine. "Tell me something, LeeLee, and I want the truth. Do you still love me?"

"No," I spat.

"Liar," he contradicted. "I know you still love me the way I love you." Cody wasn't being harsh, but he wasn't being kind either. His words soaked into my skin and into my heart. At the same time, I wanted to smack him. The expression on his face softened and his left hand came up to my face and stroked my cheek. "I missed you, Auralee."

My heart was pounding out of my chest. My anger and pent up frustration faded quickly to butterflies and fear.

"I'll scream," I breathe out.

"Then why haven't you already?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know how. My brain started to panic, but my body stayed still. I stared into Cody's eyes, remembering why I fell in love with him. I felt his presence get closer and my breathing grew heavy. His lips upon mine and I just wanted to protest. Which I did. I tried pulling away, I tried hitting him, I even pounded on the wall a few times, but I gave in. With his lips, I gave in.

But within that split second, he was pulled away from me.

By Randy.

They tumbled to the ground. I put both of my hands over my mouth as I watch the men struggled in the dark and I heard one hit stuck Cody's face.

"I told you to NEVER TOUCH HER!" Randy screamed. I scrambled to his side, pulling him back a bit as Cody struggled to his feet and away from Randy. "Pack up your shit and get out of my house. Now!"

You didn't have to tell Cody twice. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to his room, packing his things. Randy turned his attention to me, cupping my face in his palms and looked down at me. I shook my head, giving him a weak smile, noting I was okay.

But I wasn't.

**Oy, this can't be good... =/**

**I wanna say thanks to all that have reviewed, favorited, alerted. You guys are amazing :) I really appriciate it. I hope you guys are loving the story. I can't believe it's almost done! Like I said though, sequel! It's gonna start with Lilly and John then continue to where I leave off with this story.**

**Now, please please please! Take the time to review :) Thank you!**


	43. Beginning To End

I thought I couldn't sleep before? This one takes the cake. Randy and I watched as Cody gathered up his things, took the keys to the rental from Evan and stumbled out of the house. The whole time, I had to hold Randy back as he growled in anger. It scared the shit out of me. The only time I've even been scared of Randy was when he was in the ring, against an opponent. But that was his character. This is really him.

I didn't sleep. And I knew Randy didn't either. The moment the sun rose, Randy was up and out of bed. I just lie there for a bit longer, trying to figure out to do now. When I finally got the strength to get up, Lilly, John, Gail and Evan were up to. I gave them a weak smile as I passed them in the hallway. I knew they heard everything that happened last night.

Randy let Evan barrow one of his cars so he could drive back to his place to get his own car. Evan, John, Gail and Lillian went out for breakfast as Randy and I stayed in.

The two of us sat at the kitchen island, across from each other. Neither of us saying a word. All you could hear was the fork hitting the plate on the counter. I glanced at him a few times during our meal. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I was scared.

"He told me..." I whispered.

I wasn't sure Randy heard me until he slowly raised his head to look at me. His eyes glossed over; I couldn't see the blue in them anymore. They were pireced. Ice cold. Filled with hate and betrayal.

"What?" he asked harshly. His voice barely above a whisper.

I swallowed hard and continued, "Last week, at the penthouse when Teddy and Rysee stayed over too, Cody told me. He told me he was still in love with me and that we couldn't just be friends with me."

Randy put down his fork, put his elbows on the counter, folded his hands together and rested them under his chin. "Are you still in love with him?"

"I'm in love with you, Randy."

"That doesn't answer my question, Auralee."

Randy grabbed his plate and walked it over to the sink. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the day.

That was over a week ago. He still won't talk to me. We interact during our promo and matches, but other than that, nothing. It's harder that we share a hotel room and a locker room.

I sat in catering by myself, playing with random apps on my cell as everyone hustled to get ready for the show. I flipped to my photo album and went through all the pictures that were saved. I stopped at the one that was taken just a few weeks ago. We were all out, grabbing a few drinks and it was just us wrestlers in the VIP lounge. I had mentioned to the boys that my new favorite song of the day was "So Much" by Raghav and everyone just teased me about it. I don't know why. It's a good song. When the song played at the club, Randy and Cody lifted me up on to the shoulders and we danced around the lounge as everyone clapped, laughed and danced along. Teddy got a hold of my phone and took a memory picture of us.

I smiled at the memory and continued looking through the photos.

The next one I stopped at was of just me and Randy. It was about a week after Randy gave me my promise ring. I held up my hand to my face, a surprised expression on my face as Randy kissed my cheek. John was the one who took that one in the locker room.

I glanced over at my left hand and let the ring sparkle in the light.

I miss Randy.

I got out of my memory laps when Lola sat down in front of me with a concerned look on her face.

"Roree? Are you okay? I haven't seen you since we got to the arena."

"I just miss him..." I sighed.

"You haven't talked to him?" I just shock my head no. "Why not?"

"Every time I try, he brushes me off. What exactly do I say to him?"

"Something. Anything. You two need to talk this out. I can't stand to see you two like this."

"Lola, I don't know anymore."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I'm scared."

"Of what? It's not like Randy will hurt you or something. Just talk to him."

"I'm scared that he might leave me..." my voice cracked by the end of that statement.

Lilly groaned and took my hands in hers, making sure I heard her. "Randy loves you too much to ever do that and you love him too. You two are strong. You'll get through this. He just needs to breathe a little because he thought he might _lose_ you. Randy will come around. Give him time."

I heard every word she said, but I couldn't remove my eyes from her hand.

"Lola? Where's your engagement ring?"

She snatched her hand away and held her left hand in her right. "Um..."

"Lola? What's going on?"

xxx

Randy.

I can't talk to her. I can barely look at her let alone me near her.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to murder him. I wanted to tie cement blocks to his legs and throw him in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

I don't know what to do. I can't think clearly. I can't focus. I can't function correctly. I just screwed up my match against Hunter and almost knocked out a tech worker while heading backstage.

I need to do something.

I rushed back to the hotel on my own. I left Auralee a text message, saying that I was leaving early. Once I got there, I packed. I packed all of her things in her bags and set them near the door. I had to test her. I have to know.

I sat on a chair, facing the door. I leaned forward, my arms resting on my legs. The show will be ending soon and I know that Auralee always stays behind a bit to say goodbye to the crew. I'm not sure if she'll be doing that this week with all the drama.

I waited. I don't know for how long, but once I heard the keycard in the slot, I was on my feet and at the door.

Auralee gasped when she realized I was blocking her entrance.

"Randy. You scared me. What are you doing?"

I tried to find my voice. All I could do was look down at her. Her. The women I was madly in love with. I just wasn't so sure she was madly in love with me. Auralee looked so terrified, worried and concerned. All I wanted to do was grab her, kiss her, hold her and promised the world to her. But a part of me want to push her away.

"I want you to answer something. And I want you to answer honestly."

"Okay..." she replied slowly.

"Are you still in love with Cody?"

Her mouth moved, but nothing came out. I felt my heart break within me and it shattered.

I leaned over and grabbed her things, giving them to her. "That's what I thought."

"No! Randy—wait!"

I grabbed her keycard, I slammed the door and leaned against it, shutting my eyes.

"Randy! Please!" Auralee cried. "Please, let me in! Randy! I love you! Please! Don't do this!" Auralee began to bang on the door, crying harder as she begged. That made my heart break even more. "Randy... Please... I need you... I love you... Don't do this... Open the door... Randy... Please... Randy..."

xxx

Auralee.

I slid down the door, sobbing harder, wanting this to all be a horrible nightmare. I closed my eyes, bit my bottom lip and leaned against the door, propping my knees up. Tears kept falling down my cheeks and realized, _he wasn't going to open the door_.

I looked at my promise on my hand and cried even more. I slipped off the cool metal and slipped it under the door.

_He's not opening the door._

I sat there, crying. Not really knowing what else to do. I felt so guilty, so helpless, so... alone.

I hugged my knees closer to my body as I wept. I don't know how long I was there for. The next thing I knew, someone was kneeled in front of me.

"LeeLee?"

Without even thinking, I launched myself at Cody and held on to him as tightly as I could. His arms immediately went around me and I just cried. I think I've let people see me cry more in the last few months then I have my entire life.

"Shh... it's okay. I'm here, love."

My eyes blurred from my tears and mascara. I bit down on Cody's tee, trying my best not to scream out. One of his hands rested on the small of my back as the other rubbed it up and down.

"He won't let me in..." I choked out. "He won't talk to me. He won't let me explain. He won't listen to me," began to ramble, "He locked me out. He just—I just—I wanted—"

"C'mon. Come with me to my room. We can talk in there with more privacy."

I shut my mouth and nodded against his neck. Cody kissed my cheek and slowly pulled us off the floor. He grabbed my things as I continued to sob. I folded my arms, bit down on my bottom lip and watched Cody gather up my belongings. He slowly lead me down the hallway and to his room. He pushed the door open and placed all my bags on the floor and closed the door. My crying had subsided, with a few sniffs and huffs here and there. Cody came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and lead me to the bed. I sat down, feeling the softness beneath me and Cody was right there. I fell into his embrace again and just cried.

"Tell me what happened," Cody whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Cody, I'm so sorry," I cried even harder.

"Hey, hey. Why are you sorry?"

"I was unfair to you. All you did was tell me that you're still in love with me and I pushed you away. I treated you so horribly. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, LeeLee." Cody put his hands on my shoulders, lifting me up a bit so that our eyes were locked on each other. "Tell me what happened with you and Randy. Why were you crying outside your hotel room?"

My heart ached. My lips quivered. Tears were still streaming down my hot cheeks. How do I tell him?

"Randy... he asked if I was still in love with you..."

Cody kept a hard gaze on me before replying, "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

He was confused. I could tell. "Nothing?"

"I tried. I tried saying something, but I couldn't. I don't know why cuz I—I—I—"

"LeeLee? _Are_ you still in love with me?"

"You were my first, Cody. A part of me will always love you."

Cody took both my hands in his, noticing the ring was no longer straining my finger. He looked back up at me and I saw the look in his eyes. A look I've seen before. I couldn't take the tention between us anymore. I tugged him towards me, claiming his lips as mine. I needed to feel him again. I needed to hold him, kiss him, touch him. Cody didn't object. He quickly removed his hands from mine and grabbed me, pulling me closer to him. The tear continued to fall, and my crying whimpers soon turned into pleasurable moans. At this moment, I just needed him to show me he loved me.

"Cody? Do you love me?" I asked between our passionate kisses.

"I do. I never stopped. I love you so much."

"Show me."

Without any hesitation, Cody lied us down on to his bed. He firmly pressed his body against mine, gaining a soft groan from the back of my throat. I ran my hands along his strong arms that held me sucirly. Cody's tongue ran against my lips and I immediately let him in. I missed this feeling so much. I missed _him_ so much.

I yanked at his tee, wanting nothing, but to feel him. Cody's kisses trailed down my chin and to neck. One of his hands caressed my thigh as the other tickled at my side. I wanted this. I needed this.

I can't do this.

"Cody. Cody, stop." I pushed him off of me, recollecting my judgement and wiped away my tears. "We—I can't. This isn't—we shouldn't—I have to go."

I pushed him up further and jumped off the bed.

"LeeLee. Wait!"

I grabbed my things as fast as I could and bolted out the door. I"m sure Cody ran after me, but a group of the Superstars were on their way to their rooms and I meshed into the crowd. I could hear him yelling for me and so did a few others, but I didn't stop. I ran towards the elevator and pushed the button to the lobby. Last thing I saw was Cody trying to make his way through the sea of Superstars.

xxx

"... believe this."

"She's ... serious, is she?"

"What ... Auralee thinking?"

"... what is she ... without Randy and Cody?"

This conversation caught Randy's ear as he passed the suite most of the Diva's were staying in.

It took him all night, but he had to go find Auralee. He made a huge mistake last night. He over reacted and all he wanted to do was make up for it. He was just so angry with Cody, he took it out on Auralee. Randy knew she loved him with all her heart and he knew that deep down it was always him. Cody was her past and even though he will always be her first and she will always have a place in her heart, but she was in love with him.

Randy went back to the Diva's hotel room and leaned against the door, trying his best to hear them. Hopefully he could find out where Auralee was from their talk.

"... Lillian and John will ... can't be ... Auralee gone."

Gone? What?

"Those two are going through a rough patch right now ... Auralee could leave ... hurt them."

Leave?

Randy opened the door to the hotel room and all the girls screamed.

"Randy!"

"What do you mean Auralee is leaving?"

xxx

"Are you sure about this, Auralee?" Mr. McMahon asked as he glanced over my contract.

I nodded, "I'm sure." He handed my my contract and I signed on the dotted line. "It's about time SmackDown gets a new Diva."

* * *

**That's it! That's the end! Think Ima cry... I know. I left so many unanswered questions, but that's what the sequel is for! I hoped everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ima try to get the sequel started soon. Kaylie just needs to send me her info for Lillian's profile and I'll get started on it!**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I hope you don't hate me for ending it the way I did.**

**I wanna thank EVERYONE who reviewed, favortied and alerted. I would make a huge list of names, but I'd feel bad if I missed anyone. Thank you so much. I love you guys!**

**Until next time, xo-Hope**


End file.
